Addiction
by ColHogan
Summary: A rogue Gestapo officer comes to Stalag 13 with plans for Colonel Hogan which could spell the end of the operation unless Major Hochstetter can save him.
1. Chapter 1 Taken Away

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Hogan's Heroes, but I do the complete DVD series and enjoy watching them daily. The character of Captain Hermann Diels is mine.**_

**A/N: This story is darker than the usual stories I have done. But I wanted to try something different. I also want to thank Jennaya for posting my stories for me until I'm able to get a new computer.

* * *

**

**Addiction**

**Chapter 1---Taken Away**

Captain Hermann Diels of the Gestapo slammed his fist down on Colonel Wilhelm Klink's desk so hard, the Kommandant nearly jumped out of his skin.

"I'm ordering you for the last time, Klink, to have Colonel Hogan brought to me at once! You've seen the written orders signed by Major Hochstetter authorizing you to turn the prisoner over to me. You will comply, or I'll take you in his place. The decision is yours."

Klink seemed to shrivel before the Captain's cold stare.

"But…but…Captain, if you could just tell me what Colonel Hogan is suppose to have done…"

Diels brought his face very close to Klink's, his dark eyes bore into the Colonel's very soul.

"What he is suppose to have done is none of your concern, Klink. Now, for the last time, I want this prisoner and I want him **now!**"

Klink swallowed hard. "Yes, sir," he said nervously. "I'll see that Colonel Hogan is brought to you immediately. Schuuuuultz!"

The office door opened, and the rotund figure of Sergeant Hans Schultz entered. Coming to attention, he saluted his Kommandant.

"Herr Kommandant, Sergeant Schultz reporting as ordered."

Klink returned the salute. "Schultz, I want you to go to barracks two and bring Colonel Hogan to my office at once."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz saluted, spun around, and exited the office. As he was leaving, the guard glanced at the Gestapo Captain and immediately suspected he was going to cause trouble for Colonel Hogan.

* * *

"What do you suppose this Captain Diels wants with you, mon Colonel?" asked a worried LeBeau.

Hogan glanced at the four men gathered in his quarters. A frown appeared on his face as he wrapped his arms around himself after having heard the conversation over the coffeepot speaker.

"I haven't the slightest idea, LeBeau, " Hogan remarked. "I've never even heard of him before. Must be a new man."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Hogan called out.

The door opened and Schultz ambled inside. There was a look of sadness on his face.

"What is it, Schultz?" Hogan asked innocently. "Klink need my help to find his monocle?"

"Colonel Hogan, I wish it was that simple. I really hate to tell you this. But Kommandant Klink wants me to bring you to his office right away. And not only does Kommandant Klink want to see you, so does a Captain Diels of the Gestapo. He has a paper signed by Major Hochstetter ordering the Kommandant to turn you over to the Gestapo."

Hogan's eyes narrowed. "What for, Schultz? I haven't done anything."

"I know noth-ing. Noth-ing!" Schultz stressed out each word.

"C'mon, Schultzie," Newkirk playfully poked the fat guard in the stomach. "You must know something?"

"I do not know, nor did I ask," Schultz replied.

With a sigh, Hogan grabbed his crush cap off the table and, placing it on his head, pushed it back. He glanced at Schultz.

"Schultz, wait outside for a moment. I'll be right out." Hogan started pushing the guard towards the open door.

"Colonel Hogan, what are you doing? My orders are to bring you with me."

"And I'll be right with you. Just wait outside. I need to speak with my men for a moment."

"You are up to some monkey business, Colonel Hogan," Schultz said accusingly.

Hogan sighed. "You want to know what we're up to, Schultz? I'll tell you. Y'see, it's like this…"

"Never mind. I wait for you outside," Schultz answered, stepping outside and closing the door.

Hogan turned his attention to the four men standing in front of him. The men who not only made up his team, but who were his close friends. He suddenly had a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that he might not see them again.

"I'll have to make this quick or Schultz will get suspicious," Hogan explained seriously. "Listen in on the coffee pot. If it appears we've been exposed, I'll buy you as much time as I can. Contact London, evacuate the entire camp, and get everybody out. And that's an order. Understand?"

"Colonel, don't ask us to leave you behind," said Kinch.

Hogan held up a hand requesting silence. "I don't want anybody risking their lives to save mine. If I can get out somehow, I'll see all of you in London. If it ends here, it's been both an honor and a pleasure serving with you." Hogan took a deep breath as his eyes misted over. Turning, he reached for the doorknob. Pausing, he took a final look over his shoulder at his men. "Goodbye," he added before opening the door and leaving.

"Kinch, we must do something!" LeBeau insisted.

"You heard the Colonel," the radioman said. "He ordered nobody to risk their life to save his."

"Dammit, Kinch!" Newkirk angrily replied. "Orders or not, we can't leave the Gov'nor in the hands of the bloody Gestapo! You know as well as the rest of us what they'll do to him before they kill him!"

"I know, I know," said Kinch. "I'll hopefully come up with something. But we may have to face the fact that if we can't save the Colonel, then we must make sure he won't suffer."

"You mean if we can't rescue Colonel Hogan, we'll have to take his life?" asked Carter who, up until now, had been quiet.

"Afraid so," Kinch explained sadly. "You wouldn't want the Colonel to suffer in the hands of the Gestapo, would you?" He saw Carter's face. "I didn't think so. Look, I don't like it either. But it'll be the only option open to us if we can't save him."

As the others talked, Carter suddenly motioned for them to be quiet. "Hey, listen," he said.

* * *

"Colonel Hogan, this is Captain Diels of the Gestapo," Klink announced once the Senior POW officer had walked in. "He has orders signed by Major Hochstetter authorizing me to turn you over to the Gestapo." Klink looked at Hogan almost apologetically. "I'm sorry, Hogan," he added.

Diels looked Hogan up and down with disdain. The American Colonel eyed the Captain warily.

The Gestapo Captain then motioned to the two Gestapo guards who stepped forward and stood behind Hogan who watched them out of the corner of his eye.

"Captain, can I help you with something?" Hogan asked innocently, hoping to hide the nervousness he felt.

Diels ignored Hogan's question. "Take him," he ordered.

Hogan suddenly found himself slammed face-forward on Klink's desk, his arms roughly seized and jerked behind him. He felt handcuffs tightly fastened around his wrists. He was then yanked upright and turned around to face Diels.

"Just what is it I'm accused of doing this time?" Hogan asked. "You seem to have me at a bit of a disadvantage."

Diels glanced at Hogan, but addressed one of the guards. "Gag him," he ordered with a smirk.

Klink watched in stunned disbelief as one of the guards, removing a handkerchief from his pocket, twisted it, and tied it around Hogan's mouth causing the American to wince because it was tied so tightly.

"Captain…" Klink began nervously. "Is it really necessary to gag Colonel Hogan?"

The Gestapo officer again glared at Klink as if annoyed at being asked a question by someone he considered an incompetent fool.

"**I** say it's necessary, Klink. And that's the only reason you need. And now, Colonel, we shall take our leave of you." Nodding to the two guards, they roughly shoved Hogan out of the office door with Diels following behind them. For some reason, Klink found himself trailing Diels.

Agitated, Klink said nothing until he stood with Diels on the porch of the Kommandantur. Both men watched as one guard opened the back passenger side door and roughly pushed Hogan inside and climbed in beside him, closing the door. The other guard walked around the back of the car and climbed in the other side. Hogan was now seated between the two guards.

A look around the compound revealed to Klink that the prisoners were all watching intently the mishandling of their commanding officer. Klink could sense their anger.

"Captain Diels," Klink said following the Gestapo officer down the steps. "Colonel Hogan is my Senior POW officer. The men in the camp all look up to and respect him. When will I get him back?"

Opening the front passenger door, Diels glanced back at the Kommandant. He shrugged his shoulders. "You may or may not get him back. I can't say for sure. Nor can I say in what condition." That said, he got inside and closed the door.

Klink shivered at hearing those words, still wondering what Hogan was accused of this time. After watching the car drive away and out the front gates, Klink then took another look around the compound. He saw over a thousand pairs of eyes, accusatory eyes, staring at him. Eyes full of anger and loathing. Klink quickly turned and hurried back up the stairs and inside the safety of the Kommandantur. He had thought of a way he might be able to help Hogan. Reaching his office, he sat down behind his desk and grabbed his telephone.

"Fraulein Hilda, get me General Burkhalter in Berlin. Priority call."

* * *

"Now what do we do?" asked an anxious Carter, unplugging the coffeepot.

"We'll contact the underground both in Hammelburg and in Berlin and have them keep an eye out for this Captain Diels and the Colonel. Other than that, all we can do is wait," Kinch told him. _And hope that waiting doesn't end up costing the Colonel his life, _Kinch thought grimly.

As the five people in the car drove in silence, Hogan kept looking out the closed windows, trying to commit to memory anything and everything which might help him should he be able to escape. Seated between two guards didn't make it easy to see out the windows, but Hogan was determined to gather as much information as possible.

Diels watched Hogan in the mirror with an amused look from where he sat. He knew exactly what the American was doing and it didn't bother him in the least, because in the end, if this new technique worked and Hogan survived it, all that would matter would be the results.

The Gestapo Captain allowed himself to daydream. He was the son of Rudolf Diels (1), who had been in charge of the Gestapo from 1933 to 1934 and later became Chief of the Regional Government. Having been a protégé of Hermann Goring's, Goring appointed Rudolf Diels Chief of the new Prussian State Police Dept 1A, which was concerned with political crimes in April 1933. Dept. 1A was soon renamed the Gestapo. In fact, the elder Diels thought so highly of Goring that he named his first-born son Hermann after him.

The young Hermann Diels had wanted to be a member of the Gestapo since he learned what his father did. When he was old enough to join the Nazi Party he did and was recruited by the Gestapo immediately in mid 1933. He rose quickly through the ranks and was soon promoted to Captain in early 1934. His father was so proud. Then the Gestapo section 8 department began working on a new interrogation technique that the young Diels heard and was excited about. It showed great promise. He managed to get himself assigned to Major Wolfgang Hochstetter as an aide simply because he had heard that Hochstetter had been after the elusive Papa Bear for two or three years and Diels saw potential for advancement. He read everything Hochstetter had on Papa Bear and came to the same conclusion as Hochstetter; that Colonel Hogan, more than likely was Papa Bear. But there was no direct link between them.

Then luck shined down on Captain Diels one day. He was involved in the arrest of several prisoners including a member of the underground. The Gestapo allowed him to interrogate each of the prisoners using the new technique. Unfortunately, all of the prisoners died; some in agony. None of them gave any useful information except for the underground member. Before he died he disclosed that Colonel Hogan was indeed Papa Bear. Diels was overjoyed. But instead of sharing this revelation with anybody, he kept it to himself and only told Hochstetter and his superiors that no useful information had been revealed despite the new technique.

But with the apparent success of this new technique on the underground operative, Diels made the decision on his own that the time was right to try the technique on Colonel Hogan. The fact that nobody survived its use didn't matter. Diels figured if it worked on Hogan and he somehow survived, he, Captain Hermann Diels, would be forever known as the man who not only brought down Papa Bear and his organization, but the entire underground as well as who knew who else. It would probably result in a promotion and all the glory that accompanied it. He would succeed where Hochstetter had failed.

The possibilities that would be available to the Gestapo if Hogan survived would be endless. Turning around in the front seat, he studied Hogan's face for signs of fear. He saw none; but there would be later.

"Enjoy the ride, Colonel Hogan," Diels said innocently. "Because when we reach our destination, you will not only belong to me, but by the time I am finished with you, you will see me as your best and only friend."

Hogan stared at the Gestapo officer. He wasn't quite sure what to make of that statement, but suspected he wasn't going to like it.

The car slowed when it came to a fork in the road; the right leading to Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg, the other Hogan had no idea. The driver, to Hogan's surprise, suddenly veered to the left and continued on. Hogan now knew wherever he was being taken, it was not to Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg. He continued looking at Diels who seemed amused at his prisoner's confusion.

"By now, Colonel, I'm certain you're aware we are not headed to Gestapo headquarters. You see, these orders signed by Major Hochstetter are phony. But it was the only way I could think of to remove you from Stalag 13 without arousing suspicion or with that stupid Kommandant of yours checking. We are going to a place not even my superiors know about. We can get better acquainted there without being disturbed."

Hogan hoped the fear he felt wasn't visible to Diels. He also wondered why the Gestapo officer would reveal this information to him so willingly without apparent concern the Colonel would use it somehow. Then Hogan realized why. Diels wasn't concerned about him using the information because he already knew with what he had planned, Hogan wouldn't be able to use what he had told him. And Hogan also knew something else. He knew that whatever he was facing, he would be facing it totally alone.

* * *

(1) Rudolf Diels was dismissed April 1, 1934 when control of the Gestapo was given to Heinrich Himmler. Information is courtesy of Wikipedia.


	2. Chapter 2Missing

**Chapter 2---Missing**

Kinch, in disgust, threw his headset on the table. LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk stood nearby, watching. Kinch pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What did the underground have to say?" asked Newkirk lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag.

"They watched both locations," Kinch replied with a sigh. "There was nor has been any sign of Captain Diels or Colonel Hogan. But they're continuing to watch."

"What are you saying?" asked a worried Carter. "That the Colonel and this Gestapo Captain have disappeared into thin air?"

"I'm not saying anything of the kind," Kinch told him. "It's just that right now we have no idea where he took the Colonel or for what reason." Kinch massaged his forehead as a headache was forming.

"What I don't get…" began LeBeau, "Is why would Major Hochstetter send somebody else to arrest the Colonel? I mean, in the past, he's always come himself. Why send somebody else this time?"

"He's right, y'know," Newkirk added. "Whenever the Gestapo's wanted the Colonel, Hochstetter's always come for him personally. It's like a bloody personal thing with him. Nobody's suppose to come for the Gov'nor 'cept him."

"I've been thinking the same thing," Kinch remarked. "Old lovable Hochstetter would never allow anybody to have the privilege of arresting the Colonel but him. So why send somebody else this time?"

The men all exchanged worried looks. Each could tell the others were thinking the same thing. Something was wrong; terribly wrong.

Kinch got to his feet and started to leave the radio room and head in the direction of the ladder leading to the barracks above.

"Where are you going?" asked LeBeau.

"To see Klink," Kinch told him. "Something doesn't feel right about this entire thing. Maybe he can shed some light on the situation. Stay with the radio in case the underground calls," he told them as he left the radio room.

* * *

Klink hung up the telephone after speaking with General Burkhalter who promised he would look into the matter and arrive at Stalag 13 later. Klink massaged his forehead. The Gestapo's presence at the camp always caused him grief, but there was something about this particular visit that really troubled him.

First, Klink knew most of the Gestapo in Hammelburg where Captain Diels said he was from; yet, he didn't know Diels at all. Second, Major Hochstetter never sent someone in his place to either question or arrest Hogan. Klink knew for a fact that the Gestapo Major reserved that pleasure specifically for himself and nobody else. And finally, there had been no sabotage in the area for at least two weeks, so what had Hogan been arrested for?

Klink was brought out of his reverie by a knock on the door.

"Come in," he answered wearily.

The door opened, and Kinch walked in. Coming to attention, he saluted the Kommandant who returned it half-heartedly. He looked up at the Sergeant. Kinch could see the pain in Klink's eyes, and guessed he was just as worried about Colonel Hogan as the prisoners.

"What can I do for you, Sergeant Kinchloe?" Klink asked.

"Kommandant, why did this Captain Diels arrest Colonel Hogan?"

"I have no idea, Sergeant," Klink replied. "All I know is that he arrived here with paperwork signed by Major Hochstetter ordering me to turn Hogan over to the Gestapo. I didn't have a choice in the matter."

"You always have a choice, Kommandant," Kinch pointed out. "And that's another thing. Whenever the Gestapo arrests or questions Colonel Hogan, Major Hochstetter is **always** the one who comes here. Why didn't he come this time?"

"I don't know, Sergeant," Klink admitted.

"What are you gonna do about getting the Colonel back, Kommandant? Are you just going to allow the Gestapo to waltz in here whenever they want and remove Colonel Hogan for no apparent reason? I mean, the men saw everything. They're angry right now, Kommandant and I don't know what might happen."

Klink's eyes narrowed. "Are you telling me there will be trouble?"

"I'm not saying any such thing. All I'm saying is that the men are upset about the Colonel."

"I know, I know," Klink replied wearily. He knew he had to do something to keep the men in line or there would be definite bloodshed. He had seen the looks in the compound. He looked up at Kinch again.

"Sergeant Kinchloe, until such time as Colonel Hogan comes back, you will be the acting Senior POW officer. I suggest you do whatever you have to keep the men in line. I realize things are extremely tense right now, and neither of us wants anybody to get hurt or worse. Can I count on your help?"

"I'll do what I can, Kommandant. But what are you going to do about getting Colonel Hogan back?"

Klink sighed. "I've spoken with General Burkhalter. He's promised to look into the matter before he comes here."

Kinch rolled his eyes in exasperation. He had no idea how Hogan put up with Klink all this time; the man was completely useless. "Isn't there anything else you can do? What about calling Major Hochstetter? From where I see it, that's what you should have done in the beginning."

"Don't tell me what I should have done or should do, Sergeant Kinchloe. As a prisoner you don't have that right. I must wait until I speak with General Burkhalter before I do anything else."

Kinch stiffened as anger appeared on his face. "You do that, Kommandant," he snarled. "And while you're waiting, Colonel Hogan could be dying." He noticed Klink's face change and knew he had touched a nerve. Kinch gave Klink a sloppy salute and stormed out the door, slamming it behind him.

The Kommandant stared for a long moment at the closed door. He knew Kinch was right. Waiting could end up costing Hogan his life. The prisoners were all very loyal to Hogan. And if word filtered back to Stalag 13 that Hogan had died at the hands of the Gestapo, Klink would not only have a riot on his hands and the blood of possibly hundreds of prisoners, but could end up losing control of the camp in the process. He picked up the telephone.

"Fraulein Hilda, get me Major Hochstetter at Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg immediately."

* * *

Kinch slammed the barracks door so hard some of the prisoners felt the door would come off its hinges.

"Damn him!" he muttered out loud.

Carter and LeBeau gathered around him.

"What happened?" asked LeBeau, worried. "What's got you so upset?"

"Yeah," Carter added. "Didn't Klink give you anything useful about this Captain Diels?"

Kinch ran a hand over the back of his neck. "He's already called General Burkhalter who's gonna look into the situation before he comes here."

"And you're angry about that?" asked LeBeau.

"No. I'm angry because I recommended he call Major Hochstetter and that he should have done that first thing when this Captain Diels gave him those written orders."

"And…?" asked Carter.

"And he blew me off," Kinch explained. "Said he would wait until he heard from General Burkhalter first." He suddenly got a look on his face. "Who's monitoring the radio?"

"Baker's down below," LeBeau told him. "He said he'd let us know the moment anything came in."

Newkirk suddenly poked his head out from Hogan's quarters. "Hey, get this," he remarked. "Old Klink's calling Hochstetter."

"What d'ya know," Kinch commented with stunned surprise. "Guess I struck a nerve somehow." The three of them hurried into the Colonel's quarters.

"Major Hochstetter, all I'm asking is what is Colonel Hogan suspected of doing that you had him arrested?" Klink asked nervously.

There was a long moment of silence as Klink listened to Hochstetter's ranting.

"I afraid I don't understand, Major. Are you saying you didn't have Colonel Hogan arrested? No sir, Major…I'm not doubting your word. It's just that one of your officers left here a few hours ago with Colonel Hogan in handcuffs. He had papers signed by you ordering me to turn Hogan over to the Gestapo." He pulled the phone away from his ear as Hochstetter began screaming. After a moment, Klink pressed the receiver to his ear again. "Yes, sir, Major Hochstetter. I shall await your arrival. Oh, before I forget, General Burkhalter is also on his way here. Yes, sir. Heil Hitler. Klink quickly hung up the phone and massaged his forehead.

* * *

Kinch unplugged the coffeepot. Looking at the others, he could tell they were just as afraid as he was after what they just heard.

"If Major Hochstetter didn't authorize the Colonel's arrest, then what was this Captain Diels doing here, and what did he do with Colonel Hogan? Newkirk asked, afraid to even think of the answers.

Kinch sighed. He wished he could give Newkirk an answer, but for once he didn't know what to say. But the expression on his face revealed what he felt. And it wasn't a good feeling.

"We have to find this Captain Diels," he said grimly. "He's the only person who knows where the Colonel is."

"Oui," LeBeau agreed. "The Colonel is out there somewhere waiting for us to rescue him. We must find this filthy Bosche and quickly."

* * *

Hogan shook his head hoping to clear the cobwebs. He looked around and noticed he was in a basement somewhere. The last thing he remembered was the car stopping outside a private residence, and he was dragged from the car by one of the guards. Then everything went black. Hogan suspected he was probably hit over the head. He slowly tried to stand up and found he couldn't. He looked down.

He was seated in a chair with both arms and legs bound tightly with rope. He then noticed he was missing his bomber jacket and crush cap. Also, the gag was gone. He shook his head again.

"Glad to see you're awake, Colonel," a familiar voice remarked.

Hogan turned his head to see Captain Diels approaching. He was holding something in his hands. The Captain now stood directly in front of Hogan.

"What do you want from me?" Hogan asked.

Diels chuckled and ignored the question. Instead, he filled a syringe from the vial of white milky liquid he was holding. He then held up the syringe and looked at it with affection. "Colonel, everybody who has been injected with the contents of this vial has died; some in agony. Let's see if you will be different." He stuffed the vial in his pocket, rolled up Hogan's right shirtsleeve and jabbed the syringe into his arm. Then, he stood back to watch.


	3. Chapter 3Reactions

**Chapter 3---Reactions**

Hogan began feeling the effects of the injection within seconds. A surge of euphoria was promptly followed by a warm, flushing of his skin. He then felt nauseous and thought he might need to throw up. Hogan's head bobbed up and down as he attempted to fight a strong urge to sleep and stay awake. Also, his breathing was becoming rapid. His arms and legs began to feel so heavy he knew he wouldn't be able to move them even if he wasn't tied to a chair. His mouth was becoming dry and pasty.

Diels tilted Hogan's head upward to enable him to look into his barely open eyes. He noticed the American's pupils had become smaller. "Hmmmm," Diels murmured, noticing Hogan's sluggish reaction. "How do you feel, Colonel?" he asked, not really interested, but curious.

"Sick…" Hogan's voice seemed detached. "What did…you…give me? I feel…." He didn't finish as he started nodding off again. Diels shook Hogan's head, waking him.

"What did I give you?" Diels asked himself out loud as he mulled over whether or not to disclose the information. After a long moment, he reached a decision.

"I don't see at this point where it makes any difference if you know. Very well, I will tell you. Not that it will matter anyway. I gave you an injection of heroin (1). You will receive an injection every four hours, and each time I will increase the dosage until after a few days, Colonel, you will be dependent on the drug. This is the Gestapo's new technique developed by the section 8 department. It has proven to be an effective interrogation technique even though all those who have been injected have died either from the withdrawal or receiving too much of the drug. It is still experimental."

"No…" Hogan whispered. "Don't. Please don't…no." Hogan started nodding off again but was again awakened by Diels who smiled.

"Look at me, Colonel," he said.

Hogan couldn't seem to focus on anything. "I don't…don't. No."

"Colonel, let me explain something to you. After a few days of continuous injections with an increase in dosage each time, you will become dependent on the drug. I'll then start withholding it from you and your body will start to react to being denied the heroin. At that point, you will tell me whatever I want to know just to get relief from the withdrawal which I understand can be quite painful I assure you." It was at that moment that Diels noticed Hogan had nodded off. He released the American's head and let it fall against his chest.

* * *

Klink shuddered when his office door opened and his pretty blonde secretary, Hilda, stood inside the doorway.

"Herr Kommandant, General Burkhalter is here," she announced.

"Very well. Show him in, Fraulein Hilda."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," she replied, standing aside to allow the rotund figure of General Albert Burkhalter to enter. Klink jumped up and saluted the General, who smiled at Hilda who forced a smile to her face even though she despised the General with a passion. At most, she found him amusing in an annoying way. After he had entered Klink's office, removing his cap, she walked out and closed the door leaving the two men alone.

"Well, Klink," Burkhalter remarked removing his coat as the Kommandant hurried forward and taking the coat and cap, hung them on the coat tree. Burkhalter sat down in the chair against the wall under the Fuhrer's picture. "Have you discovered anything new since we last spoke?"

Klink slowly sat down behind his desk. "I did make a call to Major Hochstetter. He said he did not authorize Colonel Hogan's arrest nor send anybody here to arrest him. In other words, Herr General, he knows nothing about it."

Burkhalter nodded. "That is what he told me when I called him. Klink, when this Gestapo officer showed you these signed orders demanding you turn Hogan over to the Gestapo, didn't it occur to you to question why Major Hochstetter didn't come himself to arrest Hogan?" His eyes bore into Klink.

Klink shriveled before the General's hard stare. "No, sir. I assumed Major Hochstetter was too busy to come himself and sent this Captain instead."

Burkhalter, rolling his eyes towards the heavens, looked again at the Kommandant. "Klink, how did you ever become a Colonel in the Luftwaffe? No. On second thought, don't tell me. The first thing you should have done was check with Major Hochstetter when you were handed those signed orders. That is what I would have done, dummkopf!"

Just then the door burst open and the intimidating, short, black-haired, mustached form of Major Wolfgang Hochstetter, dressed in the familiar flowing black coat of the Gestapo, stormed in, slamming the door behind him. Looking around, he acknowledged Burkhalter with a salute; the General returned it. But when the Gestapo agent noticed Klink, a twisted smirk appeared on his face. "Well, Klink," he said pulling off his gloves. "Lose one of your prisoners?"

Klink shook his head slowly at Hochstetter's brand of humor. This day was rapidly going from bad to worse. "Major Hochstetter, I honestly believed those signed orders were from you. That is why I didn't dispute them."

"Klink and I were just discussing that when you arrived, Major," Burkhalter was suddenly smiling like a Cheshire cat as he looked at the Major. "Apparently, somebody went through a lot of trouble posing as a Gestapo Captain, forging your signature on documents all for the purpose of removing Hogan from this camp. Do you have any theories on the subject, Major?"

"Of course it could all be a ploy by Hogan in order to escape from this camp without anybody looking for him." He glared at Klink as he spoke.

"What are you hinting at, Major?" asked Klink nervously. "You know very well there has never been a successful escape…."

Hochstetter annoyingly waved his hand stopping Klink in mid-sentence. "Please, don't start that again." He sighed. "Klink, did it ever occur to you that Hogan may have set this entire thing up ahead of time so he could escape and then help his men escape later on?"

"No, sir. Colonel Hogan didn't act like it was a pre-arranged plan. He seemed totally caught off-guard."

"Of course he did, dummkopf," Hochstetter replied, annoyed. "That is what he wanted you to believe. This so-called Gestapo Captain was probably a member of the underground. And you allowed the most dangerous man in Germany to simply waltz right out the front gate and probably out of Germany." Leaning over Klink's desk, Hochstetter waved a balled fist in the Colonel's face, anger apparent on his face. "I swear if it is the last thing I ever do, I will find Hogan and both you and him will face the firing squad together, Kom-man-dant!" He stretched out every syllable of Klink's title.

"Calm down, Major, before you give yourself a stroke," Burkhalter remarked. "We have no proof that Hogan arranged anything. When we find him, if it turns out he is responsible and was trying to escape, he will be punished appropriately. But, if it turns out to be something else, **we** will have to deal with it appropriately."

Hochstetter mumbled under his breath. He let out a deep breath. "Klink, do you have the signed orders this Captain showed you? Or did you give them back to him before he left with Hogan?"

"I have them right here on my desk, Major," Klink replied shuffling papers around on his cluttered desk until he found them. He held them out to Hochstetter who had a smirk on his face as he snatched them from Klink's hand.

"At least you did one thing right, Klink," he remarked with a chuckle. Then his eyes scanned the documents. Each page seemed to be in order. However, when he got to the page with the signature, he paused. For although the forged signature could easily be mistaken for his, it was that perfect; Hochstetter still recognized the handwriting. He blanched as he continued staring at the signature. Looking behind him to see where the chair was, he sat down slowly; stunned.

"Something wrong, Major?" asked Burkhalter with a seemingly amused grin.

Hochstetter appeared distressed. He looked at the Kommandant. "Klink, do you remember the name of this Gestapo Captain?"

"Yes, sir. It was Captain Diels."

Hochstetter momentarily closed his eyes. To Klink and Burkhalter, he looked ill. With a sigh, he looked around at Burkhalter. "Captain Diels is my aide. I can't believe he would not only forge my signature, but go behind my back and…"

"You'd better come up with a better explanation than that, Major," Burkhalter said. Hochstetter appeared puzzled.

"What are you talking about, General?" the Gestapo agent asked.

"Before I arrived here I had a meeting with Reichsfuhrer Himmler, a very dear friend of mine. In fact, I was waiting for you to arrive once Klink told me he had called you. The Reichsfuhrer wants you to call him right away. He wishes to talk to you about this matter."

Hochstetter swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat upon hearing Himmler's name. That the most powerful man in Germany second only to the Fuhrer wanted to speak with him couldn't be good. Getting up, he walked around Klink's desk and picked up the telephone.

"Fraulein, connect me with Reichsfuhrer Himmler's office right away, bitte. Danke."

* * *

Hogan massaged his forehead as he opened his eyes. It took him a long moment before he realized he was no longer seated in the chair, but was lying on his back on a bed. Hogan noticed the manacle around his left wrist, one end of the chain attached to the cuff while the other end of the chain was attached to the wall above the headboard. He then noticed his right was bound identically. But the chain between the cuffs and the walls was not long enough to allow Hogan to defend himself against Diels or anybody else. He then saw each leg was bound to the lower bed frame with handcuffs.

Hogan tried to sit up but found he was not able to. He still felt sleepy and sick to his stomach. He was also sweating. If only he could remember what happened to make him feel like he did. As he rubbed his face with both hands, he suddenly froze and stared at his right arm and noticed the needle mark. Then it slowly came back to him. What was it Diels had said he was giving him?

Heroin! Hogan winced. Diels was going to get him dependent on heroin and then withhold it from him in order to get him to reveal everything. Hogan began to panic as that thought terrified him. He had to find a way out and quickly. If he didn't, he didn't know how long he could fight becoming dependent on the drug. He yanked on both chains hoping he might be able to loosen one from the wall when the door opened. Hogan paused and looked up. A smiling Captain Diels stood in the doorway with a syringe in his hand.

"Time for a second injection, Colonel," Diels smirked as he entered the room and stood beside the bed on Hogan's right side.

"Please don't…" Hogan begged. "Don't do this…please…"

Diels ignored Hogan's pleas as he grabbed the American's right arm and pulled it straight. He then jabbed the syringe into his arm and injected its contents.

* * *

Hochstetter stiffened the moment he heard Himmler's voice on the other end.

"Herr Reichsfuhrer, Major Hochstetter here. General Burkhalter informed me you wanted to speak with me."

Hochstetter listened carefully to what he was being told.

"Jawohl, Herr Reichsfuhrer. Ja, I understand. It will be done as you ordered. Auf Wiedersehen. Heil Hitler." He hung up the phone. He looked at Klink and then Burkhalter as he nervously bit his lower lip.

"What did my dear friend have to say, Major?" asked Burkhalter, amused at the Gestapo Major's apparent discomfort.

Hochstetter's back stiffened. "He said the Fuhrer is extremely displeased that Hogan was taken out of the camp. And since my signature appears on the orders he is holding me responsible. He has ordered me to not only find Hogan, but to rescue him from whoever's holding him and bring him back alive to Stalag 13."

"What else did my dear friend say?"

"He promised that should I fail to bring Hogan back or should he die in the process, heads will roll beginning with mine."

Klink stifled a laugh at Hochstetter's apparent problem. Hochstetter glared at the Kommandant, knowing he found the situation amusing. So did Burkhalter. But the one thing that stuck in Hochstetter's gut was that he had to rescue one Colonel Robert Hogan and bring him safely back to Stalag 13.

* * *

Heroin was made by the Bayer Company in Germany in 1898. It started as a cough medicine and painkiller. The word heroin comes from the German word, _heroisch, _which means powerful and heroic. When injected directly into the bloodstream, a person can feel its effects in seven seconds.


	4. Chapter 4Fighting to Hold Out

**Chapter 4---Fighting to Hold Out**

Hogan was drenched in sweat and feeling sick to his stomach. He had felt the sudden rush of euphoria followed immediately by the heaviness of his extremities; his skin becoming warm and flushed, and his mouth dry. Within a few minutes he had fallen asleep but suddenly woke up not realizing he had been asleep as his eyelids became droopy while he fought to stay awake.

"No…" he said in a slurred voice to nobody in particular. "Can't…give in…can't…" he started to nod off again. After several minutes his eyes opened again; his breathing labored. He was becoming restless and unable to stay still. He felt someone gripping his chin and holding his head still as he started to nod off again. Someone raised one eyelid and then the other.

"Your pupils are smaller, Colonel," a voice said. "That is a good sign." The owner of the voice noticed Hogan appeared to be sleeping again. He immediately woke him again and noticed the Colonel look up at him through barely open eyes. But he also noticed Hogan was not focusing on him, but was simply staring with a blank expression.

"Colonel, can you understand me at all?" the voice asked. The speaker was Captain Diels. Hogan didn't seem to be paying much attention. He shook him. "Colonel! I need you to answer a simple question. What is your name?"

"I…I can't...what?" Hogan asked seemingly unable to follow what was being asked of him. He started to nod off again, but Diels shook him awake again.

"What is your name, Colonel? Tell me your name. Colonel!"

Hogan tried to focus on who was talking to him. He knew someone was asking him something; what was it again? He thought someone was asking him his name? That was it wasn't it? He wasn't sure. He couldn't concentrate, and kept forgetting.

"What is your name, Colonel? Tell me your name and I will give you something that will make you feel very good. I promise."

Hogan, through barely open eyes looked around the room, and then at the bed he was lying on. He noticed an angel, about two inches in height and dressed in white, sitting on his left shoulder. Looking at his right shoulder he saw a red devil, the same height, sitting and looking at him. The devil was smiling.

"He's only asking your name," the devil remarked. "He's not asking for any confidential information. Tell him your name."

"Don't tell him anything," the angel responded. "It is only the beginning. If you tell him your name he will next want confidential information from you. Don't tell him anything, Colonel."

"What is your name, Colonel?! Tell me!" shouted Diels.

"Tell him, Colonel," added the devil with a smile. "It's a simple question."

"Don't listen to them," chimed in the angel, concerned. "Fight! Your men need you to fight! Remember your men!"

"My men…fight…remember…" Hogan slurred the last two words before he nodded off to sleep.

This time Diels didn't wake him. He sighed in frustration before looking at the empty syringe sitting on the nightstand. He remembered the vial in his pocket and debated whether or not to give Hogan a third injection so soon after having given him a second one. He had planned on four injections a day. He checked his watch and figured he could wait before giving Hogan a third injection. Grabbing the empty syringe, Diels turned and walked out of the room.

Hogan's eyes opened just a bit shortly after Diels had left the room. He looked around the room again before looking at the person standing at the foot of the bed. A weak smile appeared. It was Kinch.

"Kinch…help me…" Hogan said, slurring.

Kinch looked amused as he looked at his commanding officer. "Are you kidding?" Kinch asked. "I didn't come here to help you. Ijust wanted to see what kind of mess you got yourself in this time."

"No…don't…I can't…can't…" Hogan started to nod off again.

"Wake up, Colonel," Kinch ordered.

Opening his eyes again, Hogan saw Kinch still standing at the foot of his bed with his arms folded. He was shaking his head.

"Kinch…help…I need…help…" Hogan knew he was fighting a losing battle to stay awake.

"What? Me help you? What kind of fool do you take me for? I don't want any part of this. You're on your own this time." Kinch started backing away from the bed.

"No…don't go…help me…" Hogan suddenly fell asleep. He never even saw Kinch leaving.

"I won't help you this time. You're on your own." Kinch then vanished.

* * *

Kinch, Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter were all gathered in the radio room watching Kinch remove his headset after speaking with their underground contact.

"Anything?" Newkirk asked hopefully.

"Nothing at either location," Kinch replied unhappily. "No sign of the car, Captain Diels or Colonel Hogan." He looked at his watch. "And it's been several hours."

"What do we do now?" asked Carter.

Kinch let out a deep breath. "We'll have to wait and see what the morning brings. The underground is gonna keep watch to see if this Captain Diels and the Colonel show up sometime during the night. If there's no news by morning, we will have no choice but to contact London and tell them what's happened."

"Why do we have to tell London anything?" asked LeBeau, worried. "They might jump to the conclusion that because the Colonel has vanished means he's dead and order us to shut down the operation and get out."

"We'll have no choice, LeBeau," Kinch replied. "They have contacts the Colonel doesn't even have who might be able to check where the underground can't. And even if they should order us to shut down and get out, I'm not going anywhere without the Colonel."

"Count me in, mate," chimed in Newkirk.

"Me too," added Carter.

"And I as well," LeBeau said.

"Kinch, how much do we tell them?" asked Carter.

"We tell them everything we know," Kinch told him. "If we have any chance of finding the Colonel, we can't afford to lie to London about anything."

* * *

Diels opened the door to the room Hogan was in. Another two hours had passed since he was last there. He held up the syringe, looking at it. He noticed Hogan looking in his direction. Diels approached the bed, with Hogan's empty eyes following the Gestapo officer.

"You are responding better than I would have believed. You are even still alive," Diels said. "But now, let's begin again."

The red devil suddenly reappeared; but this time he was a bit bigger than before; the angel was a bit smaller.

"Help me…" Hogan uttered.

"Tell me your full name, Colonel," said Diels. "That's all you have to do. Just tell me your full name."

"C'mon, Colonel," said the devil, annoyed. "Tell him your name. It's not that difficult a question."

"Don't do it, Colonel," pleaded the angel. "He's trying to trick you. Don't listen to him."

"What is your name, Colonel?" asked Diels.

By now Hogan was soaked in sweat; his breathing becoming more labored after the feeling of euphoria had passed. It was so difficult staying awake. His hands were shaking uncontrollably and his palms were sweaty. He started coughing.

"Tell me your name, Colonel," repeated Diels. "That's all you have to do."

"Don't tell him," begged the angel.

"Answer him," said the devil.

Hogan turned his head towards Diels and looked past him. He slurred his words badly. "What was…question?" he asked, unable to remember.

"What is your name?" Diels repeated the question. He held up the syringe. "Just tell me your name and I will reward you. Remember, I told you I am your friend; your best and only friend."

"My name…Colonel…Robert Hogan…USAAC…I think. Did I answer correctly?"

"You did fine, Colonel Hogan," said Diels with a smile. "Just fine." He rolled up Hogan's right shirtsleeve and jabbed the syringe into his arm, injecting its contents. He smiled as he then tossed the empty syringe into the wastebasket. "As I promised you, here is your reward." He rolled down the shirtsleeve. "You will always be able to count on me. I am your true friend."


	5. Chapter 5Slipping Away

**Chapter 5---Slipping Away**

During the night or was it early morning? Hogan didn't know nor seem to care. He kept tossing and turning restlessly, his face bathed in sweat. He also kept going in and out of sleep.

The drug coursing through his veins was beginning to have the desired effect on him. He found himself coughing and sniffling, his hands twitching and palms sweaty. He looked around the room when he suddenly spotted a slightly bigger devil sitting on his shoulder, grinning on him. Even without looking, Hogan suspected the angel would be on his other shoulder.

The devil just stared at him. "See how easy it is to get relief, Colonel," the devil remarked. It was a statement as opposed to a question. "The Captain is your friend. The only true friend you have right now. When you hurt, he can make you feel better."

"Don't listen to him, Colonel," the angel replied. Hogan looked over. The angel was a bit smaller than he could last remember. "They're trying to trick you. They're not helping you. They want to control you in every way. Don't let them! Fight! Fight it! You can do it! Remember your men. Remember!"

"The men…" Hogan found himself slurring his words again. "Must fight…the men…"

"Hey, wake up!" a familiar voice said. "C'mon, Colonel, wake up!"

Hogan struggled to lift his head. "Who's…there?" he managed.

"It's me, Colonel. Carter."

Hogan managed to turn his head towards Carter's voice and saw the young Sergeant had moved to the side of the bed and was looking down at him.

"Carter…help me…I need…help…"

Ignoring Hogan's question, Carter folded his arms and sadly shook his head. "Boy, you sure got yourself into a mess this time, didn't ya, Colonel?" He appeared to be chuckling. "Yessiree, a real mess."

"Carter…" Hogan started nodding off.

"Hey, Colonel Hogan…"

Hogan forced his tired eyes to open. "Carter…help me…please…"

Carter sighed. " 'Fraid I can't do that, Colonel. Kinch would have my head if I helped."

The Colonel made a feeble attempt to move, but gave it up immediately as his limbs were just too heavy. "No…"

"Gotta go, Colonel," Carter said smiling. "Good luck, sir." He backed away from the bed slowly.

"Carter…don't…go…don't…leave me…" Hogan sounded almost as if he were quietly sobbing. He then started nodding off again.

"Gotta go, Colonel…" Carter replied as he slowly faded into nothingness.

The devil chuckled. "See, Colonel, even two of your own men have deserted you.. Only Captain Diels is your true friend."

"Don't listen to him, Colonel," the angel replied. "Your men haven't deserted you. You must have faith. You've got to hang on! Fight! I will help you fight!"

"No…" Hogan slurred tossing and turning. "No fight…Carter…don't go…Carter…no…"

"So, Colonel Hogan, Sergeant Carter deserted you as well, did he?" asked a familiar voice.

Hogan managed to stop moving around long enough to see Captain Diels standing at the foot of the bed with a smile. He was holding up a syringe.. Hogan tired eyes stared at it as if in a trance. Diels' smile widened.

"I see you recognize this, Colonel Hogan. Good. You know this makes you feel better, don't you?"

Hogan didn't respond. He just continued to stare.

Diels slowly approached the right side of the bed. "Tell me Sergeant Carter's first name, Colonel Hogan."

Hogan squeezed his eyes shut and turned away. The angel leaned close. "Don't tell him anything, Colonel. Don't do it. The Captain is evil! Evil! He's out to destroy you."

"Just tell me Sergeant Carter's first name, Colonel. Answer that question and I'll give you something to make you feel better. You want to feel better don't you?"

"No…yes…help me…" Hogan began tossing and turning again. He felt like he would throw up any minute.

"And I will help you, Colonel," Diels said. "But you know the rules. You must answer a question for me and then I reward you. Besides, you've been without any medicine for…" Diels checked his watch. "…at least six or seven hours since last night. You are in the early stages of being sick and will get sicker with each passing hour, Colonel. You see, without this medicine, the pain can begin anywhere from six-to-eight hours after the last injection. I imagine you are feeling some pain, aren't you?" He sat down on the edge of Hogan's bed.

Hogan felt the cramps and aches in his muscles. And they were intensifying slowly. He hadn't hurt so much from having not been beaten.

The devil seemed amused. "Just say the name Andrew, Colonel, and the Captain will make the pain go away very quickly. You'll see."

"Don't do it, Colonel," the angel urged him. "You can't trust them."

"What is Sergeant Carter's first name?" asked Diels calmly. He already knew the answer from having read Hochstetter's files on Stalag 13 and Hogan, but he needed easy questions before moving on to the tougher ones. "Just give me his first name. That's all."

The muscle cramps were becoming worse as were the shakes. Hogan tried to curl up into himself but couldn't because of the restraints.

"Fight it, Colonel," the angel urged him. "You can beat it if you just fight it!"

"Just tell 'im the name's Andrew, Colonel. It's in the files the Gestapo has on Stalag 13 anyway, so you wouldn't be giving 'im anything new. Just say the name Andrew."

Hogan looked through barely open eyes at the devil. "I can't tell him it's Andrew," he remarked. He started nodding off hoping falling asleep would stop the pain. He opened his eyes again when he felt someone rolling up his right shirtsleeve. He tilted his heavy head upward and saw Diels smiling at him. "You answered the question, Colonel," he said. "You said his name was Andrew. And now you shall be made to feel better." He jabbed the syringe into Hogan's arm and a minute later rolled down his sleeve, sat, waited and watched. In a few seconds, Hogan's body seemed to relax.

Diels smiled laying the empty syringe on the table beside the bed. He could tell Hogan was slowly falling under the influence of the drug and after a few more injections, would be willing to sell his soul for relief from the pain caused by having the drug withheld from him.

* * *

Kinch, LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk were up earlier than the other prisoners and gathered down in the radio room. The early light of a new day was just starting to become visible, and the men wanted to know what the underground discovered before Schultz came banging on the barracks door announcing roll call.

"Papa Bear to Lancelot, Papa Bear to Lancelot. Come in Lance."

"This is Lancelot, Papa Bear. Go ahead."

"Lance, we're hoping you have news for us regarding the Colonel and this Gestapo Captain named Diels."

There was a moment of silence on the other end. Then, Lancelot informed them of the latest.

"I'm sorry, Papa Bear," he reported. "We've had hourly reports from our contacts in both Hammelburg and Berlin. There has been no sign of Colonel Hogan or this Gestapo Captain. I'm sorry I don't have better news for you. We will be glad to continue watching both sites if you want us to."

Kinch thought for a moment. "Thanks anyway. If they were going to show up, I'm sure they would have been there by now. We'll let you know if we need anything. Papa Bear out." Kinch looked at the others. "We have no choice," he told them. "We have to inform London and see what they want to do." He turned on the radio again. "Papa Bear to Goldilocks. Papa Bear to Goldilocks. Come in Goldilocks." He waited a minute or two with no response. "Papa Bear to Goldilocks. Papa Bear to Goldilocks. Come in Goldilocks."

"This is Goldilocks, Papa Bear," said the British voice at the other end. "What can we do for you?"

"We need to speak with General Butler. Top priority. Is he available?"

"Not at this moment, Papa Bear. However, he is expected in about two hours for a staff meeting. Is there something we can assist you with?"

"We need you to relay a message to General Butler."

"What is the message Papa Bear?"

"Please tell General Butler that Colonel Hogan has disappeared without a trace and we need assistance. Please have him get back to us in two hours. May be matter of life or death."

"Will do Papa Bear. Goldilocks out."

"Papa Bear out." Kinch removed the headset and tossed it aside. "There's nothing we can do now until we hear back from Butler." He checked his watch. "It's about five-thirty. We'd better get upstairs and prepare for roll call. We can check back afterwards."

* * *

Hogan awakened after only a few moments of sleep. He was sweating and coughing. His entire body felt like lead. Turning his head to the side, his bleary, watery eyes could make out the devil who had grown a bit larger. He swallowed as much as his dry mouth would allow. The devil seemed to be grinning at him.

"Don't you feel better having talked to Captain Diels, Colonel?" he asked.

"Sick…" Hogan mumbled, slurring his words.

"Colonel Hogan…" the slightly smaller angel interrupted. Hogan didn't bother to face the angel. He didn't have the strength to move. "You can't give up. You can't. You must fight."

"Fight…" Hogan mumbled starting to nod off. "No fight…fight…can't…" Hogan yawned suddenly. He sniffled trying to stop the watery discharge from his nose. With his eyes watery as well, Hogan now resembled nothing of the man he had been. His hair was messy, his uniform was wrinkled, and he had a two-day growth of stubble on his face. He nodded off again. But this time the dreams came.

_Hogan lay on the floor of his quarters at Stalag 13 curled within himself in agony. He needed the 'medicine' as it had been called. He needed it badly. He started to let the tears roll down his face from the pain. He wasn't able to get out of camp to get what he needed. How would he get it? He had begged Kinch and Carter to get it for him and they refused. They weren't his friends. Captain Diels had said as much. How could he reach the Captain?_

_Then the door to his quarters suddenly opened and Hogan managed to turn his bleary eyes in his visitor's direction; it was Captain Diels. He was smiling as he held up a syringe for Hogan to see. He slowly approached Hogan and knelt down beside him._

"_I told you I was your friend, Colonel. You see? I'm here for you when you needed me. Your men tried to keep me away from you but I wouldn't let them." He held the syringe in front of Hogan's eyes. "Do you want it, Colonel? All you have to do is answer the question. So tell me, Colonel Hogan. Do you want what is in this syringe?"_

Hogan's eyes suddenly opened, but were staring at nothing. But unbeknownst to him, the devil was watching and grinning. He already knew what the Colonel's answer would be.


	6. Chapter 6Hochstetter's Search Begins

* * *

**Chapter 6---Hochstetter's Search Begins**

Major Hochstetter's driver pulled the car to a stop outside Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg. The Major was still steaming from the tongue-lashing he had received from Reichsfuhrer Himmler, and as unfair as it had been, the bitterest pill to swallow for the Major was the order to find, rescue and bring Hogan back to Stalag 13 alive or else. To have to save the most dangerous man in Germany was more than he could tolerate. But when Himmler said his head would roll he knew he meant it. He was being held accountable for what his aide had done and the Reichsfuhrer felt it was Hochstetter's responsibility to correct the situation.

Grumbling, Hochstetter slowly climbed out of his car, slamming the door. He approached the driver's window. "Wait here, Private Mueller. Hopefully I will not be long."

"Jawohl, Herr Major," Mueller replied keeping his eyes straight ahead. Hochstetter marched up the stairs and inside the building, his long coat flapping in the breeze.

Hochstetter figured the best place to start would be in Diels office. Perhaps there would be some clue there as to where he might have taken Hogan. He strode quickly down the long hall, up a single flight of stairs, and then down a short hall before he reached his destination. The plaque on the door read: CAPT. HERMANN DIELS. Reaching into his coat pocket, Hochstetter removed a set of keys and after finding the one he was looking for, unlocked the door to the Captain's office and entered. Turning on the overhead lights, Hochstetter glanced around. Diels office, though slightly smaller than his own, was similar in terms of where things were located. The Major figured he'd start with the desk on which he spied several stacks of papers.

* * *

Roll call! All prisoners out for roll caaaaalll!!" Schultz's loud voice boomed outside the compound as he banged on the door of barracks two. About three minutes later, fourteen grumbling prisoners emerged into the bright, early morning sunshine and took their places in the two rows of formation. Only difference being Kinch now stood in Hogan's place beside Newkirk. Schultz began counting each prisoner. When he noticed Kinch standing where Colonel Hogan should be, he started to say something, but then he remembered and shut his mouth. He paused, sadly shook his head and sighed. He missed Colonel Hogan and his wisecracks during roll call.

"Schuuuuuuultz, repooooooooort!" Klink's voice reverberated throughout the camp. Schultz, rolling his eyes towards the heavens, turned and saluted the Kommandant. Klink returned the salute. His eyes momentarily fell on Kinch standing in the front, in Hogan's spot. He opened his mouth to comment, but then remembered Hogan was no longer here and may never be again. He sighed. He too missed the American Colonel. But as a German, he could never let anybody know that he missed an American prisoner. He could only hope that Hogan was alive, wherever he was, and that he would be found and returned safely to Stalag 13 soon. He didn't even want to think of the alternative should he not be.

"Herr Kommandant, all prisoners present and accounted for."

"Good. You may dismiss your prisoners then." Klink saluted, and without waiting for Schultz to return the salute, turned and headed back towards the Kommandantur.

"All prisoners disss-misssed!" The heavy guard announced. Watching the prisoners disperse, he saw Kinch, LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk approach.

"What's wrong with the Kommandant?" asked Carter innocently. "He acted like he couldn't get away fast enough."

Schultz glanced around to make sure nobody was watching. He then leaned closer. "The Kommandant discovered that this Captain Diels who arrested Colonel Hogan is really Major Hochstetter's aide, and apparently forged the Major's signature on the arrest orders so he could remove him from camp. Also, he is worried about Colonel Hogan."

"Major Hochstetter's aide?" asked LeBeau, fake anger showing on his face. "You mean the Colonel's arrest was based on phony orders?"

"That's the way it looks," Schultz replied. "Also, Major Hochstetter has been ordered to find Colonel Hogan and bring him back to camp alive or else."

"Or else what?" asked Kinch, already knowing the answer.

"Or else he will be in trouble with the big shot if you know who I mean."

The men looked at each other.

"That must really stick in old Hochstetter's craw havin' to find and rescue the Gov'nor considerin' he's always after 'im himself," Newkirk replied with a grim expression.

"Has anybody discovered where the Colonel is?" asked LeBeau.

Schultz sighed sadly. "I'm afraid not. I'm sorry."

"Not as sorry as we are, Schultz," Kinch replied grimly. "Not as sorry as we are." He patted the fat guard on the shoulder. "Thanks for the info, Schultz. But you'd better get back to your post before you get in trouble."

"Jawohl. If I hear anything I will let you know." Schultz turned and walked away. The men watched him go. Kinch checked his watch.

"We'd better get back to the radio. General Butler might call at any minute once he gets our message."

* * *

Hochstetter was becoming frustrated after nearly thirty minutes of going through the papers on the Captain's desk and all the desk drawers. He slammed his fist down on the desk causing a small slip of paper to flutter to the floor. Hochstetter bent down and picked it up. His eyes narrowed as he read it.

'May 12, 1943

_Prisoner's Name: Left Blank. Weight: 190. DOB: 7/13/1910(1)_

_possibilities: Cocaine. E52 Drug. Pethidine.(3) _

_Heroin. Morphine(4). M47 Drug._

_1.) Dosage based on prisoner's weight and age. _

_2.) Dosage is to be increased with each injection._

_3.) Give at least four or five injections per day to the prisoner. _

_4.) Despite deaths of previous prisoners, feel drugs have possibilities._

_5.) Hope after several days and injections prisoner will be totally dependent on drug, should he survive.' _

(2) "Gott im Himmel!" Hochstetter uttered in disbelief. "This is dated ten days before Hogan was removed from the camp," he said out loud to no-one. If Diels was doing what this list indicated he was planning on doing, than not only was Hogan in deep trouble if he was even still alive, but Diels was going against Hochstetter's own direct orders.

Hochstetter thought back when he first heard about the section 8's new interrogation technique and was quite enthused about it. If it worked, he couldn't wait to try it on one particular prisoner in Stalag 13. When all the prisoners the drugs had been tried on had died, Hochstetter's superiors refused to allow the drugs to be used on anyone else until they had been perfected, and there was no way to tell how long that could be. The Gestapo Major was well aware of his aide's interest in the new technique and he seemed a bit depressed after it was explained that under no circumstances was the new technique to be used again until it had been perfected. And nobody knew when that would be.

The Major folded the paper and shoved it in his inner coat pocket. He decided to check the file cabinets next.

* * *

"Papa Bear to Goldilocks. Papa Bear to Goldilocks. Come in Goldilocks," Kinch repeated.

"This is Goldilocks, Papa Bear. Please hold for General Butler."

A moment later, the men heard the familiar voice of General Butler.

"This is General Butler, Papa Bear. I received your message and was just preparing to contact you. Now start from the beginning and tell me everything and what's been done so far to find Colonel Hogan."

As quickly as possible, Kinch repeated the circumstances surrounding the removal of Hogan from Stalag 13 and the underground's continuous watching of Gestapo headquarters in Berlin and Hammelburg overnight without success.

"And you say this Gestapo Captain who removed Colonel Hogan from camp is the aide of Major Hochstetter of the Gestapo?"

"That's correct, General."

"Sounds like you've done pretty much all you can do from your end. I'll get all off-duty personnel on their jobs and have everybody I can get assigned to search for the Colonel and this Gestapo Captain. We'll get in touch with all our contacts and have them check as well. If Hogan's out there somewhere, we'll find him."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir. We'd appreciate any assistance you can give us."

"Papa Bear, do you believe at this point you need to evacuate the camp?" asked Butler, concerned.

Kinch and the others exchanged looks. Kinch let out a deep breath. "Not at this point, General," he replied. "Everything's quiet here. But we will keep your suggestion in mind."

"Very well," Butler replied. "We'll keep you informed as to the results of our search."

"And we'll do the same," Kinch replied. "Papa Bear out." Removing the headset, Kinch tossed it on the table and pinched the bridge of his nose. He glanced at the others. "I hope the General has better luck than we have."

"Oui," LeBeau agreed. "I don't even want to think about what the Colonel might be going through at the hands of that Bosche Captain."

* * *

Hochstetter was going through the last file cabinet in the office and was about to close it when a box in the back of the cabinet caught his eyes. Removing it, he opened it and noticed several receipts. He went through them and noticed that most of them were from the same restaurant. Hochstetter knew that receipts were often kept so Gestapo officers could sometimes get reimbursed later. Suspecting this might be a possible lead, he pocketed the receipts as well, closed the box, returned it to the file cabinet and closed it. He sighed wearily. He wished his good friend, Major Raban(5) Braun, was in town. Hochstetter really needed someone to talk with right now. But Braun, being head of the Gestapo in Dusseldorf, didn't often get to Hammelburg. Taking a deep breath, Hochstetter walked to his own office and closed the door. He really needed someone to talk with right now and Braun was just a phone call away.

* * *

(1) Bob Crane (Hogan) was born July 13, 1928. As Hogan has no definite DOB, I used July 13th as Hogan's month and day of birth and the year 1910, thus making Hogan 33 years old.

(2) "Gott im Himmel !" means 'God in heaven.'

(3) Pethidine was invented in Germany in 1937.

(4) Morphine was first isolated in 1803 in Paderborn, Germany by German pharmacist Friedrich Wilhelm Adam Serturner.

(5) Major Raban Braun, head of the Gestapo in Dusseldorf, is being used with the permission of his creator, Jennaya.


	7. Chapter 7Hochstetter's Search Continu

**Chapter 7---Hochstetter's Search Continues**

Sitting down at his desk, Hochstetter picked up his telephone.

"Connect me with Major Raban Braun, Gestapo headquarters in Dusseldorf, bitte. Danke." Hochstetter listened to the phone ring on the other end for several minutes. Discouraged, he was about to hang up when he heard a familiar voice.

"Major Braun."

"Raban, it is Wolfgang. How are you?"

"Wolfgang, my old friend. How are you? I have not heard from you in quite awhile. How are things in Hammelburg?"

"That is why I am calling. I need to speak with someone who can understand what I am going through."

"Talk to me, my friend. Was ist los?"

Hochstetter went on to explain everything to his friend including the threat by Himmler. After listening, Braun took a moment before he answered.

"You have been betrayed by your aide, Wolfgang. That much is obvious. Seems to me you have no choice but to find him and this Colonel Hogan and hope that this American is still alive. The stakes for you are too high. Any results other than what the Reichsfuhrer has ordered will cost you and cost you plenty."

"It is not the betrayal by Captain Diels that pains me, my friend."

"Then what is it?"

"It is my having to save the most dangerous man in Germany and bring him back alive to Stalag 13 that is like a knife in my gut."

"Ah. That would be Colonel Hogan. The one you believe is Papa Bear."

"Ja. It galls me."

"I understand. But you have no choice. If that is what Reichsfuhrer Himmler has ordered, you have no say in the matter and must do what he wants. But tell me. What do you intend to do regarding Captain Diels?"

"The Captain will pay for his treachery and betrayal."

"Excellent! Is there anything I can do to help?"

Hochstetter sighed. "I was hoping you could come to Hammelburg and help with the search."

"Unfortunately I cannot. I am involved in several things here in Dusseldorf and I cannot get away for awhile. "

"I understand, Raban. I guess I just needed to get a few things off my chest."

"You may call me anytime day or night. You know that. But tell me something, Wolfgang. If this new technique you told me about does work and Colonel Hogan has somehow survived its use, what will you do?"

Braun's question gave Hochstetter pause. He had to think about it for a minute. He had to admit he had never considered the possibility of Hogan possibly surviving the technique and of it working on him. And as tempting as the possibility was, he had his orders from the Fuhrer's second-in-command.

"I'm afraid even if it turns out that Hogan has somehow survived and the new technique is effective on him, the orders are to bring him back alive to Stalag 13, and that is what I will do. To do anything else would not be agreeable to my health."

"I agree. I must hang up now. But it was good hearing from you, my friend. Please keep me informed of the situation. Auf Wiedersehen. Heil Hitler."

"Auf Wiedersehen, Raban. Heil Hitler." Hochstetter hung up the phone and massaged his forehead. He had hoped Braun would have been able to come to Hammelburg. But even though he couldn't, he was willing to listen to Hochstetter's complaints about having to rescue Hogan. He figured he'd better get going. He had other places to check before leaving Gestapo headquarters. Getting slowly to his feet, he emerged from his office, locked the door, and headed in the opposite direction.

* * *

(1)Captain Fritz Fuchs had entered Gestapo headquarters after spending the majority of the morning out in the field. He had just had lunch with his wife, Lilli, and then told her he must head back to the office and would see her later at home, and give the baby a kiss for him.

As he walked down the long hall, he spotted his commanding officer, Major Hochstetter, approach from the opposite direction. The Major spotted him immediately, and quickly approached. The two men greeted each other. Fuchs noticed the distressed expression on the Major's face.

"Something wrong, Herr Major?" he asked.

Hochstetter looked at his second-in-command for a moment. "Ja. I need your assistance with something, Captain, if you have a few moments."

"For you, Herr Major, I always have time."

Hochstetter then repeated the story he had told Braun about Diels and Hogan, and what he suspected Diels might be doing to Hogan as well as the threat made to him by Himmler. Fuchs raised both eyebrows in surprise. Internally, he was worried sick about the Colonel as this was the first he heard of Hogan's disappearance. His code name Bluebird, Fuchs was Hogan's contact within the Gestapo as well as Hochstetter's second-in-command. He walked a fine line between keeping Hogan informed of any goings on within the Gestapo which might endanger him or his operation, and not letting Hochstetter suspect him. Hearing that Hogan had vanished after being picked up by a Gestapo officer, possibly for his own personal agenda, he fought to keep his true feelings hidden. His face remained impassive. He would contact Hogan's men later.

"What are you going to do, Herr Major?"

"As much as it galls me to do it, I'm going to bring Hogan back to Stalag 13 alive. However, Captain Diels will be a totally different story."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Three things," Hochstetter replied, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the receipts. "These are receipts from several places where Diels has had lunch and or dinner. I want you to check these places out and report back to me." He handed the receipts to Fuchs. "If any of them look promising, I may want you to stake that place out for surveillance purposes only. If we can locate Diels and follow him without his knowledge, he may lead us to where he is holding Hogan."

"You can depend on me, Herr Major." He paused. "You said there were three things."

"Ja. I need to know who was assigned to Diels as his driver and if any guards were assigned to accompany him regarding a prisoner pick-up. He would not have gone to Stalag 13 alone."

Fuchs smiled faintly. "If you wish to accompany me, I can check my list. I have it in my office."

"Ja. Danke Captain." Hochstetter followed Fuchs to his office and inside. The Captain went straight to his desk and, picking up a clipboard, scanned it. He looked at the Major.

"When did this prisoner pick-up supposedly take place?"

"I would say about three days ago," Hochstetter told him.

Fuchs flipped through a couple of pages before he found it. "Here it is, Herr Major."

Hochstetter took out a small notebook and pen. "Go ahead."

"The driver assigned to him is Private Proller. The guards were Corporal Reinhart and Sergeant Schuler."

"Danke, Captain. This is most helpful." Finished copying down the information, Hochstetter put the notebook and pen back in his pocket. "Finally, take a look at this list I found in Captain Diels office and give me your opinion."

Fuchs looked over the list and it took all his inner strength to mask his horror and fear. He had heard about the section 8's new technique and he also knew Hochstetter had wanted to try it on Hogan but with the prisoners experimented on dead, that was not going to happen, possibly for some time hopefully. But if this Captain Diels was going against orders and was planning on using one of these drugs on Hogan who somehow managed to survive. Fuchs didn't even want to think about it. He handed the list back to Hochstetter.

"Looks like the good Captain plans on using possibly one of these drugs on Colonel Hogan. And considering everyone they've been tried on so far has died…" he didn't finish.

"That is what I believe as well. Also, it may not bode very well for Hogan's safety or my life." He sighed. "I am heading out to Diels residence to see if there are any clues there. Please let me know what you find out regarding those receipts. Heil Hitler."

"Jawohl, Herr Major. I will get started on these receipts immediately. Heil Hitler!" He watched Hochstetter abruptly turn and march out of his office. When the door closed, he let out the deep breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. Hanging up his coat and cap, he locked his office door and returned to his desk. On the table beside his desk was a radio on which he could stay in contact with his men in the field. He switched the frequency from the one the Gestapo used.

"Bluebird to Papa Bear. Bluebird to Papa Bear. Come in Papa Bear."

"This is Papa Bear, Bluebird," Kinch responded. "How are you Captain?"

"I'm fine. Major Hochstetter just informed me about Colonel Hogan. Has there been any news so far?"

Fuchs could hear the worry in Kinch's voice. "Nothing. We had the underground watching Gestapo headquarters in Berlin and Hammelburg all night with no luck. We just got off the radio with London who's going to conduct their own search. By the way, Bluebird, what has Hochstetter been up to? We know he's been ordered to find the Colonel and bring him back alive."

"He's just left to check the Captain's residence. He searched the Captain's office and found some receipts showing where the Captain eats lunch and dinner. He wants me to go through them and see if anyplace looks promising and stake it out if it does. He also had me give him the names of Diels driver and the two guards who were assigned to him when he went to pick up Hogan." He debated whether or not to tell them about the possibility that Diels was experimenting on Hogan with addictive drugs, but decided against it. The men were worried enough about the Colonel and he didn't need to add to it. Also, he wasn't 100% positive what Diels was doing.

"Can you give us those names, Captain? We can pass them on to the underground and to London."

Fuchs repeated the names he had given to Hochstetter.

"Thanks," said Kinch. "We'll pass this on right away."

"Try not to worry," Fuchs said. "If the Colonel's out there somewhere, we'll find him and find him alive."

"Until the Colonel's safely back in camp, all we can do is worry. Papa Bear out."

"Bluebird out." Fuchs then switched the frequency back to its original setting.

Secretly, he hoped he wasn't lying to Hogan's men when he told them they would find Hogan alive.

* * *

Hogan tossed and turned restlessly. Having been given another shot an hour ago, he was drenched in sweat and his mind was cloudy and unable to concentrate. He couldn't even remember how many days he had been held anymore. The euphoria had worn off and he started nodding off.

"Achtung!" a voice boomed.

Hogan's eyes barely opened when he heard the voice. At first he didn't recognize it. They fell on the slightly larger devil leaning close to him. He was smiling.

"Look who's here, Colonel. Two more of your so-called friends. You can't count on them either. They'll abandon you just like the others. You'll see."

The smaller angel also leaned closer. "Don't pay attention to him, Colonel Hogan. These people are not really here. It's your mind playing tricks on you. It's your imagination. Don't listen."

"Achtung!" the voice repeated. This time, Hogan managed to look at who stood at the foot of the bed. He saw a smiling Schultz and a grinning Colonel Klink staring at him.

"Colonel Hogan, look at the trouble your monkey business has gotten you in. I warned you repeatedly, but you would not listen." He poked Klink in the ribs and chuckled. "Look at him, Herr Kommandant. The great Colonel Hogan. Doesn't look so great right now, does he?" He laughed heartily.

"No…Schultz…help me….please…no…" Hogan's slurring was worse this time. He started nodding off again.

"Hogaaaaaaaan!" Klink shouted, causing Hogan to wake up. Klink chuckled and rubbed his hands enthusiastically together. "Hogan, you are a disgrace to your uniform and not worth our time or concern." He looked at Schultz. "Come on, Schultz. Let's get out of here and leave this disgrace for a soldier to himself."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz replied as he and Klink backed away and then vanished.

"Noooooo!" Hogan shouted trying to sit up, yanking at the manacles that bind him. "Don't leave me here! I can't….I need….please…" He fell backwards on the bed, sobbing uncontrollably. He wiped his watery eyes.

"I told you, Colonel," the devil told him. "Told you they'd abandon you. The only one you can count on is Captain Diels."

The smaller angel looked on in silence. Hogan was losing his battle and rapidly sinking into the depths of becoming addicted. The angel began to wonder how much fight the Colonel had left in him.

* * *

(1)I am using Captain Fritz Fuchs (Bluebird) with the permission of his creator Jennaya.


	8. Chapter 8Demons

**Chapter 8---Demons**

Hogan had nodded off, tossing and turning restlessly. It was then the dreams started.

_The Colonel was stranded in the woods outside of the camp. The mist was very thick like fog, preventing him from seeing in any direction. He was in pain but he wasn't wounded. He was so anxious and stressed. Looking around, he couldn't seem to get his bearings. The cramps were getting worse. Wiping his watery eyes and the watery discharge from his nose, he fell to his knees with both hands on his thighs. He was sweating profusely, and the shakes were getting worse. He needed a shot badly and Kinch and Carter refused to get it for him, despite all his begging and pleading. Even Klink and Schultz refused. That was why he left camp after evening bed check. He needed to find Captain Diels. He would get it for him. But where was he? Which way did he go?_

_Wrapping his arms around himself, he ran his hands up and down his arms. He was cold, yet was sweating. The tears started running down his face. He fell over sideways on the ground and curled up into himself._

"_Where are you?" he asked out loud, slurring his words. "You said you'd always be there for me. You said you were my friend. I need you."_

"_I'm right here, Colonel Hogan," a calm voice said._

_Hogan, though curled up in a ball, managed to look around and saw a figure emerge from the dense mist. He recognized the figure of Captain Diels immediately. Approaching Hogan, the Captain knelt down beside him. The Colonel was trembling terribly._

_Diels, reaching inside his coat pocket, pulled out a syringe containing a white, milky liquid. "It's been seven hours since your last injection, Colonel Hogan," he said. "You seem to be in terrible pain. Wouldn't your friends help you?"_

"_Not my friends," Hogan muttered in a whisper. "You…friend…" He licked his dry lips and looked at the syringe hungrily. He tried to reach for it, but his hand was shaking too badly._

"_Do you want it, Colonel? You know how the game is played. Just tell me your Stalag. That's all you have to do. Just tell me your Stalag and you'll feel better immediately. Trust me."_

_Hogan tried to control his tremors but couldn't._

"Just tell me your Stalag, Colonel Hogan," Diels said, watching Hogan trying to curl up into himself. He knew he had Hogan where he wanted him, but he would keep feeding him the drug until the American was at a point of no return. He held up the syringe. "Colonel, it has been seven hours since your last injection, and I can tell you are not feeling well at all. I can change that. Just tell me your Stalag."

Hogan, his eyes unfocused, tried looking at Diels.

"Thirteen….Stalag…thirteen…" He slowly nodded off. He didn't even awaken when Diels rolled up his sleeve and jabbed the syringe in his arm.

* * *

_Hogan's cramps and pain were nearly unbearable as he tossed and turned on his bunk. His face drenched in sweat and his hands shaking badly, he managed to look around his surroundings. They looked familiar to him, and it took awhile before he realized he was in his quarters at Stalag 13. He then noticed Kinch and Carter standing nearby, staring at him disapprovingly._

"_Help…me…I need…" Hogan didn't finish as a cramp overtook him. "Captain… Diels…find him…need…him…"_

_Neither Kinch or Carter moved from where they stood. Kinch folded his arms._

"_Sorry, Colonel," he said. "You don't need Captain Diels. In fact, Carter and I have taken steps to make sure you never see him again."_

"_Noooooo!" Hogan cried out in agony. "He's…my friend…friend…"_

"Nooooo!" Hogan cried out as he struggled against the manacles holding him. "My friend…no…can't…can't…" He fell back on the bed looking around. He looked around and noticed he was no longer in his quarters. He spotted Diels sitting calmly in a chair beside the bed, legs crossed, arms folded. A faint smile appeared on Hogan's face. "Friend…" he murmured.

Diels smiled at the Colonel. "Yes, Colonel Hogan. I am your friend. Your only friend. I will never desert you. But you must be very hungry. You haven't eaten in two-and-a half days. There is a plate with a sandwich and a glass of water on the nightstand for you."

Hogan turned away. Besides not having any appetite, the thought of food was revolting to him. His head turned again when he heard Diels approach the bed. Looking up, he watched Diels unshackle both arms. He then helped Hogan sit up and shoved several pillows behind him to prop him up. He then placed the plate on the Colonel's lap. Hogan looked at the sandwich and then up at Diels.

"You need to maintain your strength, Colonel Hogan," Diels told him. "You must eat."

Hogan pushed the plate away. "Not…hungry."

Diels suddenly produced a syringe from his pocket. "Colonel Hogan, do you see what I have in my hand?" The Gestapo officer noticed Hogan seemed to look at the syringe yearningly. The Colonel licked his lips as if transfixed.

"You know the rules, Colonel. You must answer a question if you want this. But this time, it's going to be a bit different. If you want this, you must eat everything on your plate and drink all the water. If you do, I will reward you. If you do not, I will withhold this from you and let you suffer the pain." He put the syringe back in his pocket.

"Noooo…." Hogan cried out in anguish.

"You know what you must do, Colonel. I will leave you alone for an hour and give you an opportunity to decide what you want to do." That said, Diels turned and left the room leaving Hogan alone. He wasn't concerned about Hogan's hands being unshackled, because he now knew the American was hooked and wouldn't want to go anywhere since he knew he was able to get what he needed so readily right here.

Diels went downstairs to the kitchen and poured himself a cup of hot coffee. He had just sat down at the kitchen table when the door opened, and one of the two guards, Corporal Reinhart, entered, a concerned look on his face.

"Herr Captain, we may have trouble."

"What is it, Corporal?"

"I was in town checking on things as you asked me to, and I heard some things."

"What things?" Diels was interested now. "What's happened?"

"Major Hochstetter is looking for you. I overheard some people talking. He is also looking for Colonel Hogan and has orders to bring him back to Stalag 13. What do we do?"

Diels remained silent for a long moment as the wheels in his mind turned. Finally, a sly smile appeared. He looked at Reinhart. "Corporal, if Major Hochstetter wants Colonel Hogan so badly, then we will give him Colonel Hogan."

"But…but…I don't understand, Herr Captain."

"You will. And very soon. Go find Sergeant Schuler and both of you report back to me. What needs to be done will require both of you."

"Right away, Herr Captain." Reinhart quickly turned and left.

Diels finished his coffee. He really hated to do what he was about to do. But it was a necessity. He slowly got to his feet, and removing his weapon from it's holster, checked to make sure it was fully loaded; it was. Then, replacing it back in its holster, he headed back up the stairs to Hogan's room.

* * *

Hogan stared at the sandwich on his plate for awhile. He really didn't want it, but if he didn't do what he was asked, he wouldn't get what he really wanted which was what Diels had. So, even though he didn't have any appetite, he grabbed the sandwich and took a bite. He winced. The mere taste of food revolted him. He took another bite. As he forced himself to chew the food, the bedroom door opened and Diels entered. A smile appeared on his face.

"I'm glad to see you are eating, Colonel," Diels remarked as he entered the room. He sat down in the chair and crossed his legs. He noticed Hogan looking at him. "Please, continue eating, Colonel. I want it all gone. That is the only way you will get rewarded." A sudden knock on the door caused both men to look up.

"Enter," Diels said. The door opened, and Corporal Reinhart and Sergeant Schuler entered.

"I have found Sergeant Schuler and we are reporting as ordered, Herr Captain."

Diels glanced at Hogan for a moment and got to his feet. "I shall return shortly, Colonel. Continue with your meal." He turned and left the room with the two guards following. When they had returned downstairs, Diels told them what he wanted them to do.

"You want me to dig a grave, Herr Captain?" asked Schuler.

"Yes. And I want it near the area of Stalag 13 where it is sure to be found. But I don't want it done until later tonight. I'll tell you exactly when."

"It will be done, sir," Schuler.

"Meanwhile, you will help the Corporal with what I want. And I want it done exactly as I said. Understood?"

"Jawohl, Herr Captain."

"Excellent. Get started and once it has been done report back to me. I must return to Colonel Hogan."

Sighing, Diels slowly mounted the steps to Hogan's room. What he was planning he hoped would throw Hochstetter off his trail for good. Also, it wouldn't bold well for Hochstetter in the eyes of his superiors, but Diels didn't really care. Hochstetter was nothing more than a thorn in his side. It would be a shame really, what he was planning, but in war, one was often called upon to do things that one didn't necessarily want to do.


	9. Chapter 9The Struggle Within

**Chapter 9---The Struggle Within**

Hogan awoke with a start. He felt sick to his stomach. Must have been the sandwich he ate and the water he drank. He really hadn't wanted the sandwich but he wanted what Captain Diels had in his possession more. Looking down, he noticed the plate that had been sitting on his body was gone and so was the glass that had been on the nightstand. He tried to get up, but his limbs felt so heavy. He didn't feel like he could move at all.

Looking up, he noticed his arms were manacled again. Also, his right arm hurt. Hogan recalled his right arm was in which he was receiving the injections. What did the Captain tell him he was giving him? It was something which made him feel better; that was it. But what was it? Hogan wished he could just remember. It was something that started with an 'H'. Why couldn't he remember what it was? The Colonel felt he should be able to remember. After all, he received another shot right after he finished his meal hours ago, and then his legs were unmanacled and he was allowed to use the bathroom. Funny he couldn't remember having his legs unmanacled or using the bathroom.

Hogan wished he knew what was making his right arm hurt. Perhaps Diels didn't know how to properly give an injection. He just wished he could remember what it was he was being given. He just felt so strange after he received an injection. The Colonel only knew afterwards he felt happy, even if it didn't last long. Suddenly he raised his head as it came to him what it was he was being given.

Diels had been giving him heroin; trying to get him hooked so he will spill his guts. Heroin! Hogan knew he had to get out of here before he willingly revealed everything. But how could he do that? He tried straining against the manacles binding his arms and legs, but neither would give. Somehow, Hogan believed even if his limbs weren't restrained, he wouldn't have been able to move. He rubbed his watery eyes, nose, and fell back on the bed. He was so tired, and his arm hurt a lot.

Before long, Hogan fell asleep. And then the dreams started again.

* * *

"_Are you Papa Bear?" the voice asked for the third time._

_Colonel Hogan didn't respond. Instead, he remained on the floor curled up in a ball staring at nothing. He didn't recognize the voice speaking to him. It didn't even sound like it was human. He wiped at his watery eyes and continued staring at nothing._

"_Answer the question, Colonel Hogan. Are you Papa Bear?"_

_Hogan's eyes darted around even though he didn't move his head. Where was he? Other than lying on a wooden floor, the room had a door, a window, and what appeared to be a double bunk bed. What was this place? He slightly moved his head. For some reason it looked familiar to him._

"_Colonel Hogan, I will ask you one last time. Are you Papa Bear?" The voice sounded angry and impatient._

_The Colonel whimpered as he tightly wrapped his arms around himself and began running his hands up and down his arms. He was cold and sweating at the same time. And he was hurting everywhere. The cramps were so bad he couldn't stand it._

"_I see you are going to have to be punished, Colonel," the voice said. The voice was now strangely familiar. Where had he heard it before?_

_The door opened and Captain Diels walked in. Hogan's eyes tried to focus on him but couldn't. He pulled a syringe containing a white, milky substance in it from inside his uniform jacket pocket. He held it up so Hogan could see it. He smirked when Hogan, his eyes on the syringe, started dragging himself forward towards Diels._

"_Sorry, Colonel Hogan, but you must be punished because you didn't answer my question. Therefore…" Diels suddenly drew back his arm and threw the syringe against the far wall where it shattered into a dozen pieces; the milky substance spilling down the wall. _

"_Noooooooo!" Hogan screamed as he dragged himself to where the pieces of the syringe were on the floor. Dragging himself to his knees, he desperately began picking up all the pieces and frantically looked to see if any of them had any remnants of the white substance on them. He ran his finger over each piece. His head turned towards Diels, tears running down his face._

"_Why?" he asked, slurring. "What will I do now?" He let the pieces of glass fall to the floor and put his hands on his thighs and bowed his head. "I hurt so badly." He looked up again. "Why did you do that?"_

_Diels smirked. "You did not answer my question. So to punish you, I will not make you feel better. I will let you suffer several hours just to teach you a lesson. You must learn not to refuse a friend."_

Hogan's head tossed from side-to-side. He had became restless. The dream continued.

_Hogan wrapped his arms around himself again and doubled over as the cramps became worse. He turned toward Diels. "Help me," he begged. "It hurts. Help me!" He was stunned when Diels turned his back and walked out the door, closing it behind him._

"_You promised me!" Hogan said to the air around him as he lay down on the wood floor and curled up into a ball again. "It hurts so much…."_

"Nooooooo!!!" Hogan screamed sitting up in bed. He was sweating profusely. He frantically looked around; for what he didn't know, but he somehow believed he would know what he was looking for when he saw it. He looked at the door when it opened.

Captain Diels stood in the doorway with a blank expression on his face.

"I heard you downstairs, Colonel Hogan." He held up the syringe so the Colonel could see it. "I believe this is what you were screaming for?"

* * *

Hochstetter slammed his fist down on the desk in the study. Having arrived at the home of Captain Diels he had spent the last several hours searching every room, every stick of furniture in the small apartment. He even removed pictures hanging on the wall and removed them from their frames and searched the frames as well as the pictures and paintings in them themselves. So far he had found nothing that would tell him where Diels had taken Hogan. He had even searched the desk he had just slammed his fist on and found nothing. In fact, he was about to leave when a thought occurred to him. He glanced back at the desk. He started pulling the desk drawers out completely and examining them to see if perhaps something might be hidden beneath them.

He suddenly grinned when he pulled out the last drawer. There, on the bottom, was taped a key. Hochstetter quickly removed it, replaced the drawer, and examined the key. It definitely was a house key. He quickly took his keys from his pocket and found the one he had used to enter Diels home and compared them. They were definitely not the same. This told Hochstetter that this key might be to another residence or building. The Gestapo Major could hardly contain his growing excitement. Now if he could only find this other place, perhaps he would find Diels and Hogan. He picked up the phone and immediately instructed the operator to connect him with Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg. Once connected, he asked to speak with Captain Fuchs.

"Captain Fuchs."

"Captain, Hochstetter here. I'm calling from Captain Diels apartment. I found a key taped to the bottom of one of the desk drawers in his study. Did the Captain ever discuss or mention anything about having another residence? He didn't. No, I'm sorry as well. I will have to continue searching. How are you coming with the receipts? I see. Well, continue with them. If you find anything promising, you have my permission to pursue it. Just keep me informed. Ja. Very good, Captain. Auf Wiedershen. Heil Hitler." He hung up the phone, tucked the key inside his inner coat pocket, and left the apartment to continue in his search.

* * *

Captain Fuchs pinched the bridge of his nose as he continued looking through the receipts. He had decided it would be easier to first break them down into individual groups according to restaurant and then see which restaurant Diels had visited most often. He was frantic about Colonel Hogan and could only secretly pray the American was still alive. He shuddered thinking about what would happen if Diels was indeed doing what he suspected he was doing to the Colonel.

What if he was using one of the drugs on Hogan and he died as had all the others. Fuchs knew he would mourn the Colonel's death as would Hogan's men. And would Hogan's operation be allowed to continue without him or with someone else leading? Fuchs didn't want to think about Hogan not being around.

But what if Hogan somehow survived and was hopelessly addicted to whatever drug he was being given? It was another possibility Fuchs didn't want to think about. If surviving and becoming addicted, Fuchs knew Hogan would be likely to reveal everything he knew for relief from the agony he'd endure when the drug was being withheld from him. And if Hogan started to talk, Fuchs feared he might reveal his identity as Bluebird. And he knew Hochstetter would see he died immediately and very ugly.

With a sigh, Fuchs returned to the receipts. Whatever the outcome, he was positive about only one thing, and that was finding Colonel Hogan hopefully alive.

* * *

Hogan, the sweat pouring down his face, stared at Diels as if he couldn't believe he was actually standing there. He coughed and began to twitch nervously.

"You came back," he said slurring his words. "You walked out on me and left me in pain. Why did you do that to me? Why are you doing this to me?"

"It's very simple, Colonel. To answer your first question, it's because you broke the rules. And to answer you second question, because you are worthy of this new technique." Even though Diels had no idea what Hogan had been dreaming, he suspected from Hogan's words and reaction to his presence that it had something to do with what was in the syringe. He figured he could use that. The Colonel was losing his battle to resist after eleven injections in three days. He figured one more day and Hogan would spill his guts willingly.

"No…" Hogan cried. "Don't do this to me. Please. You can't do this."

"Colonel Hogan, tell me one thing. How many men live in barracks two? It's a simple question."

"Why? What do you want from me? Tell me what you want from me?"

I want to know how many men are in your barracks?" Diels twirled the syringe between his thumb and forefinger. "Just answer the question."

"No. Don't do this." Hogan fell back on the bed, anguished. "Don't do this. Don't do this." He kept repeating.

"How many men share barracks two, Colonel?"

Hogan, struggle as he did, found himself eyeing the syringe. "Fifteen," he replied wondering why he answered the question when he didn't want to.

Diels approached the bed with a smirk. He rolled up Hogan's sleeve and jabbed the syringe in his arm." Hogan turned his head away when Diels did this and squeezed his eyes shut. Try as hard as he could to fight it, he couldn't stop the euphoria he felt afterwards.

* * *

Kinch put on his headset the moment the radio came to life. Carter, Newkirk, and LeBeau were with him.

"This is Papa Bear, Goldilocks. Go ahead."

"Stand by for General Butler, Papa Bear," the contact said.

"Papa Bear, this is General Butler. I'm afraid I don't have good news for you. We have been in touch with all our contacts and operatives, even Nimrod. Nobody has learned anything of the whereabouts of Colonel Hogan and this Gestapo Captain. I'm sorry."

"So are we, General," Kinch replied with a deep sigh. "We were hoping there would be some news."

"But we will have our people continue looking," the General promised. He could hear the hopelessness and helplessness in Kinch's voice. He knew Hogan's unit must be beside themselves with worry just as he was. Hogan was a good man and too valuable to lose as was his operation. And Butler was not about to give up; not yet anyway.

"Thanks, General. We appreciate any help you can give at this point."

"Have you given any further thought to shutting down the operation and evacuating the camp, Papa Bear?"

"Yes, General, and we're still not ready to do that yet. Not until we know the whereabouts of Colonel Hogan and whether or not he's alive. But, we will let you know if we change our minds, sir."

"Just don't wait too long. Goldilocks out."

"Papa Bear out." Kinch, removing the headset, tossed it on the table and let out a deep breath. He looked at the others. He could read their emotions, which were the same as his.

"Kinch, where is he?" asked LeBeau, fighting back tears.

Newkirk wrapped an arm around the Frenchman's shoulders. "He's alive, Louie," he said, trying to convince himself as well. "He's out there somewhere and he's still alive. I feel it in me bones."

"I just wish we knew something," Carter added. "It's the not knowing that's killing me more than anything."

Kinch didn't reply. He was only hoping that Newkirk's words were true and that Hogan was still alive. He had to be alive. Kinch couldn't allow himself to think anything else.


	10. Chapter 10Death of a Colonel

**Chapter 10---Death of a Colonel**

Diels slowly walked down the stairs after leaving Hogan's room and found his two guards waiting for him. They both saluted. Diels returned the salute.

"Herr Captain, we found what you wanted," said Corporal Reinhart.

Diels smirked. "You both have done well." He checked his watch. "It will be dark soon. In about an hour we will head for Stalag 13 and to the woods outside the camp, and out of sight of the guard's searchlight. You both will dig a shallow grave." He glanced upstairs. "I will see to the rest of things right now. Wait for me outside."

"Jawohl, Herr Captain," replied Corporal Reinhart as he and Sergeant Schuler both saluted and immediately went outside.

Diels walked up the stairs with his hand on the butt of his pistol. _Might as well get it over with, _he told himself sadly.

* * *

A few minutes later Diels walked back downstairs with Hogan's crush cap and leather jacket. He tossed them inside the trunk of the car on top of the shovels. Walking around the back of the car, he stared regrettably at the man lying on the ground. Removing his pistol, he aimed it at the head of the man and fired twice. He then pointed his weapon directly at the man's face and fired at close range. He pressed his fingers against the man's throat and found no pulse. He then ordered the guards to load the body into the trunk of the car. Once that was done, Diels and one guard climbed into the back seat with the other guard getting in beside the driver.

"Let's go," he said. "I want to get this over with."

The drive took about an hour. Diels ordered the driver to stop on the side of the road outside the woods, and out of sight of the guard tower's searchlight. The guards got out quietly, went to the trunk of the car, removed the shovels then followed the Captain into the woods. Once they found the selected location, they began to dig. Diels removed his weapon and stood watch while his men were working. After a few minutes, the shallow grave had been dug.

"Go to the car, get the body, and toss it in the grave along with the cap and jacket," Diels ordered. He looked around nervously while the guards returned to the car and opened the trunk. One guard grabbed the man's arms while the other grabbed the legs. Carrying the body to the grave, they tossed it in as if tossing out the garbage. One of the guards went back to the open trunk and, removing the personal items, tossed them into the grave as well.

"Cover the grave and let's get out of here," Diels ordered.

The guards grabbed their shovels and proceeded to shovel dirt quickly, covering the grave. The entire task was completed in another fifteen minutes. They tossed the shovels into the trunk and climbed back into the car. Diels, remaining behind for a moment, looked at the grave.

"Goodbye, Colonel Hogan," he said coolly. Then he returned to the car, climbed inside the back seat and the car drove off.

* * *

The following morning, Schultz banged on the door of barracks two.

"Roll caaaaallll! Raus! Mach schnell!" he bellowed. "Everybody out for roll call!"

Three minutes later, grumbling and still sleepy prisoners emerged from the barracks and got in formation. Schultz began counting each prisoner. He had just completed his count when he heard Klink's voice demanding the count. Schultz turned and saluted; Klink returned the salute.

"Herr Kommandant, all prisoners present and accounted for."

"Thank you, Schultz. You can dismiss your prisoners." He saluted the rotund guard again.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." As Schultz turned towards the prisoners, Kinch stepped forward.

"Colonel Klink?"

The Kommandant turned and looked at Kinch.

"What is it, Sergeant Kinchloe?" Klink asked.

"Sir, the men want to know what the latest on the search for Colonel Hogan is."

Klink swallowed hard. He sighed as he looked at the prisoners. "Sergeant Kinchloe, Major Hochstetter has been searching for Colonel Hogan, and he has other men searching also. I also have guards out searching as well. Unfortunately, there has been no news so far. I'm sorry."

"Is there anything else you can do, Kommandant?" asked Kinch.

"Believe me when I say that everything that can be done to find Colonel Hogan is being done. As soon as there is any news, we will let you know. That's all." He turned and walked back to the Kommandantur.

Schultz merely shrugged his shoulders and dismissed the prisoners before walking away. Kinch shook his head and sighed as Newkirk, LeBeau and Carter gathered around him.

"What do you think?" asked Carter. "Think Klink's being honest with us?"

"Strange as it sounds, Carter," Kinch replied. "Yeah, I do. I also believe he's just as worried about the Colonel as we are."

"How can you tell?" asked Newkirk.

"I could see it in his eyes," Kinch explained. "There was a fear in his eyes that I've never seen before. He's scared for the Colonel."

"What else can we do, mon ami?" asked LeBeau. "The Colonel has been missing for three days already and nobody's found any sign of him."

Kinch let out a deep breath and folded his arms. "I have no idea what else we can do at this point. We have the underground looking, General Butler has his contacts looking including Nimrod, Major Hochstetter is being forced to search for the Colonel, and Colonel Klink has men searching. I'm afraid waiting is all we can do, LeBeau."

* * *

Two of Stalag 13's guards, rifles slung over their shoulders, were searching outside the camp in the woods. They held tightly onto the leashes of the two guard dogs that were sniffing the ground. They were two of many that had been assigned by Klink to help in the search for Hogan.

"Y'know, Karl…" one of the guards began. "I hate to say this, but I don't think we're going to find Colonel Hogan alive after this long."

Corporal Karl Langenscheidt looked at his partner, Corporal Johan Gunter. "Don't even think that, Johan. Colonel Hogan is a nice man and I like him. I hope he's alive. To be honest, I can't picture Stalag 13 without him."

"I know what you mean," Gunter replied. "I like him myself. He's so polite and caring about people. Other than you and me, I know a lot of the other guards like him as well. But he was removed from camp by the Gestapo, Karl. The Gestapo. They're not known for being easy on prisoners."

Gunter suddenly grinned. "Want to know something, Karl? I think the guards in camp like Colonel Hogan better than the Kommandant."

Langenscheidt was about to reply when the dog whose leash he was holding suddenly strained forward and began barking excitedly. Langenscheidt had to struggle to keep a grip on the leash.

"What is it, Lilly?" Langenscheidt asked as the German shepherd became more excited and started tugging at her leash. A moment later, the other German shepherd whose leash was held by Gunter suddenly stood on hind legs, barking excitedly.

"Bruno, what is it, boy?" asked Gunter. He looked at Langenscheidt. "Karl, do you think…

"We'll soon find out," he replied. "Let's turn them loose and follow them."

Both guards released their dogs, and as they ran ahead, the guards raced after them trying to keep up. They eventually lost sight of the dogs and wondered where they had gone when they suddenly heard excited barking up ahead. Hurrying in the direction of the sound, they soon found the dogs pawing and digging at what looked like a disturbed mound of earth. Coming closer they noticed it was a grave. Langenscheidt and Gunter froze and exchanged terrified looks. Langenscheidt quickly put the leashes on the dogs' collars and handed them to Gunter. "Johan, take the dogs, get back to camp and get the Kommandant. Tell him what we found and that we need shovels. I'll stay here. Schnell!"

Seemingly still in a trance, Gunter took the leashes but didn't move, his eyes still on the freshly dug grave. He came out of his daze when Langenscheidt roughly shook his shoulder.

"Gunter, go get the Kommandant. Mach schnell!"

"Jawohl. Right away." Gunter ran as fast as he could with the dogs racing behind him.

Watching Gunter disappear from sight, Langenscheidt glanced at the freshly dug grave and bit his lower lip. He said a silent prayer that whoever was in that grave wasn't who he feared it was. He didn't know what would happen if it was Colonel Hogan.

* * *

After making sure the dogs were back in their pen, Gunter raced to the Kommandantur and inside. He ran past a startled Hilda's desk and barged into the Kommandant's office, startling Klink and causing him to look up at one of his guards breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. Klink slowly got to his feet, closing his office door and approaching Corporal Gunter. He could sense something was very wrong by looking at the guard's face and Klink's stomach began to twist itself into knots.

"Corporal Gunter, was ist los? What's wrong?"

Gunter, beginning to catch his breath, looked at Klink, anguish apparent on his face.

"Is it regarding Colonel Hogan?" Klink asked hesitantly, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Gunter replied, having gotten his breath. "Corporal Langenscheidt and I were searching the woods outside the camp when the dogs became excited. We turned them loose and followed them. Herr Kommandant, we found a freshly dug grave. Corporal Langenscheidt remained there and sent me back to get you."

Klink shivered upon hearing the news. Fear permeated his entire body. Swallowing hard, he turned and picked up the phone. "Fraulein Hilda, get Sergeant Schultz and tell him to bring two shovels and meet me outside immediately." Hanging up the phone, Klink then grabbed his coat and cap and with Corporal Gunter following, left his office.

* * *

LeBeau was watching the activity from outside the barracks from the moment he saw Gunter racing through the front gates with the two dogs and inside the Kommandantur. He had a sudden feeling something had happened. He hurried inside the barracks and found Kinch, Carter and Newkirk seated at the table.

"Something's happening," he announced. "I just saw Corporal Gunter running inside Klink's office and Schultz approaching the Kommandantur carrying two shovels."

The others quickly got to their feet and opening the barracks door, stood in the doorway watching. They saw Klink meet Schultz outside the Kommandantur with Corporal Gunter behind him and the three of them heading towards the front gate. The men all exchanged concerned looks as they went back inside, closing the door.

"Something feels very wrong," LeBeau said. A sudden chill invaded his body. He ran his hands up and down his arms.

"I know what you mean, mate," Newkirk agreed. He stuck his hands in his pockets.

"You don't think…." Carter began his eyes bright with unshed tears.

"Let's hold on a minute," Kinch said, trying to be the voice of reason. "We don't know anything for certain. It could be anything. Maybe they found a clue where this Captain Diels took the Colonel. Let's not think the worst until we know something for sure." He looked at the other three, hoping his words would alleviate their fears. He could tell his words didn't have that much effect on them, nor himself.

* * *

Klink, Gunter and Schultz all stood around the grave staring at it for a long moment. Klink, glancing around, could tell the others were all thinking the same thing he was. But there was only one way to be certain.

"Corporal Gunter, you and Corporal Langenscheidt take the shovels and begin digging. We have to be certain before I decide what to do and know if I need to contact General Burkhalter and Major Hochstetter."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Langenscheidt replied softly as he and Gunter took the shovels from Schultz and began digging.

Klink watched them as they worked. He sighed wearily. He prayed Hogan wasn't buried here. He didn't know what he would do if he was. Over the past years, Klink had become fond of the American Colonel despite how irritating and annoying he could be at times. He even had to admit that Hogan had saved him from disaster more times than he could count. And if Hogan's body were buried here, things would never be the same again; not for Stalag 13 or for him.

Schultz watched the digging with great apprehension. He couldn't even imagine what would happen if Colonel Hogan were buried here. He would be crushed. He always enjoyed Hogan's good-natured ribbing and pranks and the 'monkey business' he and his men were always up to. He had a good idea what the American was doing and he turned his back on their activities because he himself didn't believe in the war or Hitler. Schultz knew life at Stalag 13 was never dull with the brash American officer around. He didn't even want to think about what life would be like at Stalag 13 if Hogan were dead.

"Herr Kommandant…" Langenscheidt said softly, his lower lip quivering.

Klink and Schultz both stepped forward and looked at the contents of the now open grave. Yes, Klink and Schultz both thought at the same time, things would now definitely be different at Stalag 13.


	11. Chapter 11Mourning a Loss

**Chapter 11---Mourning a Loss**

Klink and Schultz both winced at the sight that met their eyes when they looked in the grave.

"Corporal Langenscheidt, please check and see if there are dog tags on the body," Klink ordered.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Langenscheidt replied. He climbed down into the grave, and avoided looking at what was left of the man's face. Feeling inside the shirt collar, he found the dog tags. Lifting them up, he glanced at them, and swallowed hard. He looked up at the Kommandant. "The dog tags read Colonel Robert E. Hogan, Herr Kommandant."

"Thank you, Corporal," Klink replied with an anguished look on his face. He let out a deep breath before looking at Schultz who was equally anguished.

"Schultz, I want you to listen very carefully," Klink said softly. "I want you and Corporal Gunter to return to camp and have all the prisoners confined to barracks immediately. Then, I want you to post two guards outside barracks two; one patrolling the front door and another posted outside the window of Colonel Hogan's personal quarters."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz replied, his voice cracking. He then looked Klink in the face. "But Herr Kommandant, what do I tell the prisoners?"

"Don't tell them anything, Schultz. Do you understand? Tell them nothing."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant."

Klink then faced Gunter. "Corporal Gunter, I want you to get a truck from the motor pool, a body bag, and return here as quickly as possible. You are not to talk to anyone either. This must remain between the four of us for now."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Gunter replied quietly.

"Get going," Klink ordered. "And remember, the prisoners are to be told nothing."

Schultz motioned for Gunter to follow him, and the two of them started back in the direction of the camp. Schultz wiped his eyes. He knew he had to pull himself together before he ordered Hogan's men confined to the barracks.

Langenscheidt glanced up at Klink. "Herr Kommandant, do you want me to remove the cap and jacket?"

"Yes. And be careful with them."

Langenscheidt, showing great care, removed the cap and jacket, handed them to the Kommandant, and climbed out of the grave. Klink held up the jacket and looked at the patch on the front with Hogan's name printed on it. He then looked inside the cap and saw Hogan's name printed on the inside band. He felt a large lump forming in his throat. He folded the jacket over his arm and held the cap. He looked again at the body in the grave.

_You deserved better than this,_ _Hogan_, Klink thought. _Nobody deserves to have done to them what was done to you. I am so sorry we could not find you sooner._

* * *

Schultz and Gunter arrived at the front gate of the camp. Schultz spoke with one of the guards at the front gate and ordered him and Gunter to confine all the prisoners to their barracks and that he would find two guards to post at barracks two and then get the truck. He also ordered Gunter to get the body bag from the infirmary and that if Sergeant Wilson and any of his assistants were in the infirmary, to have them confined to their barracks as well and tell them nothing.

Kinch, LeBeau, Carter, and Newkirk were outside the barracks watching and waited until Schultz was close to their barracks.

"Hey, Schultzie!" LeBeau yelled. "What's going on?"

"Not now, cockroach!" Schultz replied in a shaky voice, not looking in their direction. LeBeau, puzzled, looked over his shoulder at the others.

"What's wrong with him?" he asked the others. "Schultz has never acted like that with us before. Something's going on." As if in answer to LeBeau's question, Gunter approached and told them by order of Kommandant Klink, all prisoners were as of this moment confined to their barracks and that guards were to be posted outside barracks two until further notice.

"Why do we have to be confined to the barracks?" asked Newkirk. "What the bloody hell's going on?"

Gunter didn't answer Newkirk's questions, but ushered the prisoners inside. The last thing the prisoners of barracks two saw was two guards approach with Schultz walking in front of them. Schultz's eyes were red and his face wet. He assigned one of the guards to stand watch at the door and window of barracks two; the other guard he ordered to stand watch outside the window of Colonel Hogan's quarters in the back of the barracks. Schultz then advised Gunter he would get the truck, and meet him outside the infirmary.

* * *

Carter, LeBeau, Kinch and Newkirk all gathered in Hogan's quarters. Newkirk unlocked the window and cracked it open. He noticed the guard posted directly outside the window. He closed and locked it.

"They got a bloody guard posted outside the Gov'nor's window."

Kinch looked at LeBeau. "Louie, check outside and see if there's a guard posted there as well."

"Oui, right away." The Frenchman ran into the common room. A few minutes later he returned. "There is a guard patrolling outside keeping watch on the door and window."

"They've got us ruddy well boxed in," Newkirk remarked. "They're makin' bloody sure we can't get outside."

Kinch folded his arms. "Well, one thing's for sure. Something is definitely going on and we have no idea what it is."

LeBeau's face suddenly brightened. "Maybe we can see something using the periscope."

The men hurried into the common area. Carter reached the sink first, raised the faucets, and looked into them. A periscope with a tin can on the end rose up from inside a full water barrel outside the barracks.

"See anything?" asked Kinch.

"I see a truck driving in the direction of the front gate. I can't tell who's driving though." He lowered the faucets back into their normal position, and turned towards the others. "I don't want to say this," he said. "But I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Me too," Newkirk added. "Something's goin' on and I don't like it."

"We can't even use the emergency tunnel," LeBeau added. "Klink has guards in the woods and we can't risk running in to them."

Newkirk shook his head and sighed. "Looks like we're stuck here with no way to find out what's goin' on, mates."

* * *

The truck driven by Schultz with Gunter in the passenger seat, slowed to a stop just outside the woods. Both men looked at each other.

"I suggest you take the body bag to the grave," Schultz said wiping his face with both hands. "I can't go there again. I just can't."

"I understand, Sergeant," Gunter replied gently. "I miss him myself." He exited the truck and walked around to the back. Reaching inside, Gunter removed a folded body bag, then walked into the woods and returned to the place where Klink and Langenscheidt were waiting.

Gunter saluted the Kommandant. "Herr Kommandant, the prisoners have been confined to the barracks with guards posted outside barracks two as per your orders. Sergeant Schultz is waiting with the truck."

Klink nodded. "Thank you Corporal," he replied softly. "Proceed."

Gunter and Langenscheidt unfolded the body bag and unzipped it. Then, with Klink watching, the two guards proceeded to remove the body from the grave and carefully place it in the body bag, zipping it up again. After they checked to make sure nothing had been left behind, the guards carried the body to the truck and with care, placed it in the back. Gunter returned to where Klink was standing still staring at the open grave. He noticed Klink was still holding Hogan's cap and jacket.

"Do you want me to place those in the back of the truck, Herr Kommandant?" he asked. Klink didn't seem to be paying him any attention.

"Herr Kommandant?"

Klink suddenly looked at Gunter as if seeing him for the first time. He massaged his forehead. "I'm sorry, Corporal. Did you say something?"

"I asked if you want me to place Colonel Hogan's cap and jacket in the truck."

"Yes," Klink replied handing the personal items to the guard. "After you do that, I want you to come back here and stand guard at this site. Major Hochstetter will want to have a look at it and I want it preserved."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Gunter started to leave, but paused and turned back. "Kommandant, what's going to happen now? How do we tell the prisoners, especially those in barracks two?"

"I don't know, Corporal. But for now we say nothing at all. When we return to camp, I want the body placed in the infirmary and the cap and jacket in my office. I will have to contact General Burkhalter and Major Hochstetter immediately."

"Are you coming, Herr Kommandant?"

"I'll wait here until you return and then walk back to camp. I need to be alone with my thoughts right now."

"Jawohl." Gunter and Klink exchanged salutes before the guard left Klink alone at the gravesite.

_General Burkhalter was right, Hogan. I should have checked with Hochstetter before I turned you over to that Captain,_ Klink thought to himself_. I am so sorry, Hogan. I hope you'll be able to forgive me because I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself._

_

* * *

_

Carter was looking through the periscope again while Kinch, Newkirk, and LeBeau were seated at the table.

"Hey, the truck that left here earlier just returned," he said.

The others got to their feet and gathered around him.

"Is the truck stopping outside Klink's office?" asked Kinch.

"I don't think so. It looks like it's heading in the direction of the infirmary." Carter returned the faucets to their normal position.

"The infirmary?" asked Newkirk, confused. "Why the bleedin' hell is the truck goin' to the infirmary?"

Carter's face suddenly brightened. "Hey, maybe they found the Colonel, but he's hurt."

"I don't think so, Andrew," Kinch replied. "They wouldn't confine all the prisoners to the barracks if they had found the Colonel. And it wouldn't explain why there are guards posted outside the barracks."

"Perhaps they found someone who knows where the Colonel is being held," chimed in LeBeau. "Or perhaps it's that Bosche Captain Diels."

"That's a possibility," Kinch replied, thinking. "But what still bothers me is Schultz's reaction earlier. He's never acted like that with us. Something is troubling him. Combine that with everything else that's taken place and I get a bad feeling."

The men all exchanged troubled looks. But nobody dared say anything.


	12. Chapter 12Is It or Isn't It?

**Chapter 12---Is It or Isn't It?**

Klink walked back to the Kommandantur slowly. As he made his way back to the camp, he thought about what life at Stalag 13 was going to be like without Colonel Hogan's presence, without him stealing his cigars and Schnapps. Without Hogan aggravating and irritating him daily; sometimes several times a day. Klink looked around the compound as he entered the front gate. The camp seemed eerily quiet with the prisoners confined to their barracks. He walked up the steps of the Kommandantur and inside the building. He noticed Hilda's desk was clean and figured she had left for the day. He was actually glad she was gone. He knew Hogan was always flirting with his secretary, and he really didn't want to deal with having to inform her of Hogan's death.

Entering his office, Klink spotted Hogan's bomber jacket and crush cap on his desk. Removing his own cap and coat Klink hung them up on the coat tree. He immediately approached his liquor cabinet, poured a full glass of Schnapps, and downed it in one gulp; he quickly poured a second full glass and downed half of it. He then sat down behind his desk, and staring at the cap and jacket, downed the remainder of the Schnapps. He pinched the bridge of his nose as a headache began. Even liquor couldn't erase what he had seen or felt; he doubted anything would. Klink picked up Hogan's cap and noticed the gold eagle on the front of the cap had some dirt on it from the grave site. Taking his handkerchief from his pocket he polished the eagle. He then stuffed the handkerchief back in his pocket.

_It's the least I can do for you, Hogan, after what I did to you, _Klink told himself glumly. He stared at the American eagle for a long moment before laying the cap back on top of the jacket. Then, taking a deep breath, Klink picked up his telephone.

"Connect me with General Burkhalter's office in Berlin, bitte. Danke." Klink massaged his forehead while he listened to the phone on the other end ring. He was about to hang up when he heard the phone picked up.

"General Burkhalter."

"Herr General, Colonel Klink."

Burkhalter rolled his eyes towards the heavens. He was about to leave his office and go home when the phone rang. Hearing Klink's name he silently cursed himself for picking up the phone.

"What is it Klink? Is there news about Colonel Hogan?"

"That's why I'm calling Herr General. A short time ago we found a body buried in the woods outside of the camp and believe it to be Colonel Hogan."

"I'm on my way, Klink. Wait there for me. And contact Major Hochstetter right away."

"Yes, sir." Klink then heard a click on the other end before he could say anything else. He then made the one call he really didn't want to make. "Connect me with Major Hochstetter's office in Berlin, bitte." A moment later Klink heard a young voice on the other end.

"Gestapo headquarters."

"Major Hochstetter's office."

"I'm sorry, but Major Hochstetter is not here right now. I can, however, get a message to him."

"Very well. This is Kommandant Klink of Stalag 13. Tell Major Hochstetter we need him to come to Stalag 13 right away. It's urgent."

"What is this in reference to, Kommandant?"

"Major Hochstetter will know. Just make certain he gets that message immediately."

* * *

There was stunned silence in Hogan's quarters as the four members of the Colonel's team stood looking at each other. From the moment Klink had been observed through the periscope the coffee pot had been plugged in. Klink's phone call to Burkhalter had been overheard.

Tears began rolling down Carter's cheeks as he slowly sat down on Hogan's desk. LeBeau bit his quivering lower lip; his eyes bright with unshed tears. Newkirk unashamedly let his tears fall as he wrapped an arm around Carter's shoulders trying to console his best friend, and Kinch, usually the unflappable one, wiped away the tears that rolled down his cheeks and wouldn't stop. His lower lip trembled. He couldn't accept that his commanding officer and best friend was dead.

"Filthy Bosche!" LeBeau muttered with venom. He wiped his eyes with his hand. "If I get my hands on that filthy porcs (1) I will kill him with my bare hands!"

Carter buried his face in Newkirk's arm. The Englander rubbed the young Sergeant's arm as his sobs continue to wrack his entire body. Newkirk looked at the Frenchman. "Not if I get me hands on that bloody bastard before you. There won't be anything left for you to kill." He looked at Kinch with red, wet eyes. "Kinch, what do we tell the others?"

Kinch slowly sat down on Hogan's lower bunk. He looked up at the Englander with a blank expression. He couldn't think right now. Hogan was dead; murdered. He couldn't even fathom what to tell the other prisoners at the moment. Newkirk saw Kinch's expression and simply nodded.

At least the men now understood why they had been confined to the barracks. Klink was afraid once word got around that Hogan had been found dead there would be a riot and bloodshed.

* * *

Burkhalter broke a record arriving at Stalag 13. He immediately entered Klink's office and found the Kommandant seated at his desk, his chin cupped in his hands. Looking up, Klink got to his feet and saluted the General who returned the salute. Burkhalter clasped his hands behind his back. There was a concerned frown on his face.

"Klink, did you contact Major Hochstetter as I told you?"

"Yes, sir. He wasn't in his office, but I left a message for him to come here immediately."

"Excellent." Burkhalter sat his large bulk down in the chair in front of Klink's desk. He noticed the jacket and cap. "Was this with the body when you found it, Klink?" The General picked up the cap and jacket and noticed Hogan's name on both. He handed them back to Klink who placed them back on his desk.

"Yes, Herr General," Klink replied. "Colonel Hogan's dog tags were around his neck. They were checked to make certain they were his."

"And were they?"

"Yes, sir."

"Klink, I want you to explain to me in detail how his body was found."

The Kommandant slowly sat back down. He sighed wearily. In as few words as possible, Klink explained to Burkhalter what led up to the discovery of the body by two of his guards. He also explained that he had one of his guards standing watch at the gravesite in case the Gestapo Major wanted to examine it.

"And where is the body now?"

"It's in a body bag in the infirmary. I had all the prisoners confined to their barracks before we brought Colonel Hogan's body back to camp, and the guards were ordered not to tell the prisoners anything. I also had two guards posted outside barracks two as an added precaution."

"Gut. I suggest you keep the prisoners confined to their barracks until Major Hochstetter's satisfied this body is Hogan's. Keep the guards posted outside barracks two as well. And make sure the prisoners are told nothing for the time being. Should word of Hogan's death leak out, there will be trouble with the prisoners which could lead to bloodshed." Burkhalter let out a deep breath. "Klink, there are two things we need to discuss."

"And what would they be, Herr General?"

"We need to come up with a cover story to satisfy the Red Cross. We cannot let them know he was murdered."

Klink's head was spinning. "What do you suggest, Herr General?"

"I suggest we tell them Hogan was shot while trying to escape. He will then be buried in German soil until the war is over. And by the time that happens, should his remains be uncovered, nobody will be able to prove he was murdered."

"Yes, sir." Klink's stomach twisted into knots at what Burkhalter was suggesting.

"By the way, Klink," Burkhalter commented. "Just how was Hogan killed?"

"He was shot in the head twice."

Burkhalter winced at Klink's words; at least Klink thought he did.

"You said there were two things, Herr General," Klink reminded him.

"So I did. Klink, are you convinced that the body that was found is Hogan's?"

Klink swallowed the imaginary lump in his throat. "I am one hundred percent positive, Herr General."

* * *

"That overweight bloody bastard!" Newkirk shouted at the coffee pot. "Shot while trying to escape! They're gonna cover up the Colonel's murder! Those bloody, murderous bastards!"

"We must do something!" LeBeau stated angrily. "We can't allow them to cover up the Colonel's murder!"

"Stop it!" Carter shouted. "Just stop it! All of you!" He broke away from Newkirk and bolted out of the room. Kinch held up a hand stopping LeBeau and Newkirk.

"Stay here and keep listening on the coffee pot. Besides, Hochstetter will probably arrive soon and we need to know what's going on before we decide what to do. I'll talk to Carter." He left the room and entered the common area. He found Carter sitting on his bunk with his forehead resting on his knees. He could see the young man's body shaking from outside Hogan's quarters. Kinch slowly approached Carter and sat beside him. For a long moment, he didn't speak but just rested a hand on Carter's shoulder.

The young Sergeant looked up at Kinch, tears running down his face.

"Andrew, LeBeau and Newkirk didn't mean any harm. They're angry like we all are about what happened to the Colonel. They just happen to be a bit more emotional about it."

"I know. And I'm not angry at them," Carter replied, his voice cracking. "I'm really not, Kinch. It's just…just…."

"Just what, Andrew?" Kinch asked softly.

"It's just that no matter what anybody does or says it won't bring Colonel Hogan back. That's what makes me angry. Nothing will bring him back. And I'm having a hard time accepting that, Kinch. I don't know if I can continue without the Colonel. I mean, how do we continue without him?"

Kinch let out a deep breath. "I don't really know, Andrew. I guess we do the best we can and hope that it's enough. I won't deny it'll be hard. But we learned from the best, and to honor him, we should do the best we can to keep this unit functioning and not have it die with him."

Carter wiped his eyes with both hands. "I guess I can try, Kinch."

Kinch smiled. "We can't ask anymore than that, Andrew. We all need time to mourn. You take all the time you feel you need. But should you need to talk about it, we're here for you. Don't forget that."

Carter allowed a faint smile to appear. "Thanks, Kinch."

Kinch smiled warmly. "No problem."

Just then Newkirk's head appeared in the doorway of Hogan's quarters. "Hey, Major Hochstetter's arrived in Klink's office."

Carter and Kinch both got to their feet and hurried back into the Colonel's room. Kinch closed the door.

* * *

Hochstetter appeared pale as he poured himself a glass of Klink's Schnapps and downed it in one gulp. He needed a miracle right now or he was a dead man. He was fortunate that Burkhalter hadn't yet phoned Himmler and reported what had happened. Letting out a deep breath, he turned around and faced the others.

"Now Klink, I understand you have told General Burkhalter everything. But I need you to repeat it again for me. I need to know where and how Colonel Hogan's body was found."

With an exasperated sigh, Klink reiterated what he had told the General including the posting of a guard at the gravesite.

Next, Hochstetter examined Hogan's cap and jacket and noticed the Colonel's name printed on them. Searching the pockets of the jacket Hochstetter muttered in disgust at finding nothing. He replaced them on Klink's desk. "What about the dog tags, Klink?" he asked.

"They are still on the body, Major. We did check the tags and Hogan's name and serial number are on them."

"Have the other prisoners been informed?"

"We thought it was best if the prisoners were told nothing and have been confined to their barracks," Burkhalter interjected. "There have also been guards posted outside Hogan's barracks as well."

"Excellent. Where is the body now?"

"In the infirmary," Burkhalter added.

"Good. Klink, I am going to need Hogan's official file before I leave. You will see that I have it."

"Yes, Major," Klink replied. "But why would you…" he didn't get to finish.

"Because I intend to take the body with me when I leave here and have a medical examiner conduct an autopsy in order to make a positive identification before I contact Reichsfuhrer Himmler to update him. Now, I want to go to the infirmary and have a look at the body."

Burkhalter stopped him momentarily as both he and Klink got to their feet preparing to accompany him. "Major, let me advise you of something. The Reichsfuhrer is very anxious to be kept updated on the situation regarding the Luftwaffe's prize possession. I will give you six hours to confirm Colonel Hogan's identity. Should I not hear from you at the end of that six hours, I will **personally** call the Reichsfuhrer myself. Do we understand each other?"

"We do," Hochstetter replied, swallowing nervously.

* * *

The men, who were still grieving for their commanding officer, looked at each other while gathered around the coffee pot.

LeBeau wiped the tears from his cheeks. His eyes, red from crying, were filled with anger. "It's bad enough they murdered the Colonel, but now they want to butcher his body. Filthy animals!"

Carter massaged the back of his neck. "Why can't they just leave him alone? Even in death the Gestapo still wants to abuse Colonel Hogan."

Newkirk let out the deep breath he didn't realize he was holding. He stuck his hands in his pockets. "Bloody butchers," he murmured. He looked at Kinch who looked as if he was lost in thought about something. "Kinch? What's the matter? You all right, mate?" he asked softly, genuine concern on his face.

"Y'know, something just occurred to me," The radioman replied with eyes narrowed and arms folded.

"What's that?" asked Newkirk.

"Something Hochstetter just said. He said he wants an autopsy done in order to make a positive identification of the Colonel. Why would he need to make a positive identification? He knows the Colonel by sight. He could identify the Colonel by looking at him. So could Klink."

Newkirk mulled over what Kinch just said. "You're right. And when Klink phoned Burkhalter he said nearly the same thing."

"What are you both trying to say?" asked LeBeau looking from one to the other of them.

"I'm not exactly sure what I'm saying yet," Kinch remarked. "But something's troubling me about this entire thing and I can't put my finger on what it is."

* * *

(1) "porcs" means swine.


	13. Chapter 13Questions, Questions, Quest

**Chapter 13---Questions, Questions, Questions**

The armed guard outside the infirmary saluted Hochstetter, Burkhalter, and Klink when he saw them approach. The three officers returned the salute as they marched past the guard and inside the infirmary. It didn't take long for the three men to spot the body bag. As Burkhalter and Hochstetter proceeded to the table, Klink paused. He didn't want to see Hogan's face or what was left of it again. He wouldn't forget what he had seen ever. He was grateful the Major and the General didn't seem to take notice.

Hochstetter, unzipping the bag, pulled back the segments so he could exam the body. He winced when he saw the face, but forced himself to look at the dog tags. He then removed one of them leaving the other with the body. He examined the rest of the body.

Klink, suddenly remembering something, forced himself to step closer. "Major, do you think you could remove Colonel Hogan's eagles? I will need to give them to the acting Senior POW officer, Sergeant Kinchloe, along with Hogan's cap, jacket, and dog tag so he can include a letter of condolence to the Colonel's family."

Grumbling, Hochstetter removed the eagles from the shirt collar and the one pinned to the shirt pocket. He then grabbed Klink's hand and dropped them into it along with the dog tag. Klink winced at the dog tag as it was stained with blood. Yet, he clutched the items tightly in his hand.

Burkhalter, once he had seen the remnants of the face, immediately turned his head away and proceeded to look around the room; anywhere except the one place. Something was troubling him, but at the moment he couldn't think what. He addressed Klink without turning.

"Klink, you will hold onto Hogan's cap, jacket, insignias & dog tag until we hear from Major Hochstetter. Understood?"

"But Herr General…"

This time Burkhalter turned and glared at the Kommandant. "**Understood?!**"

"Understood, Herr General."

They both looked after Hochstetter zipped the body bag back up. The Major faced them.

"It appears Colonel Hogan was shot three times; twice in the head and once in the face up close."

Klink shuddered at the news.

"Klink, I want you to do three things. One, I want Hogan's medical files from this infirmary. I will take those with me along with his official file. Two, I want you get a truck from the motor pool and have two of your guards load the body onto the truck. And three, I want one of your guards to drive the truck and follow me in my car to the hospital where a medical examiner will be waiting. General Burkhalter and I will be in your office. I need to contact the medical examiner and make sure they are ready when I get there. You will bring the medical file to your office as soon as you get it."

"Yes, Herr Major," Klink responded nervously. "I shall get the medical records from the file right away." He quickly walked away and in the direction of where Sergeant Wilson's file cabinet was. Secretly, he was relieved to be away from Hochstetter and Burkhalter even if only for a few moments. He heaved a sigh of relief. As he was searching through the file cabinet in the infirmary, he heard footsteps approaching from behind. Pulling out Hogan's medical file he closed the cabinet and turned, expecting to see either the General or the Major. Instead, he saw Schultz standing before him, saluting.

"Herr Kommandant, Sergeant Schultz reporting."

"Yes, Schultz," said Klink saluting. "What is it?"

"I just thought you might need me to do something considering…" he didn't finish.

"I understand, Schultz." Klink suspected his rotund Sergeant-at-arms needed something to do. "Yes, Schultz. There is something you can do for me. Major Hochstetter wants a truck brought to the infirmary right away and two guards to load the body onto the truck. He then wants a guard to follow him in the truck to the hospital in Hammelburg."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz suddenly paused. "Herr Kommandant, can I ask a favor?"

"Of course. What is it?"

"Herr Kommandant, would it be all right if I drove the truck to the hospital?"

Klink looked puzzled. "Why would you want to do that, Schultz? Wouldn't that be difficult for you under the circumstances?"

"It would, Herr Kommandant. But if I am driving the truck, I can at least make sure Colonel Hogan is treated with respect. I figured it's the least I can do for him."

Klink nodded understandingly. "I understand, Schultz. Go ahead." He saluted his Sergeant.

Schultz returned it. "Danke, Herr Kommandant." He turned and started to leave when Klink called out to him. The guard turned.

"Herr Kommandant?"

"Thank you, Schultz," he said softly with a faint smile. "I'm sure Colonel Hogan would appreciate it."

"Danke, Herr Kommandant." Schultz quickly turned and headed outside with Klink following.

* * *

Hochstetter hung up the telephone after speaking with the medical examiner. He looked at Burkhalter who had sat back down in the chair under the Fuhrer's photo.

"The medical examiner will be waiting for me when I arrive at the hospital with the body."

Both men turned when Klink entered his office. He handed Hochstetter Hogan's medical file, then placed Hogan's eagles and dog tag on his desk. He went to his file cabinet, removed Hogan's file from the drawer and handed it to the Gestapo Major. He then sat down behind his desk.

"Sergeant Schultz is having Hogan's body loaded onto one of the trucks and then he will drive the truck himself and follow you when you leave camp."

Hochstetter placed the files on the edge of the desk and began to pace nervously. Something had been bothering him since he saw the body and he just realized what it was. And that something gave Hochstetter hope.

"Something has been bothering me since I examined Hogan's body. Klink, you said Hogan was shot twice in the head. Correct?"

"That is correct, Major," Klink responded.

"I will require an autopsy to confirm what I have seen. But it looks like Hogan was shot three times; twice in the head and one at close range to the face, permanently destroying his face."

"I noticed that as well, Major," Burkhalter commented, his interest piqued.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Klink replied looking from Burkhalter to Hochstetter.

Hochstetter growled wearily. "Klink, what I'm saying is that whoever shot Hogan in the head also shot him in the face at point-blank range which destroyed any possibility of identifying him by just looking at him. Now, I have to ask myself why would someone destroy Hogan's face, and then bury his cap, jacket, and dog tags with the body saying he is Hogan." His final sentence was in the form of a statement more than a question.

Burkhalter's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying it's possible we're supposed to believe this is Hogan when it may not be?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, General," Hochstetter replied, looking directly at the General. "And I believe that someone is Captain Diels. That tells me I must be getting close for him to possibly kill an innocent man and make it appear he is Hogan to throw us off the trail." He rested a hand on the files. "That is why I wanted these files. The information contained in them will be compared with the body and then there will be no doubt whatsoever as to whether or not that body is Hogan's."

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Klink ordered.

The door opened and Sergeant Schultz entered and saluted. Klink returned the salute. "What is it, Schultz?"

Schultz glanced at Burkhalter and then at Hochstetter before looking at his commanding officer. "Herr Kommandant, Colonel Hogan's body has been loaded on the truck and the truck is parked behind Major Hochstetter's staff car outside. I also took the liberty of posting a guard to watch the truck as a precaution." He then stood at attention when facing Hochstetter. "Herr Major, I will be following you in the truck."

"Very good, Sergeant," Hochstetter replied, gathering the files in his arms. "I will call you when I have an answer from the medical examiner, Herr General. Where will you be?"

"I will be staying here until I hear from you," Burkhalter told him. "Just remember, you have six hours to get back to me or I will call Himmler and report that you have failed to bring Hogan back to Stalag 13 alive. And believe me, Major, should that happen, the Reichsfuhrer will not be happy, nor will I, nor the Fuhrer. Understand?"

"Most definitely, Herr General. You will hear from me one way or the other. Auf Wiedershen. Heil Hitler." Hochstetter started out the door, then stopped with his hand on the doorknob. He looked back. "One more thing. If this body should prove not to be that of Hogan, I suggest we keep it quiet. In other words, we let Captain Diels believe that we have accepted this body as being Hogan's. That way he may relax and make a mistake. So remember, keep this quiet." He then opened the door and marched out of the office with Schultz right behind him. He closed the door behind him leaving Burkhalter and Klink alone.

Klink faced the General. "Herr General, what the Major just said. Is he indicating that there's a chance that body may not be Colonel Hogan's after all?"

"That is a distinct possibility, Klink." He looked at his watch. "We are going to have a long wait. I suggest we get some dinner and then return here."

"I'm not really that hungry, Herr General," Klink replied, not really wanting to spend any more time with Burkhalter than he had to.

"Klink, I **said** we should get some dinner."

Klink shriveled before the General's stare and slowly got up. He smiled nervously. "Of course, Herr General. In fact, I am a bit hungry. Of course I'll join you. But first, I'd better lock up Colonel Hogan's cap, jacket, insignias, and dog tag in my safe."

"That would be a good idea, Klink."

Gathering Hogan's personal items, Klink walked to his floor safe and kneeling in front of it, unlocked it and placed the items in the far corner, then locked the safe. He suddenly noticed there was a smear of blood on the palm of one of his hands. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Even though there was now room for doubt as to the identity of the corpse, there was still the possibility it was Hogan.

"Excuse me, Herr General," Klink uttered as he quickly made his way to the washroom and promptly threw up. He then washed his hands and splashed water on his face. With water dripping from his face, Klink looked up and into the mirror. He stared at the man looking back at him.

_Hogan,_ Klink told himself. _I never thought I'd ever say this. But I hope with every fiber of my being that Major Hochstetter is right this time._

* * *

LeBeau unplugged the coffee pot and looked at the others. All the men exchanged hopeful looks.

"Is it possible what Hochstetter said?" the Frenchman asked. "Could Colonel Hogan still be alive?"

"Could the Major be right?" Newkirk inquired, his voice sounding hopeful.

"It's beginning to look that way," added Kinch.

Carter looked at Kinch. "Is that what you were thinking before when you said something bothered you about this entire thing? Did you suspect the Colonel might still be alive?" The young Sergeant looked into Kinch's face, a slight smile appearing for the first time.

Kinch folded his arms. "I wasn't sure at first. But after what Hochstetter said, I realized he was right. If this Captain Diels wanted us to believe Colonel Hogan was dead, why make his face unrecognizable and then bury his cap, jacket and dog tags with the body that identify it as being Hogan. It would have been more believable if he had just buried him after he killed him."

"In other words, mate, whoever that poor bloke is, it isn't Colonel Hogan."

Kinch grinned for the first time. "That's exactly what I'm thinking."

"Wait a minute," LeBeau suddenly said, anxiety apparent. "If Captain Diels went through all this trouble to have us believe the Colonel is dead and he should find out that his plan didn't work, is it just possible he might kill the Colonel for real?"

"I don't think so," Kinch told him. "I suspect Captain Diels went through all this so that he could hold on to the Colonel without anybody looking for him anymore because everybody would think he's dead."

"Let's hope you're right, mate," Newkirk added, lighting a cigarette. "Because I don't trust that bloody bastard in any shape, manner, or form."


	14. Chapter 14A Prisoner No More

**Chapter 14---A Prisoner No More**

Having returned to the residence in which he was hiding out, Diels calmly walked up the stairs to the bedroom to see what had occurred during his absence. Opening the door, he stood in the doorway, staring at the man lying on the bed. The man's clothes were wrinkled and dirty, his hair mussed up and there was several days of growth on his face. For all intents and purposes, he resembled a bum from the streets; not the handsome and well-groomed American Colonel he had removed from Stalag 13.

Smirking, Diels entered the room and approached the bed. Standing beside the bed, he gazed down at the semi-conscious man tossing and turning restlessly on the bed. Finally, the man spotted Diels and a small smile appeared. The man was sweating profusely.

"You came back," he said in a small voice. "I knew you wouldn't abandon me. You're my friend."

Diels smile grew wider. The two shots he had given Hogan earlier in the day had done their job. He could tell Colonel Robert Hogan was now completely hooked on heroin. But he had to still take things slowly. He wanted to make certain Hogan was at the point of no return. Diels removed a syringe from his pocket. Holding it up in front of Hogan's face, he could see the hungry look in the Colonel's eyes.

"Tell me, something, Colonel," he said. "What do you think of Major Hochstetter?"

"Major…" Hogan immediately couldn't remember the name he had just heard. "What was the name?" He was getting so forgetful these days.

"Major Hochstetter, Colonel Hogan. He wears a uniform similar to mine. He is Gestapo. I understand you and he have had run-ins in the past."

"We have?" Hogan asked. He couldn't remember this Major. Yet, somehow, he suspected he should know who this person is. If he could just remember. He wiped his watery eyes and nose while looking curiously at Diels. "I don't think I remember a Gestapo Major named…what did you say his name was again?"

"Hochstetter. Here, perhaps this will help you remember." Diels reached inside his inner coat pocket and produced a wallet size photo of the Gestapo Major and handed it to Hogan who took it in a shaky hand. Hogan studied the photo of the dark-haired man with the mustache. He looked familiar; yet…

"I'm not sure, but I don't think I like him," Hogan replied handing the photo back. Diels smiled as he tucked the photo back inside his coat.

"Very good, Colonel Hogan. Nor does Major Hochstetter like you. In fact, the two of you dislike each other immensely. And I'll tell you something else. Should he find this place, he would stop me from making you feel better. He wouldn't allow me to give you this…" He held up the syringe. Rolling up Hogan's shirtsleeve, Diels noticed that several of the previous needle punctures were beginning to show signs of becoming infected. He then proceeded to jab the syringe below the bend in the elbow and inject the contents. He figured this injection would be the fifteenth Hogan had received in four days. He then stood back to watch.

Hogan felt so good. He couldn't remember feeling this good before. He realized Diels was right. He did make him feel better. He then noticed the angel looking at him. By now, the angel was barely big enough to be noticed.

"Colonel, you've got to hold on. Fight! Don't give in to the drug! You've got to fight with everything you have. As long as I'm here I'll help you. I'm that part of you that still is trying to fight!" Hogan stretched his body and turned his head to the other side and saw the red devil smiling at him. He smiled back at the devil that had grown considerably since he last saw him.

"Feels good, doesn't it, Colonel?" he said with a chuckle. "Don't listen to that angel. He doesn't want you to feel good. He wants you to hurt which is what you will it he's permitted to stop those injections. Besides, feeling better is what you want, isn't it?" Hogan nodded. The euphoria he felt was wonderful. "Feels wonderful, eh? I knew it would. See, Colonel, you can have that feeling as long as you like. All you have to do is answer the questions the Captain asks. That's simple enough, isn't it?" Hogan smiled. He just felt wonderful and didn't want the feeling to end.

Diels, smirking, reached in his pocket and removed a set of keys. Leaning forward, he unshackled Hogan's wrists. "I don't think you need these anymore, Colonel." He then walked to the foot of the bed and released the shackle around one ankle but left the other ankle bound. "I think you've earned to have your arms and one leg freed. But keep this in mind, Colonel. If you misbehave, I will be forced to restrain you completely again. Do you understand me?"

Hogan nodded and curled up on the bed with his arms wrapped around himself. He started nodding off.

"One last thing, Colonel."

Hogan glanced at Diels.

"I will have lunch delivered to you within the hour. Make sure you eat everything or I will be very unhappy. And you don't want to make me unhappy." He abruptly turned and left the room leaving Hogan alone with his thoughts and only a devil and angel for company.

* * *

_Major Wolfgang Hochstetter, his weapon drawn, kicked in the door of the room Hogan was asleep in, startling the Colonel and Captain Diels, who held a syringe and had Hogan's right arm stretched out. Both men looked up as the Gestapo Major stormed into the room, his weapon pointed at Diels' head. He looked at what Diels was doing and it sickened him. He held out his hand._

"_Give me that syringe, Captain," he ordered._

_Diels looked at Hogan and then the gun in the Major's hand. He carefully handed the syringe to Hochstetter who promptly threw it against the wall and everyone watched it shatter._

"_Noooooooo!" Hogan cried out scrambling off the bed, getting down on his knees, and scrounged about the floor trying to find pieces of the syringe. "I need it!" he cried. "I need it! You had no right to do that! The Captain was right. You're no friend of mine!" Sobs could be heard as Hogan frantically continued searching. Unable to find any of the pieces, he curled into a ball on the floor with his arms wrapped around himself. "I hurt so bad! So bad!" He began to rock slowly. "You had no right. No right!"_

Hogan began tossing and turning restlessly; the euphoria now gone. He began feeling sick to his stomach. Yet, the dream persisted.

_Hochstetter now stood over Hogan looking down at the man he considered the most dangerous man in Germany. He smirked wickedly. "The great Papa Bear,"_ _he sneered. "You don't look so dangerous now, do you, Hogan?" He watched as Hogan's body began shaking. The Colonel doubled over as the cramps intensified. Hochstetter seemed amused as he glanced at Diels. "What is happening to him, Captain?"_

"_He is suffering from having the drug withheld from him. He's been without it for over seven hours. I was about to give him an injection when you broke in here. His reactions will get worse the longer he goes without the drug."_

"_Too bad, Captain, that Colonel Hogan will just have to suffer. You see, I do not intend to let him have any more of this drug until he admits to being Papa Bear and admits to being responsible for most of the sabotage in the area of Stalag 13. I might not let him have any relief even then."_

"Nooooooo," Hogan uttered, tossing and turning. "You had no right! No right!" He started sobbing as he clutched the blanket so tightly his knuckles turned white. "No right at all! No right."

Hogan was still reacting to his dream when Diels opened the door carrying a tray with a sandwich and a glass of water on it. He stood transfixed at Hogan's tossing and turning, and apparently arguing with someone. He suspected the Colonel was arguing with Hochstetter as that was the seed he planted before giving the Colonel another injection. Smirking, he entered the room.

* * *

"Goldilocks to Papa Bear. Goldilocks to Papa Bear. Come in Papa Bear." The voice crackled over the radio. Kinch, who had been resting on the cot he kept in the radio room, put down the magazine he had been reading, and jumped to his feet. He put on the headset and sat down.

"This is Papa Bear, Goldilocks. Go ahead," he said.

"Stand by for General Butler, Papa Bear," the contact said. A moment later, General Butler's voice could be heard.

"This is General Butler, Papa Bear."

"Yes, sir, General. What can we do for you?"

"Just wanted to update you on the latest," Butler replied. Kinch could tell from the General's voice that the news wouldn't be good.

"Go ahead, General," Kinch advised.

"Our operatives have searched everywhere with no sighting of Colonel Hogan anywhere. The opinion here is that the Colonel is probably dead."

Kinch had to make a quick decision on what had transpired on their end. "We have some news on our end as well, General."

"And what would that be, Papa Bear?"

"A body was found buried not to far from Stalag 13. Along with the body was Colonel Hogan's cap, jacket and dog tags. He had been shot twice in the head and once point-blank in the face. The consensus by the Germans is that the body is that of Colonel Hogan."

"Has there been a positive identification made?" asked Butler, sounding distressed.

"The Germans agree that it's Colonel Hogan, but we've since learned there may be some doubt."

"And on what is that doubt based, Papa Bear?"

"The Gestapo Major we told you about believes that because the body's face was destroyed making a visual identification impossible, there may be some doubt the body may be Colonel Hogan's, despite his jacket, cap and dog tags being buried with the body. The body has been taken to the local hospital in Hammelburg for an autopsy."

"I see. All right, Papa Bear. We will allow time for a positive identification to be made of the body. But if it turns out the body is that of Colonel Hogan, you are hereby ordered to shut down the operation, evacuate the camp, and return to London right away. Is that understood?"

"Understood, General. But if that body turns out not to be Colonel Hogan's, request permission to continue looking for him."

"Permission granted, Papa Bear."

"Thank you, General. Papa Bear out." The transmission ended.

"Was that General Butler?" asked LeBeau coming around the corner with two cups of hot coffee as Kinch removed his headset. Carter was with him. He accepted the coffee gratefully.

"Thanks, LeBeau," he said, taking a sip of the hot brew. "Yep, that was General Butler. He says that all their contacts came up empty in their searching. The belief there is that the Colonel is probably dead." He took another draught of coffee, letting his words sink in. He then continued. "I told him about the body that was found, and that there was some doubt as to it's identity. He ordered that if the body turns out to be Hogan's, we're to shut down the operation, evacuate the camp, and get everybody out including us."

"And if it isn't the Colonel's?" asked Carter. "What then?"

"We have permission to continue looking for him."

LeBeau sighed wearily as a thought crossed his mind which he was certain had occurred to the others as well. He looked Kinch directly in the face.

"Mon ami, if that body turns out to be that of Colonel Hogan, we need to retrieve it and get it back to the states for a proper funeral. He must not be left in the hands of the filthy Bosche! They will not treat him with respect!"

"I agree," added Carter. "We can't leave the Colonel behind. If the situation was reversed, and one of us had been killed, the Colonel would do everything he could to retrieve that body and get it back home. He'd never leave it in the hands of the Krauts. We owe him the same consideration. Besides, you know the unwritten law; no soldier leaves another soldier behind."

"I agree," Kinch replied finally. "He would and so will we. So we wait until Hochstetter get his autopsy results and a positive identification is made. If it's the Colonel, while we made evacuation plans for the camp, we'll also plan on how to retrieve the Colonel's body so it can be brought back to the states. We won't leave him behind, Andrew. I promise you."

* * *

"You had no right!" Hogan sobbed as he continued clutching the blanket around him tightly. "I hate you! Hate you!" He continued tossing and turning restlessly.

Diels placed the tray on the table near the bed, sat down on the edge, and gently shook Hogan's shoulder. The Colonel, startled into consciousness, sat up. He looked wildly around the room; the fear evident in his eyes. Finally, his watery eyes landed on Diels.

"He was here!" Hogan cried out in a absolute panic. "This Hochstetter! You were about to make me feel better and he took it away and broke it! He broke it" Hogan wrapped his arms around himself as chills overtook him. He rubbed his arms up and down in an attempt to warm himself. He started sobbing uncontrollably. "He broke it! He broke it!" He looked up when Diels rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Major Hochstetter is not here, Colonel. You probably just imagined him. But even if you did imagine him, you could see he doesn't care about you. I'm positive he'd want to see you suffer. He obviously doesn't want you to have one of these." He removed a syringe from his pocket and held it up in Hogan's face. He watched as the Colonel ran a tongue over his dry lips while eyeing the syringe, mesmerized by it.

"You won't let him take it away from me, will you?" Hogan whimpered. "I need it to feel better." He ran a shaky hand lovingly over the syringe Diels held in his hand.

"I will never keep it from you, Colonel." He put the syringe back in his pocket. He noticed Hogan's distressed look. "Don't worry. As you just had an injection, it wouldn't be safe to give you another injection so soon." He picked up the tray and placed it on Hogan's lap. "It's time for your lunch."

"Not hungry," Hogan replied, shoving the tray aside. Diels replaced the tray back on the Colonel's lap.

"You will eat your lunch or I will become very upset with you, and you know what that will mean, Colonel. No more of this…" He again held up the syringe and saw the effect just seeing it was having on the American. He then returned it to his pocket and got to his feet.

"I will leave you to eat your lunch in peace, Colonel. However, I will be back to make sure you have eaten everything. And then, we will see." He turned and abruptly walked out of the room leaving Hogan staring at the sandwich on the plate. He broke off a small piece of the sandwich, and shoved it into his mouth and began to chew. He really didn't want any food, but he didn't want to upset the Captain. He was his friend and you don't upset friends.

"You have to eat, Colonel," the little angel was back again, sitting on the edge of the tray, looking at him, concerned. "You must keep up your strength. You're weakening. You can't weaken any further. You're losing yourself."

"Oh buzz off!" the larger red devil snapped, sitting on the opposite side of the tray. He looked up at Hogan. "You know you like how it makes you feel. Even you have to admit that. The Captain's your best friend. He won't let anyone keep him from making you feel good."

"You're becoming a prisoner, Colonel," the angel added. "A prisoner of what you're being given. You must fight it. You must!"

"Prisoner…" Hogan mumbled, slurring his words. "Losing myself…"

"Don't pay any attention to him," the devil waved a hand at the angel. You're not a prisoner. Your arms are no longer shackled and one leg is free. And you're not losing yourself. You're still Colonel Robert Hogan. So you see, you're not a prisoner any more."

Hogan stared into space with glassy eyes. "Not a prisoner….not…"

The devil suddenly grinned evilly. "That's right, Colonel. Just eat your entire lunch and Captain Diels will reward you. You do want to be rewarded, don't you?"

Hogan's vacant eyes turned towards the devil. "Must be rewarded. Need to be rewarded. I need it. Want it. I will do what I have to to get what I want."

"And what is it you want, Colonel Hogan?" asked the devil.

Hogan licked his dry lips and wiped his watery eyes and the watery discharge coming from his nose. "I want to feel good," he slurred. "I need to feel good." He turned his attention back to the sandwich, broke off another piece, and put it in his mouth despite the nausea he felt.


	15. Chapter 15Without a Doubt

**Chapter 15---Without a Doubt**

The drive to the hospital in town took about an hour. During that time, Schultz found it hard to keep his mind on his driving. He kept thinking about the body in the back of the truck and prayed the autopsy would prove it wasn't Hogan. But if it should prove to be that of the American officer, Schultz didn't know how he'd ever be able to face Hogan's men plus the men of barracks two again. Sighing, he slowed down and stopped in front of the hospital directly behind Major Hochstetter's car. As Schultz struggled out of the truck, he noticed Major Hochstetter was speaking with one of two hospital staff; one of them holding a stretcher upright. The Major was carrying two large file folders. He noticed both men nodding at whatever the Major was saying. Hochstetter then marched inside the hospital to his destination.

Then, the two men walked away from Hochstetter and approached the back of the truck where Schultz was waiting. As the two men climbed into the back of the truck, one of them laid the stretcher flat, opened and locked it from underneath. One of the men glanced in Schultz's direction. He smirked.

"I suppose you'll be glad to get rid of this trash, eh Sergeant?" he said with a smile.

Schultz's face became angry and his eyes narrowed as he glared at the man who had spoken to him. Leaning closer to the man so that nobody else would hear, he grabbed the front of the man's shirt, and shook him. "Don't you speak of this man like that again. He was a human being, and should be treated with respect even if he was an American. So don't let me hear you say those things again. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah, I understand you completely," the man answered in a chilly tone while freeing himself from Schultz's grip. He and his partner placed the corpse on the stretcher, and then one man jumped down off the truck and eased the stretcher forward. Both men noticed the fat guard watching them closely. Once they removed the stretcher from the back of the truck, walked inside the hospital with Schultz right behind them, continuing his watch. As far as the guard was concerned, nobody was going to disrespect Colonel Hogan while he was around.

Major Hochstetter was going over Hogan's medical files with the medical examiner and his assistant when the door opened behind them ten minutes later, and the two men carrying the stretcher entered with Schultz following, and placed the stretcher on the floor, then carefully lifted the body bag and placed it on the table. They then exited. Hochstetter eyed Schultz.

"Danke, Sergeant. You may take the truck and return to camp. I will take over from here."

"Jawohl, Herr Major," Schultz replied coming to attention and saluting. Hochstetter offered a quick salute. As the heavy Sergeant exited, he gave one final glance over his shoulder at the body bag, shook his head sadly, and left.

The medical examiner unzipped the body bag and with his assistant's help, removed the body from the bag until it was lying on the table. They then went about removing the victim's clothing. Watching what they were doing, Hochstetter tied a surgical mask over his nose and mouth to prevent any contamination from occurring. He wanted everything by the book before he reported to Burkhalter and Himmler. The Major stood far enough away to give both men room to work, but still close enough where he could observe everything they were doing. He leaned against the wall with his arms folded. He had checked out the gravesite before heading to the hospital and had found nothing useful there; and dismissed the guard. He needed something, anything, to prove what he suspected. As he watched the medical examiners examine the body, he didn't have long to wait.

"Herr Major," The medical examiner glanced in Hochstetter's direction and motioned for him to approach. "Look at these."

Hochstetter approached the table and immediately saw something on the stomach; something resembling a discoloration. "Was ist das? (1) He asked studying the discoloration that was about a half inch in length.

"That, Herr Major," explained the medical examiner, "Is what is known as a port-wine birthmark (2) A lot of people have them. But according to the medical records of this Colonel Hogan, he doesn't have such a birthmark or any birthmark for that matter."

"You said there was something else, doctor?"

"Ja. Look at his right knee. The scar hasn't formed that long ago, but I'd say this man, whoever he is, has had knee surgery recently. Colonel Hogan had no knee surgery of any kind. He did, however, have numerous scars on his upper torso from the records I examined, but never any knee surgery."

Hochstetter could feel a surge of euphoria in him at this news.

"We will also run a blood test and compare dental records as most of the face has been destroyed."

"How long will that take?" Hochstetter checked his watch. He knew he had less than four hours to get back to Burkhalter with his findings.

"Not very long, Herr Major," the doctor said. "If we put a rush on it you could have the results in about an hour or less."

"Then go ahead and run the tests," Hochstetter ordered.

* * *

Kinch, Carter, LeBeau, and Newkirk were beginning to feel like caged animals as they were confined to the barracks. Normally they wouldn't have a problem being confined because they could always use the tunnels to get outside the camp. But with the guards and the dogs still searching the woods despite a body being found, they couldn't risk going out. Their only connection with the outside was Carter watching through the periscope at the sink.

"Anything since Klink and Burkhalter left?" asked Kinch.

"Not a thing," Carter replied. "Wait a minute! I see a staff car pulling up outside Klink's office. Burkhalter's getting out, and now Klink. They're both going inside the Kommandant's office. He adjusted the faucets back into their regular position. He and the others then entered Hogan's office; LeBeau plugged in the coffee pot.

"Herr General…" Klink replied as he hung up his coat and hat, and then hung up Burkhalter's. He walked around the side of his desk and sat down. "…what do we do if the body turns out not to be that of Colonel Hogan?"

"If that is the case, Klink," Burkhalter replied sitting his large bulk wearily in the chair near the door under the Fuhrer's picture. "You can dismiss the guards outside barracks two and have the prisoners no longer confined to their barracks. But you will still tell them nothing about the body being found.

"Yes, sir. But the prisoners are bound to ask questions."

"I don't care if they ask questions. You tell them nothing! You know nothing! You have no information at all! Is that understood?! " Burkhalter leaned forward, his eyes glaring at Klink

"Yes, sir, Herr General," Klink replied in a small voice. "I know nothing and have no information at all."

Burkhalter leaned his large bulk back in the chair with a smirk on his face. "I know I can depend on you Klink during this most trying of circumstances," he replied sarcastically. The General looked at his watch. "I hope the Major calls soon for his sake. His deadline is only three-and-a-half hours away."

Klink secretly hoped the Gestapo Major would call as well with the only news he wanted to hear; and that being that the body belonged to someone else.

"Well," Kinch replied quietly. "We have three-and-a-half hours before we know whether or not we have to evacuate the camp." He folded his arms. "Newkirk, monitor the coffee pot. We need to know when Hochstetter calls and what he reports to Burkhalter and Klink. If the worst happens, we'll have to have a meeting with all the barracks chiefs and inform them."

"Might be a good idea to inform them anyway," Carter added.

Kinch knew Carter was right. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to do that just yet. Not until they knew for certain. But he felt in his gut that his commanding officer was out there somewhere, still alive, although suffering who knew what torture at the hands of Captain Diels. He knew Hogan had a high threshold for pain; but everybody had a breaking point. And how long could the Colonel hold out before he reached his. He imagined Hogan was, right now, either praying for a quick death or rescue. It had been four days since he'd been removed from camp.

"Kinch?" It was LeBeau.

The radioman came out of his fog and looked at the little Frenchman as if seeing him for the first time. "Yeah, LeBeau? What is it?"

"What Carter said. Perhaps he is right. Perhaps we should at least inform the barracks chiefs we may have to evacuate the camp without mentioning a body having been found. This way everybody can at least prepare themselves to leave just in case."

"I agree, mate," Newkirk added. "At least this way we'll be able to move quickly if we have to. Of course, we will make sure to rescue the Colonel's remains from that hospital if we have to before we leave."

"We may not have to, Newkirk," Kinch explained. "If the body is the Colonel's, it'll be brought back to Stalag 13 for burial in the POW graveyard; but first it'll be taken to the infirmary. While we're getting everybody out, we will also remove the body from the infirmary and see that it leaves Germany with the first or second group to leave for London on a plane out of here." He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Carter, you and LeBeau go through the tunnels and contact all the barracks chiefs and tell them to come to barracks two for a briefing right away. But don't tell them anything else."

"On our way, Kinch," Carter echoed as he and LeBeau hurried to the double bunk with LeBeau slapping the hidden mechanism. That left Kinch and Newkirk alone.

"What are you thinkin', Kinch?" he asked, noticing how sad the radioman looked. "If you're doubting your decisions, don't. We all think you're doing exactly what the Colonel would do. And that's look out for the men. And we'll get everyone including the Gov'nor out to when they bring his body back to camp as well."

"I do not doubt my decisions, Newkirk," Kinch responded softly. "I just hope we don't need to follow through with it."

"Well…" Newkirk looked at his watch. "We'll know in about three hours if we do."

* * *

Hochstetter mulled over the information he had learned so far. The birthmark, the surgical scar. Now he was waiting impatiently for the last two pieces of the puzzle that would prove his suspicions without a doubt and give him more time. He found himself beginning to pace while watching the medical examiner's assistant comparing the dental work of the corpse with the dental records of Hogan. The medical examiner had gone to check on the results of the blood tests. He looked at his watch nervously.

Having never been a patient man, Hochstetter was more of a man of action. He preferred doing things himself to be sure they were not only done, but done according to how **he **wanted them done. But here in the hospital, he had limited authority and it ate at him. He stopped pacing when the door opened and he noticed the medical examiner walk in reviewing some papers he was holding.

"Well, doctor? What are the results of the blood tests?"

"Herr Major, I apologize for taking so long, but I wanted to double check the results against those of Colonel Hogan's records."

"And…?"

"Colonel Hogan's blood type AB- according to his records and the dog tag around his neck; the blood type of this man is type O+. In other words, Herr Major, this man is not your Colonel Hogan."

"I knew it!" Hochstetter sounded as if he was rejoicing at the news. He looked at the medical examiner again. "What about the dental records."

The medical examiner looked at his assistant. "What have you found, Erik?" he asked.

"I'm nearly finished, father," the young assistant replied. "But from what I've found so far this man's teeth do not match those of this Colonel Hogan. Shall I continue with the examination?"

"No," Hochstetter ordered. "You will proceed with the autopsy. I want to know who this man is, if possible. Meanwhile, I will take the dog tag from around his neck, and the records of Colonel Hogan, and return to Stalag 13 with the news." As he started gathering the records to take with him, Hochstetter suddenly paused and looked back at the doctor and his assistant. "Doctor, I'm going to ask you a favor. This entire matter must be kept confidential. Should anybody inquire about this man, he is to be identified as Colonel Robert Hogan. Only you, your assistant and I are to know he is not."

"But why, Herr Major?" asked the medical examiner. "As this man is not this Colonel Hogan, I would think you'd want that news known."

"I don't. The real Colonel Hogan's life depends on certain people believing that he is dead. If word should leak out that this body is not his, Hogan could end up on this table for real. I trust you don't want to disappoint the Gestapo. Now do you understand?"

"We understand, Herr Major. This body will be listed under the name of Colonel Robert Hogan as will any and all reports until the Gestapo says otherwise. Is there anything else?"

Hochstetter, reaching inside his coat pocket, pulled out a card and handed it to the medical examiner. "Here is my card. When you complete your autopsy, you are to contact me and nobody else. I will want a complete copy of the autopsy results sent to my attention at Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg. Also, you are not to discuss this case or it's results with anybody in this hospital. Have I made myself clear?"

"Absolutely," the medical examiner replied tucking the card into his pocket.

"Gut." Hochstetter checked his watch. "I must get back to Stalag 13 and update certain people about these findings. I will be taking Colonel Hogan's medical and official files with me. Also…." Reaching, he removed the dog tag from the body and pocketed it. "He will not be needing that anymore. Guten tag , doctor." Gathering the files, Hochstetter marched out of the exam room and headed for his car. But first, he had to make a phone call. Reaching the lobby, he paused at the front desk. The blonde nurse smiled at the Major.

"Guten tag, fraulein." Hochstetter smiled, touching the bill of his cap.

"Guten tag, Herr Major. How may I help you?" she asked, smiling sweetly.

"I wish to use your telephone, bitte."

She moved the telephone close to the Gestapo officer. "Help yourself, Herr Major."

Resting the files on the counter beside him, he picked up the receiver "Danke, fraulein." He waited for a moment before the operator came on. "This is Major Hochstetter, Gestapo. Connect me with Stalag 13, bitte. Danke. I will wait."

After a minute or two of waiting, Hochstetter heard the annoying voice of Wilhelm Klink on the other end.

"Klink, Hochstetter here. Is General Burkhalter there? Gut. Put him on the phone. Herr General, Major Hochstetter. I'm on my way back to Stalag 13 with news. No, I don't wish to discuss it over the phone. But I should be there as quickly as I can. Ja, Herr General. I understand. Auf Wiedershen. Heil Hitler." He hung up the phone and gathered the files in his arms. "Danke, fraulein," he replied to the nurse with a smile of his own before heading out of the hospital.

* * *

Kinch and Newkirk looked at each other after hearing only Burkhalter's side of the conversation.

"Sounds like Hochstetter's got his positive identification," Newkirk replied nervously. "What do you think he's gonna say when he gets here?"

Kinch looked at the Englander and could see his own thoughts mirrored in his eyes.

"I have no idea, Newkirk. We'll just have to wait and see."

Just then, the lower bunk raised and the ladder dropped, and the barracks chiefs of the other nineteen barracks began to climb up and step into barracks two.

* * *

(1) "Was ist das?" means "What is that?"

(2) a port-wine birthmark is a stain or naevus flammeus consisting of superficial and deep capillaries in the skin which produce a reddish to purplish discoloration of the skin. Can be 1/2" to a couple of feet. Can be located on the face, chest or stomach.


	16. Chapter 16Plans Made and Plans Contin

**Chapter 16---Plans Made and Plans Continued**

The nineteen barracks chiefs which included Wilson who also happened to be the camp medic as well, were all gathered in the common room of barracks two with LeBeau keeping watch at the door. Kinch and Carter faced the crowd while Newkirk was in Hogan's quarters with the door closed, monitoring the coffee pot waiting for Hochstetter to return.

"Okay, everybody just calm down," Kinch announced over the chatter of the crowd. "This is not gonna be a long briefing, but it's important to let all of you know what's going on."

"C'mon, guys, quiet down!" Carter added.

The murmuring stopped as everybody paid attention.

"Okay, now all of you know Colonel Hogan was taken from camp four days ago by the Gestapo and hasn't been heard from since. We have since discovered that the Gestapo Captain who removed him did so using forged papers supposedly signed by Major Hochstetter," Kinch began.

"Are you trying to tell us that a Kraut used fake arrest papers just to remove the Colonel from the camp?" someone asked. "Is that what you're telling us?"

Kinch sighed. This might be tougher than he originally thought. "That's exactly what I'm telling you."

"Has anybody found the Colonel?" someone else asked.

"Not yet," Carter interjected. "But we've got people searching for him everywhere."

Before another question could be asked, Kinch held up both hands asking for quiet. "Look, we've received orders from London that if the Colonel is not found alive, we are to evacuate the camp and shut down the entire operation. But if he's alive, we keep looking for him."

"How do you know if he's still alive?" Wilson asked. He suspected something was going on that they weren't being told.

"Because Major Hochstetter of the Gestapo has been, uh, urged to search for the Colonel and bring him back to camp alive. The Kommandant also has men out searching. And we are not giving up either" Kinch let his words sink in before continuing. "The main thing right now is we called this meeting to advise all of you to return to your barracks and inform your men to gather whatever they want to take with them and stand by until further notice. We'll keep you advised if anything changes. That's all."

Talking amongst themselves, the men made their way to the tunnel entrance and started to leave.

"Sergeant Wilson, wait a minute," Kinch said.

Wilson turned and walked back to where Kinch and Carter stood. "What can I do for you fellas?"

"Could you stay a bit longer? We have a prisoner who isn't feeling too well and we'd like you to check him out if you could."

"Where is he?"

"We have him resting in Colonel Hogan's quarters right now."

Wilson looked from Carter to Kinch. "I don't have my bag with me."

"That's okay, Joe," Kinch replied. "We'd just like you to take a look at him is all. If he needs any meds, you can bring them afterwards."

Wilson shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. I'll take a look at him." He followed Kinch and Carter into Hogan's quarters and saw only Newkirk seated at the Colonel's desk monitoring the coffee pot. He looked at Kinch. "Newkirk looks all right to me, Kinch."

"We just said that to get you alone," said Kinch. "Have a seat, Joe."

Wilson sat down on Hogan's lower bunk and looked at the others. "I had a feeling there was something more going on. What is it? Is Colonel Hogan dead?"

"We don't know, Joe," Kinch explained slowly. "All we know is that a body was found buried just outside of camp with the Colonel's dog tags, cap and jacket. The body had two shots to the head and a third shot point-blank to the face destroying it." He saw the medic get a pained look on his face at the description.

"Is it the Colonel?" he asked softly.

"We don't think so," LeBeau chimed in. "But we're waiting for Major Hochstetter to return from the hospital where he took the body for an autopsy. We'll know for sure once he gets here."

"I'm guessing that's why all the prisoners were confined to their barracks, and guards were posted outside barracks two," Wilson replied. "They didn't want anybody to see them bringing the body into camp believing it was the Colonel's."

"Other than us, Joe, you're the only one who knows. We ask that you keep what you've been told to yourself. We'll let you know once we find out."

Wilson got slowly to his feet. "I'll keep it to myself as you request, but I'll say a silent prayer that the Colonel's alive. Thanks for letting me know."

"You'd better go back to your barracks now, Joe, before somebody gets suspicious," Kinch told him.

* * *

"_Colonel? Colonel Hogan. Wake up, mon Colonel," the voice requested._

_Hogan's eyes opened a slit as he turned his head. A slight smile appeared. "LeBeau," he mumbled, slurring again. "Have you come to help me?" Hogan then noticed the devil sitting beside him smirking and watching the exchange._

"_No, mon Colonel," LeBeau replied. "I heard from the others about the mess you got yourself in and wanted to see for myself." He chuckled as he came closer to the head of the bed. "Look at you. And you call yourself an officer? You look just like one of the homeless men who live in the streets of Paris on the poor side of town. A bum, in other words. And I do not help bums nor associate with them."_

"_No, LeBeau," Hogan was pleading. "Not you. Help me. I'm losing myself to the drug. I don't think I can hold on. I'm losing."_

_LeBeau folded his arms and smirked. "That's because you're weak. You're a weak man, Colonel. I don't associate with weak men. You are on your own. I will not help you nor will the others. You are not important as far as I am concerned. So, au revoir, Colonel Hogan. I will leave you to wallow in your own misery which is where you belong." He backed away from the bed slowly until he had faded completely._

"_No, LeBeau. Don't leave me. Not you too. LeBeau, come back! LeBeau!" _

Hogan bolted upright on the bed, sweat pouring down his face. "LeBeau!" he shouted looking around wildly and seeing nothing. "Not you, too, LeBeau. Not you." He began sobbing uncontrollably. The devil leaned over and whispered in Hogan's ear.

"Told you you couldn't count on your men. The Captain and I both tried telling you they'd turn their backs on you when you were in trouble." He snickered.

Hogan clung to the blanket tightly and continued to sob. His men had turned their backs on him. Even Klink and Schultz had turned their backs on him. They proved by their actions that they weren't his friends. Only the Captain was his friend. He'd stood by him the entire time, always willing to make him feel better.

"Oh God," Hogan muttered partially to himself. "I need it. I need it to forget and to feel better. Where are you?"

"I'm right here, Colonel," said a calm voice from the doorway.

Hogan turned his head slightly to see who had spoken and wiped his tear-stained face when he saw Diels looking at him. He slowly sat up on the bed as the Captain approached.

"I understand you had a bad dream, Colonel. Did one of your men turn their back on you again?"

"Yes," Hogan said without hesitation. "I need it, Captain. Can I have it now? I need to feel good."

"We're going to do something a bit different this time, Colonel Hogan. If you answer my question, I will show you how to inject yourself and make yourself feel better."

"Why? Where will you be? Are you leaving me alone?" Hogan started to panic. "You're turning your back on me, aren't you?"

Diels smiled. "Not at all, Colonel. I just feel that you should learn to do it yourself so you will know how. But I will be here as well. Now, shall we begin?"

The Colonel relaxed upon hearing that Diels wasn't leaving him. "What do you want to know?"

"Tell me, Colonel. What is you rank? Can you tell me that?"

"I'm a Colonel, I think. I mean you keep calling me Colonel so I must be one, right?"

"Very good, Colonel. Yes, you are a full Colonel," Diels replied sitting down on the edge of the bed, producing the syringe. He rolled up Hogan's shirtsleeve and noticed that the puncture marks that previously seemed to be becoming infected, were now infected. Diels wasn't counting on this and knew he'd have to do something, because he didn't want Hogan dying from a blood infection before he got the information he wanted from him. He didn't go through all of this just to have the Colonel die when he was so close. He would have to get penicillin somehow.

"Colonel, let me show you how to inject yourself should you ever have to," Diels said with a smile. He noticed Hogan intently watching how it was done. "Do you think you can do the next one yourself later on in about four hours?"

Hogan looked at Diels. "I think so. If I can't, will you do it for me?"

"Of course I will. I'll always be here for you, Colonel." He noticed Hogan beginning to look peaceful; his pupils were dilated. The Colonel began feeling flushed and his extremities felt heavy. He laid down on the bed as he became nauseous and drowsy. He was soon asleep.

Diels got to his feet quietly. He knew Hogan was now completely addicted and after one more day, would be ready to reveal everything about his operation, the underground and who worked with him. Just another twenty-four hours and he would be forever known as the man who broke Papa Bear and his entire operation. He would have names, dates, places; everything. But most of all, he would succeed where Hochstetter had failed. He had already made up his mind after he had all the information, he would give Hogan an overdose of heroin that would kill him immediately. After all, he wouldn't need the American after he served his purpose.

_But first things first, _Diels told himself, _I must get my hands on penicillin._ _It wouldn't do to have Hogan die before I get what I want from him._ He quietly exited the room while Hogan slept.


	17. Chapter 17The Search For Hogan Contin

**Chapter 17---The Search for Hogan Continues**

Burkhalter and Klink were having their third glass of Schnapps when the door to Klink's office burst open, and Major Hochstetter blew inside, allowing the door to close behind him. Klink looked at him with hope. Burkhalter checked his watch before looking at Hochstetter with a smirk.

"You cut it close, Major," he said. "Now, what was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

First, Hochstetter dumped the folders on Klink's desk and, reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the dog tag and dropped it on top of the folders. Then, he shifted his eyes back and forth between Burkhalter and Klink, but mostly looked at the General.

"Gentlemen, the body that was found buried not far from this camp is **not** that of Colonel Hogan, and I can prove it."

Klink knew at that exact moment if he had been alone, he would be celebrating. But for now, he would have to celebrate inwardly. But he did allow a slight smile to appear.

"Are you positive, Major?" asked Burkhalter seriously.

"As I said, Herr General, I can prove it. One, the dog tag worn by Hogan and his medical records show his blood type as AB-. The blood type of our mystery man is O+. Two, the dental records don't match at all. Three, our body has a port-wine birthmark about a half-inch in length on his stomach. Colonel Hogan's records indicate no such birthmark nor a birthmark of any kind whatsoever. And finally, our body had surgery on his right knee that had only recently begun to heal at the time of his demise. Again according to the records, Hogan, though showing some scars on his upper torso, has never had any surgery whatsoever."

"Do you have any idea who this man is?" asked Burkhalter.

"Not yet," Hochstetter replied, relieved that he had a new life. "But the medical examiner is running more tests and is performing an autopsy. I will be checking the missing person's files to see if anybody fitting our man's description has been reported missing recently."

"But how will that help find Hogan?" Klink asked, not understanding.

"Because, dummkopf," the Major growled. "Wherever Captain Diels found our man might give us a lead as to where he is holding Hogan. Our man could be from somewhere in the immediate area of where Diels is."

"Excellent work, Major," Burkhalter exclaimed in earnest. "The Reichsfuhrer will be very happy to hear this news. Have you updated him yet?"

"Danke, Herr General. I haven't had a chance to inform the Reichsfuhrer yet. I wanted to give you the news first in person."

"I appreciate that, Major. I will contact the Reichsfuhrer for you and update him on the investigation myself."

"Danke, Herr General."

"Well, Klink, "Burkhalter looked at the nervous Kommandant. "In the morning, you can dismiss the guards outside barracks two and the prisoners no longer need be confined to their barracks. That should make them happy." Getting up, he picked up the receiver. "Just keep in mind the prisoners are to be told nothing. Now, I will call the Reichsfuhrer."

"And I must head back to my office in town to check the missing person's files." Hochstetter started towards the office door. With his hand on the knob, he suddenly paused and glanced back at Klink. "Klink, as far as Hogan's personal effects, I suggest you hold onto them until we know what has happened to him."

"Yes, Major," Klink replied.

Hochstetter smirked. "Heil Hitler," he uttered as he walked out the office.

* * *

The men gathered in Hogan's office rejoiced at the news that their Colonel was possibly still alive but mainly that the body found wasn't his. He was out there somewhere, and they were now more determined than ever to find him no matter how long or what it took. LeBeau unplugged the coffee pot.

"I'd better let General Butler know what's going on," Kinch replied checking his watch. He hurriedly left the room heading for the tunnels, leaving the other three to talk amongst themselves.

LeBeau wiped tears from his cheeks while smiling at the same time.

"What's the matter, LeBeau?" asked Newkirk wrapping an arm around the Frenchman's shoulders. "Why are you crying?"

"Because the body which was found is positively not the Colonel's. We may not know where he is or even if he is alive. But for this moment, at least, he is not dead. And that is wonderful news to me!"

"Yeah," Newkirk agreed. "It is ruddy good news at that, mate," he said squeezing LeBeau's shoulders. "And we're gonna find him, Louie. And he'll be alive. Then we'll make Captain Diels pay."

Carter smiled broadly as well. "Boy, it'll sure be good having Colonel Hogan back again," he said. "We'll get him back and he'll be his old self again in no time."

"And no matter what that filthy Bosche has done to him, we will take care of him until he is well."

Kinch suddenly re-entered the room. "General Butler was very glad the body was not the Colonel's, and he's going to continue having their sources search for him. I told him we had everybody prepared in the event we had to evacuate, but since the body wasn't that of Colonel Hogan, there's no need at this point to proceed with the evacuation. He agreed. So, any evacuation at this point has for the time being been put on hold."

There was a collective sigh of relief amongst the others, including Kinch. They were all secretly glad they didn't have to leave without knowing the fate of their commanding officer.

"So what do we do now?" LeBeau asked, looking at the radioman.

Kinch folded his arms. "First thing we do in the morning after roll call is getting Wilson here to update him. It'll still be on the premise that we have a prisoner here who isn't feeling well. This way there will be no suspicion by the other prisoners. I'll also talk with Klink to see what the guard situation in the woods is. If they've been pulled back, we'll be able to go out ourselves and search. Tomorrow, the guards outside our barracks will be pulled as well, and we'll no longer be confined to barracks, so we'll have some maneuverability. Other than that, there's nothing we can do right now except sit tight."

* * *

She stood outside Gestapo headquarters staring up at the intimidating building through moist eyes, still red from crying. She dabbed at her eyes with her handkerchief as she debated whether or not to go inside. She had looked everywhere for her husband who had now been missing a little over two days. She was still staring, trying to make up her mind, when a handsome young man came walking down the steps and noticed her. He approached her and touched the bill of his cap.

"Excuse me, fraulein, I am Captain Fuchs. Can I be of service?"

She looked up into the Captain's handsome face and something in his eyes told her she could trust this man. It was then he noticed her wedding ring.

"Captain, my name is Lea Ritter. My husband, Ernst, has been missing for over two days. He went to go to the market and never returned." Her lower lip began to quiver as she began to cry again. "I have looked everywhere with no trace of him. This is my last hope. Can you help me?"

Fuchs let out a deep breath. He was on his way home to Lilli and his infant son, but he would call and tell her he was running late, and would be home as-soon-as-possible. He gently took the woman's arm. "Come with me, Frau Ritter, I'll take some information, and we'll see what we can do." He escorted her up the stairs, into the building, and to his office. As he led her to a chair in front of his desk, she looked into his face.

"Danke, Captain."

Fuchs smiled warmly as he took off his coat, draped it over the back of his chair and sat down. He held up a finger urging Frau Ritter to wait one minute as he picked up the receiver of his phone. "Fraulein Lila, this is Captain Fuchs. Please call my wife and tell her something has come up at the office and I'm going to be late. You may leave and go home afterwards. Danke. Guten abend." He hung up the phone, picked up a pad and pen, then looked at the woman sitting in front of him.

"Now, Frau Ritter, start at the beginning and tell me what happened."

"It was two days ago. My husband, Ernst went out to the market to do some shopping and he never returned home. I searched all the usual places he frequents, but nobody recalled seeing him. It's like he vanished into thin air." She noticed Fuchs making notations on his pad. "I have his picture with me if you'd like to see it?"

"Bitte," Fuchs replied holding out his hand. Having removed the photo from her pocketbook, Frau Ritter handed it to Fuchs. Ernst Ritter appeared to be a man of about six feet with black hair and dark eyes. A funny thought suddenly crossed Fuchs mind although he couldn't explain why. But while looking at the photo the man's face reminded him of Hogan. Same hair color, same eyes, same height, seemed to be the same weight although he couldn't be certain. But he kept that thought to himself. "May I keep this for now?" he asked.

"Jawohl, Captain. If it helps you find my Ernst."

"Danke." He rested the picture on his desk. "How old is your husband and does he have any distinguishing marks on him that would help identify him?"

"He was thirty-nine. By distinguishing marks, do you mean like a birthmark or something like that?" she asked.

"Yes. Either a birthmark or perhaps he has some scars on his body. Something like that."

Frau Ritter was about to respond when the door to Fuchs office opened and Major Hochstetter walked in. Fuchs immediately got to his feet and saluted his superior officer who returned the salute. Hochstetter approached Fuchs' desk and eyed the seated woman. He touched the brim of his cap and smiled warmly.

"This is Frau Ritter. Frau Ritter, this is Major Hochstetter. Herr Major, Frau Ritter's husband has been missing for at least two days. Here is his photo." He handed the Major the photo and immediately saw a sudden change in the Major's eyes. Hochstetter briefly glanced up at the Fuchs, then handed the photo back to him. "Carry on, Captain. I just stopped by to look at those files you were holding for me. Where did you say they were?"

"They are over there on the table in the corner, Herr Major," Fuchs replied, suspecting that this was Hochstetter's way of wanting to listen without being obvious.

"Danke, Captain. Frau Ritter." Hochstetter then walked to a table in the corner of the room where a stack of old files rested. He pretended to be looking through them.

Fuchs sat back down. "Now, you were about to tell me about any distinguishing marks your husband may have."

"Ja. Ernst has a, I think it's called a port-wine birthmark on his stomach. It's about a half-inch in length. He also returned from the Russian front a month ago and had to have surgery on his right knee. It was just beginning to heal when he disappeared."

Hearing this news had Hochstetter struggle to contain himself. Could Ernst Ritter be the mystery man whose body was suppose to be accepted as Hogan's? He couldn't believe his luck that he returned to his office at this time. He continued to listen.

"Two more questions, Frau Ritter. May I have your complete address so we'll know where to get in touch with you?" Fuchs asked.

"Ja, Captain. The address is 412 Windheim Road, Windheim."

"And finally, was your husband employed since returning from the Russian front? And if he was, where was that?"

Frau Ritter thought for a long moment. During that time Fuchs' and Hochstetter's eyes met. Hochstetter nodded slowly. Finally, Frau Ritter looked up.

"Ernst worked in a restaurant in Windheim called The Wind Chime. That's spelled W-i-n-d. But that was before he enlisted in the military. He thought about possibly asking for his old job back once his knee healed. He was a waiter."

Fuchs put down his pen and sighed. He slowly got to his feet, as did Frau Ritter. He held out his hand to her. Clasping it, she shook his hand and smiled for the first time in two days. "Thank you, Captain. I will wait to hear from you. Auf Wiedershen." She turned and walked to the door where Hochstetter stood at the table. He turned and smiled at Frau Ritter and took her hand in both of his.

"It will take time, Frau Ritter," he said. "But we will find your husband. Trust me. Try not to worry."

"I'll try, Major. Thank you. Auf Wiedershen."

"Auf Wiedershen, Frau Ritter," Hochstetter remarked holding open the door for her. After she left and he closed the door, his smile disappeared to be replaced with a serious, business-like expression. He marched over the Fuchs' desk and took the picture of Ernst Ritter and studied it again. "This is the man we found. I am sure of it!" He dropped the picture back on the desk.

Fuchs was confused. "I'm afraid I don't understand, Herr Major. Are you saying you found Ernst Ritter?"

Hochstetter suddenly realized his second-in-command hadn't heard the latest news. He motioned for Fuchs to sit down while he himself sat in the chair vacated by Frau Ritter.

"A body was found buried just outside Stalag 13 in the woods. It was that of a man with what appeared to be dark hair. He had been shot twice in the head and once point-blank in the face destroying the features. The body had around its neck the dog tags of one Colonel Robert Hogan, along with Hogan's jacket and cap. Also, the insignias of a full Colonel were pinned on the shirt."

Fuchs inwardly was distraught as he was extremely fond of the American Colonel. But outside, his face remained impassive.

"Was the body this Colonel Hogan, Herr Major?"

"That was the assumption we went on. I took the body to the hospital and had a complete examination and autopsy done. The exam shows that the body we are suppose to believe is that of Hogan, has a recently operated on right knee and a port-wine birthmark on his stomach about a half-inch in size. Also, the dental records and blood type do not match either."

Fuchs breathed a silent breath of relief that his friend could still be alive. "Have you told them at Stalag 13 yet?"

"I have just come from there. They are aware the body is not Hogan's. General Burkhalter has graciously decided to phone the Reichsfuhrer himself and inform him of the progress and about the body." Hochstetter leaned forward and rested both arms on Fuchs' desk. Fuchs leaned forward.

"This is most important, Captain, so listen carefully. The only people right now who know that body is not Hogan's is the medical examiner, his assistant, General Burkhalter, Klink, myself, and now you. And it stays that way. They have all been sworn to secrecy. I believe Captain Diels killed this Ernst Ritter and wanted us to believe it was Hogan so we would stop looking for him. And I want him to think that we believe the body to be Hogan's. That way, Captain Diels will relax and let down his guard."

"What about Frau Ritter, Herr Major?"

"This is most unfortunate. But we cannot do anything about verifying that body as her husband's until Hogan is found and back at Stalag 13. Then, and only then, can we proceed to verify her husband is dead. Oh, one other thing. The body at the hospital and all records by the medical examiner will be under the name of Robert Hogan and will stay that way until the proper time. A copy of the medical examiner's report will be sent to my attention under Hogan's name. Is everything clear?"

"Jawohl, Herr Major."

Hochstetter leaned back in his chair, and sighed. "Captain, as much as it galls me to have to save Hogan. It galls me even more to have been betrayed by a promising young officer. How did you make out with the receipts by the way?"

"It's funny you should ask. The majority of the receipts are from two places. One of them is from a restaurant in Diebach, and the other just happens to be from the Wind Chime in Windheim."

Hochstetter suddenly sat straight up. "Captain, you have done excellent work. Those are neighboring towns. The Ritters live in Windheim." A cold smirk appeared on the Major's face. "Captain, I think we may have just narrowed our search area considerably and Captain Diels may have just made a fatal mistake."


	18. Chapter 18And On The Fifth Day

**Chapter 18---And On the Fifth Day**

Schultz banged on the door of barracks two, his voice bellowing throughout the compound.

"Roll call! All prisoners out for roll call! Raus! Everybody outside!"

The barracks door opened and a tired and grumbling group of prisoners emerged, forming the two lines, Kinch standing in Hogan's place in the formation, hands stuck in the pockets of his pea green jacket. Schultz avoided looking at the four men who he knew were always with the Colonel. He quietly went about counting the prisoners. Avoiding their eyes didn't escape Kinch, Carter, LeBeau, and Newkirk.

"Schultzie? Why won't you look at us?" asked a genuinely concerned LeBeau looking up into Schultz's lowered head. "We don't blame you for Colonel Hogan being removed from camp."

"Yeah, Schultz," Carter piped in. "Ever since Colonel Hogan was arrested by the Gestapo you've been avoiding us like the plague. What gives?"

"Nothing," the portly Sergeant replied. How could he look these four men in the eyes again knowing that Colonel Hogan was dead and he, Schultz, couldn't tell the men who were closest to the American.

"C'mon, Schultz," Kinch commented. "You act like you don't want to be around us of late. If we did something wrong we'd like a chance to correct it. But we can't if you won't talk to us."

"C'mon, Schultzie," added Newkirk. "Helping each other is what mates do. And we're your mates."

"Besides, Schultzie," LeBeau said with a smile. "I'll make a nice big pan of apple strudel tonight. And it'll be all for you."

Schultz briefly lifted his head, and for a moment the men could see the pain in the guard's eyes. They wanted to tell him that the Colonel was alive and the found body wasn't his, but then they'd have to explain how they knew. And there was no way they could do that as they had been confined to the barracks. So they kept mum instead.

"No, thank you," Schultz replied softly.

LeBeau looked at the portly guard in surprise. "**You're **turning down **strudel**, Schultzie?"

"Schuuuuuuuultz! Repooooooooort!" Klink's voice reverberated throughout the camp.

Schultz turned and saluted, grateful the Kommandant showed when he did. Klink returned the salute.

"Herr Kommandant, all prisoners present and accounted for."

"Danke, Schultz," Klink replied eyeing his guard. He then switched his eyes to the prisoners. He sighed. "Prisoners, I have news for you. All prisoners will no longer be confined to the barracks. And the guards which had been patrolling outside barracks two will no longer be posted. Any questions?" He forced a smile on his face as he looked up and down the two lines of prisoners

"I have a question, Kommandant," said Kinch quietly.

"Yes, Sergeant Kinchloe?"

"Why were all the prisoners confined to barracks, sir? And why were there guards posted only outside barracks two?"

Klink's smile faded and a nervous look appeared. But he recalled the General and the Major's warnings.

"Sergeant Kinchloe, I do not have to explain what orders I give or why I give them to you or anyone else. Is that clear?"

"Perfectly, sir. But I do have one more question."

"And what would that be?" asked Klink, exasperated.

"What is happening regarding the search for Colonel Hogan? I mean, today makes five days since he was…"

"I know how many days it's been, Sergeant," Klink interrupted. "If there was any news to tell you, I would have told you. Now, when there is something to report on Colonel Hogan, you will be so informed. Now, does that answer **all** of your questions?"

"Just one more, Kommandant," Kinch said, undeterred. "But I would like to discuss it in your office, sir, if I may?"

Klink sighed wearily. It was just morning roll call and already the day had been too long. "Very well, Sergeant. Report to my office after roll call." Klink saluted Schultz who returned it. "Sergeant Schultz, dismiss your men."

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." As Klink walked away, Schultz faced the prisoners. "Prisoners, diss-missed!"

As soon as the men dispersed, Kinch hurried to the Kommandantur. He mounted the steps two at a time and into the outer office, past Hilda's desk, nodding at her as he passed by. He knocked on Klink's door. Hearing permission to enter, Kinch opened the door, entered, and closed it behind him. He and Klink exchanged salutes.

Seated behind his desk, Klink looked haggard after the last four days, Kinch thought. The whereabouts of Colonel Hogan was obviously weighing heavily on the Kommandant as well.

"You said you wanted to speak with me, Sergeant Kinchloe?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," Kinch clasped his hands behind his back. "The men and I just wanted to know if you're going to continue having the guards search the woods outside of camp for any sign of the Colonel."

Klink eyed Kinch curiously. "Why does that concern you?"

Kinch shrugged. "Only that it seems to us that after four days of searching with guards and dogs, if there's been no sign of Colonel Hogan by now, he's not gonna be found out there…sir. I didn't mean anything personal by it."

"Oh." Klink seemed to mull over the situation. "I will be pulling the guards and dogs by the end of the day," he said. "I agree with you though, Sergeant Kinchloe. If Colonel Hogan were in the woods somewhere, he probably would've been found by this time." Klink sighed. "Besides, I think it's more than likely this Gestapo Captain wouldn't keep Colonel Hogan anywhere close by the camp where he could be found so easily."

"That's what we were thinking, Kommandant," Kinch agreed, smiling inside. He leaned forward, palms downward flat on Klink's desk. "Kommandant, can I ask you a personal question, sir?"

Kinch could see a slight change come over Klink; a nervous change.

"That depends, Sergeant Kinchloe. What is it?"

"Well, sir. This a difficult question for me to ask being some of the men are closer to the Colonel than others. But, what do you think the chances are he'll be found alive?"

Klink leaned back in his chair, hands clasped in his lap. "I wish I could answer that, but I can't. All I can say is that the longer he's missing, the more worried I am."

Kinch stood erect and nodded a bit. "You just answered my question, Kommandant," he said softly. "Thank you, sir. Am I dismissed?"

"Yes, Sergeant. Dismissed." He and Kinch exchanged salutes, and then Klink watched Kinch leave his office, closing the door. Alone in his office again, Klink rubbed his hands down his face and stared at the wall in front of him.

_Where are you, Hogan?_ Klink thought to himself. _Where are you and are you still alive? And if you are, what is this Captain Diels doing to you?_

* * *

Diels sat in a chair in his kitchen sipping coffee, thinking. He had been thinking about the infection he had noticed in some of the needle punctures in the crook of Hogan's right arm. After a thorough search he realized he didn't have any penicillin. He guessed the infection resulted from some of the syringes not being sterilized as thoroughly as he thought they were; it couldn't have come from anywhere else. He took another sip of coffee.

He had planned on killing Hogan anyway after getting the information he wanted from him, so did it matter whether he died in six days from a blood infection raging through his body, a heroin overdose, or something as simple as a bullet in the brain. It really didn't matter to Diels one way or the other. After he got the information, he would then decide how best to dispose of the American. Diels continued drinking his coffee. Hogan was now so addicted that he had released the one remaining shackle binding Hogan to the bed. In his current state, he wasn't worried about Hogan trying to escape. The Colonel wasn't going anywhere when his supplier was right there. He wouldn't want to be far from his friend. A smile crossed his face when he recalled hearing from one of his guards that the body found near Stalag 13 had been accepted by everyone as being that of Colonel Hogan. Now, Diels thought, Hochstetter would face the wrath of Reichsfuhrer Himmler, and that thought alone pleased the young Captain. He finished his coffee and placed the empty cup and saucer on the table. He had given Hogan an injection this morning, and after his fourth and final shot later tonight, Diels would withhold any further injections so that by morning, Hogan would be in the early stages of having been deprived of the drug for at least six to ten hours, and would be in discomfort and needing relief. Then the intensive questioning would begin regarding Papa Bear, his operation and the underground.

Diels glanced at his watch. He had a busy day planned. He first had to get rid of the guards and his driver as they were now liabilities to him. Besides, he didn't need them anymore anyway.

* * *

Hogan awoke suddenly, feeling the presence of somebody in the room. Through bleary, watery eyes he glanced around but didn't notice anybody. He wiped the watery discharge from his eyes and ran his shirtsleeve across his face to wipe away the watery discharge from his nose. The euphoric feeling he had earlier was gone to be replaced with a heaviness in his limbs. Burying his face in his arm, he coughed several times as a wave of nausea overcame him and passed. His mind was so foggy, Hogan didn't know if he was coming or going and really didn't care. Struggling into a sitting position on the bed, he didn't notice that the one leg which had been shackled no longer was. He was no longer restrained in any way, and it didn't even register with him. He tried standing up and immediately fell backwards onto the bed. He ran a hand across his disheveled hair and several days' worth of growth on his face. His clothes were dirty, sweaty and wrinkled. Forgetting about trying to stand up again, Hogan slid across the bed until his head touched the pillow.

"_Blimey, will you look at that," said a very cheerful British voice._

Hogan's eyes shifted to see who was speaking to him. He saw a brown-haired man wearing a blue RAF uniform puffing on a cigarette, staring at him with a grin at the foot of the bed. He thought he looked familiar but couldn't place him.

"Should I know you?" he slurred his words. He turned his head and coughed into his right arm again that was now hurting a lot.

"_Know me? Of course you bloody well know me. It's Newkirk._"

"Newkirk," Hogan said the name as if trying to remember where he had heard it before. He looked at Newkirk. "Where do I know you from?"

"_Blimey, the others were right. You're a bloody sight you are. And to think I used to call you the Gov'nor."_

"Gov'nor?"

_Newkirk puffed on his cigarette. "Yeah. You used to be. But you ain't no more. Now you're nothin' more than bloody bum. A disgustin' lookin' filthy bum. And I don't waste me time with bums." He took another drag on his cigarette. "Me mum, bless her heart, always told me to keep away from disgustin' lookin' filthy bums."_

"But I'm a Colonel, I think." Hogan scrunched up his face as if trying to remember.

_Newkirk laughed. "Colonel? Yeah, you might be a bloody Colonel, but you're a ruddy waste if you ask me. I always thought officers weren't worth me time and I was right. They aren't and neither are you. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll be on me way. Can't be seen hangin' around you. It's nothin' personal, mind you, it's just that you're a bloody disgrace is all. So, I'll be saying farewell, bum." Newkirk began to fade.._

Hogan suddenly bolted upright in bed, eyes wide. He remembered where he had seen this Englander before. "Newkirk! Is that you?" he slurred.

"_Sorry. Don't talk with bums. Gotta go." With that, Newkirk faded into nothing._

Hogan closed his eyes and ran a hand over his face. Newkirk was there; wasn't he? He had spoken with him; didn't he? Or did he imagine it? But he spoke with him.

"What's happening to me?" Hogan said aloud. "I know someone was here."

"Your last man turned his back on you, Colonel," said a now familiar voice. Hogan's head fell back on the pillow and turned until he saw the devil who had grown considerably since yesterday. "You last man, Colonel. Captain Diels and I both told you they would, but you wouldn't listen."

"Don't listen to him, Colonel," a tiny voice could barely be heard. Hogan was too exhausted to even bother looking. He knew it was the angel. "You're seeing what they want you to see. You must not believe them. Your men have not abandoned you. You must find the strength to fight for your men. But one thing is true. I am growing weaker. I don't know how much longer I can hold out. Remember, I am that part of you that is still trying to fight. But I am losing. You must stay strong for your men."

"Must stay strong…the men…." Hogan murmured in a soft voice. "The men…" Hogan drifted into sleep.

* * *

"Come in," Klink announced hearing a knock on his door. The door opened and Schultz ambled inside.

"Herr Kommandant," Schultz said saluting.

"Yes, Schultz, what is it?" Klink replied returning the salute. He could see his portly Sergeant was miserable.

"Herr Kommandant, I'd like to ask a favor."

"Of course, Schultz. What is it you want?"

"I'd like to request a three-day pass."

"A three-day pass, Schultz? What for?" Klink already knew why but thought he'd ask anyway.

"Herr Kommandant. It is Colonel Hogan's men. I couldn't even look at them at roll call. They're asking me why I won't even speak with them anymore. It hurts too much to even be around them right now. It's too difficult to pretend that Colonel Hogan is alive when we both know he is not. I need to get away for a few days."

Klink sighed wearily. He again recalled the warnings given by both Burkhalter and Hochstetter. But he knew how close Schultz was to the prisoners of barracks two, especially Hogan and his small group. He could also see how miserable Schultz was and had been since the discovery of the body in the woods. It was then that Klink made a decision.

"Schultz, I'm going to tell you something that after I do, you must promise me it will never leave this office. Because if it does, you'll be on a train to the Russian front so fast, you'll arrive before your luggage. Can you do that?"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant."

"Also, you must never repeat what I tell you in front of General Burkhalter or Major Hochstetter, or we'll both be on the train to the Russian front. Now can you do that, Schultz?"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz leaned forward. "Herr Kommandant is something wrong?" he said in a low voice.

"No, Schultz. In fact, it's very good news. The body that was found in the woods the other day was proven not to be that of Colonel Hogan."

A smile appeared on the guard's face. "Really, Herr Kommandant? You're not just saying that?"

"Yes, Schultz. Major Hochstetter was able to get proof from the medical examiner that the body is someone else. But just who we don't know yet."

"That's wonderful news, Herr Kommandant!" Schultz exclaimed wiping tears from his face. "Do Colonel Hogan's men know?"

"No. And we can't tell them anything about the body at all. Major Hochstetter wants to keep it as quiet as possible because he wants Captain Diels to believe we've accepted the body that was found as being Hogan. That way he hopes that the Captain will lower his guard and Hogan can be found."

"Herr Kommandant, I will not breathe a word to anybody. I give you my word."

"Thank you, Schultz. Now, do you still want that three-day pass?"

"Nein, Herr Kommandant. I only thought I did." He stood at attention. "Am I dismissed, Herr Kommandant?"

"Yes, Schultz, you're dismissed." Klink saluted.

Schultz saluted back and made his way to the door. Opening the door, he heard Klink call his name. He turned.

"Herr Kommandant?"

"Remember, Schultz…" Klink put a finger to his lips. "Shhhhhhhh."

Schultz put a finger to his lips but remained silent as he quietly left the office, closing the door behind him.


	19. Chapter 19The Fifth Day Continues

**Chapter 19---The Fifth Day Continues**

When Kinch returned to the barracks, he found Wilson waiting for him at the table with a cup of coffee; his medical bag on the table near him. Carter and Newkirk were also seated at the table drinking coffee. LeBeau was at the stove busily preparing breakfast.

"Hi, Joe," Kinch said. "I was just going to send someone to get you."

"I couldn't wait to check on my patient in barracks two," Wilson said with a smile as he rested a hand on his medical bag. "I came right over after roll call. The guys filled me in about the body not being the Colonel's. I don't mind telling you, Kinch. I have never been so scared in my entire life waiting for news."

"Yeah, we know what you mean," Kinch replied, pouring himself a cup of coffee before sitting down. "Well, Klink's gonna pull the guards and the dogs by the end of the day," he said looking at Newkirk, Carter, and LeBeau. "So tonight, after evening roll call, we'll go out and do some searching of our own. See if there's anything the guards might have missed."

LeBeau looked over his shoulder as he continued scrambling the eggs. "You really think after five days the guards might have missed something?"

"We're talking about Klink's guards," Newkirk replied with an amused grin. "Besides, I agree with Kinch. I'd feel better if we did our own searching than to have to rely on guards who would probably lose the water tower in the compound."

"Want to join us for breakfast, Joe?" asked LeBeau. "I made plenty."

"Thanks, LeBeau, but no thanks. All I wanted was coffee." He got to his feet. "Kinch, I think it'll be less suspicious if I don't come here unless you have some news about the Colonel. If the men see my constantly coming here they might start wondering if you're withholding something from them considering the situation with Colonel Hogan. I can just tell them a prisoner here had a twenty-four hour bug or something."

"You sure, Joe?" asked Kinch.

"Yeah. I think this is the best way to keep a lid on things until the Colonel is found and brought back alive and safe."

* * *

Captain Fuchs sighed wearily as he sat in his unmarked black car outside the burned out shell of the Hideaway Restaurant of which he had found twenty-five receipts, the most recent being one month old. He had been planning to stake out the restaurant and hopefully spot Diels entering. Having discreetly asked around, Fuchs discovered from area residents that a fire had gutted the restaurant a month ago and the owners left the burned out shell standing; possibly as a memoriam of the once thriving restaurant, before a fire in its kitchen destroyed it.

Fuchs sighed again as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He was deeply worried about the Colonel. It was now four full days since Hogan had been removed from Stalag 13, and having seen the list the Major had found with the various drugs listed on it, Fuchs didn't even want to imagine what condition Hogan might be in when they finally found him, providing he was still alive. Also, if Hogan were alive and addicted, could he be helped? Fuchs worried about that as well. What if Hogan could not be helped? The Captain knew if that was the case, Hogan more likely than not would be returned to London to get help, and his operation possibly shut down. And then there were two final possibilities that Fuchs did not want to even consider; but ate at him anyway. One was what Hogan might disclose while under the influence of whatever drug Diels was using. The other? That Diels, after getting what he wanted from Hogan, would simply kill him. With a sigh, Fuchs started his car, pulled away from the curb, and headed for the neighboring town of Windheim.

* * *

Major Hochstetter sat at his desk in his office in Hammelburg going through his mail checking to see if a particular envelope had been delivered. He smirked when his eyes fell on the envelope from the hospital addressed to his attention. He slit open the envelope and removed the contents, his eyes scanning the several sheets of paper enclosed. It was the medical examiner's report. And as agreed upon, the name on the top of the report read Robert E. Hogan. Hochstetter proceeded to read the report quickly as if he needed to see what the cause of death was. When he came to that part of the report, there was no surprise that the two shots to the head was the cause of death.

Just then, a call came over the radio. Dropping the papers on his desk, Hochstetter picked up the microphone.

"Major Hochstetter here."

"Major, Captain Fuchs."

"Ja, Captain. Was ist los?"

"I just left the restaurant in Diebach called the Hideaway. Captain Diels had receipts for it up to a month ago. But it was gutted by fire a month ago and that was verified by several people I spoke with. There were no other receipts for any other restaurant in Diebach. I am now in route to the Wind Chime in Windheim."

"Excellent, Captain. Contact me again when you arrive in Windheim."

"Jawohl, Herr Major," Fuchs replied. "Heil Hitler."

"Heil Hitler, Captain." Hochstetter hung up the microphone and went back to his paperwork.

* * *

Diels calmly approached the bed on which Hogan was lying. He stood beside the bed and looked down at the man who, sensing someone was there, slightly moved his head which enabled him to look up into Diels face, his eyes pleading. Hogan swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Help me," Hogan whispered. He began coughing which made his eyes water more. He wiped his eyes and nose with the back of his hand. "Help me," he repeated. The effort of trying to talk tired Hogan more than he already was. He winced when he tried moving his right arm; it hurt so much.

"Colonel Hogan, the time has come for a second injection."

Hogan didn't move. He closed his eyes. "No," he whispered. "No more. Please. No." He began coughing again. He felt so sick he thought he would throw up.

Diels sat down on the edge of the bed and, reaching inside his pocket, pulled out a syringe. He then grabbed Hogan's right arm and pulled it straight causing Hogan to grit his teeth from the pain from the infected areas.

"Sorry, Colonel. But I don't have time for games today." He tightly gripped Hogan's right wrist to hold his arm in place and with his other hand, held the syringe poised. "Now, Colonel. I want you to tell me how many men work with you at Stalag 13?"

"No…" Hogan muttered. "Don't…I can't…" Hogan tried to turn away, but Diels twisted the Colonel's arm causing him to cry out in pain.

"You know the rules, Colonel. I ask a question and you must answer or I will not give you relief. You had an injection more than six hours ago. You're already starting to feel the discomfort of being without. Now, do you want me to walk out of here and take this with me?" Diels held up the syringe where Hogan could see it.

Hogan ran his tongue over his lips as his eyes focused on the syringe. He could feel the craving. He was mesmerized by the syringe; he wanted what was in it. He cried out in pain when Diels twisted his arm again.

"How many men work with you in Stalag 13, Colonel. I'm rapidly losing my patience. I told you I don't have time to play games today. Now answer the question."

"I can't do it...can't. No."

Diels sighed wearily. This time, he gave Hogan's right arm a vicious twist causing Hogan to scream in pain. There were tears starting to roll down his face. His arm hurt badly enough from the infection, but to have it twisted in such a way caused even more pain.

"I will ask you one more time, Colonel, and then I will walk out of this room and let you suffer the most horrible pain you've ever experienced. Now, for the last time, how many men work with you in Stalag 13?"

Through his wet eyes, Hogan looked at the syringe; the craving in him growing each moment. He knew the discomfort he was feeling would only get worse.

Diels looked at his watch and then at Hogan. "You have one minute, Colonel. One minute and I leave you to the worst pain imaginable." He leaned closer to Hogan. "Just imagine, Colonel, pain so horrible you'll pray for death," he whispered in Hogan's ear. He then sat up. "You have thirty seconds, Colonel Hogan."

Hogan buried his face in his pillow. "Four," he muttered. "There are four. Just stop the pain."

Diels smirked. He leaned over Hogan again. "I didn't quite hear you. Would you repeat what you said for me?"

Hogan turned towards Diels. "I said **four**, **damn you! Now stop the pain!**"

"Of course," Diels replied sweetly. He stopped twisting Hogan's arm and inserted the syringe, injecting its contents. He then tossed Hogan's arm back onto the bed, and got to his feet. He watched Hogan grab his right arm tightly. Smirking, he walked out of the room.

Now alone, Hogan began to cry uncontrollably into his pillow. "I'm sorry. So sorry," he mumbled.

Outside the bedroom door, Diels smirked. He already knew there were four men working with Hogan in Stalag 13. But he had to test Hogan and see if he was willing to sell himself for the drug. To his delight, Hogan was quite willing with just a bit of persuasion. He checked his watch. He had things to do and now was as good a time as any.

* * *

The two guards and the driver that were helping Diels were sitting in the living room playing cards when Diels entered the room. Everybody looked around at the Captain.

"How did it go, sir?" one of the guards asked.

"Just as I planned," Diels replied with a smirk. He looked at his driver. "Private Proller, come with me. I need you to run an errand for me."

"Jawohl, Herr Captain," Proller replied getting to his feet. He followed Diels outside and into the barn located behind the house. "What is it you want me to do, Herr Captain?"

Diels pointed to a large trunk lying in the corner of the barn. "I want you to drag that trunk over here to the car. We're leaving tomorrow evening and I want to make certain after I dispose of Colonel Hogan, I give him a proper burial."

"Jawohl, Herr Captain." Proller turned his back on Diels and prepared to grab the handle on one end of the trunk. Suddenly, Diels wrapped an arm around Proller's throat. The private's eyes bulged when the blade was driven deep into his back. Diels drove the blade up to the hilt and then dragged it upward until he felt Proller's body go limp. He then let the body drop to the floor.

About an hour later, Diels returned to the house to find his two guards still playing cards. He looked at Corporal Reinhart.

"Corporal, I need your help in the basement with something. I'm afraid what I need you to do will take several hours." He smiled at Sergeant Schuler. "Sorry Sergeant."

"That's all right, sir," Schuler. "Do you want me to help Corporal Reinhart in the basement?"

"That won't be necessary. Besides, I have something else for you to do. We must prepare before we leave tomorrow evening. I intend to dispose of Colonel Hogan after tomorrow."

"Jawohl, Herr Captain," Reinhart replied, getting to his feet. He then followed the Captain out of the room and into the hallway. Unlocking the door to the basement, Diels led the way down the stairs with Reinhart following.

Sergeant Schuler had just put the deck of cards back in the drawer of the cabinet when Diels returned a short while later. The Sergeant turned to his Captain. "What is it you wish me to do, Herr Captain?" he asked.

"Just this, Sergeant." Diels whipped out his weapon, and pointing it at the stunned Sergeant, fired twice before Schuler could even move; catching him once in the chest, the other in the head. "Sorry, Sergeant," he muttered as he put his gun back in its holster and approached the body.

* * *

Hogan tossed and turned on the bed. The guilt he felt was crushing him like a dead weight. He had disclosed how many men worked with him at Stalag 13. But he couldn't help it. The craving was more important that keeping quiet. The craving was overwhelming.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated, slurring. "I'm so, so sorry."

"_A lot of bloody good that does us," a British voice said, a touch of annoyance could be heard._

Hogan stopped tossing and turning long enough to look and see who spoke to him. He saw Newkirk, LeBeau, Carter and Kinch standing at the foot of the bed. They were glaring at him.

"_You betrayed us," LeBeau declared angrily. "You sold us out for your own selfish needs!"_

"I'm sorry," Hogan repeated. "I didn't mean to…" he couldn't finish.

"_You're a disgrace," said Kinch, angry. "A disgrace, a dishonorable _man_, and of no use to anybody; least of all to us."_

"No. That's not true. Don't say that."

"_Why should we believe anything you have to say," Carter added, tears rolling down his cheeks. "How could you do that to us? I thought you cared about us. Boy, what a disappointment you turned out to be."_

"_We'll never trust you again," said Newkirk. "Or any bloody officer. All of you are alike. You'd sell out your men just to get what you want. You're a ruddy disgrace for an officer."_

"I can try to do better," Hogan said. "I can. Just give me a chance."

"_We're afraid it's too late for second chances," chimed in Kinch. "You blew it big time. Why don't you just do us all a favor and disappear permanently."_

"Nooooooo," Hogan cried. "I didn't mean it." Closing his eyes, he opened them and looked again at the foot of the bed. There was nobody there. Hogan covered his face with both hands. "I am so sorry. But I needed to stop the pain. It was you or endure the pain. I couldn't take the pain." He began to sob uncontrollably.

As he continued crying, he didn't notice that the devil was twice the size he was before; while the angel was now only a fraction of an inch tall and could barely be seen. While the devil smirked, the angel began to cry quietly.

He had lost himself to the devil.


	20. Chapter 20Closing In?

**Chapter 20---Closing In**

Diels, sitting in a chair in the living room, crossed his legs while sipping a cup of coffee. He hated disposing of the three men who had helped him from the very beginning, but he really didn't need them anymore. Besides, there was always the possibility one of them might turn on him, and that he could not have. He took another sip of coffee. A smirk appeared.

He looked at his watch. He knew Hogan would be due for another injection in about ninety minutes. And as he did previously, Diels would make the questions tougher now. He was going to wait until tomorrow, but he had become impatient. Plus the fact the heroin had taken its grip on Hogan much more quickly than he at first thought.

By the end of the day tomorrow, he would know everything about Hogan's operation, the underground and anything else he wanted answers to. Also, he would get Hogan's signature on a pre-written confession, even if he had to help him sign his name. That would substantiate Hogan's verbal confession. Then, he told himself, he would give Hogan one last injection. And it would be a massive overdose, which would kill him in a matter of seconds. He smiled at the thought of watching Hogan's euphoric reaction followed by his immediate death as his heart stopped. He would then use the signed confession to prove what Major Hochstetter had been unable to prove for years, and that was that Hogan was Papa Bear and responsible for all the sabotage in the area. He found himself chuckling before taking another sip of coffee.

* * *

Fuchs glanced at his watch while he continued driving. He figured he should be arriving in Windheim shortly and then would park a safe distance from the Wind Chime restaurant where he could stake it out without being seen by Diels. Fuchs was glad he was wearing plain clothes instead of his Gestapo uniform because it would enable him to blend in with the general population. He just had to worry about being recognized by Diels or his guards and driver even in plain clothes. If one of them was to spot him, he believed Diels would kill Hogan and leave town before being found.

The Captain turned onto the street where he knew the restaurant to be located. He spotted the hanging sign with the restaurant name printed on it. He parked down the block but across the street, and sat in his car for a moment. Grabbing the dashboard microphone he immediately made contact with Major Hochstetter and informed him of his location. He then hung up the microphone, and checked his watch again. It was going on eleven-thirty a.m. and Fuchs was hungry. Then, he spotted a café just a few doors further up the street on the same side he was parked that he knew was run by a middle-aged couple who worked with the underground in that area. He figured this way he could have an early lunch and still have someone watch out for Diels or any of the other three.

Getting out of his car, Fuchs jogged to the café and upon opening the door was glad to see it was pretty much empty except for one or two patrons at a table in the rear. The café only had six tables and a counter that could seat ten people. Also, they only served pastries, sandwiches and food to go. He immediately spotted Myra Heilman, the owner's wife behind the counter. Upon hearing the tinkle of the bell above the door, she looked up. A wide smile appeared on her face when she saw Fuchs. She came from behind the counter and wrapped her arms around Fuchs who returned the hug. Pulling away, she looked up into his face.

"It is so good to see you, Fritz," she said in a low voice. "How are Lilli and little David?"

"Lilli and David are fine, Myra. It's good to see you as well. How is Henrik?"

"He is fine. He's in the back taking inventory." She grabbed Fuchs' hand and led him to a seat at the empty counter. "You must stay and visit with us for awhile." Going back behind the counter, she looked in the direction of a worn pair of curtains, which hung in the open doorway which led to the back room. "Henrik, come out here! We have a visitor!"

Henrik Heilman appeared from between the curtains, looking at his wife, puzzled. "Was is los?" he asked. Then his eyes fell on Fuchs. "Fritz! It is wonderful to see you." He approached the Captain and momentarily gripped his shoulder. "How is the family?"

"They are fine, Henrik," Myra repeated for her husband as she glanced at him lovingly.

"What are you doing here?" Henrik asked. "Something tells me this is not a social visit."

Fuchs looked around and noticed nobody paying them any attention. But to be safe, he leaned forward as did the Heilmans.

"I am searching for Colonel Hogan and Captain Diels. I'm here because other than a restaurant in Diebach, he came to the Wind Chime restaurant quite often." He took a deep breath. "Have either of you seen or heard anything in this area of either of them?"

"I'm afraid not, my son," Henrik replied. Since he and his wife never had children, they had 'adopted' both Hogan and Fuchs as the sons they never had. "We have been in constant touch with our contacts who have reported nobody unusual being in town. What makes you think they might be in Windheim?"

"We have receipts as old as three weeks showing he ate at the Wind Chime. Also, he killed a local man, a Ernst Ritter because he slightly resembled Colonel Hogan and buried him in the woods outside Stalag 13, and tried convincing those searching for the Colonel that he was dead."

Myra put a hand over her heart. "Poor Lea. Does she know?"

"No. She came to the Gestapo office and told me about her missing husband. Major Hochstetter recognized the photo and believes the body is that of her husband. But until we find Colonel Hogan and bring him back to Stalag 13, we cannot tell her about her husband. It is for Colonel Hogan's safety that everyone must believe he is dead. Major Hochstetter feels if Captain Diels thinks everybody has accepted the body as being that of Hogan, he's likely to relax and make a mistake. I realize you both know Lea Ritter, but for the Colonel's sake, you must not say anything."

Myra sighed. "We will do what you ask. Both you and the Colonel are like family. So, until you tell us otherwise, we will say nothing."

"Fritz, just why is Major Hochstetter searching for Colonel Hogan anyway? We all know how he feels about the Colonel."

Fuchs momentarily chuckled. "He hasn't a choice. He is under orders of the Reichsfuhrer to bring the Colonel back alive or his head will roll since his signature appeared on the arrest papers his aide used to take the Colonel out of Stalag 13. The signature was forged. But the Reichsfuhrer blames the Major as it was his aide."

"What can we do to help the Colonel?" asked Henrik. "We are willing to do whatever is necessary."

Fuchs checked his watch. It was going on twelve-fifteen p.m. He sighed. "What I could use right now is something to eat, but I also need someone to keep watch while I eat. I don't want to miss the possibility that Diels could show up during that time."

"But of course, my son," Myra replied with a smile. "I will fix something for you immediately. In fact, if you prefer, you can eat lunch in our kitchen in the back. We will keep watch. This way if this Captain Diels should show up, he will not see you."

"There's just one problem," Fuchs replied. "Diels has two guards and a driver with him. If he doesn't show up himself, he may send one of them in his place." Reaching into his inner coat pocket, he pulled out four photos and showed them to the Heilmans. "The names are on the backs," he explained.

The couple looked at each photo, and paused in surprise when they saw Diels' photo.

"This is Captain Diels?" asked Henrik, his eyes narrowing. "We have seen this man before," he told Fuchs. "But we don't know him as Captain Diels or as even Gestapo. We know him as Mr. Hermann."

"Ja," Myra agreed. "In fact, he was here three days ago for breakfast." She smirked. "He has a crush on the waitress Lila in the Wind Chime and is always making a play for her. But she considers him a pig and ignores him. When he comes in here, he always sits near the window so he can watch and see Lila when she comes to work. Then he goes over there and harasses her." Myra handed the photos back to Fuchs who tucked them back in his pocket.

Fuchs raised his eyebrows. At least he now knew where Diels was three days ago which gave him some hope that the Captain was still in town.

"Hermann is his first name," he said.

* * *

Diels walked upstairs to Hogan's room. It was time for another injection. He entered Hogan's room and noticed the Colonel lying on the bed, seemingly asleep. He approached the bed and gently shook Hogan's shoulder. The Colonel slowly opened his eyes a slit and raised them to gaze into Diels face. Other than that, Hogan didn't move.

"It's that time, Colonel. Time for this." Diels removed a syringe and held it up where Hogan could see it. However, instead of the usual response to the syringe, Hogan appeared to be oblivious to it. Diels sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Now Colonel, I want you to tell me something. From whom do you receive your orders?" While he waited for Hogan's response, he rolled up the Colonel's sleeve. "I'm waiting, Colonel."

Hogan continued to ignore Diels, and stare into space.

"Colonel, I asked you a question. From who do you receive your orders?" When Diels didn't receive an answer, he roughly seized the Colonel's right wrist and twisted his arm causing Hogan pain. He bit his lip to keep from crying out. But the tears in his eyes could be seen.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Hogan whimpered. "Why?"

"Why? My reasons are none of your concern. But let me tell you this, Colonel, I would suggest you cooperate a bit more. You know what will happen if you don't. "

"Why are you doing this to me?" Hogan repeated.

"As I said, my reasons are none of your concern. Your men have deserted you. You saw that when they were here. They turned their backs on you. I am the only friend you have. The only friend you've had from the beginning. There is nobody else, Colonel. Just you and me. So unless you want me to turn my back on you as well, I suggest you answer my question." He twisted Hogan's arm again causing the Colonel to cry out in pain. "You will answer me, Colonel, or I will turn my back on you as well and you'll have nobody. You will be completely alone in misery and in great agony. The choice is yours."

Hogan licked his dry lips but remained silent.

Frustrated, Diels got up and started towards the door. Grabbing the doorknob, he turned it and opened the door.

"London," a weak voice said.

Diels paused and turned. Hogan hadn't moved. "What did you say, Colonel? I thought I heard you say something."

"My orders. They come from London."

Diels, smirking, walked back to the bed and sat down. He noticed tears running down Hogan's face. Producing the syringe, he inserted it into the exposed arm and injected its contents. Then, he rolled down the shirtsleeve. He looked at the Colonel curiously.

"Tell me, Colonel. What made you change your mind and answer my question?"

Hogan closed his eyes as the euphoria took over. "Only friend I have," he whispered. "Don't want to be alone."

Smirking, Diels got up and left the room, closing the door behind him leaving Hogan alone. But Hogan wasn't really alone. He only had a devil for company; the angel was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Burkhalter waited for Major Hochstetter to answer his ringing phone at Gestapo headquarters. The Luftwaffe General wanted an update on Hogan's situation so he could update the Reichsfuhrer who, although somewhat pleased that the body found buried in the woods near Stalag 13 had not been Hogan's. But, he was more interested in the American being brought back to Stalag 13 alive, and this Captain Diels being punished appropriately. Burkhalter was secretly amused at the Major's current position as he didn't like the man at all, and anytime the Gestapo was in trouble with higher ups brought a smile to the General's face. He was about to hang up when he heard a familiar voice on the other end.

"Major Hochstetter here."

"Major, this is General Burkhalter. I'm calling for an update on the Colonel Hogan situation."

The General could picture Hochstetter choking on the lump in his throat at hearing Burkhalter's name.

"Jawohl, Herr General. There is some news. I was just about to call you," Hochstetter lied. He went on to update the General as to the latest including Captain Fuchs stakeout of the Wind Chime restaurant in Windheim and that both he and Fuchs believed Diels to be in Windheim.

The General thanked the Major for the update and reminded him of the Reichsfuhrer's warnings.

After hanging up with the Major, Burkhalter then made a phone call to Stalag 13.

"Klink, Burkhalter. I just wanted to update you on the search for Hogan." The General then repeated what Hochstetter had told him. He hung up a short time later.

* * *

Kinch pulled the plug from the switchboard in the tunnel after listening in to the phone call between Klink and Burkhalter. LeBeau, Carter, and Newkirk were with him. For the first time in days, Kinch allowed a smile to appear. He let out a deep breath.

"What is it, mate?" asked Newkirk, noticing the change in the radioman's expression. "What's happened?"

"That was Burkhalter calling Klink. He said it's possible they have a location of where Diels might be holding the Colonel."

Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk all exchanged looks as excited smiles broke out on their faces. LeBeau looked at Kinch.

"Is he alive?" he asked.

"Burkhalter didn't know. But, apparently Bluebird is staking out a restaurant called the Wind Chime in Windheim because there are receipts as recent as three weeks ago that were found."

"Isn't there a cafe across the street called Heilmans?" asked Newkirk.

"Yeah," Kinch agreed. "Henrik and Myra I think. Hold on a minute." He plugged into the switchboard and dialed the cafe.

* * *

Myra picked up the phone after it rang three times.

"Heilmans," she said casually.

"Myra, it's Kinch. How are you and Henrik?"

"Sergeant Kinchloe, it's so good to hear from you. How are you, Sergeant Carter, and Corporals LeBeau and Newkirk?"

"Other than worrying about Colonel Hogan we're all fine. We listened in on the phone call between General Burkhalter and Kommandant Klink. Is there anything you might be able to add?"

"Not really," Myra replied. "But Bluebird is here. Do you want to talk with him?"

"Please."

"Hold on." Kinch heard her speak with someone whom he assumed was her husband. After a few minutes had passed, Kinch heard a familiar voice.

"Kinch, it's Bluebird. How are you?"

"As well as can be expected considering. We listened in on Burkhalter's call to Klink. And Klink is pulling the guards and the dogs by day's end. Is there anything we can do from our end to help you find the Colonel?"

Bluebird thought about it for a while before he answered. He thought again what anguish the men would feel if they found out Diels was possibly getting the Colonel addicted to a drug. He sighed wearily.

"Not at this time. Let me handle things here. If I find anything Major Hochstetter will be here with armed guards. It wouldn't be safe for any of you here. But should we find the Colonel, I believe you'll all be more of a help to the Colonel as free men than as prisoners of Major Hochstetter. But I appreciate the offer. I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything." He then hung up the phone and looked at his hands. He didn't dare tell Kinch that if they didn't find Hogan in Windheim, he had no idea where to look next.

Kinch unplugged from the switchboard, and massaged his forehead.

"What did Bluebird have to say?" asked Carter.

"He said he would handle things in Windheim," Kinch explained. "He suggested that if the Colonel's found Major Hochstetter's gonna be there with armed men, and it might be better if we stay away with all the Gestapo presence that'll be there."

Newkirk shrugged his shoulders. "I hate to admit it, but he's right. All we can do is wait to hear from Bluebird." The Englander then noticed Kinch's face. "Kinch? What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Kinch replied, appearing not having heard Newkirk's question.

"I asked what's wrong?" Newkirk repeated. "You look like something's troubling you, mate."

"Nothing's wrong," Kinch replied. "I'm just tired." He got up from the switchboard and walked into another area of the tunnel leaving the others staring after him.

The radioman felt so much pressure on him. Keeping the operation running, organizing a search for Colonel Hogan, listening to LeBeau, Carter, and Newkirk when they needed someone to talk to, dealing with Klink, keeping from the rest of the camp anything about a body being found buried near the camp, being the Acting Senior POW, worrying about the Colonel and if he was alive. And all the while keeping his own emotions under wrap for the sake of everyone else, and being strong for everybody else while burying his own feelings.

Kinch didn't stop walking until he'd reached an empty room in the tunnels; one of several they had. He fell with his back against the dirt wall and then slid down to the ground, with legs bent at the knees. He pressed the back of his head against the wall, and the tears began to roll down his cheeks. Kinch let out a deep breath.

_I don't know how Colonel Hogan does this day after day, _Kinch told himself, wiping the tears from his cheeks.


	21. Chapter 21The Noose Begins to Tighten

**Chapter 21---The Noose Begins to Tighten**

Captain Fuchs was sitting at the counter enjoying a cup of coffee as Myra and her husband were cleaning up. They were now the only three in the café. He knew they were preparing to close for the night. He had remained in the café all day with no sign of Diels. The frustration could be seen on his face. But he knew from experience that sometimes this happened during a stakeout; sometimes for several days. But because this involved Colonel Hogan, an entire day with nothing happening meant one day more that Diels had Hogan in his custody.

Henrik looked at Fuchs. "Would you like some more coffee, Fritz?" he asked, his hand holding the coffee pot.

"Nein," Fuchs replied. He glanced at his watch. "When I finish my coffee, I will be leaving and come back tomorrow."

Henrik and Myra exchanged glances. He looked at Fuchs again. "You will do nothing of the kind. We have a spare room in the back. You are welcome to stay there tonight and as long as it takes to find Colonel Hogan if he is in Windheim."

"Please say you'll stay, Fritz," Myra pleaded. "This way we can visit for awhile, and you won't have to travel back and forth."

Fuchs sighed wearily. He was tired, and he did not look forward to the long drive. The only thing he would regret was not being able to see and hold Lilli in his arms and hugging his son. He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled.

"I accept your offer. I just need to call Lilli and let her know I won't be home so she won't worry."

"Use our phone in the kitchen. You will have privacy there," Henrik advised him.

"Danke," Fuchs replied getting up and making his way around behind the counter, disappeared through the curtains. After he had, Henrik looked at his wife.

"I am worried, Myra," Henrik told her in a hushed voice.

"About what, Henrik?"

Henrik glanced over his shoulder before continuing. "This Captain Diels. I am terrified for Colonel Hogan. What will happen if this Captain kills the Colonel?"

"Do not even think that, Henrik," Myra responded in an equally hushed tone. "Colonel Hogan will be all right and he will be found alive. Fritz will find him."

Before Henrik could reply, the phone rang. Myra sighed wearily.

"Who could this be at this hour?" she asked no-one in particular. Picking up the receiver, she put it to her ear. "Heilmans." Her husband saw his wife suddenly stiffen and look in his direction. "Ja, Mr. Hermann, we do have about two strawberry pastries left. But we are closed." She saw her husband hurry through the curtains and come back moments later with Fuchs. They both stood silent and listening.

Myra looked at them. "Ja, Mr. Hermann, we can hold one for you for tomorrow. What time will you be here? Ja. We will keep one for you. Auf Wiedershen." She hung up the phone and looked at Fuchs; anxiety showing on her face.

"That was Mr. Hermann, I mean Captain Diels. He is coming here tomorrow morning at about eight a.m."

Fuchs smiled. "Gut," he remarked. "When he leaves here tomorrow I will be following him, hoping he will lead me to his hideout and Colonel Hogan. But we have much work to do. I must use your phone. We are going to need many underground members here for a meeting."

"What for?" asked Myra. "You said you are going to follow Captain Diels."

"And I am. But I will have to keep far behind him or he'll spot me, and that could be fatal for the Colonel. Besides, the road in this town is paved. I would have no way of telling which way he went. We are going to need many underground on every block in this town who can hand signal me which way he goes. Should he leave town, the road is dirt. I will be able to be able to follow him without him spotting me."

Myra pointed to the phone behind the counter. "Use this phone," she said.

* * *

Carter sat in the radio room monitoring the radio and doodling on a sheet of paper while Kinch was asleep on the bunk he kept in the radio room when he was monitoring the radio for long hours. Suddenly, the radio came alive with a message that was in Morse code.

"Kinch, wake up!" Carter yelled.

"What's wrong?" Kinch asked sitting up on his bunk. "What is it?"

"There's a message coming in. I think it's from the underground."

Kinch jumped up from the bunk and sat down at the radio, putting on and adjusting the headset. "Go get LeBeau and Newkirk," he said as he listened to the remainder of the message. Carter ran from the radio room.

When the message ended, Kinch tapped out a response requesting the message be repeated. The Morse code repeated again. Kinch began copying the message down on his pad. As the message continued, LeBeau, Newkirk and Carter entered the radio room. They waited patiently while the message continued. Finally, it ended.

"What does it say, Kinch?" asked LeBeau. "Carter said the message came from the underground."

"Wait a minute," Kinch said in response as he read the message.

"Well, are you gonna keep the bloody thing to yourself then?" asked Newkirk.

"Okay. The message is from the underground in Windheim. It seems Captain Diels may be in Windheim and will be coming to the café run by the Heilmans tomorrow morning at eight a.m. Bluebird plans on following him when he leaves the café and hopefully he'll lead him to the Colonel."

There was excited chatter amongst the others. Kinch, for the first time since everything began, allowed a slight smile to appear on his face.

"Blimey. I hope Bluebird is able to find the Gov'nor," Newkirk murmured. "I don't even want to think what the Colonel went through during all this time."

"Oui," LeBeau agreed readily. "The Colonel will be found alive and we will take care of him until he is well. You will see. Captain Fuchs will find him. He will bring Colonel Hogan home."

"Bloody right he will, LeBeau," Newkirk agreed. "And if that bloody Kraut Captain's hurt the Gov'nor, I'll make sure he gets paid back."

"We sure will, boy," said Carter eagerly. "Nobody hurts Colonel Hogan and gets away with it." He looked at the radio man. "Right, Kinch?"

Kinch didn't answer right away. He bit his lower lip as something was on his mind that took up all his thoughts.

"Kinch?" LeBeau asked, concerned. "Is something wrong, mon ami?"

"I can't explain it," the radio man said finally. "But I have a nagging fear eating at me all of a sudden."

Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk all exchanged worried looks. Finally, Carter spoke up.

"What do you mean by a nagging fear?" he asked, suddenly concerned. "A nagging fear about what, Kinch?"

The radioman shook his head. "I don't know. I just have this fear that whatever this Captain Diels has done to the Colonel during the time he's held him prisoner, I have a feeling the Colonel isn't going to get over it as soon as we'd like."

"Why would you say that, mon ami?" asked LeBeau.

"As I said, LeBeau, I can't explain it. It's just a feeling I have. I believe this Captain Diels has done something to Colonel Hogan that he might not recover from so quickly."

* * *

There were so many underground members in the kitchen of the Heilmans' back room that Fuchs had lost count after awhile. He and the Heilmans looked at the crowd.

"May I have everybody's attention," Bluebird began. The murmurs of the crowd quieted down.

"I called this meeting because I need your help tomorrow beginning at six a.m.," he continued. "Captain Diels will be coming here to the café tomorrow at eight a.m. I intend to tail him when he leaves here and hopefully he'll take me right to where he's holding Colonel Hogan. However, I'm going to need all of you to place yourselves, two on each block in town to motion to me in which direction Diels travels. Since this road is paved I'll have to stay far enough away from him so he can't spot me. If he does, it could endanger Colonel Hogan."

"Do you still believe Colonel Hogan is alive?" someone asked.

Fuchs sighed wearily. "Yes, I do. I believe he is alive and I intend to find him and bring him back to Stalag 13 safely." Fuchs hoped he wasn't lying about his last sentence considering Diels was using drugs on the Colonel. "At six a.m. tomorrow morning, I want all of you to be two on each block and keep your eyes open. You all know what Captain Diels looks like. Colonel Hogan and I are counting on your help."

* * *

Diels had walked upstairs to Hogan's room. He checked his watch. It was going on ten p.m.

So far, Diels knew Hogan had been without an injection since six p.m. and soon would begin to feel the beginning of withdrawal. And by the time Diels woke up tomorrow morning, the Colonel would be in total withdrawal and ready to spill everything. He opened the door to Hogan's room and looked in.

The Colonel appeared to be asleep. But from the doorway Diels could tell Hogan was restless. He also appeared to be tossing and turning. He chuckled as he noticed that the Colonel seemed to be in the early stages of withdrawal and knew it would only get worse.

He chuckled. _Tomorrow, Colonel Hogan, _he thought,_ tomorrow you will tell me everything. And afterwards, I will get your signature on a confession. Then, Colonel, you will die after I give you one final injection._

Diels had his plan laid out for the coming morning. He would go out and have breakfast, pick up a few things at the local grocery store, and by the time he returned home, Hogan would be in full withdrawal and ready to talk.

"Tomorrow, Colonel Hogan," he said softly, not wanting the Colonel to know he was there. "Tomorrow will see the end of Papa Bear and his operation. And the beginning of the benefits I will reap by your destruction." He quietly closed the door leaving the Colonel to his misery.

* * *

The morning came too quickly for many people. For some, there was hope; for others there was despair; and for still others, there were things to be done whether they are good or bad.

Diels was awake early and was dressed. He knew Hogan had been without for more than ten hours as he walked upstairs to check on him. He was pleased at what he saw when he opened the door.

Hogan was curled up within himself, in obvious discomfort. He noticed Diels looking at him as the Captain entered the room. Hogan was sweating and had the shakes, chills, severe muscle and bone aches, nausea, and the cramps were becoming unbearable. He looked up at Diels with watery eyes and wiped the watery discharge from his eyes and nose with the back of his hand.

"Help me," he begged in a shaky voice. "I hurt so bad. You have to help me feel better. Please, please help me."

Diels smirked. He approached the bed and proceeded to shackle Hogan's wrists. "That's so you won't try to get away before I get back. I have to go out for awhile, Colonel."

Hogan, turning his head to the side, buried his face in the pillow. He began to cry uncontrollably. "No. You can't leave me alone. I don't have anybody. Don't leave me! Please stop the pain!"

"Not now, Colonel. I shall return in a few hours and we will talk in great detail about many things. Then, you will sign a paper and at that point, I will see that you never hurt again. Trust me."

"No! I hurt so bad! I need it! Don't leave me! Please don't leave me!"

"Be patient, Colonel. I shall return. I promise you." He turned and headed towards the door.

Hogan strained against the restraints as he tried to break free. He was screaming for Diels not to leave him alone and to come back. He watched the door close. He felt an anxiety attack beginning and fell back on the bed and curled up into himself hoping to relieve the pain and the cramps.


	22. Chapter 22Trailing and Kinch's Suspic

**Chapter 22---Trailing and Kinch's Suspicions**

Myra and Henrik Heilman were nervously going about their business behind the counter, waiting. The clock on the wall said seven fifty-eight a.m. They looked at each other knowing it would soon be time. The time that could result in the rescue or the death of Colonel Hogan. They also knew Bluebird was watching from behind the curtain in the doorway. They didn't have long to wait.

The sound of the bell above the door alerted them that someone had entered. Looking up, Myra recognized the man she and her husband knew only as Mr. Hermann enter. She forced a smile on her face to hide the disgust and loathing she actually felt.

"Guten morgen, Mr. Hermann," Myra greeted Diels.

Diels noticed the café only had one customer, female, seated at a back table eating breakfast and reading the newspaper. His senses were on high alert this morning only because this was the first time he had ventured out on his own, alone, since disposing of his three associates who usually ran his errands for him. He looked her up and down approvingly. But he also knew he didn't have time right now. He smiled at Myra as he approached the counter and sat down.

"Guten morgen, Frau Heilman, Herr Heilman," he said. He saw Henrik glance at him with a smile before continuing with what he was doing. Myra stood in front of Diels. "We saved that pastry for you, Mr. Hermann. Would you prefer to take it with you?"

Diels glanced over his shoulder at the woman still seated at the table, ignoring him. But she was well aware of his presence and of his attention on her. She was glad she had the gun in her purse. She was a member of the Windheim underground and had agreed to be in the café and help keep watch on Diels in case Bluebird needed help.

"Mr. Hermann?" Myra asked again.

Diels turned back to the older woman. "I apologize, Frau Heilman. I will have it here with a cup of coffee, bitte."

"Right away, Mr. Hermann," Myra replied.

* * *

Hogan thought he would be ill. He felt so sick and nauseous. He kept tossing and turning as the sweat bathed his face. He coughed so much he thought he would throw up at any moment. He was having chills, some hot, some cold. His body ached badly and he continued having the shakes. The pain of the muscle aches was increasing by the moment now. He felt a strong desire for the heroin. He wanted it; he craved it; he needed it. The feeling and craving was powerul. So powerful in fact that he believed he would die if he didn't get it. He thought maybe if he could just get free, perhaps he could find the heroin and make himself feel better. After all, hadn't Diels shown him how to do it himself? Hogan tried to break free of his restraints, but the heaviness of his extremities wouldn't allow him to move. He was also feeling feverish.

Trying again to pull on his restraints, he felt a painful twinge in his right arm. The shirtsleeve had been lowered from all the restless moving about and tossing and turning. Hogan noticed several of the puncture marks on his arm were very red, inflamed and painful. Yet he couldn't associate that with the fever. All he knew was his right arm was painful.

Unable to get free even though he hadn't made much of an effort, Hogan just curled up into a ball and let the tears flow again. His breathing had become labored.

"Where are you?" he murmured softly, squeezing his eyes shut. "Why did you leave me? I need you. You said you would never leave me."

The red devil quietly sat on the pillow beside Hogan's head with a smirk on his face. He watched the Colonel, amused. Neither of them noticed a very tiny angel struggling to make his way close to the American officer. After what seemed to be an endless amount of time, the tiny angel worked his way close to the Colonel's head.

"I'm here, Colonel Hogan," he whispered. "I'm here and I won't leave. You have to hold on. You must hold on. For your men you must hold on."

"The men…must hold on…" Hogan repeated as his head tossed and turned, bathed in sweat; his face revealing the pain he was in. "The men….the men…"

* * *

Diels took his time eating his pastry and drinking his coffee. He was in no hurry. He figured the longer he took, the worse off Hogan would be when he got back. He chuckled as he finished his pastry. He suddenly saw a movement out of the corner of his eye and his senses, alert from the moment he had entered the café, were heightened again. Then, they relaxed when he saw that the woman who had been seated at the table in the back approach the counter holding cash.

The woman felt Diels' eyes on her. She glanced in his direction and with disgust, saw him smiling at her with a lustful look in his eyes. She ignored him and proceeded to pay her bill and turned and walked out of the café. The Heilmans both noticed Diels watching the underground agent.

Diels checked his watch and quickly finished his coffee. He paid his bill, smiled again at the Heilmans and abruptly left. Myra Heilman hurried to the door and peeked out. She spotted Diels crossing the street and walking into a small grocery store. She motioned to her husband who turned when Fuchs walked out. He approached the door.

"Where is he now?" he asked Myra.

"He went into the grocery store across the street. He hasn't come out yet."

Nodding, Fuchs looked at his friends. "I'd better leave and get to my car before he leaves the grocery store. Thank you for all your help, both of you."

Myra gave the Gestapo Captain a quick hug. "Be careful, Fritz," she said. "And bring Colonel Hogan home safely."

Fuchs nodded and then slipped out the door. Keeping his eyes on the grocery store, he hurried to his car and got in. There were very few cars parked in the street so he knew he had to be careful. He had no sooner started his car then he spotted Diels leaving the grocery store with two bags of groceries. Fuchs couldn't hide his smile as he recognized the Gestapo Captain he once considered a friend, and now a hated enemy. He watched the officer put the bags inside the back seat of his car that was parked on the same side of the street as his was, but further up. A moment later, Diels car pulled away from the curb. Fuchs waited a few minutes watching Diels drive further down the street and turn the corner. He then pulled away from the curb himself and followed him, his eyes scanning both sides of the street where many underground members were posted watching Diels car, ready to motion to Fuchs in which direction Diels went.

* * *

Hogan's body ached so badly now he couldn't take it. He wanted to die just to stop the pain. For some unexplained reason Captain Diels had abandoned him. Secretly, Hogan wondered what he had done to cause Diels to abandon him like everybody else had. But didn't the Captain say he would be back? Hogan couldn't really remember if he had said he'd be back or not. All he knew was that his entire body hurt and he had a strong desire for the heroin; and that craving was growing stronger with each passing moment.

"Somebody stop the pain," he murmured. "I can't…take it anymore. I need something to stop the pain." He weakly struggled to try and free himself from the restraints again, but found again he had no strength; his limbs felt so heavy. His entire body shook. He was also beginning to feel a feeling of malaise. He turned his head in the direction and noticed the tiny angel looking at him with pity.

"Don't give up, Colonel," he said. "Remember your men."

"The men…" Hogan muttered softly. "Must remember the men." He began to cry again as distorted memories began coming to him of people walking out on him. The faces he couldn't picture or remember.

* * *

Fuchs continued to follow about a mile behind Diels. So far, the underground members had been able to motion the different directions the Captain had gone and apparently was unaware he was being followed.

Diels was also being observant as well. He kept his eyes on both sides of the street making certain there was nobody he knew watching him or that he didn't see anybody following him. He had already decided if anybody was following him, he would simply take Hogan and the two of them would get out quickly; because if he was being followed it would only be a matter of time before his location was found. And he would not allow anyone to take Hogan away before he got the information he wanted from him. Then, and only then, would Hogan die; and not before.

After about nearly an hour, Fuchs came to where the road changed to dirt after the last of the underground members motioned in the direction where the road changed from being paved to dirt. Fuchs knew that it would be easy to follow the Captain now. With the road being dirt, he could follow the tire tracks with ease.

Fuchs picked up the microphone hanging from his dashboard. He contacted Major Hochstetter.

"Jawohl, Captain. Guten morgen. What do you have to report?" Hochstetter asked with crossed fingers.

"Good news, Herr Major. I spotted Captain Diels in Windheim this morning about eight a.m. He came into a café called Heilmans for breakfast. I am now following him at a safe distance. We are currently on a dirt road outside of town. I will contact you again when I have located his hideout."

Hochstetter could hardly conceal his excitement. "You have done a fine job, Captain. I will have the men we will need standby while waiting for you to contact me with the exact location. Auf Wiedershen." Hochstetter hung up the microphone on his radio. This nightmare he was caught up in was nearly over. As soon as Captain Fuchs contacted him with the exact location of Diels hideout, he would have a patrol accompany him to the location, break in, and rescue Colonel Hogan and arrest Diels. Then and only then, Hochstetter thought, he could rid himself of Hogan by returning him to camp. The only thing he secretly hoped was that Hogan was all right when they found him. Despite everything that had occurred, the one thing Hochstetter couldn't forget was the list he had found with the different drugs printed on it. He began to sweat again.

* * *

Kinch, try as he might, could not shake the nagging fear he had developed the day before. In fact, the feeling was now stronger than before. He only wished he could shake it.

He knew he should feel relief that the Colonel was possibly on the verge of being rescued and back at Stalag 13 where he belonged. But for some reason he couldn't feel relief. All he could feel was fear at what Captain Diels may have done to the Colonel during his six days of captivity, as well as what condition Hogan would be in when he was brought back. Kinch was worried, but kept his worries to himself, especially for the sake of Carter, LeBeau, and Newkirk who were so excited at possibly having their commanding officer back at camp.

For reasons he couldn't explain even to himself, as soon as the message was received from the underground about the Colonel's pending rescue, Kinch began having thoughts about what Diels may have done to the Colonel other than the usual Gestapo tactics and torture. If what he suspected had happened, the Colonel was going to be in bad shape when he got back, and his recovery, if any, was going to be a long and possibly painful one. He recalled a conversation he and Hogan had two days before the Colonel was taken from camp.

_Hogan had called Kinch into his quarters after receiving a priority message from London meant for him only. But he always discussed things like this with his second-in-command. Especially when he felt he needed to vent; and now was such a time._

"_You wanted to see me, Colonel?" Kinch asked when he entered Hogan's quarters._

_Hogan sat on the edge of his desk with his arms wrapped around himself. He had a troubled expression on his face. "Yeah, Kinch. Close the door and have a seat."_

_Kinch was worried not only by his commanding officer's expression, but by the tone of Hogan's voice. Closing the door, the radioman then sat on Hogan's lower bunk._

"_Something wrong, Colonel?" Kinch asked, concerned. "Did I do something?"_

"_Relax, Kinch," Hogan began. "You didn't do anything wrong. I just need to discuss something with you."_

_While Kinch waited, Hogan got to his feet and, pulling the chair away from his desk, positioned it with it's back facing the bunk. He sat down and rested his arms on the back of the chair._

"_Kinch, I just received a top priority message from London. Now, what I tell you does not leave this room and stays between the two of us until I decide when to inform the others."_

"_Sure, Colonel. Whatever you say." Kinch crossed his legs and folded his arms. He somehow felt he wasn't going to like what Hogan was going to tell him._

"_Kinch, London informed me that the Gestapo has developed a new interrogation technique, and that it has proven successful. The other thing is that those it has been used on have all died from its effects."_

_Kinch was stunned. When he responded it was with raised eyebrows._

"_A new interrogation technique, Colonel? What is it?"_

_Hogan sighed wearily. "They're using drugs such as heroin, cocaine and others and get a prisoner addicted to the drug, then withhold the drug from the addicted person causing them to spill their guts about anything the Gestapo wants to know in exchange for a fix to relieve the agony of the withdrawal. But as I said, everybody it's been tried on so far has died."_

_Kinch rubbed the back of his neck. "Wow. What does London want us to do about it, Colonel?"_

"_They want us to discredit it. And if possible, destroy it."_

"_Colonel, how does London expect us to destroy these drugs?" asked Kinch, concerned._

_Hogan hesitated. "We'd have to get inside Gestapo headquarters and blow up the lab where they're developing this stuff. It's gonna be tricky."_

_Kinch felt there was something his commanding officer wasn't telling him._

"_Colonel, what's wrong? I've got a feeling there's more going on than just this. What is it you're not telling me?"_

_Hogan smiled grimly. Kinch could always read him like a book._

"_There is. London was informed by the underground in Hammelburg that one of its members was arrested in the last roundup of arrests in town, and that these drugs were used. The underground believes it's possible this underground operative became addicted to one of the drugs and might have talked, but they're not sure. So in addition to destroying the lab, we also have to prepare for a complete evacuation if it's confirmed he did talk." _

Kinch was glad he was in Hogan's quarters with the door closed. He hoped he was wrong about what may have been done to Colonel Hogan, but he didn't think so. He also suspected this Captain Diels had his own agenda because if the Gestapo wanted to try this new technique on the Colonel, he would have been taken directly to Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg by Major Hochstetter. But after Diels had arrested the Colonel and then the two of them had disappeared, Kinch knew there was more to Hogan being removed from camp. This Diels apparently wanted to try this new technique on the Colonel for his own reasons.

_Colonel, I hope to God I'm wrong, _Kinch thought to himself. _But something tells me I'm not. And if I'm not, what's going to happen to you, us, and the operation?_

* * *

Fuchs had driven as far as he dared. Stopping the car, he had gotten out and checked the dirt road. He had spotted the tire tracks of Diels car and noticed the two rear tires had passed through a puddle of water. The rear tires left tracks that veered off to the left. Fuchs had parked his car in the dense foliage where it could not be seen and removed his binoculars from the car. Then, hiding in the bushes, he found a spot where he could see but not be seen and peered through the binoculars. It wasn't long before he saw Diels emerge from the barn carrying two bags of groceries. A smile crossed Fuchs' face, as he watched Diels walk from the barn to the house nearby and go inside. From his position, Fuchs could tell there was a lot of shrubbery and trees surrounding both the barn and the house.

Sneaking back to his car, Fuchs grabbed his microphone. He contacted Hochstetter.

"Hochstetter here. What do you have to report, Captain?"

Fuchs gave Hochstetter all the information he could as to the exact location he had followed Diels to. Hochstetter informed Fuchs he was on his way in a truck with about ten armed guards. Fuchs promised to meet him a mile outside of town. He then hung up the car radio microphone and started out on foot to meet and wait for Hochstetter. Fuchs just prayed that whatever was happening to Colonel Hogan, that the American could hold out just a bit longer.


	23. Chapter 23Rescued At Last

**Chapter 23---Rescued At Last**

Diels, after having put the groceries away, filled a syringe with enough heroin that would stop the Colonel's heart seconds after receiving the injection. He also removed the pre-written confession and placed it in his pocket along with a pen. Then, he made what he considered the final trip up the stairs to Hogan's room. Opening the door he stood in the doorway.

Hogan was ready to scream and climb the walls. He was in such agony. He wasn't even aware when Diels approached the bed and sat down on the edge. He grabbed Hogan's jaw and turned his head until the American faced him. The Colonel didn't look well at all. He also noticed Hogan's pupils were enlarged and his entire body shaking. Hogan's eyes were finally able to focus to some degree.

"I told you I would be back, Colonel Hogan. And here I am. Just as I promised I would be."

Hogan turned his head away and began coughing. He suddenly suffered a severe bout of the shakes.

"You don't look so well, Colonel," Diels remarked, disinterested. "However, we shall see what we can do for you to make you feel better." He then examined Hogan's right arm and noticed the signs of developing infection in the crook of the elbow. He merely shook his head in dismay.

Hogan stared blankly at Diels. His eyes held a pleading in them that was hard to miss. A pleading and a craving that was unmistakable. Diels held up the syringe so Hogan could see it. "You want what's in this, don't' you?" he asked.

"Yes," Hogan struggled to say. "Give it to me. Please."

"Not quite yet, Colonel. You and I are going to have a nice, long talk first. Afterwards, you will sign a paper for me. And then, and only then, will I give you what's in this." He again held up the syringe. "So…" he began laying the syringe on the night table. "…shall we begin?"

Hogan coughed again. "What do you want to know?" he managed to get out in a low voice.

"Colonel, you told me you got your orders from London. Is that correct?"

"Think of your men, Colonel," the angel whispered. "Hold on for your men."

"The men…" Hogan uttered as another bout of coughing happened. "Must hold on. The men…"

Without warning, Diels violently backhanded Hogan across the face twice. "Don't play games with me. I haven't the time or the patience. If I walk out of that door again, Colonel, I will take the syringe with me and you won't see it or me again. I'll leave you here all alone in your pain and misery. Is that what you want?"

Hogan became frightened. He started to curl up into himself. The thought of being left alone without the drug terrified him. He swallowed hard.

"Was assigned to RAF for awhile," Hogan admitted. "All orders came from London."

Diels sighed. Apparently, Hogan had assumed he had been asking about when he was assigned to the RAF. He figured he would have to be more specific.

"No, Colonel. Let me be more precise. I am not interested in when you were assigned to the RAF. I want to know who you get your orders from since you've been a prisoner at Stalag 13." It was a statement rather than a question.

"Tell him about the RAF, Colonel," whispered the angel. "He really wants to know where you got your orders when you were with the RAF. Nothing else."

"Orders…" Hogan's mind was so cloudy he couldn't think straight. "My orders…" He couldn't recall where his orders came from. He figured if he lied the Captain would know or if he gave a wrong answer he would know. So Hogan, as clouded as his judgment was, make a guess and hoped he was right. "Orders…London. Orders come from London while with RAF."

Diels sighed. Hogan apparently was fixated on his time with the RAF. He would assume London was still giving Hogan his orders. Nobody would ever know but him that the Colonel didn't admit to it. "Very good, Colonel. Just a few more questions and you will be rewarded and the pain will go away permanently." He gently stroked Hogan's messy, dark hair and continued speaking to him in a soothing voice.

"Now, Colonel. London must have given you a code name. What is that code name?"

"Don't tell him, Colonel," the angel pleaded. "Please don't tell him. Remember the men. Think of your men."

"The men…must remember…the men." Hogan murmured. "Can't tell…mustn't tell…"

"But you will tell me. You will tell me your code name and anything else I want to know. Should you refuse, I will take this syringe and leave. Now, do you want that?"

"No. I need that shot. I must have it."

"Excellent. Then tell me what your code name is."

Hogan squeezed his eyes tightly shut as the internal struggle to retain some kind of control began.

* * *

Fuchs didn't have long to wait as he hid in the bushes about a mile from where he had hid his car. He stepped out of hiding and stood in the middle of the road when he spotted a truck and recognized Major Hochstetter behind the wheel. The Major stopped the truck when he spotted Fuchs, and got out. He was wearing a black fedora and trench coat. The Major approached his second-in-command with weapon drawn, but lowered.

"Captain, where is he?" The Major growled.

"About a mile down the road, Herr Major. We will have to go the rest of the way on foot. It's too risky to use the truck or my car. There is a house with a barn beside it. I saw Captain Diels enter the house from the barn but haven't seen him leave."

"Any sign of Hogan?"

"Nein, Herr Major."

"You've seen the house and the barn. What is the best way to get inside without being seen?"

"From what I could tell, directly approaching the house from the front is too risky. However, the house and barn are surrounded by tall trees and dense foliage. We should be able, if we stay hidden in the bushes, to be able to reach and get inside the house that way."

"Then that is what we will do, Captain." They both walked to the back of the truck and Hochstetter ordered the ten guards inside to get out of the truck; the guards were armed with rifles, which were slung over their shoulders. Hochstetter looked the men in front of him. He had selected the ten best men he could find; men who were not likely to be trigger happy. He wanted Diels and his men alive if possible. He motioned the guards to follow them into the bushes and to continue on from there until they reached the house. The Gestapo Major was positive the key he had found while searching Diels' home was the spare key to this location. He patted the inner breast pocket of his black trench coat feeling the key inside.

* * *

Hogan struggled as he fought against answering the question he had been asked. His body was one massive body of agony.

"Can't tell…can't…"

Diels was becoming angry. He violently slapped Hogan twice across the face. "You will tell me what I want to know, Colonel," he hissed. "You will tell me or I will leave you totally alone in agony. Is that what you want?"

"No, I….don't want to be alone…can't…be alone. The men…must remember the men." Hogan coughed and his body shook as the chills became more intense.

"Are you Papa Bear?"

"The men…can never tell…can't tell." Hogan never noticed or felt the tiny angel put a hand on his shoulder, hoping what little strength he had would flow into the Colonel and help him hold on. But the angel knew his strength was weakening rapidly. Something had to give soon or the Colonel would have nothing to fight with and would lose himself.

Diels was now becoming enraged. Things were not going as he thought. He had planned on leaving here with a signed confession by the end of the day after disposing of Hogan. He was beginning to rethink his plan. He decided to try a different approach.

"Colonel Hogan. Your men are very important to you aren't they?"

"Yes."

"Despite the fact they turned their backs on you and left you here, they're still important to you, aren't they?"

"Yes. Must protect…."

Diels, leaning forward, whispered into Hogan's ear. "How can you protect men that refuse to protect you? I think they've shown they don't care what happens to you. So why protect them? They don't deserve your loyalty."

"Yes, no. Can't tell…"

"They abandoned you, Colonel. They left you to suffer in agony. They're not your friends and they proved that by turning their backs on you. I, on the other hand, have never abandoned you, have I?" When Hogan didn't answer, Diels grabbed his jaw and turned the American's face towards him. "Have I?" he repeated.

"No. Only friend. Others left me."

"That's right, Colonel. Now, don't you think they should be punished for that?"

"Yes."

"By telling me what I want to know, you are punishing them. So let me ask you again. Are you Papa Bear?"

Hogan, trying to focus, but unable to, struggled internally as he mulled over what Diels had just said.

* * *

Hochstetter, Fuchs and the guards had made their way through the woods, and were now around the back of the house. Hochstetter had noticed the barn; it's door wide open. He also noticed that the tall trees blocked the view from the upper and lower windows, which he was pleased to see. He motioned for two of the guards to stand watch at the back door with instructions that they were to stay there no matter what, because if Diels got past him and Captain Fuchs, they would be the last people to stop him. He repeated the same orders to two more guards but ordered them to go around to the front of the house for the same reason. That left him and Fuchs with six guards between them. Hochstetter noticed the trees blocked the view of the open barn door. So, he sent two more guards into the barn and start searching for any evidence, and to make certain they stayed out of sight.

"Captain, when we get inside, take two guards with you and search upstairs. I will do the same downstairs."

"Jawohl, Herr Major." Both Fuchs and Hochstetter noticed the guards had their rifles in their hands, ready. Hochstetter removed the key from his inner breast coat pocket and slipped it into the lock; it fit snugly. With held breath, he slowly turned the key and didn't exhale until it had turned completely. With weapon raised, he slowly turned the doorknob, opened the door, and stuck his head inside. He saw no-one. Entering, he motioned with his hand for the others to enter behind him. They quietly entered, looking around as they did, staying alert. Seeing the stairwell near the front door, Hochstetter pointed to Fuchs and two guards and pointed upstairs. Fuchs nodded and motioned for the two guards to follow him upstairs.

* * *

"I'm waiting for an answer, Colonel Hogan," Diels replied. "Are you Papa Bear?"

"Don't tell him, Colonel," the angel advised in a weak voice. "He'll destroy you and your men."

"**Are you Papa Bear! Dammit! Answer** **me!**" Diels shouted. He held the syringe in his hand containing the overdose. "Just answer that question, Colonel, sign the paper, and I'll reward you. I promise."

"I…I need…"

"Colonel, you've admitted to receiving your orders from London since you've been imprisoned in Stalag 13," he lied. "All I want to know now is are you Papa Bear?"

Fuchs heard Hogan's faint response. It was then there was the sound in the hallway followed by the door being kicked open. Diels, startled, jumped up reaching for his weapon as he did; the unsigned confession fluttering to the floor and the syringe falling from his hand. But before he could pull out his weapon, two shots were fired. Diels staggered before collapsing to the floor, landing on top of the confession, his blood staining it.

Fuchs and the guard, both standing in the doorway, slowly entered the room. Fuchs knelt beside Diels and found him still alive, but barely. He turned him over onto his back. One shot had struck the Captain in the chest; the other in the shoulder of his gun hand. Fuchs then turned his attention to Hogan who had curled up again into himself and wrapped his arms around his head. Fuchs sat down slowly on the bed. He was stunned by Hogan's appearance. This man resembled nothing of the man he had come to know. He turned hearing a commotion on the stairs outside, and saw Major Hochstetter and two guards enter, weapons ready. Hochstetter saw Diels on the floor. Holstering his gun, he knelt beside him and lifted his head.

"Captain, you are dying. What did you give Colonel Hogan? Tell me!"

With his dying breath, Diels smirked as he looked into Hochstetter's face. "Go…to…hell," he whispered and took his last breath. Hochstetter lowered his head and then spotted the unsigned paper. He picked it up and looked at it. It was so covered with blood that it was nearly impossible to decipher what was on it.

"Ah, this is of no importance," Hochstetter growled balling up the paper and tossing it in the wastebasket beside the bed. Getting up, he approached the bed and looked down at the man lying on it. "Who is this?" he asked Fuchs.

Fuchs bit his lower lip and took a deep breath. "This is Colonel Hogan, Herr Major," he said.

"Gott im Himmel!" (1) Hochstetter cried. He didn't even recognize Hogan. "Is he alive?"

"Ja. He is alive but very ill, Herr Major." Fuchs rolled up Hogan's right shirtsleeve. "Herr Major," he gasped.

Hochstetter looked. Both men were stunned when they saw the infection setting in Hogan's right arm as well as the numerous needle marks. Fuchs looked at his boss. "Herr Major, we must get him back to Stalag 13 immediately. He is going to need medical attention."

"Captain, you and I will get Colonel Hogan back to camp immediately. We'll use the truck to transport him." Hochstetter glanced at the body on the floor and kneeling beside it, searched the pockets until he found the key. He handed it to Fuchs. As Bluebird freed Hogan's arms from their restraints, Hochstetter glanced at the four guards. He ordered three of them to continue searching downstairs for Diels' associates and to take them alive, if possible. He handed the keys to the truck to the remaining guard with instructions to bring the truck to the front of the house immediately.

"Jawohl, Major Hochstetter," he said saluting. He exited the room.

"Captain, I noticed Captain Diels was shot twice; once in the should and once in the chest. I ordered him to be taken alive. What happened?"

"I apologize, Herr Major. When I broke into the room, Captain Diels went for his gun. Sergeant Mueller and I both fired. I'm afraid it was my shot that killed him. He moved at the last minute. I'm sorry."

Hochstetter patted Fuchs on the shoulder. "It is all right, Captain. Don't worry about it. I suspected Captain Diels would not be taken alive anyway." As he moved away the sound of breaking glass was heard. Looking down, Hochstetter and Fuchs both saw what looked like a broken syringe, its milky contents spilling onto the floor.

"Noooooooo!" Hogan screamed. He had managed to crawl to the edge of the bed and saw the broken syringe. He tried to reach for the remnants of broken glass. "No! I need that to feel better! I hurt so badly! Stop the pain. Stop the pain. Help me!" Hogan curled up into himself as his entire body shook from the chills and the pain from the cramps and muscle aches. He was sweating. "I need that! You broke it! What am I gonna do now? I've got to have it! Now!" Hogan gripped a stunned Bluebird's arm. "Please get it for me. I need it. Please. Please get it for me. It makes me feel better." He started sobbing uncontrollably.

Hochstetter was stunned. He never thought he would ever feel for Hogan, but yet he was. It was a strange feeling for him.

Bluebird on the other hand, recovered his senses. He kept his jumbled emotions at seeing his friend in this condition to himself; but it did pain him considerably seeing Colonel Hogan this way. He gently freed himself from Hogan's grasp and eased the Colonel back onto the bed. He gently stroked his dark hair and spoke in a soothing voice.

"It's gonna be all right, Colonel. Trust me. Everything's going to be fine. We are going to see that you get what you need. I promise you." Fuchs noticed Hogan's unfocused eyes looking at him. He seemed to be calming down hearing Fuchs' voice. It sounded familiar somehow; but he didn't know why or how.

"Keep talking to him, Captain. It seems to be calming him."

Hogan reached out and grabbed Fuchs' wrist. "Help me," he begged. "I need the drug. Please get it for me. I know it's in this house somewhere. You have to find it and give it to me. I need it to make me feel better. Please." Fuchs looked up at Hochstetter.

"Stay here with him, Captain. I will search downstairs and see if there are any vials of the drugs still available."

"Jawohl, Major Hochstetter," Fuchs replied watching the Major leave the room. Now alone with Hogan, Fuchs let out a deep breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"You appear sad," Hogan commented. "Why are you sad?"

"I just hate seeing you in this condition, Colonel Hogan."

"You know me?"

"Yes."

"How do you know me? I don't remember you at all. Yet, your voice sounds familiar but I don't know why."

Bluebird knew he had to be careful. "We've met many times, Colonel; both at Gestapo headquarters and at Stalag 13. Don't you remember?"

"No. Are you going to get me what I need to feel better? You promised. I've been without it for so long. I feel so sick. I've got to have it. I need it. Please get it for me."

"We're going to help you, Colonel. Just try and calm down." Fuchs then glanced down at Diels body on the floor and recalled what happened when he kicked open the door.

_Fuchs motioned for the two guards with him to wait near the top of the stairs as he stood outside the door. He pressed his ear against the door and listened._

"_Colonel Hogan, you already told me you've been receiving your orders from London since you've been at Stalag 13. Now, are you Papa Bear?"_

_Fuchs knew at that precise moment that Diels had to die before Hogan responded. He motioned to one of the guards to join him and together, they kicked open the door and saw Diels seated on the edge of the bed, Diels, whirling around, reached for his weapon as Fuchs and the guard both fired. But Fuchs made sure his shot caught Diels in the chest. He had to kill him. The fact that he knew Hogan received his orders made him too dangerous to live. So while the guard fired to injure, Fuchs fired to kill._

Fuchs shook his head. He was grateful Hochstetter believed his story. He turned around when the guard the Major had given the car keys to and the Major both came into the room at the same time.

"How is he, Captain?" asked Hochstetter.

"He's feverish which could be from the infection, he appears dehydrated and doesn't appear he's eaten much if at all. Can we move him and get him back to camp?"

"Ja. Can he walk at all?"

Fuchs looked at Hogan. "Colonel, can you walk?"

"I, I think so." Hogan slid over to the edge of the bed and slowly let his legs slide over the edge of the bed. As he tried to stand, he collapsed back onto the bed.

"He can't walk, Herr Major. It's best if he be carried downstairs and to the truck."

"I agree." Hochstetter nodded to the guard. "You will pick up Colonel Hogan and carry him downstairs and put him into the back of the truck. Captain, you will ride in back with Colonel Hogan and keep an eye on him. Sergeant Mueller here will drive us back to Stalag 13. The others guards have been instructed to tear this house and barn apart to search for any evidence that might be left behind."

Fuchs stood up and backed away as Sergeant Mueller lifted Hogan's body into his arms, cradling it carefully. He walked ahead of Hochstetter who followed him downstairs. Before he followed, Fuchs quickly grabbed the balled paper from the wastebasket where Hochstetter had thrown it. Stuffing it inside his inner coat pocket, he'd destroy it later. He then followed Hochstetter down the stairs.

* * *

(1)"Gott im Himmel !" means "God in heaven!"


	24. Chapter 24The Race Is On

**Chapter 24---The Race Is On**

_**A/N: I made a slight correction to part of chapter 23 because I said one thing and meant another. So, I corrected it. For those of you who wish to re-read it there is no need to leave another review.**_

Bluebird was seated in the back of the truck with Hogan's head in his lap. He appeared he had passed out from sheer exhaustion, for which Bluebird was grateful. As the truck raced towards Stalag 13, Hochstetter got on the radio and contacted Gestapo headquarters in Hammelburg.

"This is Major Hochstetter, here."

"Jawohl, Herr Major. This Sergeant Dyce. How may I assist you, Herr Major?

"Listen carefully, Sergeant. I want you to contact Stalag 13 and ask to speak with a Kommandant Klink. You will advise him we are in route to the camp with a prisoner of his who is in very bad condition and to have the camp medic available as he will require immediate medical assistance."

"Jawohl, Herr Major, it shall be done."

"Danke. Heil Hitler." Hochstetter hung up the microphone without waiting for a reply. Leaning back in his seat, Hochstetter was worried; not only about his own precarious position, but about the very sick man in the back of the truck. The Gestapo Major couldn't help but worry. The late Captain Diels had obviously gotten Hogan addicted to what he had no idea; he hoped the vial he had found on the kitchen counter would provide answers once it's contents analyzed by Gestapo section 8. There was no name on the vial, just a number, and Hochstetter hoped it wouldn't take long to identify what it was.

Still, Hochstetter felt his job was now almost over. He had been ordered to bring Hogan back to Stalag 13 alive and that's what he was in the process of doing. So as far as he was concerned, once they arrived at Stalag 13, his job was finished. What happened after that was none of his concern.

* * *

Bluebird had not moved and still cradled Hogan's head in his lap. During the trip, he had to at least once check to make sure the American was still breathing. His heart was breaking for his friend and at the condition he was in. He was glad he had killed Diels; but after seeing what Diels had done to Hogan, it made him sorry he worked for the Gestapo seeing the inhuman and cruel side of what some were capable of. He tightly squeezed Hogan's hand.

_Hang on, Colonel, _he thought, _we're going to be at Stalag 13 soon and get you some help. Just hang on._

Fuchs sighed wearily as he fought back the tears that threatened to fall. He knew he had to regain his composure by the time they reached Stalag 13 because the Major would never understand why a brother Gestapo would show emotion over an American POW.

All Fuchs knew at this point was that Hogan's recovery, if there was one, was going to be long, difficult, and at times painful. He suddenly felt pressure on his hand. Looking down, he noticed Hogan briefly looking up at him.

"When will I feel better?" he asked weakly. "I hurt so bad. Everything hurts. I need it. You promised." He passed out again.

Bluebird smiled and let out a deep breath. "Soon, Colonel Hogan. Soon."

* * *

Klink was seated at his desk when his phone rang. As Fraulein Hilda was out today, he sighed and picked up the phone.

"Colonel Klink," he said, annoyed.

"Kommandant Klink? This is Sergeant Dyce of the Gestapo. I have a message for you from Major Hochstetter."

Klink stood at attention; all annoyance gone from his voice.

"I apologize, Sergeant Dyce." Klink was hoping it wasn't bad news concerning Hogan. Just then, the door opened and General Burkhalter entered the office. Klink's eyes shifted momentarily to the General. "What is Major Hochstetter's message?" Hearing the Major's name mentioned caught the General's attention.

He waited as Klink listened as the Major's message was relayed to him. His eyes again shifted to the General. "They found Colonel Hogan," he said. "Major Hochstetter requests the camp medic be available when they arrive."

Burkhalter took the phone from Klink.

"This is General Burkhalter. I have a message for Major Hochstetter. Tell him when he arrives in camp to head directly to the infirmary. Everything will be ready when he arrives. Gut. Heil Hitler." Burkhalter hung up the phone and, taking off his cap, sighed as he sat his large bulk in the chair against the wall beside the door. Klink, you will immediately have all prisoners confined to the barracks except for your camp medical officer. He is to be waiting at the infirmary when they bring Colonel Hogan in. We have no idea what condition he's in."

"Yes, Herr General," Klink replied in a small voice. "Schuuuuuuuuuultz!" he yelled.

The door opened and Schultz ambled in, saluting Klink and the General. "Sergeant Schultz reporting as ordered, Herr Kommandant."

"Schultz, listen carefully. You are to immediately confine all prisoners to their barracks. And post two guards outside Colonel Hogan's barracks as was done the last time. Also, you will make sure Sergeant Wilson is waiting at the infirmary. Understand?"

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant. It will be done." Then, Schultz's face looked worried. "Herr Kommandant, is something wrong? Is it Colonel Hogan?"

"Sergeant, you have your orders," Burkhalter explained before Klink could answer. "You will carry them out and not ask questions. **Understood?!**"

"Understood, Herr General," Schultz replied. Saluting both men, he hurried from the office.

* * *

Kinch, LeBeau, Carter, and Newkirk were all gathered around the coffee pot in Hogan's office listening. LeBeau, Carter and Newkirk were excited, but Kinch, ever the serious one, had to remind them that the Colonel would require medical attention from whatever was done to him and to keep that in mind.

"That's all right, mon ami," LeBeau replied, his enthusiasm not dampened. "We realize that. But we will take care of the Colonel until he is well."

"Sure we will, mate," Newkirk draped an arm around the Frenchman's shoulders. "And you'll see. Before long the Gov'nor will be his old self again. Isn't that right, Carter, me old mate?" With his other hand, the Englander tapped Carter on his shoulder.

"Boy, he sure will. And he'll be as good as new."

"Look," Kinch said folding his arms, "All I'm saying is that all we know right now is that we don't know what was done to Colonel Hogan."

The other three looked at each other and then at Kinch again, confused.

"Just what are you trying to say, Kinch?" asked Newkirk, eyes narrowing. "Do you know something you're not telling us?"

_If you only knew what I suspect,_ Kinch told himself. "Of course not. All I'm saying is we don't know what was done to the Colonel."

Just then, Schultz barged into the barracks and bellowed, causing the men to unplug the coffee pot and come into the common room.

"What's happening, Schultzie?" asked LeBeau, innocently.

"I just wanted to inform you that all prisoners are confined to the barracks effective immediately. Also, there will be two guards posted outside barracks two; one in front and one in back. That way there will be no monkey business going on."

The men began protesting immediately at the news. Schultz waved his hands in front of him. He raised his voice hoping to be heard over the shouting.

"It is by order of the Kommandant, and General Burkhalter!"

"Why?" asked Kinch.

"I know noth-ing! Noth-ing!" The fat guard headed out the door where Corporal Langenscheidt could already be seen patrolling outside the door. "Noth-ing!" and closed the door.

"Well, what d'ya make of that?" asked Carter, surprise evident on his young face. "Why d'ya suppose they don't want the prisoners to know Colonel Hogan's back?"

"Well, for one thing, we know the Colonel's either hurt or very ill," said Kinch. "They might be afraid of how the other prisoners will react if they were to find out. It could cause a problem among the prisoners." He slowly sat down at the table and clasped his hands on top. "We need to find out what this Diels did to the Colonel, what his chances are for recovery, and then decide what to tell the men, if anything."

"How are we gonna do that?" asked Carter. "I mean, they got guards posted outside the front and back of barracks two like last time."

"True. But Wilson has been ordered to meet the truck at the infirmary. Somehow we'll make contact with him and find out how the Colonel is. It'll be tricky though."

"Well, tricky or not, I want to know what was done to the Gov'nor. Also, I want to get me hands on that bloody bastard that hurt 'im."

"Oui," LeBeau agreed. "He must be punished. He must be taught he cannot abuse Colonel Hogan and get away from it."

"Count me in, boy," Carter said, his hands stuck in his jacket pockets.

"Me too," Kinch chimed in. But his mind was on something else. He had to know if what he suspected had been done to the Colonel had happened. He had to know without arousing suspicion of the others. They were so excited having Colonel Hogan back and alive even in his present condition. He couldn't tell them that the Colonel may have been experimented on with addictive drugs as a means of getting him to talk. He knew while nobody would blame the Colonel if he had talked, the Colonel would never forgive himself. Also, some of the prisoners might lose respect for the Colonel. And worse of all, LeBeau, Carter, and Newkirk would always have doubts about the Colonel. No, Kinch felt he'd have to keep this news to himself; nobody must ever know what he suspected. Ever. He must protect Colonel Hogan and his reputation at any and all cost, even from those around him. He slowly got up from the table and headed in the direction of the double bunk bed in the corner, and slapped the hidden mechanism.

"Where are you going?" asked LeBeau.

"To the radio room," Kinch replied. "I need to contact London and let them know the Colonel's been found and what his condition is." Actually, Kinch needed to be alone at the moment. He couldn't even look the others in the face. "Carter, watch the door."

Kinch disappeared down the ladder while Carter cracked open the barracks door and kept watch. LeBeau and Newkirk looked at each other.

"Something's bothering Kinch," LeBeau remarked.

"You noticed that, too," Newkirk answered. "And it's more than just the Colonel's condition."

"He's had so much to take on since the Colonel's been gone. Perhaps everything's hitting him at one time and it's just too much for him right now."

"Yeah, maybe," Newkirk answered heading in the direction of the exposed tunnel entrance. He stepped over the bed frame and onto the ladder.

"Where are you going?" asked LeBeau.

"To talk with Kinch," Newkirk replied. "Hopefully, he'll talk to me." He disappeared down the ladder.

Kinch had just finished updating General Butler with the promise to let him know the Colonel's exact condition as soon as they knew anything. He removed his headset and tossed it aside. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He suddenly looked up when he heard footsteps approaching and saw Newkirk standing in front of him.

"Something I can do for you, Newkirk?" Kinch asked, hoping to sound business-like. He failed.

"Kinch, me old mate, this is you and me, nobody else. I just wanted you to know that I suspect the same thing you do."

Kinch's eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"

Newkirk glanced around to be sure nobody was approaching. Satisfied, he again looked the radioman in the face. "Kinch, I was in the tunnels making repairs on the uniforms when the Gov'nor got that priority call from London. I wasn't intending on listening, but I heard most of it."

"And just what did you hear?"

"Enough to know the bloody Gestapo came up with drugs they intend to use on prisoners to get them addicted and then withhold the drug from them to make them spill their guts. But so far, everybody's died from it."

Kinch hung his head. Newkirk put a hand on his shoulder. "And you're afraid that's what been done to the Gov'nor, aren't you?"

Kinch looked around at Newkirk, tears streaming down his cheeks. "What do you think?"

Newkirk took a deep breath. "Kinch, I grew up on the poor side of London as you know. I've seen people use drugs and I've seen what they can do to a person once they become addicted. I have to admit somewhat reluctantly I even tried it once meself."

Kinch wiped his face and stared at Newkirk with narrowed eyes. "You? I never knew that. I mean, you never told anybody."

The Englander shrugged. "Not the most memorable thing I ever did in me life. Tried heroin once is all. Didn't care for it, so I quit. Never took it again; didn't care for the after-effects after the thrill was over, so to speak. So, I took up pick-pocketing, safe-cracking, and forgery instead. Y'know, something useful with me life." He said the final sentence with a smile. "Look, all I'm sayin', mate, is that you suspect this Diels might have gotten the Gov'nor addicted to one of these experimental drugs. And if that be the case, you don't have to keep it to yourself. You can discuss it with me because I can understand."

"Yeah, you can understand, but what the others? What about LeBeau and Carter? If what I suspect is true, and the news got out, some might question the Colonel's ability to lead, his reputation would be ruined, and if it got back to London somehow, they could call him home. Also, we have no idea what he may have disclosed while under the influence." Kinch suddenly chuckled half-heartedly. "Want to hear something funny since we're being so honest with each other?"

"What's that, mate?"

"I had a cousin who got addicted to cocaine after he came home on leave. There was nothing we could do to save him. He eventually died from an overdose."

"I'm sorry, Kinch. I didn't know." Newkirk sighed wearily. He now understood why Kinch was so worried for Hogan. "Well then, mate. I suggest we keep this info to ourselves. Nobody must ever know and that includes Carter and LeBeau and the rest of the camp. If anybody asks, when the time is right, we simply say the Krauts used the Colonel for purposes of trying a new experimental drug, but we have no idea what the drug is."

Kinch looked directly into Newkirk's face. "Do you realize what you're saying?" he asked.

"I do. Kinch, we have to protect the Colonel's name and reputation. And if he did say anything, we deal with it at that time. And finally, we hope the Colonel never remembers what he was given and if that be the case, we never tell 'im either. Agreed?" He held out his hand, waiting.

Kinch gripped the Englander's hand and shook it. A slight smile appeared. "Agreed," he said.

* * *

The truck came through the front gate about thirty minutes later. It pulled up outside the Kommandantur allowing Major Hochstetter to get out. He then ordered the driver to continue onto the infirmary while he went inside to deal with General Burkhalter. He turned and marched up the stairs as the truck continued on its way.

Burkhalter and Klink were talking about non-important things when the door to Klink's office opened and Hochstetter stormed in. He saluted Burkhalter and reluctantly Klink.

"The truck carrying Hogan in on its way to the infirmary as we speak," he growled.

"What kind of condition is Hogan in?" asked Burkhalter.

"Not good. He appears to be malnourished, dehydrated and under the influence of some drug."

"What kind of drug, Major?"

Hochstetter removed the small vial from his pocket. It was less than half-full. This was the only one I could find. There was an empty one in the trash. I will have the Gestapo section eight analyze it and see if they can determine what it is."

"How long will that take?" Burkhalter's face was grim.

"Even if I have them rush it, the soonest there could be a determination would be forty-eight hours; possibly seventy-two."

Klink swallowed hard at the news of Hogan's condition. "Major Hochstetter, is there a possibility Colonel Hogan could die?"

The Major paused before answering. Finally, he looked at Klink and Burkhalter. "Ja. There is that possibility."

Burkhalter smiled deviously. "You have done a fine job, Major, in getting Hogan back to Stalag 13 alive as the Reichsfuhrer ordered."

"Danke, Herr General," Hochstetter allowed himself to smile for the first time, knowing his job was done.

"However…" Burkhalter continued. "Your job is not finished. I am going to extend your obligation to the Reichsfuhrer to include making certain Hogan doesn't die. Whatever is needed to save him you will see that he gets it. Whatever the camp medic needs you will get it. Understood?" He smirked.

Hochstetter appeared stunned that he wasn't yet out of the woods. "But, Herr General. My orders were to rescue Hogan and bring him back to camp alive. And I have done that."

"Yes you have," said Burkhalter. "But you see, Major, if Colonel Hogan should die, it will be looked upon by the Reichsfuhrer as if you brought back a corpse. So you see what I'm saying. Now, should you have problems with that, you can telephone the Reichsfuhrer and explain it to him."

"Jawohl, Herr General. That will not be necessary. I will see that Colonel Hogan gets whatever is needed to help him."

Burkhalter gave the Major his best Cheshire cat smile. He felt like the cat who had a mouse cornered with no way out. He slowly got up and reached for Klink's phone. "I will contact the Reichsfuhrer myself and update him. Afterwards, we will go to the infirmary and see for ourselves what kind of condition Colonel Hogan is in."

* * *

LeBeau was listening in on the coffee pot, alone. He unplugged it, and let the tears roll down his cheeks unashamedly. His Colonel had been experimented on like a guinea pig. Anger began to appear.

"Filthy Bosche!" he shouted to the open air around him. "Nobody uses Colonel Hogan for experimentation. They will pay! All of them! But mostly that filthy Captain Diels!"

"Who you talkin' about, Louie?" asked Newkirk as he, Kinch and Carter reentered the Colonel's quarters.

"I just heard Hochstetter talking. He said the Colonel was malnourished, dehydrated, and was under the influence of some drug."

"Drug?" asked Newkirk, feigning surprise. "What drug? Did he say?"

"No." LeBeau sounded angry. "But how much do you want to bet this Diels used the Colonel to experiment on. Filthy animals!"

Kinch and Newkirk looked at each other. Finally, Newkirk looked the Frenchman. He rested a hand on LeBeau's shoulder. "Don't fret so, mate. Whatever they used on the Colonel, he obviously survived it. So, I'm sure he'll be right as rain after awhile."

"Newkirk's right," added Kinch. "Besides, the Colonel's been through this before. I mean, in the past the Krauts were always trying something out on the him. This is probably just another one of those times." Kinch and Newkirk exchanged looks that went unnoticed by the others as they shared a secret that must remain such.


	25. Chapter 25Life Threatening Conditions

**Chapter 25---Life-Threatening Conditions**

Wilson was waiting with a stretcher when he saw the truck pull to a stop outside the infirmary. He had suspected Colonel Hogan was being brought back into camp, and that was why the prisoners were confined to barracks, and his services were required because the Colonel had been injured or was ill. He would have a better idea when he saw him. But at least, Wilson thought, he was alive. And that, to him, was the most important.

The driver got out of the front of the truck and hurried around the back and climbed inside. Taking the stretcher from Wilson, he opened, flattened and locked it. Then he and Fuchs carefully placed Hogan on the stretcher. Fuchs jumped down and eased the stretcher forward until he and the guard had the stretcher out of the truck. Wilson was appalled by what he saw. The unconscious man on the stretcher bore little if any resemblance to the man he knew. He hurriedly led them inside the infirmary to an empty bed in the middle of the room. Between Fuchs and the guard, Hogan's body was carefully placed on the bed. Wilson, still stunned, sat down on the edge of the bed with his stethoscope. He began checking the Colonel's vitals.

Fuchs looked at the guard. "You may leave us. I will report the doctor's findings to the Major."

The guard saluted Fuchs. "Jawohl, Herr Captain." After Fuchs returned the salute, the guard turned and walked out the infirmary. Fuchs watched him go. After the door closed, Fuchs turned his attention to Wilson.

"How is he, Sergeant?" he asked, concerned.

"His pulse is a bit fast and his blood pressure is high," Wilson began. "He's sweating profusely and has a high fever. He's also malnourished and seems to be dehydrated. I need to get fluids into him immediately." He looked at Fuchs. "Help me get him undressed. I need to check the rest of him, and start a saline solution." As the two men proceeded to remove Hogan's clothing, Fuchs glanced over his shoulder again. "Sergeant, Colonel Hogan's been injected several times with a drug although I don't know what yet. Also, several of the puncture sites are infected."

Fuchs heard Wilson gasp when he saw Hogan's right arm. "We need antibiotics to fight this infection, but I only have a small amount of penicillin left. I'm going to need a lot more plus more saline solution." Pulling a sheet up to Hogan's chest, Wilson asked Fuchs to stay with the Colonel while he went to get the only bottle of saline solution he had. As Fuchs sat on the edge of the bed, he noticed General Burkhalter, Major Hochstetter, and Colonel Klink enter. Both Klink and Burkhalter swallowed hard at the sight of the man lying on the bed.

Just then, Wilson returned with a saline bottle, a vial and a syringe. He noticed the visitors.

"How is he?" asked Burkhalter.

"Very ill, General. Hopefully, I can keep the infection he has from spreading into his blood. If that happens, he could be dead in seventy-two hours. I'll have a more precise diagnosis for you later once I do a thorough exam."

"Is there anything you can do for him?" asked Klink.

"The main thing right now is to get fluids into him as well as antibiotics to help fight the infection. Unfortunately, I only have this one bottle of saline solution and enough penicillin for one or two shots."

Burkhalter glanced at Hochstetter but spoke with Wilson. "Sergeant, you will make up a list, and give it to Major Hochstetter. He will see that you get whatever you need. Won't you, Major?"

"Jawohl, Herr General," Hochstetter replied reluctantly.

Wilson glared angrily at Hochstetter. "**What did you do to him?!" **he shouted catching the Major off-guard.** "What did** **you give him?!" **

The Major appeared insulted. "What did I…? How **dare** you accuse me of…."

"Both of you will cease this bickering **at once!**" Burkhalter ordered. "Major, you will see to it that you get an analysis of that vial as soon-as-possible. Once you have the analysis, you will bring the report and any documents relating to this technique the Gestapo section eight invented to me here at Stalag 13. I'll be here for several days until Colonel Hogan is out of danger. And Major, when I say all documents, I mean all. Is that understood?!" he said his last sentence with anger directed at the Major.

"Understood, Herr General," Hochstetter replied nervously.

"Help me," a weak voice was suddenly heard. It was Hogan. " I hurt all over. You promised me. I need it. Please. Give it to me." Hogan's hand rested on Fuchs' arm. He began tossing back and forth restlessly. "I must have it. Need to feel better."

"What is he talking about, Captain?" asked Burkhalter.

"He's addicted to whatever he was given," Wilson replied with disgust, still glaring at Hochstetter as he filled a syringe with penicillin and injected it in the Colonel's hip. He then inserted a needle into the Colonel's left arm and hung the IV bottle from a nail on the wall above the bed. "This will keep him going for awhile."

Hogan began thrashing about on the bed.

"Hold him down before he hurts himself!" Wilson ordered grabbing Hogan's left arm. Fuchs immediately grabbed his right arm. He looked at Wilson. "We're gonna have to tie him down," Wilson explained. "He's apparently going through withdrawal from whatever he was given and combined with the fever, it would be safer to restrain him." He looked at Klink. "Kommandant, I'm going to need you to hold him down while I get the restraints."

"Is this absolutely necessary?" a horrified Klink asked as he replaced Wilson on the bed and held down Hogan's left arm.

"Yes," the medic replied, returning quickly with strips of cloth. He quickly tied Hogan's ankles securely to the bottom of the bed frame; then, he did the same with the American's left arm but kept it straight because of the IV. He handed the final strip to Fuchs who secured the Colonel's right arm, keeping it straight also. Hogan strained against the restraints and moaned, trying to curl up into himself.

"I've got to get his fever down," Wilson told them. "But I can use some help here."

"Help?" asked Klink. "What kind of help, Sergeant Wilson?"

"Somebody to help me with Colonel Hogan and from time-to-time allow me to take a break while not leaving the Colonel alone. Someone like, perhaps, Sergeant Kinchloe."

"Out of the question," Klink protested. "All prisoners are confined to…"

"Granted," Burkhalter interrupted, ignoring Klink.

"That's what I meant," Klink hastily added. "All prisoners are confined except Sergeant Kinchloe."

Burkhalter rolled his eyes towards the heavens. "Klink, shut up."

"Yes, sir. Shutting up, sir."

Burkhalter turned to the Kommandant. "Klink, you will see that Sergeant Kinchloe is assigned to assist Sergeant Wilson." He then looked at the others. "Gentlemen, I suggest we return to the Kommandant's office and let Sergeant Wilson do what he has to do."

Fuchs looked up. "Herr Major, I request to remain to assist the medic until Sergeant Kinchloe arrives."

"Permission granted, Captain," Hochstetter replied. He turned and followed Klink and Burkhalter from the infirmary.

Alone, Fuchs looked at Wilson. "What are his chances, Sergeant?" he asked, worried.

"If we can't get his fever down, he's going to be in serious trouble. As I said earlier, I have to keep the infection from spreading into his blood or he'll be dead. Do you have any idea what they may have injected him with?"

"It could be any number of things. The Major found a list of possible drugs. It could be any of them or something completely different. I'll try and let you know as soon as the Major has the analysis done on the sample."

"Stay with him Captain," Wilson said. "I need to get a basin, some cold water, and a cloth."

As Fuchs sat alone with Hogan he became aware of someone entering the room. Looking up, he saw Kinch standing before him, his eyes glued to his commanding officer.

"What…what happened to the Colonel?" he asked Fuchs in a strained voice. "Klink had one of the guards come and get me and tell me I was needed in the infirmary immediately."

Wilson returned carrying a basin. Placing it on the table beside the bed, he wrung out the cloth and gently patted Hogan's forehead and face with the cool water. He looked up at Kinch.

"The Colonel's suffering from dehydration, malnutrition; he has a raging infection and a high fever."

"Infection?" It was then Kinch's eyes fell on Hogan's right arm and the numerous punctures, some of which he could see were red and inflamed.

"Oh my God!" Kinch cried, covering his mouth with one hand as his entire body shuddered. "Is he…is he…" he couldn't finish the sentence.

Wilson and Fuchs exchanged troubled looks. It was Fuchs who broke the silence. "He's been given something, Kinch, that's all I know," Fuchs told him. "I have no idea at this point what it is."

"But is he addicted to whatever he was given?"

"I'm afraid so," Fuchs explained softly. "I'm sorry."

"I'm gonna kill Diels when I find him!" Kinch remarked, anger on his face. "There won't be anywhere he could hide." He looked at Fuchs. "Did you find Diels?"

"Diels is dead. I had to shoot him. It was necessary," Fuchs explained.

Kinch let out a deep breath. Even though he was glad Diels was dead, he was sorry he wasn't the one to have killed him. But that wasn't important right now. He approached the bed.

"What can I do, Joe?" he asked the medic.

"I need you to bathe his face with cool water right now while I make a list of what supplies I need." He dropped the cloth into the basin and got up to allow Kinch to take his place. Wilson glanced at Fuchs. "No offense, Captain, but I don't trust Major Hochstetter to get what I need to help save Colonel Hogan. The way he feels about the Colonel, I'm sure he wouldn't care if he died."

"I understand how you feel, Sergeant," Fuchs responded. "But the Major is under orders to see that Colonel Hogan gets whatever he needs to survive."

"That may be, Captain," Wilson replied as he began writing out his list. "But I don't trust the man and never will." Having finished with his list, he ripped it off his pad and handed it to Fuchs. "Captain, you'd better go before Hochstetter becomes suspicious."

Taking the list from Wilson, Fuchs tucked it into his jacket pocket. But as he got up, he motioned for Wilson and Kinch to join him in a corner of the room out of earshot of where Hogan lay tossing and turning.

"This is only a suggestion," Fuchs said in a low voice. "But I recommend that for the Colonel's protection, nobody should know anything except he was injected with an experimental drug no matter what the analysis shows. And that includes the Colonel. He must never know exactly what was used. We must agree on this because it's vital to Colonel Hogan's recovery and to protecting his reputation. And when I say nobody, I mean nobody." He gazed at Kinch. "I'm afraid that also includes the other members of his team as well."

"I'm afraid Newkirk already has a suspicion," Kinch explained.

"In that case, you must make certain it goes no further than the four of us."

Wilson and Kinch exchanged looks before looking at Fuchs.

"Agreed," Wilson said. His eyes shifted to Kinch who nodded.

"I realize it will be difficult keeping it from the others," Fuchs explained sympathetically. "But it's important that it be done." He sighed wearily. "I'd better leave now. I will try to inform you what the analysis reveals." He turned and started to walk away.

"Captain," Kinch called out. Fuchs stopped and turned.

"Two thing before you leave. One, thank you for finding the Colonel and bringing him back. And two, do you know if the Colonel disclosed anything while under the influence of whatever he was given?"

Fuchs hesitated as he recalled what he had heard outside the bedroom door before he broke in and shot Diels.

"I can honestly say the Colonel held out and didn't reveal anything and Diels was quite angry. However, until the file on this is officially closed, I would keep your men ready in case an evacuation is necessary. And now, I really must go." He turned and walked away leaving Kinch and Wilson alone. Wilson glanced at the radioman for a brief moment.

"Kinch, I made out a duplicate list." He handed a paper to Kinch. "When you get a chance, radio London and have them make an airdrop. I don't trust Hochstetter."

"You got it," Kinch replied taking the paper and tucking it in his jacket pocket. He then returned to the bed and, sitting beside Hogan, resumed mopping his face and forehead with cool water. Wilson rubbed the back of his neck as he stood nearby watching. Kinch looked up at the medic.

"Joe, be honest with me. What are the Colonel's chances?"

Wilson let out a deep breath. "Kinch, I won't lie to you. He's extremely weak; and even with the antibiotics and other things I need, with the infection, the addiction, and the fever, his chances are not good. I'd have to say you should be prepared for the possibility."

Kinch nodded slightly and turned his full attention back to Hogan. He couldn't even imagine life at Stalag 13 without the Colonel. Hogan's bubbly personality and watching in awe how he manipulated Klink and Schultz; his wild schemes when they had missions from London, his friendship, his leadership. How would they survive without him?

_No! _ Kinch told himself._ I refuse to believe the Colonel will die. You're gonna survive, Colonel. You will. And we're gonna do everything we can to make sure you get well no matter what Diels did to you. _


	26. Chapter 26The Struggle Begins

**Chapter 26---The Struggle Begins**

Major Wolfgang Hochstetter was grumbling during the drive to the hospital. He had actually believed his obligation to the Reichsfuhrer had been satisfied; but then Burkhalter had decided otherwise. And even though the Major strongly disagreed with the General's explanation, he knew he didn't dare cross Himmler. Hochstetter enjoyed living; and if this is what it took to remain that way, he would just have to control his displeasure at this latest obligation and follow orders. He stopped his car outside the hospital, got out, and marched inside.

Approaching the nurses' station, Hochstetter forced a pleasant smile on his face.

Guten tag, fraulein," he said touching the bill of his cap.

"Guten tag, Herr Major," replied the pretty redheaded nurse. "How can I be of assistance to you?"

Hochstetter removed the paper from his pocket. Unfolding it, he handed it to the nurse. "I am Major Hochstetter, Gestapo. And I am in desperate need of these supplies with no questions asked."

Looking over the list, the nurse's eyes narrowed. "Ein moment, bitte," (1) she said picking up the telephone.

Hochstetter struggled to control himself while the nurse spoke with someone on the phone. After a few minutes, she hung up and smiled at the Major.

"Herr Major, Doctor Prust(2) will be right with you. Only he can authorize the amount of supplies you are asking for."

"Danke, fraulein," the Major replied politely. Despite the seriousness of his mission, Hochstetter took a moment to eye the pretty nurse from head-to-toe. If he only had the time, he sighed wearily.

"Major Hochstetter?" a voice asked. The Major turned and noticed a man in a white coat with graying hair, and wearing glasses, standing behind him; he was holding out his hand. Hochstetter shook it.

"Ja. I am Major Hochstetter. I trust you are Dr. Prust?"

"I am. I understand you need several supplies." He accepted the list from the nurse and looked at it. Prust had worked with the underground for only a short time. He had been informed of Colonel Hogan's situation by his brother, Otto Mueller and already knew the Colonel had been found and was dangerously ill. Prust was determined to accompany the Major back to Stalag 13 one way or the other. "This is a rather extensive list, Herr Major. I'm not certain…"

"I understand, Doctor Prust," Hochstetter remarked. "But perhaps you'd rather explain your problems with the list to Reichsfuhrer Himmler?"

Prust pretended to swallow nervously. "That will not be necessary, Herr Major. You will have everything on this list. The only problem is the penicillin. We don't have very much."

"Then give me what you can spare, Doctor. I will find some elsewhere."

Prust signed off on the list and handed it back to the nurse. "You will see that the Major gets everything on this list and as soon-as-possible. Verstehen?(3)"

"Jawohl, Herr Doctor." After the nurse walked from behind the counter and in the direction of supply, the doctor had the Major join him as they followed her.

"Herr Major, whoever all this is for sounds to be in serious trouble. I hope this person has a good doctor."

Hochstetter chuckled. "Only a self-taught medic. No doctor I'm afraid." He watched the nurse and the supply clerk load supplies into a large box.

"Medic? You can't be serious?" Prust knew Sergeant Wilson was a qualified camp medic; but from what he knew the Colonel needed a trained doctor. "Herr Major, I will accompany you to wherever you are going with these supplies. This person sounds like they need a real doctor if they're going to survive."

Hochstetter looked at Prust for a long moment, thinking. An idea had occurred to him which he hoped would save his neck. A slight smile appeared. "Perhaps you are correct, Doctor Prust. A trained doctor would serve the patient much better than a self-taught medic. Go get your medical bag and meet me outside. I will be waiting outside my car."

"Jawohl, Herr Major. Just let me make a quick phone call to have somebody take over for me here. Then, I'll get my coat and bag and be right outside."

Hochstetter watched the doctor hurry away. A smirk appeared. At least by bringing a real doctor, Himmler couldn't say he wasn't doing everything he could to save the life of, to Hochstetter anyway, one worthless American Colonel.

* * *

A weary and very scared Kinch made his way back to barracks two to take a break. He was still in shock over the Colonel's condition. If he hadn't been told the man he had seen lying in the bed was his commanding officer, he wouldn't have believed it. He stood outside the barracks to compose himself before he entered. He knew he couldn't let the other men see how frightened he was over the Colonel. Taking a deep breath, Kinch entered barracks two.

He was immediately surrounded by the other prisoners, all speaking at once. Kinch held up both hands asking for quiet; also, he felt as if he was being attacked by his own side. When things had quieted down, Kinch took a deep breath.

"Colonel Hogan is alive," he said. "But he's seriously ill right now. That's all I can really tell you at this point." He started to move away when someone asked a question that made him pause.

"What did the Gestapo do to the Colonel, Kinch? Did they beat or torture him?"

Kinch licked his suddenly dry lips; he had to be careful how he answered the question.

"No, the Gestapo didn't beat or torture him. It appears an experimental drug was used on the Colonel, and it's apparently made him very ill. There's nothing else I can tell you."

Kinch moved away, still hearing the grumblings of the other prisoners, and reaching the double bunk, hit the hidden mechanism. As soon as the lower bunk rose, Kinch stepped over the lower bed frame and disappeared down the ladder. He didn't notice Newkirk watching him intently. As the other prisoners began to go their separate ways in the barracks, the Englander walked toward the open tunnel entrance.

"Where are you going, mon ami?" asked LeBeau, watching Newkirk step over the bed frame.

"I just wanna make sure Kinch is all right, is all," he replied casually. "He's had a rough go of things lately since the Gov'nor's been missing. LeBeau, watch the door." Newkirk disappeared down below. Once the lower bunk dropped down over the opening, Newkirk made sure he tripped the latch in order to lock the tunnel entrance. He didn't want anybody around when he talked to the radioman.

Striding briskly down the tunnel, he soon found Kinch in the radio room. He waited patiently as he listened to Kinch on the radio.

"Papa Bear to Goldilocks. Papa Bear to Goldilocks. Come in Goldilocks."

"This is Goldilocks, Papa Bear. Go ahead," said the British voice on the other end.

"It's urgent we speak with General Butler, Goldilocks. Repeat. Urgent."

"Hold a moment Papa Bear." It was then Kinch noticed Newkirk watching him. The Englander saw the anguish in Kinch's eyes.

"General Butler here, Papa Bear. Go ahead."

"General, Colonel Hogan has been found and returned to camp, but he's very ill. Our camp medic has a list of supplies we need airdropped as-soon-as-possible."

There was a moment of silence on the other end before Butler spoke again. "Papa Bear, what is Colonel Hogan's condition? Would it be better to have him returned to London where he could get better care instead of us sending supplies by airdrop?"

"Normally I'd agree, General," Kinch explained. "But our medic has informed me that in the Colonel's present condition, he would not survive the trip. Therefore, we feel it would be better if he stayed here with us, and we'll keep you updated."

"Any ideas as to what they did to Hogan?" Butler asked. "Did they use the new technique on him by chance?"

"We have no idea what they did to him at this point." Kinch knew that wasn't a complete lie.

"Do you need to be evacuated?"

"I don't think so, General. Everything is quiet here. But we'll let you know if things should change."

"Very well, Papa Bear. Give me the items on your list and I'll make certain these are airdropped within twelve hours or less."

Kinch then read off the list of items Wilson had given him.

"Got it, Papa Bear. We'll contact you once these items are airborne. Keep us informed as to Colonel Hogan's condition. Goldilocks out."

"We will, General. Thanks. Papa Bear over and out." Kinch removed his headset and tossed it on the table. He massaged his forehead as Newkirk came closer.

"You all right, mate?" he asked, concern apparent on his face.

"I've been better. Newkirk, are you sure nobody can hear us?"

"There's nobody down here, and I tripped the latch to keep anybody from coming down." Newkirk sat down facing Kinch. "Talk to me, mate."

Kinch let out the deep breath he'd been holding. He wiped at the tears that rolled down his face. "Newkirk, you wouldn't recognize the Colonel; and I don't mean just his appearance. His right arm has dozens of needle marks, some of which are infected. He's got a high fever from the infection. According to Wilson he's malnourished and dehydrated."

Newkirk rubbed the back of his neck. Kinch could see the compassion as well as the horror on the Englander's face. "Is he addicted, Kinch?"

"According to Wilson, yes."

"But what do you say?"

"I have to agree. Whatever was forced on the Colonel, he's addicted to it. He was even begging for the drug in the infirmary. Newkirk, Wilson had to have him restrained."

"Blimey," Newkirk replied softly.

"And what's worse of all," Kinch added. "Is that Wilson said we should be prepared." He couldn't look Newkirk in the face at that exact moment, but he didn't have to.

"Kinch, did Bluebird have any idea what this Diels might have given the Colonel?"

"None. But he'll try and let us know what the results show when the sample Hochstetter found is analyzed." Kinch sighed. "Y'know, Bluebird suggested that we keep the truth from the Colonel as well as from the other members of the unit and the men in camp. What do you think?"

"Well, I told you before I believe the men in camp should not know at all, and I still believe that. But keeping the truth from LeBeau and Carter? I'm having second thoughts about that. I mean, eventually, they're going to have to take turns sitting with Colonel Hogan to give you and Wilson a breather. Might be advisable if they ruddy well knew what they were dealing with."

"And what about Colonel Hogan? Do we tell him as well when he's better?"

"That's a tough one, mate. I recall saying the Gov'nor should never know and I still feel that way. Thing is, if we tell LeBeau, I believe knowing Louie as we do that he would understand. Andrew, on the other hand, has a way of letting things slip out accidently."

"You're right about that," Kinch agreed.

"By the way, what happened to this bloody Gestapo Captain anyway?"

"Bluebird shot him. He's dead."

"Too bad the bloody bastard wasn't taken alive. That way we could've taken turns showin' 'im what happens when somebody hurts the Gov'nor and thinks he can get away with it."

Suddenly, the radio came alive as a message came in. Kinch hastily put on and adjusted his headset. He requested the message be repeated. It was. He quickly wrote the message down on his pad. When the transmission ended, Kinch removed his headset.

"What's it say?" asked Newkirk, anxious.

"It's from our contact in London. The supplies Wilson requested will be dropped at 0100 hours. Newkirk, I want you, Carter and LeBeau to go get it and bring it back. We'll figure how to get it to Wilson once we get it here."

* * *

(1) "Ein moment" means "One moment."

(2)Dr. Michael Prust was first introduced in What If...? as Hogan's doctor and a member of the underground.

(3)"Verstehen" means "Understood."


	27. Chapter 27Hogan's Conditions Worsens

**Chapter 27---Hogan's Condition Worsens**

Wilson checked the saline bottle hanging from the nail above the bed. It was nearly half empty. Hogan was thrashing around on the bed, straining against the restraints. He then squeezed the excess water from the rag and resumed patting Hogan's face and forehead with the cool water. He was alone in the infirmary since Kinch had departed not only to take a break, but to radio London for the supplies he needed.

The medic was extremely worried. Hogan was suffering hot and cold sweats, chills, body aches and severe muscle aches. Wilson had seen drug withdrawal before, but not during his time at Stalag 13. Also, Hogan was burning up with fever. Lifting one of the Colonel's eyelids, Wilson noticed Hogan's pupils were dilated which he knew from previous experience was a sure sign of withdrawal.

"Why?" said a barely audible voice.

Wilson paused in wiping Hogan's face and noticed the Colonel looking up at him with barely open eyes. "Did you say something, Colonel?" He leaned closer to Hogan.

"I said…why?" Hogan repeated through dry lips and clenched teeth.

"Why what, Colonel?" Wilson asked.

"Why won't you…give me…what…I need?" the words were hard to get out. "I need to…feel better."

"Colonel, listen to me," Wilson resumed patting Hogan's face and forehead with cool water. "The reason you feel like you do right now is because of what you've been given to feel better. It's made you very sick."

"I need it. Don't care. Want it. Please. I must have it." Suddenly, Hogan raised and turned his head and began coughing. Wilson knew immediately was what about to happen. He dropped the cloth into the basin and, sliding his hand under Hogan's upper body, helped the Colonel lean over the edge of the bed where his stomach emptied onto the floor; but the contents were clear because he had nothing solid in his stomach. His head fell back on the pillow in exhaustion, and restlessly flopped from side-to-side. Hogan coughed again.

"What happened?" asked Kinch as he hurried over. He sat on the edge of the bed.

"The Colonel got sick. Kinch, take over bathing his face while I clean up the floor."

"That's okay. I'll do it," Kinch told him. He looked over his shoulder, then back at Wilson. "I radioed London. They'll airdrop everything you requested at 0100 hours. Newkirk, LeBeau, and Carter will go pick it up." He went and got a mop and bucket and proceeded to fill the bucket with water. He quickly cleaned the floor.

"London…" Hogan mumbled, thrashing about. "London…"

Kinch immediately sat down on the bed. "Colonel, what about London?" he asked, suddenly nervous.

"London…orders…"

Kinch and Wilson exchanged worried looks. Kinch licked his lips. "Colonel, did Diels ask you about London?"

"Orders…London…RAF…"

"Kinch? You don't think the Colonel talked, do you?" Wilson asked fearfully.

Kinch looked at Wilson. "I'm gonna try something." He turned to Hogan. "Colonel, where do you get your orders?

"Orders…London…RAF…orders." Hogan swallowed hard and coughed again.

"What do you think?" the medic asked.

"Sounds like the Colonel was recalling his days with the RAF. He did get his orders from them when he was there," Kinch explained with a deep sigh of relief. "At least, I'm hoping that's what he was saying."

Hogan's body suddenly shook again as another painful abdominal cramp overcame him. He tried to double over but couldn't because of the restraints.

"Kinch, talk to him!" Wilson ordered.

The radioman gently stroked Hogan's matted dark hair trying to calm him. "Colonel, it's Kinch. Nobody's gonna hurt you. We're all here for you. We're not gonna let anybody hurt you. What you're feeling right now will pass."

As the cramp passed, Hogan's body seemed to relax a bit. His barely open, watery eyes, though unfocused, seemed to be looking at Kinch or at least gave the appearance they were.

"Kinch?" Hogan whispered.

"That's right, Colonel. It's me, Kinch."

"Please. I hurt all over. I need it badly. You have to get the Captain to give it to me. He's my only friend. He'll make me feel better. Find him." Another cramp hit him causing him to bite his lower lip so hard it bled. A thin line of blood ran down his chin with a few minute drops landing on the pillow.

Wilson wiped Hogan's lip and chin. Now seeing the Colonel was calm, he immediately reached for a thermometer and stuck it in the Colonel's mouth. "Kinch, hold his mouth closed and his head still. I need to get his temperature."

Doing as he was told, Kinch was glad Hogan didn't put up any resistance. He figured the Colonel might be too exhausted at present. After a short while, the medic removed the thermometer. He shook his head.

"Well?"

"His temperature's 103. It's gone up a degree. We've got to get his temperature down."

Just then, the sound of a pair of footsteps were heard. Both Wilson and Kinch looked around and noticed a gray-haired man whom Kinch recognized immediately as Doctor Michael Prust. Standing close behind him was Major Hochstetter holding a large box, which he placed carefully on the floor.

"Here are the supplies you asked for, Sergeant. However, I couldn't get too much penicillin from the hospital. However, should you need more, let me know and I will see what can be done."

Wilson, walking around the bed, knelt down and looked through the box. He found bottles of saline solution, rubber tubing, metal needles, syringes, and three bottles of penicillin." He looked up at Hochstetter.

"Thank you, Major," he replied sincerely. "I'll let you know if there's anything else that's needed."

Hochstetter only mumbled something that nobody understood. He glanced at Prust.

"This is Doctor Michael Prust from the Hammelburg hospital. He has volunteered to come back here with me to see what assistance he might be." The Major looked at Prust. "Doctor, there is your patient. Good luck. I must report to General Burkhalter." He abruptly turned and stormed out of the infirmary, slamming the door behind him. The three men watched him leave. Once they were satisfied he was gone, Prust shook hands with Kinch.

"It's good to see you again, Sergeant Kinchloe," Prust said, smiling. "However, I wish it was under happier circumstances." He then looked at Wilson.

"This is Sergeant Joe Wilson," Kinch told Prust. "He is our camp medic." Prust shook hands with Wilson. His eyes then feel on the man in the bed.

"How is he?" Prust asked deep concern on his face and in his voice.

"Not good," Wilson said. He went on to describe Hogan's condition to the doctor. When he was finished, he saw Prust shake his head sadly, as he sat his medical bag on the foot of the bed.

"An abominable thing to do to such a great man as Colonel Hogan," Prust said. He looked over his shoulder to make certain nobody had come in. Then, opening his bag, he handed Wilson two vials of penicillin. "I know the Major couldn't get but so much penicillin, so I liberated these from the hospital pharmacy. But don't worry; I have not deprived our people."

Wilson took the vials gratefully. "I'll hide these in my desk just in case," he said.

Prust sat down beside Hogan. "You've started an IV of sugar water. That is good. He must be kept hydrated. When did he last have a shot of penicillin?"

Walking back to the bed after hiding the vials, Wilson looked at his watch. "He had an injection nearly five hours ago. I'll be giving him another in an hour."

"What about his temperature?"

"It was 102 when he was brought in," Wilson explained. "But it was just taken a few minutes ago and is 103."

Prust shook his head again as he lifted Hogan's eyelids and looked at his pupils. "His pupils are dilated."

He then examined Hogan's right arm. He flinched at all the needle punctures. "Gott in Himmel!" he exclaimed, especially after seeing the infected ones. "Filthy Gestapo bastards!" He muttered. He removed a jar of antiseptic salve and gauze from his bag. After treating the punctures, he wrapped the arm in the gauze to protect any further bacteria from getting in the wounds.

"We must keep an eye on his temperature," Prust explained. "If it continues to go up, Colonel Hogan is going to be in very serious trouble." Prust pulled his stethoscope from his bag and listened to the Colonel's heart, then checked his pulse and blood pressure. He sighed. "His blood pressure, pulse, and respiration are all elevated. That is not good."

"What kind of trouble are we looking at, Michael?" asked Kinch.

"If his fever gets too high, we're talking about seizures, stroke, heart attack, respiratory failure, and eventually death."

"My God," Kinch muttered rubbing the back of his neck.

"Any idea what he was given?" Prust looked from Wilson to Kinch.

"Not yet. It could be any number of things including experimental drugs," Kinch explained. "Unfortunately, we have to wait for Major Hochstetter to get the analysis from the sample he found when Colonel Hogan was rescued."

"Help me," Hogan swallowed hard and slowly turned his head towards Prust as if his voice sounded familiar to him. "Help me."

Prust gently stroked Hogan's hair. "I'm here, Robert. It's Michael. It's going to be all right. Everything's going to be all right. You just have to fight with everything you have in you." He saw Hogan looking at him even though he knew the Colonel wasn't focusing.

"Nobody will…give me…what I need. Please. You must find my friend. He'll make me…feel better. Please. Say you'll help me."

Prust suddenly looked up as an idea occurred to him. His eyes narrowed.

"Has he eaten or drank anything since he's been here?" he asked, looking at Kinch and Wilson. Both men admitted the Colonel hadn't.

"Get me some chocolate and a glass of water right away. Hurry!"

Kinch looked at both men and then raced out of the infirmary while Wilson went to get the glass of water.


	28. Chapter 28Fantasy or Reality?

**Chapter 28---Fantasy or Reality?**

_Hogan tossed and turned; his arms and legs restrained on the bed. His entire body hurt. The abdominal cramps were as painful as were the muscle aches. Then there were the hot and cold flashes._

"_Help me," he pleaded, hoping someone would hear him and come to his aid. But nobody responded. Yet he felt someone's eyes watching him. Shifting his head, he didn't see anybody, but the feeling didn't fade. Instead, it became stronger._

"_Colonel. Colonel Hogan. It's Kinch. Can you hear me, sir?" a voice said.  
_

"_Kinch," Hogan replied. "Kinch…" There was an aroma under his nose. Something smelled good._

"Kinch," Hogan replied, half unconscious. "Kinch…what…" Something smelled good. Cracking open his eyes, he caught a glimpse of what it was he smelled. It was a small piece of chocolate.

_Kinch was waving a small piece of chocolate beneath his nose._

"_Not hungry."_

"Not hungry," Hogan murmured.

Kinch sat on the edge of the bed, cradling Hogan's head in his arm.

_Kinch cradled the Colonel's head in his arm._

Hogan eyed the chocolate again. Strangely, he found his hunger taking over.

"It'll make you feel better, Robert," explained another voice.

"_Feel better…" Hogan murmured. "Need to…feel better."_

"Feel better…must feel better…"

"That's right, Colonel," said Kinch. "This will make you feel better. All you have to do is eat it."

"_Just eat it, Colonel," Kinch explained. "Just do that and you'll feel better. Believe me."_

Hogan allowed Kinch to put the small piece of chocolate into his mouth. Chewing it slowly, he swallowed it. He began to feel nauseous.

"Here Colonel, take a few sips of this. It'll help with the nausea you feel." Hogan felt a glass touch his lips. He took a couple of sips, and then indicated he didn't want any more. Kinch lowered his head back on the pillow.

_Hogan took a few sips of cool water from the glass Kinch had offered him. He then felt his head being laid back down on the pillow. He looked at Kinch._

"_You came back," he said weakly._

"You came back," Hogan said. He felt a bit of euphoria.

Kinch's eyes narrowed. "Came back, Colonel? I don't…" He paused and turned slightly when Prust tapped him on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. Kinch nodded and turned back to his commanding officer. "You're right, Colonel. I came back. I had to."

When Hogan didn't respond Kinch became concerned. But he quickly noticed Hogan had fallen asleep. He turned and looked at Prust questioningly.

"He is sleeping now. Let him sleep," said Prust quietly. He motioned for Kinch and Wilson to join him away from Hogan's bed.

"He will sleep quite a lot for a few days until the worst is over. His body needs the rest."

"Michael, what about the chocolate? I don't understand." said Kinch.

Prust smiled. "It's something I picked up during my training. Chocolate has the easy sugar Colonel Hogan's body needs right now to burn. Also, it will make him feel better just as the drug he was given did." He glanced over his shoulder to make sure Hogan was still asleep before turning back to Kinch and Wilson. "I'd say after he has another bite of chocolate he'll probably want more. Whenever he asks for it, give it to him. But after he has some, make sure to follow it with a few sips of water. The water will help with the nausea from the chocolate. Also, try and get some thin broth into him if he'll take it. Don't be surprised, though, if he only takes three or four sips for a while. And if he's sleeping, don't wake him just to give him broth or chocolate. It'll be difficult for a while before a schedule can be set up."

Wilson, having listened to Prust's instructions, understood what had to be done. But then he asked the question he was afraid to hear the answer to.

"Doctor Prust, you might not be able to or want to answer this question, but I'm going to ask it anyway."

"I think I know what you're going to ask. Do I have an idea what Colonel Hogan may be addicted to?"

"Exactly," Wilson replied as he and Kinch both looked at the doctor now.

Prust looked over his shoulder again. "I pray that I am wrong, Sergeant," he began still looking at Hogan. "But the symptoms I have observed and from what both of you have told me make me suspect it could be one of the opiates."

"Any idea which one?" asked Kinch.

"It's difficult to say, there are several. But heroin and cocaine come readily to mind. The withdrawal symptoms of both are similar to what Colonel Hogan is suffering from, but without knowing exactly, I'd rather not say."

_Voices. He heard talking; about what he had no idea. Hogan opened his eyes a crack and saw three men. Neither of them was his friend the Captain. Why had he abandoned him? Where was he? Why wasn't he here?_

"_Where…where is…it?" Hogan asked in a raspy voice._

Kinch, Prust, and Wilson all turned and made their way to Hogan's bedside. Prust sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Did you say something, Robert?" he asked gently.

"Where…is…it?" Hogan's words was slurred. "I need…why can't…understand?"

Prust looked at his friend with compassion. "Robert, would you like another piece of what you were given before?"

"Feel better?"

"Yes, Robert. It will make you feel better. I promise." Prust, looking up, held out his hand as Wilson handed him another piece of chocolate; a bit bigger than the earlier one. Prust lifted Hogan's head with his free hand and fed the chocolate into his mouth. After Hogan had swallowed the chocolate, Prust took a glass of water from Kinch and allowed Hogan to take a few sips. He then handed the glass back to Kinch and lowered the Colonel's head. "Sleep now, Robert," he said. "I'll be here when you wake up." He noticed the Colonel's breathing, though shallow, was steady.

Wilson, meanwhile, had retrieved another syringe and filled it from the vial of penicillin. Pulling back the covers on the bed, he swabbed Hogan's hip with an alcohol soaked piece of cotton, inserted the syringe, and injected a second dose of penicillin. Swabbing the area again, Wilson discarded the cotton and syringe in the wastebasket. He then checked the saline bottle, noticing it was a little less than half-full.

Prust rubbed the back of his neck. He wished he could do more for his friend, but for now, this was the best he could do. He only hoped his best would be good enough. He glanced back at Hogan and watched him sleeping. "I will do whatever I have to Robert to see you get well," he said softly. "And if my best isn't good enough, then I will find someone who is. That I promise you, my friend."

Wilson and Kinch watched quietly. They sensed Prust cared as much about Colonel Hogan as they did.

* * *

_Hogan could feel the euphoria from whatever he had been given by this older man whose voice somehow sounded familiar even though he couldn't recall how or why. Whoever he was wanted to be his friend. He gave him something that made him feel good. But could he trust this man? And who were the other two? One called himself Kinch. That name sounded familiar also. The other he didn't recognize at all. He cried out as another abdominal cramp struck him._

Prust was suddenly hovering over the Colonel and gently laid a hand on his chest. "Don't fight the pain, Robert," he said. "It'll pass."

Though he was hovering between sleep and unconsciousness, Hogan's entire body began shaking from the tremors. He began coughing and, turning his head, partially buried his face in his damp pillow. He continued to cough so hard it caused tears to roll down his face. As the coughing spell passed, he weakly raised his head and somehow managed to give the appearance of trying to look at Prust who had gently gripped him by both shoulders to hold him down while his body shook until the tremors passed. Hogan then noticed a tiny angel sitting beside his head. The angel was trying to say something to him. Even though Hogan couldn't make out what the angel was saying, he was able to read lips with some difficulty. He now knew what the angel told him; what he wanted him to say to Prust.

Hogan tried to get his eyes to look at this man sitting beside him. Exhausted, he let his head fall back on the pillow; but managed to look in Prust's face. He only managed three barely audible words; but to Prust, they were the three most important words he heard Hogan utter.

"Michael… help…me…" was all he could get out before appearing to pass out again.

Prust smiled as he wiped his face with the palms of both hands. He slowly got to his feet."He's sleeping again. Hopefully he'll sleep for awhile this time."

"You all right, Doctor Prust?" asked Wilson, concerned.

"Yes. And please, call me Michael." He smiled at Wilson.

Wilson returned the smile. "I will. But only if you call me Joe."

"I think I can do that, Joe," Prust replied.

* * *

_Hogan was sleeping when he sensed another presence in the room. But his eyelids were too heavy to raise them. Still, he sensed that person coming closer and sitting down slowly on the bed beside him. Whoever it was gripped his shoulder and squeezed it._

"_Gov'nor," said the British voice, breaking. "It's me, Newkirk." _

"Newkirk…" Hogan mumbled. His eyes remained closed as sleep overcame him again.

Newkirk looked up at Prust, Kinch, and Wilson with tears running down his face. He looked again at his commanding officer. "Blimey, Gov'nor, what has that bloody Gestapo bastard done to you?" The Englander paused long enough to wipe his face. "Don't you worry none, sir. Old Newkirk here is on your side and I'll be watching your back no matter what. All you have to do is get well." He looked up again. "Is he…?"

"He's sleeping right now, Corporal Newkirk," Prust told him. Reaching over Hogan's body, he and Newkirk shook hands.

Newkirk then faced the radioman. "Kinch, this is bloody worse than you told me. I figured it would be bad, but I never thought…" He sighed. "What can I do to help the Gov'nor?"

"One thing, Newkirk," Kinch remarked. "Pray."


	29. Chapter 29Disclosures

**Chapter 29---Disclosures**

Newkirk slowly got up from where he was sitting and walked over to where the others were standing. He stuffed his hands in his pants pockets, and stared at Kinch.

"You said the only thing I could do for the Colonel is pray," he said. "Mate, that's all I've been doing since the Colonel's been missing. I'm still doin' it." He looked at the others. "Give me something to do. I need to do something to help the Gov'nor."

Prust looked at Newkirk. "Corporal, exactly how much do you know and understand about what's happened to Colonel Hogan?"

"Kinch and me been talkin' about it some," Newkirk said. "And when I was growin' up in London…well, I tried heroin once." He raised his eyes and noticed the stunned look on Wilson's face.

"Newkirk, you never told us that," Wilson replied.

Newkirk shrugged his shoulders. "It's not something I'm proud of," he said. "Besides, I didn't like it. Never tried it again." The Englander looked at Prust. "You didn't seem surprised at all by me confession."

Prust smiled. "I could tell by the way you acted when you were with Colonel Hogan. Something told me you had an understanding of what happened to the Colonel, as does Sergeant Kinchloe." He looked at Kinch. "Am I right, Sergeant?"

Kinch let out a deep breath. "I had a cousin who died from a cocaine overdose," he said. He looked at Wilson who had raised eyebrows. "I never talk about it. The Colonel was the only one who knew before I told Newkirk a few days ago." Kinch suddenly looked at the Englander. "Newkirk, just how did you get here without being seen by the guards? All the prisoners are confined to barracks."

Newkirk smirked. "Corporal Langenscheidt let me sneak out and come here. But I gotta be back in…" he checked his watch. "…one hour from now." He looked at Kinch. "Carter, LeBeau, and I will leave as soon as I return to the barracks and pick up that airdrop from London, Kinch."

"Speaking of which," Prust commented. "Have you told Corporal LeBeau and Sergeant Carter yet?"

"We had decided not to because we weren't certain how they would react to what happened," Kinch explained slowly. "They only know that an experimental drug was used on the Colonel."

Prust folded his arms and glanced again at Hogan. "I believe you should tell them," he said seriously. "Eventually they're both going to have to relieve you and Sergeant Wilson," he was looking at Kinch. "It would be easier on them both if they knew exactly what they were dealing with."

"I agree," Wilson replied. "I didn't at first, but I do now. But, I think you should explain it to them, Michael. They're going to have questions that I'm not going to be able to answer."

Hogan suddenly cried out as the body aches and abdominal cramps happened again. "Newkirk…" he managed in an extremely weak voice.

Newkirk hurried over to the bed and sat down, tightly gripping one of Hogan's hands. "I'm here, Colonel," he said. He noticed the Colonel's eyes were barely open and unfocused.

"Newkirk…" Hogan repeated. The tears ran down his face. The tremors began again. He squeezed his eyes shut as pain took over his body.

The Englander looked over his shoulder at the others. "What's happening to him, Michael? Joe?" Newkirk was scared.

"He's suffering from tremors, abdominal cramps, and body aches," Wilson explained as he and Prust approached the bed. Prust gripped Hogan's other hand tightly. "I'm here, Robert. The pain will pass just as it did before. Robert, Newkirk is here. He wants to visit with you." He nodded to Newkirk as he released the Colonel's hand once the tremors and pain had passed.

"Colonel, It's me. Newkirk. I'm here, sir."

"Newkirk…why?" the Colonel asked weakly.

"Why, sir?" Newkirk was puzzled. "Why what, Colonel?"

Hogan turned his head again and partially buried his face in his pillow as a coughing spell hit him.

"Why did I what, Gov'nor?" asked Newkirk again.

Finished coughing, Hogan turned his head in the direction he thought the voice came from. "Why did you leave me?" he murmured.

Newkirk was stunned by the Colonel's words. "Leave you, sir?" He was puzzled, thinking the Colonel meant when he left his bedside to go to the other side of the room. "I didn't leave you, Colonel. I'm right here. I'm holding your hand in mine."

"You left me alone. All of you. Left me. Captain…only friend." Hogan nodded off again.

Newkirk was confused. He looked over his shoulder at the others. He saw Kinch's eyes suddenly narrow. The radioman looked at Wilson and then Prust as a thought occurred to him.

"I wonder if this Diels had the Colonel believing we turned our backs on him and left him a prisoner."

"What makes you say that?" asked Wilson.

"Don't you remember? The Colonel told me I came back. Now he tells Newkirk all of us left him."

"I bet you're right, mate," Newkirk answered. Releasing Hogan's hand, he got to his feet and rejoined the others. "That bastard probably told the Gov'nor we turned our backs on him so the Colonel would think he was the only mate he had. That miserable, bloody bastard!"

"I think you both may be right in your assumptions," Prust said. "One of the things I've come to understand with Colonel Hogan's case is that he was isolated from those he knows and forced to depend entirely on the person who was supplying him with the drug until he became entirely dependent on that person."

"So what do we do to let the Colonel know we didn't desert him and were searching for him the entire time?" asked Kinch. "And that this Diels lied to him the entire time?"

Prust let out a deep breath. "That's not going to be easy." He ran a hand over his graying hair. "The first thing is I feel you, Corporal Newkirk, Corporal LeBeau and Sergeant Carter should all stay with him. This way you'll all have a hand in his care. And you must talk to him whenever you can and hopefully get him to understand that you did not desert him. Of course that will be difficult until he's out of the withdrawal and more lucid."

Kinch sighed. "If that's what we need to do, then I first better talk with Klink in the morning, and get his permission. Michael, I suggest you come with me when I do that. This way it'll appear as if it's necessary for Colonel Hogan's recovery." Kinch checked his watch. "Newkirk, you best be going back to the barracks and get ready to help pick up that shipment from London. After you bring it back to camp, store it in the tunnel until we can get it to the infirmary later on."

"Right, mate." Before he left, Newkirk gave one last look at his commanding officer. "You just rest, Colonel. Old Newkirk'll be back tomorrow." He hurried out of the infirmary.

"I think I'll be heading back to the barracks as well," Kinch explained. "Michael, after roll call tomorrow morning, I'll come to the infirmary and get you. Then we'll both go see Klink. And while I'm at it, I'll see if I can get him to rescind his order on having the prisoners confined to the barracks now that the Colonel's back."

"That might be a problem, Kinch," Wilson remarked.

"Yeah, I know. By rescinding his order the other prisoners are gonna want to come visit Colonel Hogan. Perhaps I can convince Klink if he rescinds the order to confine the prisoners, he could post a guard outside the infirmary to keep visitors out until it's okay for them to visit. I think I'll also attach a small bell to the infirmary door tomorrow. This way we'll know if someone comes in just in case."

"That might be a good idea, Kinch," Wilson replied with a smile.

Bidding Wilson and Prust goodnight, Kinch walked out of the infirmary and back to the barracks.

* * *

The following morning after a head count had been done at barracks two by Schultz who reported that all prisoners were present and accounted for, Kinch and Prust headed towards the Kommandantur.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Klink," Kinch told Prust. "His bark is worst than his bite; and his bark isn't frightening either."

Prust smiled, amused, as he and Kinch mounted the steps and entered the outer office. Kinch glanced at the secretary's desk and nodded to Hilda who sat typing. She smiled at Kinch.

"Hilda, this is Doctor Prust. Would you tell the Kommandant we'd like to see him?"

"He's with General Burkhalter right now," Hilda replied. "If you'd like to wait, I can announce you both when he's finished."

Kinch leaned forward on Hilda's desk, palms downward. "Hilda, this concerns Colonel Hogan and it's urgent."

"Wait just a moment," she said, getting up and made her way to the Kommandant's office door and knocked. She heard Klink's voice asking whoever it was to enter. She opened the door.

"Yes, fraulein Hilda, what is it?" Klink asked, grateful for the intrusion of his meeting with the General.

"Herr Kommandant, Sergeant Kinchloe and a Doctor Prust are here to see you. Sergeant Kinchloe says it's urgent."

Before Klink could respond, Burkhalter looked up at Hilda from his usual seat against the wall under the Fuhrer's photo with a big smile on his face. "Tell them to come in, fraulein."

"Jawohl, Herr General," Hilda replied, giving Burkhalter her sweetest smile, despite considering the General a pompous fool. She stood aside to let the two men enter the office before she left, closing the door behind her. Looking at both men, Kinch exchanged salutes.

"Doctor Prust, Major Hochstetter told us you came back with him to help care for Colonel Hogan," Burkhalter said. "How is he?"

"Not good," Prust explained. "Of course it's only been one day, mind you. But his fever is still 103 degrees and Sergeant Wilson and I are treating the infection aggressively."

"What are his chances, doctor?" the General asked with interest.

Prust sighed wearily. "I think, General, Kommandant Klink that you should both be prepared for any eventuality at this point."

Both Kinch and Prust could see that while Burkhalter appeared only mildly concerned, Klink looked pained at the news. It was apparent to Prust this Kommandant cared about his Senior POW officer. He saw his lead-in and decided to go for it.

"But there is something that might help Colonel Hogan," he said.

"What is that, doctor?" Klink asked, hands clasped atop his desk.

"Colonel, does Colonel Hogan have any one person he's close to here in camp?"

"Well, there is a small group of prisoners that he's always seen with. Sergeant Kinchloe is one of them. The others are Sergeant Carter, and Corporals LeBeau and Newkirk. Why?"

"It is my opinion, Colonel, that perhaps the presence of these men by his side, even hearing their voices on a regular basis might help Colonel Hogan recover."

"Do you think that's really necessary, doctor?" asked Burkhalter.

Prust stared hard at the General. "General, do you want Colonel Hogan to live or die? I think these men being with him could help get him through this. Now if you want him to die, then I shall leave within the hour. But if you want this man to live, I'd think you'd want to do everything possible. The choice is yours."

Burkhalter let out a deep breath. He knew how Himmler would feel if Hogan died because they didn't try everything. He looked at Klink. "Klink, you will see that Corporals LeBeau and Newkirk, and Sergeant Carter are allowed to move into the infirmary for as long as needed until Hogan has recovered. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Herr General," Klink replied nervously looking at Burkhalter. "It shall be ordered immediately." He looked at Prust. "Is there anything else, Doctor Prust?"

"No, Colonel. But I believe Sergeant Kinchloe has some issues to discuss with you." He looked at Kinch. "I'll wait for you in the outer office, Sergeant Kinchloe."

Kinch waited until the doctor closed the door. "Kommandant, I request now that Colonel Hogan is back in camp, the prisoners don't need to be confined to their barracks anymore. So, do you think you could rescind the order? And remove the guards from outside barracks two as well?"

"Sergeant Kinchloe, if I rescinded that order all the prisoners would try to get into the infirmary to visit Colonel Hogan and that right now cannot be permitted. Request denied."

Kinch smirked; he had expected that answer from Klink, and he was ready to play his trump card. "Kommandant, I have an alternative which will allow both of us to get what we want."

"And what is that, Sergeant Kinchloe?"

"Well, you don't want to rescind the order to have the prisoners confined to their barracks because they'll want to see Colonel Hogan. And I'd like the guards removed from outside barracks two. Correct?"

"That is correct."

"Well, my suggestion is this. Rescind the order to have the prisoners confined to barracks, remove the guards from outside barracks two, and place those same guards outside the infirmary instead."

"Hmmmm," Klink rubbed his chin as he mulled over Kinch's suggestion. He agreed that by approving Kinch's suggestion, both of them would get what they wanted. He folded his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Very well, Sergeant Kinchloe. Effective immediately the prisoners are no longer confined to the barracks and the guards outside barracks two will be reassigned to outside the infirmary. But, the only people allowed inside the infirmary other than truly sick or injured prisoners will be Sergeant Wilson, Dr. Prust, yourself, Sergeant Carter, Corporal LeBeau and Corporal Newkirk. But I warn you. If you try and sneak anybody else inside the infirmary, I will have everybody banned from there except for Sergeant Wilson and Dr. Prust. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir."

"If there's nothing else, then dismissed," Klink said saluting.

Kinch returned his salute and saluted Burkhalter as well. Turning, he headed for the door. Gripping the doorknob, he started turning it when a voice caused him to freeze.

"Just a minute, Sergeant Kinchloe." It was General Burkhalter.

Kinch hadn't expected any objection from Burkhalter and wondered if he was going to quash his plans.


	30. Chapter 30Truth Be Told

**Chapter 30---Truth Be Told**

Kinch glanced over at General Burkhalter, letting his hand drop from the doorknob. "Is something wrong, General?" he asked nervously.

Burkhalter didn't look at Kinch as he spoke. "Sergeant Kinchloe, I will be staying here until Colonel Hogan is out of danger. Are you aware of that?"

"Yes, sir, I am."

"Gut!" He turned his hard, narrowed eyes towards the radioman. "I suggest you keep Colonel Klink and myself advised of any change in Hogan's condition. Understood?!"

"Yes, sir," Kinch replied coolly. He had no time for this overweight imbecile. He wanted to get to barracks two and then back to the infirmary.

"Then you are dismissed Sergeant." Burkhalter didn't bother looking at Kinch again.

Kinch exited the inner office and found Dr. Prust waiting for him in the outer office. Together, they left the Kommandantur. As they did, Kinch gave Prust the 'thumbs up' sign causing the doctor to smile. Kinch led the way to barracks two where Corporal Langenscheidt was patrolling in front. He introduced the doctor to the Corporal.

"Sergeant Kinchloe, how is Colonel Hogan?" Langenscheidt asked in a soft voice after looking over his shoulder making certain nobody was paying attention.

"He's very ill, Corporal," Kinch explained. The fewer people who knew the truth about the Colonel the better. "Right now it's touch and go."

"I am sorry to hear that, Sergeant."

Kinch sighed. "Thanks. Corporal, Kommandant Klink has given permission for me, Sergeant Carter, Corporal Newkirk, and Corporal LeBeau to stay in the infirmary and help with Colonel Hogan until he's well." Kinch noticed Schultz heading in their direction.

"Did you tell him about you, Newkirk, Carter and the cockroach moving to the infirmary to help care for Colonel Hogan?" Schultz asked Kinch.

"Yeah. But you can tell him the rest of it," Kinch grinned as he and Prust entered the barracks.

The men of barracks two were introduced to Prust and told he was here to help Sergeant Wilson treat Colonel Hogan. Carter and LeBeau warmly greeted the doctor they considered a close friend.

Kinch looked at Prust. "Would you care for some coffee, Michael?" he asked reaching for a coffee cup on the windowsill.

"Yes, thank you." Instead of taking one cup, Kinch grabbed two and poured hot coffee in both. He handed one of the cups to the doctor. Then, he asked LeBeau, Carter, and Newkirk to join him and Prust in the Colonel's quarters. Once inside, Kinch closed the door so they could have privacy, and asked everyone to find a seat.

Kinch let out a deep breath as he looked around the room. "Okay, this meeting is mainly for Carter and LeBeau as Newkirk and I already know what the two of you are about to be told."

"Is it about Colonel Hogan?" asked LeBeau, seated on the edge of Hogan's desk. There was a hint of fear in his voice.

Kinch took a sip of hot coffee. "Yes, it is."

"Is he…?" began Carter.

"He's still alive, Carter," Kinch explained. "But in very bad shape. I'll let Michael tell you everything." Kinch looked at Prust.

Prust took a drink of coffee and then looked directly at LeBeau and Carter who looked at him, waiting "First, let me say this is going to be more difficult for you to hear than it will be for me to explain. So, I will start by explaining exactly what is believed to have been done to Colonel Hogan and his current condition. A drug was given to the Colonel against his will and he became addicted to that drug."

Prust waited to see if what he just said had registered.

"What do you mean addicted, Doctor Prust?" asked Carter, confused.

Before Prust could respond, LeBeau looked at Carter. "He's saying the Colonel has become dependent on the drug he was given." He then looked at Prust. "Aren't you."

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." Prust paused for a moment before continuing. "Right now, we have no idea what drug he was given, but what we do know is that whatever it was, it was given to him quite often by someone who apparently wasn't too careful because several of the needle marks on his right arm are infected which has caused him to suffer a high fever which currently is 103 degrees. He's been without the drug for a while now, and is going through what is known as withdrawal, or in other words, he's suffering from the effects of being deprived of this drug. Colonel Hogan is suffering from tremors, shakes, hot and cold flashes, heavy sweating, nausea, and abdominal cramps. And these are in addition to the fever." He again waited to see if there were any questions. He noticed LeBeau wipe away the tears that were rolling down his cheeks; while Carter's bit his lower lip to keep it from trembling, and his eyes were wet with unshed tears.

Prust looked at Kinch.

"Because of everything, the Colonel's having difficulty remembering things and believing things that aren't true," Kinch said.

"What do you mean?" asked LeBeau as if what he was hearing couldn't get any worse.

"Well, we suspect that this Captain Diels may have convinced the Colonel after getting him addicted, that we turned our backs on him."

"**WHAT?!**" LeBeau and Carter said simultaneously as they both jumped up at the same time.

"We would never turn our backs on the Colonel!" shouted LeBeau.

"Darn right we wouldn't!" Carter agreed. "You tell 'em, Louie."

Newkirk, sitting quietly on Hogan's footlocker, rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Both of you quit your yammerin' and sit down! Kinch didn't say we did, he said the bloody bastard got the Gov'nor believin' we did. Blimey." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry mates," he said. "I didn't mean to yell."

"It's all right, mon ami," said LeBeau with a smile. "We are all upset by what was done to Colonel Hogan. But we will help him get through it no matter how long it takes." LeBeau and Carter sat back down.

"Can I ask a question, Doctor Prust?" asked Carter.

"Of course, young man," Prust replied with a grin.

"Is Colonel Hogan gonna die?"

Prust let out the deep breath he'd been holding hoping the question wouldn't be asked. But here it was. He looked directly at Carter.

"Sergeant Carter, I'll be honest with you. Colonel Hogan is a very sick man, and he's suffering from drug withdrawal. As I told Sergeant Kinchloe and Sergeant Wilson, you should be prepared for any possibility."

"What is being done for the Colonel?" asked Carter, his voice shaky.

"He's being given penicillin to fight the infection, and a saline solution because he was very dehydrated when he was brought back. And he's been sleeping a lot so don't be alarmed by that," Kinch explained.

"Also…" Prust added. "Colonel Hogan is to be fed pieces of chocolate whenever he asks for it followed by a few sips of water. The chocolate gives him the same feeling as the drug but is safer, and the water cuts down on the nausea from the chocolate. But if he's sleeping, don't wake him just to feed him. Let him sleep."

"Newkirk told me about the thin broth," LeBeau said. "He said the Colonel may not take more than a few sips. I assume if he's sleeping, the same thing applies with the broth that applies to the chocolate."

"It does, Corporal," Prust added. "Right now there is no set schedule." He looked at the two men. Now came the hard part. "Three more things. Colonel Hogan has been restrained for his own safety. Until he is lucid, meaning until he is himself again, he must remain restrained. Also, and I cannot stress this enough. Under no circumstances are you to let him know he's been given a drug or became addicted. He isn't aware of what has happened or was done to him. If he finds out it could do him more harm. And finally, when you see him you will not recognize him. He doesn't resemble the man you last saw. Just try to act as normal as you can around him. But don't be afraid to talk to him, even if he doesn't appear to comprehend what you're saying or even listening. Now, are there any more questions?" There were none.

"One more thing," Kinch added. "We are the only ones along with Wilson and Bluebird who know what actually happened to Colonel Hogan. As far as everybody else in this camp is concerned, and that includes the others in this barracks as well, the Colonel was given an experimental drug that made him very ill. It's for the Colonel's protection, his well-being, and maybe his reputation."

"Also," Newkirk chimed in. "Even though everybody in camp is loyal to the Gov'nor, one doesn't know what effect this kind of information may have on people no matter how loyal they are."

"If either of you don't think you can do this, let us know now," said Kinch. "We won't hold it against anybody who feels they can't do it."

LeBeau and Carter exchanged looks. Then, they both looked at Prust, Kinch, and Newkirk.

"Whatever Colonel Hogan needs or requires, I am ready no matter how long it takes," LeBeau chimed in.

"I can't let Colonel Hogan down," said Carter. "I can and want to do this for him."

Prust smiled as did Kinch and Newkirk. "Then," the doctor said. "I think it's time for you to see your Colonel."

* * *

The men entered the infirmary quietly and, with Prust leading the way, approached the bed where Wilson was checking the saline bottle that had been hung during the early morning hours.

"How is he, Joe?" the doctor asked noticing how still Hogan was.

"He's been in and out of conciousness. I just took his temperature. It's still 103. I was about to give him another shot of penicillin." He noticed Carter and LeBeau hanging in the rear behind the others. "You can come near him," the medic told them. "It's okay. Just don't become alarmed if he doesn't respond. He's been quite out of it since he was brought in." He turned and walked away to prepare the syringe.

"I'll go connect that alarm to the top of the door," Kinch announced walking away." He nodded to Newkirk who sat down on the empty bed beside that of the Colonel.

While all that was going on, LeBeau and Carter came closer. LeBeau covered his mouth with both hands as his entire body shook. Carter took a step back and slowly shook his head. "That's not Colonel Hogan," he muttered, tears rolling down his face. "You're all wrong. That isn't the Colonel." He turned his face away, hands stuffed in his jacket pockets.

Newkirk quickly got to his feet and draped one arm around the young Sergeant's shoulders, the other around LeBeau's. "Andrew, it's okay," he whispered, looking at Carter. "I know how you feel. But as much as we may not want it to be, that is the Gov'nor. Just keep in mind that what you see now is what was done to the Colonel." He then turned his head to LeBeau who's shock had turned to rage. "Louie, I know you're angry. We all are. But right now we have to concentrate on Colonel Hogan. He needs us to be here for him even if he doesn't know we're here. Okay?"

"Je crache face a chaque Allenand degoutant qui vit toujours! Porcs! Tous!"(1) LeBeau spat when he was finally able to remove his hands from his mouth. Then, his face softened. He moved closer to the bed, sitting down close to Hogan's shoulder. Reaching out, he gently stroked the Colonel's dark hair. "It is I, mon Colonel. LeBeau. I am here and am not leaving. I will stay as long as you need me. I will help take care of you."

Wilson, who had been standing nearby watching, swallowed hard. Finally, he approached the bed and, pulling the cover aside to expose the Colonel's hip, he swabbed the area and injected the penicillin. After swabbing the area again, he adjusted the covers.

While LeBeau continued to stroke the Colonel's hair, Carter came slowly closer. He knelt down and gripped Hogan's hand in both of his and swallowed hard. He let out a deep breath.

"Colonel, it's me. I mean it's Carter, sir. I'm glad you're back; we all are. We tried to find you. We looked everywhere, sir. We really did. Colonel, I'm sorry what that Captain did to you, and if I could change what he did, I would. But since I can't, I just want to tell you I'm gonna help everybody take care of you until you're well again. And I don't care how long it takes."

Without warning, Hogan cried out in pain as the abdominal cramps hit him again. He tried to curl up but couldn't. His entire body began to shake as the tremors and chills struck, and he began and couldn't stop coughing. He turned his head sideways and buried his face partially in the pillow. Tears ran freely down his face. Frightened, both LeBeau and Carter looked around as Wilson and Prust hurried forward. Prust put a hand on the Colonel's shoulder and talked him through the pain until it subsided. After a while, Hogan barely opened his eyes. He saw two new faces sitting beside him. His face remained blank and his eyes vacant.

"LeBeau. Carter." He murmured in a weak voice.

LeBeau, looking up at Prust, smiled. "He knows who we are!" he said excitedly.

"Not exactly," Prust explained quietly. Apparently he was in the midst of becoming conscious again and heard the two of you mention your names. He really doesn't recognize anybody right now."

"We are here, mon Colonel," LeBeau said looking at the stricken officer.

"We sure are, boy. I mean sir."

Hogan closed his eyes again. "You left me," he said, slurring as sleep rapidly overcame him. "Left me…."

LeBeau and Carter both looked at Prust and Wilson. "How do we get the Colonel to realize we didn't abandon him?" asked Carter, his voice cracking.

"We do whatever we have to for however long we have to," Kinch told them. He had quietly approached the others while LeBeau and Carter were speaking to the Colonel.

LeBeau sighed as he clasped his hands, letting them fall between his knees. He shook his head as his tears fell down his cheeks. "This is going to be tougher than I thought," he murmured.

"It sure is," Carter agreed sadly.

Newkirk looked up from where he was still seated, incredulous; his eyes narrowing. "What is it you're both tryin' to say" he asked. "You both wanna back out?"

The Frenchman's head shot up as he stared at the Englander with a look of amazement. "Certainement pas!" (2) he said. "I merely said this was going to be tougher than I thought. Backing out? Never! I am in this all the way!"

Newkirk then looked at Carter. "What about you, Andrew?"

"I'm with LeBeau," the young Sergeant stated with a conviction in his voice. "The Colonel needs all of us if he's gonna make it. I know it's gonna be rough for a while. But I can handle this." A slight smile crept onto his face.

Newkirk slowly got to his feet. He gripped Carter's shoulder. "I'm proud of you, Andrew," he said.

"Heck, I don't need anybody to be proud of me," Carter said. "I mean, we're like a family, and its times like this when family needs to pull together."

Prust, who had been quiet for some time, watching Hogan's men closely, found himself smiling. He told himself the Colonel's chances had improved considerably with these men.

"Robert is very lucky to have you four men fighting for him. I realized that when you visited him in the hospital that time when he was in the coma." (3)

"Heck, Doctor Prust," Carter replied, still grinning. "We'd do anything for Colonel Hogan."

"Oui," LeBeau agreed. "If he is unable to fight for himself, then we will fight for him."

"We'd never give up on the Colonel," Kinch chimed in.

"He's the Gov'nor," Newkirk said.

_Yes, Robert, _Prust told himself,_ I am right. You are very lucky to have these four men._

* * *

(1) "Je crache face a chaque Allemand degoutant qui vit toujours! Porcs! Tous!" means "I spit in the face of every filthy German who still lives! Pigs! All of them!"

(2) "Certainement pas!" means "Certainly not!"

(3) The reference to Hogan being in a coma was from my previous story called WHAT IF…?


	31. Chapter 31Helping Hands

**Chapter 31---Helping Hands**

Wilson sat down beside Hogan and unwrapped the gauze from around his arm while LeBeau and Carter, sitting across from him, watched. LeBeau held a small towel while Carter held the gauze and a jar of medicated salve. Prust was a few beds away, laying down taking a nap as was Newkirk. Kinch had returned to the barracks to update London and General Butler.

The medic glanced at both of them. "Are you guys all right?" he asked.

"It's just so hard seeing the Colonel like this," the Frenchman replied. "I'm so use to seeing him alive and full of energy."

"I know," Wilson said with a sigh. "The number of needle punctures on his arm, especially the infected ones you might find distressing, so I'm just letting you know now."

Once the dirty gauze had been removed, he heard the gasps from both Carter and LeBeau and looked up.

"Mere de Dieu!" (1) the little Frenchman exclaimed, staring at the inflamed puncture marks on the Colonel's arm as well as the number of them. Wilson took the salve from Carter, but first examined the infected wounds. While it was too soon for any improvement, at least the infection hadn't spread. Unscrewing the jar, he proceeded to spread more salve on the infected areas. Finished, he took the towel from LeBeau and wiped his hands. He then looked at Carter who seemed to have tears in his eyes as he took the fresh gauze from him.

"Carter? You all right?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah," the young Sergeant said sadly. "I just never expected so many needle marks. I mean, I understood there were a lot of them. But I guess I just didn't imagine it would be this many."

Wilson sighed as he began re-wrapping Hogan's arm. "I know. We counted about twenty or twenty-one. Seems like when the infection set in Diels must've decided to continue injecting the Colonel in the forearm." Once finished, Wilson disposed of the dirty gauze and towel and replaced the remainder of the clean gauze and salve in his cabinet. He then filled a basin with cool water and, dropping in a cloth, approached the bed again.

"Can I do that, Joe?" asked Carter quietly.

"Sure. Just pat his face with the cool water. Right now he's sleeping. Even if he should wake up, continue doing it." He handed Carter the basin and watched the young Sergeant walk around to the other side of the bed, and after placing the basin on the nearby table, sat down beside the Colonel and proceeded to wet the cloth. Meanwhile, Wilson looked at LeBeau. "The Colonel's not due for another penicillin injection for several hours. The saline solution is all right. His arm has been re-wrapped and his temperature has been taken earlier." The medic stretched and yawned tiredly. "LeBeau, I'm going to lay down and take a nap for awhile. If Colonel Hogan should wake up and ask, there are two or three chocolate bars in my desk, top drawer. But keep the size to no more than one-third for now. And there's a pitcher of cool water and a glass on the table beside you. Remember to give him a few sips of water after he eats the chocolate. If anything goes wrong, wake me or Dr. Prust immediately. Understood?"

"Oui. I understand. Is it okay if I talk to him while he's sleeping?"

"I think the Colonel would appreciate that, LeBeau," Wilson said with a smile. He patted the Frenchman on the shoulder, then walked away to select a bed to lie down on.

While Carter patted the Colonel's face with the damp cloth, LeBeau sat on the bed close to Hogan, and grasping his hand tightly, studied the Colonel's face. He shook his head sadly. Hogan's dark hair, which was always so neatly combed, was a matted mess; his eyes had dark shadows under them, and his face, despite the nearly ten-days worth of growth, was quite gaunt from malnourishment. LeBeau told himself he would fix a nice beef broth for the Colonel when he had a chance to return to the barracks. He also noticed the Colonel's breathing seemed shallow.

"Mon Colonel," he said softly. "We are all here; Newkirk, Carter, me and Kinch. Although right now Kinch had something else to do and will be back as soon as possible. Newkirk is taking a nap. I just wanted to let you know that I am so happy you are back with us. We never stopped looking for you. We searched everywhere. Even Klink had the guards searching. But we could not find you. While we were searching, that filthy Bosche killed someone and tried to have us believe it was you in order to stop us from searching. I'm sorry to say at first we did believe you had been killed by him. But then we found out it wasn't you."

Just then, LeBeau noticed Hogan's eyes were open slightly, but seemed to be staring blankly at nothing.

"LeBeau," Hogan whispered. "Help me…"

LeBeau, glancing at Carter, leaned forward and with his free hand, gently stroked Hogan's hair.

"What is it, Colonel?" he asked. "What do you want me to help you with?"

"LeBeau…" Hogan turned his face toward where the voice was coming from even though he couldn't focus. "I need it…you have to get it for me…"

"What is it, mon Colonel? Tell me and I will try and get it for you. But you must tell me."

"Need to feel better….so much pain…hurt so much…" he suddenly bit his lip and squeezed his eyes shut as the abdominal cramps and muscle aches hit him. Turning his head a bit, he cried into the pillow from the pain. But this time the pain was so intense, Hogan began trying to curl up, and when he couldn't, began to toss and turn.

LeBeau, though worried, continued speaking calmly. "Carter, go to Wilson's desk and get one of the chocolate bars."

"Right away," Carter replied getting up. As he went to the desk, LeBeau grabbed the pitcher and glass and poured half-a-glass of water. Returning, Carter handed the Frenchman the chocolate bar.

"This one looked like they've been using it so I grabbed it," Carter said.

"Merci." LeBeau proceeded to break off one-third of a piece of chocolate. He then maneuvered his arm under Hogan's head and waved the chocolate under his nose. "Here, Colonel. This will make you feel better. I promise it will. But you must eat it. Please, mon Colonel. It will take away your pain." Noticing the Colonel's eyes watching the chocolate, LeBeau was able to place the chocolate in the Colonel's mouth. Despite the pain, Hogan was able to chew the candy. As he did so, Carter handed LeBeau the water glass. After he swallowed the chocolate, LeBeau put the glass to his lips, allowing Hogan to take a few sips of water. Indicating he indicated he didn't want any more, LeBeau carefully laid Hogan's head back down. Then, the Frenchman gripped Hogan's sweaty hand again as he and Carter both watched and waited, hoping the chocolate would take effect soon. They didn't have long to wait.

Hogan's pain began to subside as the euphoria took it's place. His breathing eased somewhat. He closed his eyes as sleep overcame him.

Carter and LeBeau both smiled at seeing their commanding officer relax, his earlier discomfort seemingly fading.

"Is he all right now?" a familiar voice asked. Carter and LeBeau both looked around and noticed Kinch.

"I think so," LeBeau replied. "You just get here, mon ami?"

"Not really," Kinch explained. "You and Carter were busy with the Colonel when I came in, and I didn't want to interrupt, so I stood quietly by and watched what you did." Kinch smiled. "You and Carter were great."

"Merci, Kinch. What took you so long? London or General Butler give you a hard time about the Colonel?"

"No more than usual with the Allied High Command. They wanted answers to questions I purposely wasn't prepared to give them. General Butler was more understanding."

"Hey Kinch, can I ask you a question?" asked Carter.

"Sure, Andrew. What is it?"

"I noticed the little bell at the top of the door to the infirmary."

"Yeah, so did I," LeBeau added. "What's it for?"

"It's a security alert in case we're discussing something we don't want others to hear. This way we'll know when someone enters the infirmary if we're talking," Kinch explained.

"Smart move," LeBeau replied with a grin.

"It sure is," Carter agreed with a lopsided grin.

"What's a smart move, mate?" asked Newkirk as he sat up on the bed across the floor from them. Yawning, he stretched before getting to his feet. He noticed Prust and Wilson on nearby beds, sleeping.

"Kinch attached a small alarm to the top of the infirmary door to let us know if someone comes in while we're talking about things we don't want anybody to hear," Carter explained.

"I told you the chap here was a genius," Newkirk replied with a smile, slapping Kinch on the shoulder. He then sat down beside Hogan; his face becoming serious. "How's the Gov'nor?"

"He had a bit of a problem with pain earlier," said LeBeau. "Carter and I gave him some chocolate and a little water and he seemed to calm down. He's sleeping again."

"I'll tell you blokes one thing. I'm sorry that bloody bastard's dead. I'd love to teach him what happens when somebody messes with the Colonel."

"Oui. I agree. But as you told me earlier, we can't do anything about that. Colonel Hogan is our top priority right now."

"I just can't believe what that animal did to the Colonel," Kinch explained. He let out a sigh. "I suspect London and General Butler both feel I'm withholding something from them."

"Did they say something to give you that opinion?" asked Newkirk.

"No. It's just a suspicion I have. But I can't worry about them now. Colonel Hogan, like you said LeBeau, is who's important right now."

The Frenchman's face suddenly brightened as an idea came to mind. "I know what will make Colonel Hogan feel better."

"What's that?" asked Newkirk, puzzled by the little Frenchman's sudden enthusiasm.

"You'll see. Carter, get a basin of warm water and a couple of towels. I'll be right back." LeBeau hurried from the infirmary. He raced towards barracks two and once there, entered Hogan's quarters. He was in there for several minutes rummaging around in the Colonel's locker. He then hurried out carrying Hogan's shaving kit and made his way back to the infirmary.

Kinch, Carter and Newkirk were talking when LeBeau reappeared. He laid the kit on the bed.

"I got the warm water and the towels," said Carter. "What are you gonna do with the Colonel's shaving kit?"

"The Colonel always take great pride in his appearance," LeBeau commented. "If he saw himself in a mirror right now he would be appalled. So, you are gonna help me give him a shave and comb his hair."

Newkirk chuckled. "LeBeau, we want the Colonel to recover, not bleed to death because Carter shaved him."

"Ha, ha," Carter remarked sarcastically.

The Frenchman took two towels and draped them, one on each side, against the Colonel's face. Opening the shaving kit, LeBeau removed a pair of scissors. "I want you to trim that growth of beard on that side, and then do the same over here. When you're done, I will do the shaving."

* * *

About two hours later, when both Prust and Wilson awoke, refreshed from their naps, they both went to check on their patient. As they neared the bed, they both stopped suddenly at the sight that greeted them.

Carter was patting the Colonel's face with a cloth having been soaked in cold water; while LeBeau was gripping the stricken officer's hand tightly and talking to him. Kinch and Newkirk were both seated on the bed beside Hogan's. But this wasn't what caught them by surprise.

Hogan's face was clean shaven, and his hair neatly combed with every hair in place. Despite its gauntness, and the shadows under his eyes, Hogan nearly resembled himself to some degree.

"What happened here?" asked Prust with a grin. He looked at the four men.

"LeBeau figured it might make Colonel Hogan feel better without the beard and his hair messy," Kinch explained.

"Oui," the little Frenchman agreed hastily. "The Colonel always liked looking his best."

"Well, LeBeau you did a very good thing for the Colonel. I'm sure he feels much better."

"Merci, docteur Prust,"(2) LeBeau replied.

"Were there any problems while Michael and I were napping?" asked Wilson, hiding a yawn.

"Colonel Hogan woke up once with pain, but LeBeau and I gave him some chocolate and water, just as you recommended. He seemed to calm down after a few minutes."

"Sounds like you two did very well," Wilson replied with a smile. He proceeded to check the saline bottle; then, he raised one of the Colonel's eyelids and noticed his pupils were still dilated. Producing a thermometer, he stuck is Hogan's mouth and held his wrist while checking his pulse. After a few minutes. "His pulse is still a bit high." Removing the thermometer, he read the temperature. A slight smile appeared.

"What is it?" asked Prust.

"The Colonel's temperature's now 102 degrees," the medic replied.

Prust ran a hand over his hair. "It's not much, but at least it didn't go up."

Hogan's team exchanged happy looks.

"What does his temperature coming down just one degree mean?" asked Kinch, looking at Prust.

"It means he's responding to the penicillin and saline injections. I wonder..."

"Wonder what?" asked Newkirk. "What's happening to the Colonel?"

"Oui. What are you not telling us?" asked LeBeau, scared.

Prust looked at the four men. "I believe subconsciously Colonel Hogan is aware you four men are here, and he is trying to respond to you despite believing you same men abandoned him."

"What do you mean?" asked Carter, now puzzled.

"What I mean, young man, is that since the infection may be responding to the treatment this soon, I believe it hasn't spread into his blood and given him blood poisoning. Because if it had, he could have been dead within seventy-two hours."(3).

* * *

(1) "Mere de Dieu!" means "Mother of God!"

(2)"Merci, docteur Prust" means "Thank you, doctor Prust."

(3)Blood poisoning can be caused by bacteria through an injection. The symptoms are high fever, chills, rapid heartbeat, nausea, vomiting or abdominal pain, and appearing or feeling seriously ill. Treatment requires hospitalization and intravenous antibiotics. Death can occur within seventy-two hours if untreated.


	32. Chapter 32Hogan's Want and Deception

**Chapter 32---Hogan's Want and Deception**

The men exchanged looks before they all looked at Prust, stunned.

"Wait a minute," Kinch said. "What did you mean blood poisoning? You never mentioned anything about the Colonel suffering from blood poisoning before now."

"Don't be angry, Sergeant Kinchloe. That's because Colonel Hogan doesn't have blood poisoning," Prust explained. "There was the possibility because of the high fever that the infection in his arm could have spread into his blood, but I couldn't be certain. I didn't see the point in mentioning something that Colonel Hogan might have or get and cause you men more worry when there was enough to worry about. If the blood poisoning had occurred, I would have told you so. But I don't speculate in what a patient may have or may get. I deal with what a person definitely has."

Carter stuffed both hands in his jacket pockets. "But, Doctor Prust, how do you know Colonel Hogan doesn't have this blood poisoning? And what is blood poisoning anyway?"

"I know he doesn't have it because if he did, considering the infection obviously began before he was rescued, he would have died either before he was rescued or not long after being rescued. A person can die from it within seventy-two hours. The symptoms of blood poisoning are similar to that of the infection itself, but he is beginning to respond just a bit to the penicillin. That tells me the infection hasn't had a chance to spread into his blood. As far as what blood poisoning is, it's what happens when bacteria enters the blood through an infection from an injection. As I said, the symptoms are the same as that of the infection itself. But with a blood infection, the Colonel's organs would have begun shutting down before help could even get to him. It is the organ shutdown that would have killed him."

Carter seemed to shiver from what he'd been told.

"Y'know," he said gently. "I'm kinda glad I didn't know beforehand. I would have been more scared than I already am. And I'm plenty scared now."

LeBeau, Kinch, and Newkirk, having heard what Carter said had to agree and admitted they were now glad they didn't know beforehand either.

Wilson sighed wearily. "I just pray the Colonel sleeps peacefully through the night."

It was a prayer that was shared by everyone else as they each watched the man lying in the bed in front of them.

The following morning, Prust and Wilson were the first ones up. They noticed Kinch and Carter were still asleep in nearby beds. Newkirk was sleeping in a chair beside Hogan's bed, his head atop his hands which were folded on top of a table. LeBeau was nowhere to be found.

"He must have gone back to the barracks to make breakfast," Wilson told Prust. The two men then went about looking after their patient. Wilson removed the empty saline bottle and replaced it with a fresh one which made the third bottle he had used. He followed it by giving Hogan another injection of penicillin in the hip. Once those were done, Prust took Hogan's temperature. After a few short minutes, he removed the thermometer. He sighed.

"What is it, Michael?" asked Wilson, concerned. "It didn't go up again, did it?"

"No. But it didn't go down either. It's still at 102."

Wilson rubbed the back of his neck. It wasn't good news, but it wasn't bad news either.

The jingle of a bell was heard. Turning, they noticed LeBeau enter with Corporal Langenscheidt behind him; each man was carrying a tray. LeBeau's tray held seven cups of steaming hot coffee, while the Corporal's tray held six plates of scrambled eggs, and crispy bacon. Wilson hurried forward and took the tray from Langenscheidt. Prust stood directly in front of Hogan, partially blocking any view of the Colonel.

"Thank you, Corporal," he said. "But you cannot come any closer. I'm sorry."

"That is all right, Sergeant Wilson," Langenscheidt replied. "It was just that Corporal LeBeau was having trouble bringing everything." He turned and smiled at the little Frenchman.

"Merci, Corporal Langenscheidt," LeBeau replied with a smile of his own. He watched Langenscheidt leave the infirmary. He and Wilson sat the trays on Wilson's desk. "I brought a cup of coffee for the Colonel, but only filled it half-way because you said he would not take more than a few sips." LeBeau suddenly looked up at the medic. "I forgot to ask. Can the Colonel even have coffee? If he cannot, I will make him something else."

Smiling, Wilson patted LeBeau's shoulder. "It's okay, LeBeau. He can have either tea or coffee as they both have caffeine in them."

Kinch, Carter, and Newkirk, all smelling the aroma of the food woke up slowly. Within a few minutes, everybody was eating breakfast.

"This is delicious, Corporal LeBeau," Prust commented with a smile.

"Merci, Michael," was the Frenchman's reply. He motioned with his head towards Hogan. "How is the Colonel today?"

"He's still sleeping," Wilson remarked. "His temperature's still 102. After breakfast, I'll check his arm and see how the infection is doing."

"I hope he wakes up soon," LeBeau said. "I would like him to have the coffee while it's still hot."

As if on cue, Hogan moaned, as he seemed to shift around on the bed. Prust immediately came to his bedside. Lifting Hogan's eyelids, he noticed the pupils were still dilated. His body was shaking from the tremors and the body and muscle aches, plus the abdominal cramps was causing him to move around, as the moaning grew louder. The Colonel squeezed his eyes shut tightly and bit his lower lip as an intense abdominal cramp struck him. The tears began to slide down his cheeks. Prust gripped Hogan's hand and felt the intense pressure from Hogan every time the pain swept over him.

"Need something," Hogan whispered, his words slurring. "Hurt all over. Give it to me. Please! Stop the pain!"

Wilson didn't have to be told. He hurried to his desk, opened the drawer, and broke off a piece of chocolate. Returning, he handed it to Prust who fed the chocolate to Hogan, then poured a glass of water and waited.

"That's it, Robert. You will feel better after eating that chocolate." Wilson handed him the glass. Hogan took a few sips of water before turning his head away. "Stay with me, Robert," Prust said gently. "Stay with me. Don't fight the pain. It will pass as it has done before. Just don't fight it."

Hogan suddenly turned his head again as a coughing spell overcame him. He could feel the bile rising in his throat. Prust, seeing what was about to happen, moved out of the way and quickly moved the bucket close to the bed, and assisted Hogan lean over the edge of the bed. A moment later, the stricken officer's stomach emptied into the bucket. Hogan then lay on his back again as the pain, tremors, shakes, and hot and cold chills continued to wrack his entire body.

"What's happening to the Colonel?" asked Carter, frightened now by what he was witnessing.

"The withdrawal he's going through is peaking," Prust explained. "The worst of it is the first seventy-two hours."

Hogan continued coughing, partially burying his face in his pillow. He was sweating profusely now.

Wilson quickly filled a basin with cool water and, sitting on the opposite side of the bed, wrung out the soaked cloth, and placed it on Hogan's forehead. The coolness of the water against his skin seemed to calm him a bit and he appeared to settle down into a restless sleep. Then, the dream came.

_Hogan, searching everywhere for Captain Diels, had been unable to find him. He hurt so badly right now and needed his friend's help. But where was he? Why had he abandoned him?_

"_Colonel Hogan, I am here," a voice replied._

_Hogan frantically looked around. "Where are you?" he shouted._

"_Come to me, Colonel Hogan. I'm right here."_

"_Where?" Hogan was now doubling over from the pain. "Where are you? I can hear you, but I can't see you."_

"_Colonel, I have what you need. But your men are keeping me away from you. So, you must come to me if you want it. Only I can make you feel better. I have what you need. These others are trying to turn you against me, by claiming to be able to make you feel better. But only I know how to make you feel better. Come to me, Colonel Hogan. I will make you feel better than you ever have. Just come to me."_

Hogan let out a sigh as his breathing eased. He appeared to be sleeping. Prust let out a deep breath as he slowly got up. "He's sleeping again. Hopefully he'll sleep for awhile."

Since nobody felt like finishing breakfast, the remnants were thrown out and the dirty dishes stacked on the two trays.

LeBeau looked at the Englander. "Newkirk, help me take the dirty dishes back to the barracks so I can wash them."

"Right, mate," Newkirk replied as the two men each grabbed a tray and left the infirmary.

Kinch checked his watch. "Doctor Prust, I think we should report to Kommandant Klink and General Burkhalter and update them." He looked at Wilson. "Joe, I think you should come as well. You are the camp medical officer. They'll want your input as well."

Wilson looked at the sleeping Hogan. "I can't leave the Colonel right now, Kinch," he protested. "He can't be left alone."

Carter grinned. "I'll stay with the Colonel," he offered. "I know what to do. Not the medical stuff, but I mean with the chocolate and water."

"You sure, Carter?" asked Wilson with raised eyebrows.

"Sure. I can handle it."

"Okay, Carter. We shouldn't be long. We just need to update Klink and the General, and then we'll come straight back. Just remember not to let anybody in here other than who's supposed to be in here."

"Got it," Carter replied, nodding.

Wilson looked at Kinch and Prust. "Let's go then."

Carter watched the trio leave the infirmary. Now alone with the Colonel, Carter settled back in the chair beside the bed, crossed his legs, and folded his arms.

"_Where are you?" Hogan cried out, clutching his abdoman from the pain. "Why can't I see you?"_

"_Because your men won't let me come to you, Colonel. But I know you can hear my voice. Come to me, Colonel Hogan. I have what you need to make you feel better. But you must come to me. I am waiting for you."_

Hogan's eyes opened just a slit. He turned his head in the direction where Carter was sitting.

"Carter…" Hogan murmured softly.

"Colonel Hogan?" The young Sergeant smiling, leaned forward. "Boy am I glad you're awake. How do you feel, sir?"

"_Come to me, Colonel Hogan. You know where to find me. I am waiting for you." Hogan knew now what he must do if he wanted to find his friend. Since these men were keeping the Captain from coming to him, he must go to him._

"Carter," Hogan licked his dry lips. "What am I doing here?" He hoped he sounded somewhat normal.

"You're in the infirmary, Colonel. Don't you recognize where you are?"

"Infirmary?" He tried to massage his forehead but found he couldn't because of the restraints. He pretended to look surprised. "What are these for? Carter, what happened to me? Why am I here?"

"You're here because you were really sick, Colonel," Carter explained. "You almost died."

Hogan bit his tongue to conceal the pain he felt from the abdominal cramps and muscle aches. He took a deep breath. "And these?' he asked motioning towards the restraints.

"Sergeant Wilson thought they were necessary because you were so sick."

"Well, I'm feeling better now, Carter. I don't think I need these anymore. Do you think you can undo these things for me?"

Carter sort of hesitated. "I don't know if I should, Colonel. I mean, Sergeant Wilson might not like it."

Hogan sighed. "Carter, do I sound sick to you?" He hoped this person didn't hear how strained his voice was from the pain.

"No, sir. You sound practically like your old self."

"Then I don't need these charm bracelets. I'll make sure Wilson doesn't get upset with you. Just undo these things." He gave Carter his best forced lopsided grin despite the pain he was experiencing.

"_Come to me, Colonel Hogan. I'm waiting for you, and have what you want. Just come to me."_

Carter mulled over what Hogan had said. He knew the Colonel had been very sick. But hadn't Dr. Prust said earlier that the penicillin had begun working? And the Colonel did appear to be acting and sounding like himself for the most part. Shrugging, Carter got to his feet and started to undo the restraints binding Hogan's arms.

"_Come to me, Colonel. I'm waiting for you."_

To himself, Hogan inwardly smiled knowing he would find Captain Diels and soon have what he really wanted.

* * *

Major Hochstetter drove through the front gate of Stalag 13, pulling to a stop in front of the Kommandantur.

Getting out of his car, he noticed Doctor Prust, the camp medical officer and one of Hogan's men approaching. "Was ist los?" he asked looking at them cautiously. "Why aren't you three with Colonel Hogan?"

"Major," Prust responded with a fatherly smile. He intensely disliked the Gestapo Major, and the fact that he had rescued Colonel Hogan didn't change his feeling. He knew the Major couldn't care less about Colonel Hogan, and the only reason he saved him was because his life had been threatened by Himmler. As far as he was concerned, the Gestapo were an organization to be feared and despised. "Colonel Hogan is sleeping right now and someone is sitting with him. He will be fine for the short time we will be gone I assure you."

"And what is his condition?" the Major asked, pretending he cared.

"Unchanged from when you brought him back, Major," Prust replied coolly. "But I'm determined to get him through this."

Hochstetter muttered something nobody could understand as the three men followed the Major up the steps of the Kommandantur and inside.

Burkhalter and Klink were seated in Klink's inner office when the door opened and the four men entered. Klink and Burkhalter looked at each other for a second and then at their visitors.

"Dr. Prust, Sergeant Wilson, why are both of you here?" asked Burkhalter. "Why isn't one of you with Colonel Hogan?"

"We thought you might need to hear from both of us, General," Wilson replied. "After all, I am the camp medical officer."

"And just why are you here, Sergeant Kinchloe?" Burkhalter stared at Kinch.

"I'm here in the capacity of Acting Senior POW, General."

The General sighed, annoyed. "We don't need all three of you here to give an update of Hogan's condition. Either the doctor or the medic can do that. I suggest Doctor Prust remain and you two return to the infirmary at once."

"But General…" Wilson began.

"Are you hard of hearing, Sergeant?" asked Burkhalter. "I said you and Sergeant Kinchloe are hereby dismissed. Doctor Prust can supply the update."

"Yes, sir," Wilson replied, annoyance showing on his face. He and Kinch both saluted and left Klink's office and headed back to the infirmary.

"I'm sorry about that, Joe," Kinch sighed. "I didn't expect Burkhalter to act like that."

Wilson smiled. "Don't worry about it, Kinch," he said. "I ignore Luftwaffe Generals and Gestapo Majors. All that matters right now is Colonel Hogan. Besides, Michael can more than hold his own against Burkhalter, Klink, and Hochstetter." They entered the infirmary and immediately froze at the sight that met their eyes.

"**Carter, no!**" Kinch cried bolting forward with Wilson right behind him.

The young Sergeant froze upon hearing Kinch shouting and looked up. He had just managed to free one of Hogan's wrists and was now working on the restraint binding the arm with the IV needle in it. Hogan's head weakly turned in their direction as well.

"_I'm waiting for you, Colonel Hogan. I have what you need. Don't let them stop you. Come to me. I'm waiting."_

_Hogan noticed two men approaching him. They were going to try and stop him from finding the Captain. The Captain was waiting for him; he had what he wanted. He couldn't let them stop him._

"Mustn't stop me," Hogan said weakly as he tried to force his body to move. "He's waiting for me. He has what I need. He's waiting." Try as he might, his extremities were just to heavy to move. "He's waiting for me. He's waiting. He's waiting…" His head fell back onto the pillow.

Kinch immediately retied the restraint around the Colonel's right wrist. He glanced over at Wilson who had moved past Carter and checked the other restraint. "How's that one?" he asked.

"It's okay," the medic replied. He then turned towards Carter; anger could be seen on his face. "What were you thinking, Carter? What possessed you to release the Colonel?"

"I'm sorry," Carter replied, frightened. "He sounded and acted just like normal. I thought he was back to being himself."

"I'm not angry, Carter," Wilson replied, much calmer now. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. But its obvious Colonel Hogan was pretending he was better to get you to release him so he can get the drug that's causing his illness."

Carter, stunned and somewhat hurt, looked at his commanding officer who was staring at him through barely open eyes. "Were you lying to me, Colonel?" he asked. "How could you do that to me? I trusted you and you lied to me. I don't know if I can trust you now."

"He's waiting for me," Hogan repeated slowly. "He called to me and said he's waiting for me. He has what I need. I must go find him and get it. I need it."

Kinch patted Carter's shoulder. He could tell the young Sergeant was upset over what happened, and distressed that the Colonel used him as he had. "Don't be angry with the Colonel, Carter," he said. "He's not aware of what he's doing. He doesn't know what he's doing. You have to remember he's under the influence of whatever he was given."

Nodding, Carter turned and walked away. Wilson turned back to Hogan, as did Kinch.

"He's waiting for me," Hogan murmured. "I must find him. I need what he has. I must have it."

"You don't need what he has, Colonel," Kinch said gently. He felt such pain for the Colonel right now; so desperate for the drug that he would willingly try and deceive one of his own men to try and get it. Suddenly, Kinch felt somebody touch his shoulder. Looking around, he saw Carter standing there with a glass of water.

"Let me," he said.

Kinch stepped aside and allowed Carter to sit down on the edge of the bed, putting the glass on the table. Placing a hand under the Colonel's head, he lifted it slightly and tried looking into the Colonel's dilated, unfocused eyes.

"Colonel, it wasn't very nice of you to try and trick me like you did, but I understand why you did it, and I forgive you. It's okay. It really is. I'd like to try and make you feel better if you'll let me." He held a piece of chocolate under Hogan's nose and noticed the look of hunger appear. He fed the chocolate to the Colonel, then, reached over and grabbed the glass and allowed Hogan to take a few sips of water before taking the glass away. Laying his head back down, he smiled at the Colonel. "Don't you worry, boy. I mean Colonel. I forgive you. I'll do whatever I can to help you."

"I don't believe it," Kinch suddenly said quietly, as he and Wilson looked at Hogan.

A single tear rolled down from the corner of the Colonel's eye as he tried focusing on Carter.

"Carter…" he slurred.

"Yeah, Colonel?" Carter leaned closer so he could hear.

"Help me, Carter. Need you to help me. Please help me."

Carter, smiling, gripped Hogan's hand tightly. "You can count on it, Colonel."


	33. Chapter 33The Analysis, Loose Ends an

**Chapter 33---The Analysis, Loose Ends and Revelations**

After Doctor Prust gave his update of Hogan's condition, he waited.

"So nothing has changed except Hogan's temperature has dropped one degree?" asked Klink. Secretly he had been wishing for better news about the Senior POW officer he considered a friend; the only one he had when he thought about it.

"That and the fact that the infection in his arm hasn't spread into his blood," Prust added.

"Into his blood?" asked Klink, puzzled. "What are you saying exactly?"

"Colonel, if the infection had spread into his blood, Colonel Hogan would have been dead in about three days. I base that on the fact that the infection had obviously started before he was brought back."

Klink shuddered at the news. He was deeply worried about Hogan. He just had to recover. But just how much of a recovery would there be? Would there even be a recovery? That was what had caused Klink to shudder. What if there was no recovery and Hogan remained like he now was forever? What would he do? Klink didn't even want to think about it.

"Very well, Doctor Prust," Burkhalter replied. "I suggest you return to the infirmary and see to your patient. Major Hochstetter, Colonel Klink, and I have things to discuss."

"General, today makes two days since Colonel Hogan was brought back to camp. Is there any idea at this point as to what he was given? I only ask because it could make it easier to treat him."

"We are still awaiting the analysis of the sample that was recovered when Colonel Hogan was rescued," Hochstetter added with a sickening smug grin. "As soon as we know, you will know."

"Now I suggest you get back to your patient, doctor, before I change my mind about having you treat Hogan," Burkhalter replied coolly.

"Yes, sir, General," Prust replied. He had been hoping to get some information that would help the Colonel. He turned and exited the office.

Once the door was closed and the three men were alone, Burkhalter looked at the Major.

"I assume from your telephone call earlier today that you have the information we have been waiting for?"

"Ja, Herr General. I have it. I had the Gestapo section 8 put a rush on the analysis," Hochstetter replied reaching into his inner coat pocket.

* * *

Having seen Hochstetter pull into Stalag 13 and park in front of the Kommandantur, Newkirk and LeBeau rushed into Hogan's office, and the Frenchman immediately plugged in the coffeepot.

_Hochstetter handed several papers to the General who perused them quickly, but thoroughly. He looked up at the Major._

"_Are you certain of this?" Burkhalter asked. He sounded stunned. _

"_Jawohl, Herr General," Hochstetter replied. "I had them check the results twice to be certain. It is correct."_

"_What is it, Herr General?" asked Klink. "What was Colonel Hogan given?"_

_Burkhalter and Hochstetter exchanged looks. Burkhalter then faced the Kommandant. "Klink, you are to leave this office at once!"_

_Klink looked at Burkhalter and the Major. "Leave my office, Herr General?" he asked, confused. "May I ask why?"_

"_Because I said so, Klink! Now leave at once!"_

"_But Herr General…."_

"_Klink, you can either leave your office right now, or you can leave for the Russian front in the morning. Take your choice!"_

_Klink slowly got to his feet nervously. "I'll wait outside my office, Herr General," he said. He made his way from behind his desk and exited his office, closing the door behind him._

LeBeau and Newkirk exchanged looks.

"I wonder what that report could say that's so important they don't want Klink to know?" asked LeBeau, puzzled.

"If you'll be quiet maybe we'll find out," Newkirk remarked.

"_Now that Klink's gone we can talk, Major. So, Colonel Hogan was given heroin by Captain Diels." It was a statement more than a question._

"_Ja, Herr General. The Gestapo section 8 is positive. Apparently Captain Diels not only gave Hogan heroin, but it seems he possibly could have increased the dosage with every injection, but there's no way to be certain. However, Colonel Hogan is the only one to have survived this new…uh…technique the Gestapo came up with. Herr General, may I ask a question?"_

"_What is it, Major?" Burkhalter asked while continuing to read the analysis report._

"_Why did you ask Kommandant Klink to leave the office? Don't you intend to tell him what Hogan was given?"_

_This time the General looked up. "Are you joking? Not on your life! Klink couldn't keep a secret if his life depended on it. And should Hogan recover, do you think he'd be able to keep this information from him? No Major, Klink will never know Hogan was given heroin. This way, he can't let the information slip to anyone; and that includes Hogan."_

"_I see what you mean, Herr General," Hochstetter replied smugly. "But what about Doctor Prust? Will he be told?"_

"_Why should he be told? The fewer people who know about this the better. Major, who else knows the contents of this analysis report?"_

"_Only one other person, Herr General, and that is my second-in-command, Captain Fuchs."_

"_So, the three of us are the only ones then?"_

"_Jawohl."_

"_And these other papers you gave me; is this everything on this new interrogation technique?"_

"_Jawohl. That is everything. There are no copies either."_

_Reaching in his pocket, Burkhalter pulled out a cigarette lighter. Getting up, he approached Klink's desk, lit the papers, and dropped them into the wastebasket. He and Hochstetter watched them go up in flames._

"_This way, Major, nobody will ever know," Burkhalter remarked, with a smirk which was shared by the Major. "You see, Major Hochstetter, by destroying the documentation, there will be no evidence Hogan was experimented on using drugs. This way, should any questions arise by the Red Cross, we did not violate the Geneva Convention. They will have no proof we did anything wrong. And before you ask, I am not only protecting Germany, but both of us as well. If this incident were to see the light of day, the Allies could seek retaliation on their German prisoners-of-war. Also, if we were unfortunately to lose the war which I don't foresee; but if that were to happen, and news of experimenting on Hogan with heroin got out, we'd all be in serious trouble at the war crime trials."_

_The papers had by now all become a pile of burned ashes in Klink's wastebasket._

"_Ja, Herr General, I see your point," Hochstetter replied, nodding. "Do we let Klink back in now?"_

"_I don't want to, but we might as well," the General said wearily. "Major, I suggest if you have something else to do you go and do it while I deal with Klink."_

"_Ja. In fact, I do have something else to do after I update the Reichsfuhrer. I must have all the hospital records relating to the body under Hogan's name changed, and then pay a visit to the unfortunate woman whose husband Captain Diels killed when he tried to make us believe Hogan was dead." Hochstetter came to attention and saluted. "Auf wiedersehen, Herr General. Heil Hitler." _

* * *

LeBeau angrily yanked the plug from the coffeepot. He slammed his fist on the desk so hard the coffeepot jumped.

"Those filthy Bosche!" he spat. "Heroin! How could they do this to Colonel Hogan? That Captain Diels is lucky he is dead, because if he wasn't he would wish he was by the time I was finished with him."

Newkirk draped an arm around the Frenchman's shoulders trying to calm him. But he himself was livid. Having seen boyhood friends of his try the drug, and trying it himself, he knew what it could do. And he had taken it voluntarily. It enraged him knowing that the drug had been forced onto the Colonel. The Englander felt he himself was lucky compared to some of his friends who had died. Then, he had seen others who were in the condition that Hogan was in now. And he had seen others he didn't know who had never recovered and were hopeless drug addicts; completely addicted to the drug with no hope of recovery. It brought tears to his eyes thinking of the Colonel possibly becoming like them, forever addicted to heroin with no hope of recovery.

Newkirk swallowed the lump in his throat. He wiped his eyes with his free hand.

"That bloody, no good Kraut bastard!" Newkirk hissed, leaning forward with both hands, palms downward, on the desk. "Damn him! How could he do that to the Gov'nor? How could **anybody** do something like this to the Gov'nor?" He bent his head as tears fell. He turned his head towards the Frenchman. "Louie, what are we gonna do? I mean, suppose the Colonel never recovers and is like this forever; dependent on heroin, I mean?"

LeBeau put a hand on the Englander's shoulder. "We will get him through it, mon ami," he said. "You'll see. Colonel Hogan is a strong man. He will recover, and we will do everything we can to help him, no matter how long it takes."

Newkirk looked down at the desk and shook his head. "LeBeau, I've seen mates of mine while growing up on the poor side of London before the bloody war came, who tried this stuff. Some of them died; others who survived became hopeless drug addicts totally dependent on heroin. What if the Gov'nor survives, and despite us doing everything, the Colonel remains addicted to this stuff? He'll be finished, mate. And I don't just mean here in Stalag 13. I mean totally finished as far as his military career is concerned as well."

"That will not happen. You must have faith, mon ami. You must have faith in the Colonel that once he gets through this withdrawal; he will get through being dependent on this heroin as well."

"I want to believe he will," Newkirk wiped his eyes with the palms of his hands. "I really do. But you haven't seen what I've seen this stuff do to people. It's bloody awful what it does to a person."

"You think I do not know what heroin does to a person? That is where you are wrong, mon ami. I know better than you think I do."

Newkirk's eyes suddenly narrowed as he turned towards LeBeau. He saw a pain in the Frenchman's eyes he hadn't seen since Hogan had been brought back to camp.

"What are you saying, mate? Or trying to say?" he asked.

Sighing, LeBeau folded his arms as he made a hasty decision. Finally, he looked into Newkirk's wet, green eyes.

"Did you know I was engaged to be married once?" he said.

"What? You?" asked Newkirk, incredulous.

"Oui. Me. Her name was Francesca. I loved her from the first time I saw her. She had beautiful green eyes and long auburn hair. Everything about her was perfect. We were engaged to be married the year before my brother was killed in the war. But before we could be married I caught her doing something which, up until then, I had no idea."

"What was that?" Newkirk asked, curious. LeBeau had never told him this before or told anyone that he recalled.

"I came to see her one evening unexpectedly. Her mother said she was in her room. I went upstairs and knocked on her door and got no answer. I knocked again and got no answer. Then I tried the doorknob and found the door unlocked. Opening it, I walked in calling her name. I found her sitting on her bathroom floor using a syringe and apparently injecting herself with something which I later found out was heroin. She had been using for several months." LeBeau sighed; and bit his lower lip in an attempt to keep the tears from falling. "Nobody knew. Not even her mother."

"What happened to her?"

LeBeau sighed. "She is currently in a hospital in Switzerland. Her family had money. She is, as you put it, a hopeless drug addict with no chance of recovery."

"I'm sorry, LeBeau. I really am, mate. I never knew. I mean, you never said anything."

"The point I'm trying to make, mon ami, is that Francesca was not strong like Colonel Hogan. She could not fight the power of this drug. But the Colonel, he is different. He can fight; and he will fight with everything he has in him. He will not succumb to the power of this drug. And we will be with him every step of the way to make certain he makes it all the way back. But you must have faith, Newkirk. For if you doubt the Colonel, then you will consider him lost. Do you think you can have faith?"

Newkirk allowed a faint smile to appear. "Louie, I can have enough faith for you, Kinch, Andrew and meself all put together. I will always watch the Gov'nor's back. I promise. It's just that sometimes it gets hard."

"I know that. But it's times like those that will test your faith. That is when you must hold on tightly and remember what's at stake, and that is Colonel Hogan's life and recovery. Nothing is more important than those."

Newkirk patted LeBeau on the back. "Thanks, mate. I guess I just needed to talk about me feelings out loud with someone. Thanks for listening, mate. And thanks for sharing with me. And finally, I am sorry about Francesca."

"Merci," LeBeau said. "She will hopefully recover. But unlike her, Colonel Hogan will. But now, I think we should get back to the infirmary and let the others know what we heard. Maybe it'll help Michael treat the Colonel once he knows exactly what drug was used."

"I hope so, mate. I really hope so."


	34. Chapter 34A Secret Among Friends

**Chapter 34---A Secret Among Friends**

"Are you sure you heard right?" asked Kinch when Newkirk and LeBeau returned to the infirmary. "Heroin?" He and the others had moved away from Hogan's bed where they could talk. Despite Hogan slipping in and out of consciousness, the men didn't want to take a chance he would overhear something.

"Oui," LeBeau replied. "Hochstetter showed Burkhalter a copy of the analysis report based on the sample of the drug he recovered from when he rescued the Colonel. It was definitely heroin. And it's possible that Diels was slowly increasing the dosage he gave the Colonel with each injection."

"My God," was Wilson's reply rubbing the back of his neck. He looked at Prust who was massaging his jaw. "What are you thinking, Michael?"

"Heroin is a highly addictive drug. It is one of a group of drugs called opiates I mentioned before. Once injected intravenously, a person can feel its effects within seconds. Robert has a tough and long uphill fight on his hands. Even when he recovers, for awhile anyway, he could easily relapse and start using again. After he recovers, we must help him occupy his mind with unrelated thoughts that should, with time, eliminate his body's physical craving for the heroin."

"Doctor Prust," Carter said, a look of concern on his face and in his voice. "When the Colonel's well again, what do we tell him should he ask what he was given?"

"Carter, that's not important right now," LeBeau stated, annoyed.

"Yes it is, Louie," Carter would not be deterred. He looked at the Frenchman. "You know how Colonel Hogan is. When he's better, he's gonna want to know. And I, for one, would like to know if we should tell him or not." He looked at Prust again. "What do you think?"

Prust sighed wearily. "It is an important question, Sergeant Carter, and one that should be decided beforehand. I know Robert, and he will ask. My opinion is that when the time comes, you should not tell him. I feel he should never be told. It could affect how he does his job and how he leads his men. He might start questioning himself."

"And that's not the bloody worst part," Newkirk chimed in. "Burkhalter destroyed all the documentation relating to what was done to the Gov'nor. He told the Major this way there'll be no proof they violated the Geneva Convention by experimenting on Colonel Hogan. Nobody will know."

"Oui. Other than us, Bluebird knows the truth."

Anger could be seen in Kinch's eyes. He let out a deep breath. "They're gonna cover up the entire thing," he hissed. "This way there's no proof of what was done to the Colonel."

"Why would they destroy the evidence though?" asked a confused Carter.

Newkirk rolled his eyes towards the heavens in exasperation. "Blimey Andrew. By destroying the documentation, when the Krauts lose the bloody war and the War Crimes trials begin, there's no proof they experimented on Colonel Hogan. None at all."

"But we know," Carter said, ignoring Newkirk's sarcasm. "We could tell them what was done to the Colonel."

"Sure we could," Newkirk responded with a smirk. "And what do we tell 'em when they ask where's our proof? What are we suppose to say then?"

"Well, we could say…oh," Carter caught himself before continuing.

"Bloody bastards!" Newkirk murmured.

"Filthy Gestapo Bosche!" spat LeBeau.

Wilson glanced over at the man in the bed. "Right now our main concern is him," he said wearily. "Nothing else matters at this point except getting him well. Michael, now that we know it was heroin, what are Colonel Hogan's chances? I mean, can we try methadone to help with the withdrawal?"

Prust folded his arms. "I wish we could. But methadone is measured in doses. Too little will be ineffective and too much will kill him. Also, we have no idea how much heroin Robert was given. Since we've begun what I believe is called cold turkey as a form of treatment, we must continue with it." He checked his watch and then glanced at LeBeau. "Corporal LeBeau, I need your help giving Colonel Hogan a sponge bath of lukewarm water. Would you like to help me?"

"Oui," the Frenchman smiled. "Just tell me what I need to do."

Wilson looked at the Englander. "Newkirk, I have to check Colonel Hogan's infected arm and could use some help changing the gauze and adding medicated salve to the infected puncture wounds. How about giving me a hand?"

"I'd like that, Joe. Make me feel I'm doing something to help."

Kinch smiled as Prust and Wilson involved Newkirk and LeBeau in assisting with helping. He knew exactly what both men were doing. Seeing how upset the Frenchman and the Englander were, getting them involved with helping with the Colonel right now would take their minds off how they felt; even if only for a short time. Kinch motioned for Carter to follow him further away from the others so they could talk privately.

"Andrew, I'm sorry I yelled at you when I came in," Kinch apologized in a low voice. "I had no right to do that."

"Heck, Kinch. You had every right to yell. I almost let Colonel Hogan go free. There's no telling what he might've done if he had gotten loose."

"I forgot he was in no condition to have gone anywhere on his own anyway even if he had gotten loose. But that's still no reason for me to yell like I did. I hope you can forgive me."

"Gee, Kinch, I forgave you long time ago. Besides, I woulda felt awful guilty if the Colonel had somehow got his hands on some drug and hurt himself. So when you look at it, you saved both of us."

Kinch, smiling, draped an arm around Carter's shoulders. "Andrew, you are one of a kind. You really are." He squeezed the young Sergeant's shoulders. Carter hung his head as his cheeks turned red.

"Aw shucks," he replied, embarrassed.

Prust unwrapped the gauze from around Hogan's right arm while Newkirk sat close by, watching. Once the gauze had been removed, Prust examined the puncture marks carefully and Newkirk got to see them up close.

"Blimey," he muttered softly. "How's it look to you, Michael?" he asked.

Prust allowed a faint smile to appear. "It looks like the infected needle marks are beginning to respond to the medicated salve. Speaking of which, hand me that jar."

"What does this do?" asked LeBeau of Wilson as they were finishing giving the Colonel a sponge bath.

"For one thing, LeBeau, it may help to reduce a high fever. Along with the penicillin, we can only hope the Colonel's fever will cooperate."

The Frenchman smiled. "And after the sponge bath, I will give the Colonel another shave and do his hair. That way he will not only look like his old self, but perhaps feel like himself as well." A frown suddenly replaced the smile. He bit his quivering lower lip.

"What's wrong, Louie?' Wilson asked, quietly.

LeBeau shrugged his shoulders. "I'm not sure. I guess I just keep remembering what Burkhalter read in that report. It pains me greatly that anyone could do such a thing to mon Colonel. He is the finest man I have ever known, and for somebody to do this…" He couldn't finish

"I know how you, feel, Louie. I do. Colonel Hogan is like a brother to me rather than a commanding officer. And it hurts to see him this way from the man I know." They finished with the sponge bath, and then pulled the covers back up over the Colonel, who now appeared to have fallen asleep.

"I will get the Colonel's shaving kit. I know I did it yesterday, but the Colonel always likes looking his best at all times."

"I understand, Louie. Go ahead." Wilson checked both of Hogan's pupils. He was pleased to see there seemed to be a change in them; an improvement so to speak. He then checked the IV. He saw the Colonel's body shake from a muscle spasm as well as the abdominal cramps. The Colonel tried doubling over but was unable. His body arched when a particularly intense spasm struck. He bit his lower lip so hard it bled. A trickle of blood ran down Hogan's chin and spotted the pillowcase. Wilson leaned over and wiped the blood away.

"Ummm," was all the Colonel could utter as the spasms shook his body. The pain intensified even more as did the cold sweats, chills and tremors. Tears ran down his face as he turned his head sideways trying to bury his face in his pillow. The nausea increased as well and he began coughing so violently that Wilson moved the bucket on the floor close to the bed just in case. Hogan could feel the bile rising in his throat as his stomach began flip-flopping. With Wilson's help, Hogan leaned his head over the edge of the bed and tried emptying his stomach; but nothing came forth. Probably because he hadn't eaten anything since he had vomited earlier. He slowly turned lay on his side as the tremors appeared in his sweating palms. Wilson gripped one of those sweaty palms in his own tightly.

"C'mon, Colonel," he said gently. "You're halfway through this. You can do this. We're all here for you, and we'll be here as long as you need us to be. Just hang on."

Through his unfocused haze, Hogan struggled to look in Wilson's direction. For the first time, he allowed a very slight weak smile appear. "Don't let…don't…let me…"

"Don't let you what, Colonel?" asked the medic. "Tell me. Please."

Hogan fought to get the sentence out completely. He used all his energy in doing so. "Don't let me die," he murmured as he was restlessly moving around on the bed, unable to sleep or relax.

LeBeau and Wilson, stunned, glanced over at Newkirk and Prust who had heard as well. Even Carter and Kinch moved closer having heard their COs words. For a long while, nobody said anything.

"LeBeau," Wilson still gripped Hogan's hand. "Do you still have any of that beef broth you made especially for the Colonel yesterday?"

"Oui. I have plenty. Why?"

"I want you to heat some up and bring a cup as soon as you can. I think we should try and get some food into him even if it's only a few sips. Hopefully, he'll be able to keep it down."

"Oui. Right away." The Frenchman raced out of the infirmary.

The medic turned toward Kinch and Carter. "Kinch, get me a small piece of chocolate and a glass of water."

While Kinch got the chocolate, Carter poured some water. Kinch handed the medic the chocolate. Wilson lifted Hogan's head. "C'mon, Colonel. Eat this. It'll ease your discomfort. I promise it will."

Hogan took the chocolate, chewed it, and swallowed it. Taking the glass from Carter, Wilson let Hogan have some; but this time the Colonel emptied half the glass before Wilson took it away, promising he could have more later. With his head cradled by Wilson, Hogan turned his head slightly and noticed an angel seated beside his head. He was smiling at him. In fact, the angel had increased just a bit in size.

"I am here, Colonel," the angel replied. "You are winning right now. Listen to these men. Trust these men. They will help you find your way back to yourself. Just trust them."

"Must trust these men," Hogan repeated to the air around him even though he believed he was speaking to the angel. "Will help me find my way. Must trust these men." Hogan shifted his eyes and believed himself to be looking at Newkirk. "Newkirk…" he whispered. "You're here again. You had abandoned me. All of you had. You left me alone with him. Why did you walk out on me. I trusted you."

Coming out of his daze, the Englander sat down on the edge of Hogan's bed. Massaging the back of his neck, Newkirk licked his suddenly dry lips before speaking.

"Colonel, we…that is Kinch, Carter, LeBeau and me never stopped looking for you. From the moment you left camp we began searching for you. We never left you, sir. You were lied to by Captain Diels."

The Colonel appeared to be trying to follow what Newkirk was saying. "Lying?"

"Yes, sir. He lied to you. We were never there because we didn't know where there was. We had no idea where you were. But the Captain, well, he wanted to turn you against us so you would depend completely on him and think he was your only mate, I mean friend."

"Lied to me. Captain lied to me." Hogan looked as if he was trying to process this information. "You were never there."

"That's right, sir. We were never there. It was all a figment of your imagination after what he did to you. He kept telling you we turned our backs on you and that just isn't true. We had everybody looking for you."

"Listen to him, Colonel," the angel said. "He's telling you the truth. The Captain lied."

"_Don't listen to them, Colonel. I need you to come to me. I'm waiting for you, Colonel Hogan."_

"Don't listen to him, Colonel," the angel countered. "Listen to your men. They are your true friends."

"_I am your friend, Colonel Hogan. Come to me. I have what you need, and am waiting for you. You know where to find me."_

"Your men are here with you, Colonel. Believe in them." The angel touched his shoulder. "Believe in their loyalty and devotion to you. Trust them."

"Trust them," Hogan murmured. My true friends. My men." Hogan was so restless he kept moving around on the bed. It appeared to the others that there was an internal struggle going on inside the stricken officer.

"_Come to me, Colonel. Come to me. I have what you need." Oddly enough, the voice was just a bit fainter this time; as if it was fading._

"C'mon, Gov'nor," Newkirk replied squeezing Hogan's hand even tighter. "Fight. You can do it! We're all here to help. But you have to fight, Colonel. Please fight." Newkirk's voice broke at the end, and he didn't wipe away any of the tears that were falling.

"_Don't keep me waiting, Colonel," the voice was fading. "I have what you need. Just come to me and you can have it. It's all yours."_

"Listen to your men, Colonel," the angel pleaded. "They are your true friends. Captain Diels lied to you repeatedly. Your men are telling the truth. They never gave up looking for you. You must believe them."

"Must believe the men," Hogan muttered. "Friends. Kept searching…never gave up."

"Hang in there, Gov'nor." Newkirk begged, gripping Hogan's hand even tighter. "You must hang on. You can do it, sir!"

Kinch and Carter both approached the bed; Kinch sitting on the opposite side of the bed, while Carter knelt down.

"You gotta hear us, Colonel," Kinch rested a hand on Hogan's shoulder. "It's like Newkirk said. We never turned our backs on you. We wouldn't do that. There's no way."

"Kinch is right, boy. I mean Colonel," Carter added. "We missed you the entire time you were gone. But we never gave up looking. Heck, we'd even defy London if they had told us to leave because we'd couldn't leave without you, sir. No way. We'd never leave without you. No siree, boy. I mean sir. We just couldn't leave you behind. There's just no way."

Just then, the tinkle of the bell alerted them that someone had entered; it was LeBeau, and he was carrying a cup of hot beef broth. As he got closer, he noticed the faces of the others.

"What is going on?" he asked, worried. "Has something happened to the Colonel?"

"Colonel Hogan's all right, Louie," Kinch replied without turning. "He's just a bit on the restless side, that's all."

LeBeau approached the bed. "The Colonel should eat this while it is hot," he said. "I prepared it as per instructions," he told Wilson and Prust.

Newkirk looked around and wiping the tears away from his face, released the Colonel's hand and got up. "Have a seat mate," he told the Frenchman. LeBeau replaced Newkirk on the edge of the bed. He sat the cup on the table, and then elevated Hogan's head.

"It is I, mon Colonel," LeBeau said gently. "I made something for you. It is a delicious beef broth. I know you will love it!"

"Not hungry," Hogan whispered. He winced when a strong abdominal cramp hit. The perspiration was pouring off his face.

"That is all right, Colonel. If you only take a few sips that would be fine. You just need some nourishment." Reaching for the cup, LeBeau blew into it hoping to cool off the contents. He then waved the cup in front of the Colonel's face. He could sense the Colonel's hunger taking over as he stared at the cup.

"Smells good," he whispered.

"Oui," LeBeau placed the cup to the Colonel's lips. "And it tastes even better." He smiled when Hogan took a sip. "C'mon, Colonel. Just a little bit more. That's it." He put the cup to Hogan's mouth again, and watched him take another two sips. Hogan then turned his head away indicating he didn't want anymore. "That's all right, mon Colonel. I will save some for you for dinner. Perhaps then you will take a wee bit more." He looked at his commander. "Rest now, mon Colonel," he said softly. "All of us here will take care of you." LeBeau felt the Colonel's body relax, and then gently laid the Colonel's head back down on the pillow. "Just relax and rest." He got to his feet, careful not to disturb the Colonel. He motioned for the others to follow. Once a safe distance away from Hogan, LeBeau looked at the others.

"I think once the Colonel is well enough, we should tell him what was done to him," he said.

Newkirk's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Are you balmy? Why would you say that?"

"Simple. One, Colonel Hogan is strong, and two, he can handle anything thrown at him and not suffer, as you say, a relapse. He would not allow himself."

"You heard the doctor, LeBeau," Kinch explained. "Normally, I'd agree with you. But the Colonel's never faced anything like this before. He's fighting something which has a grip on him right now and none of us has any way of knowing how long it will take for him to shake that grip."

Newkirk folded his arms. Right now he wanted a cigarette badly. But being in the infirmary he didn't dare light up. Feeling antsy, he then rubbed the back of his neck. "Besides, Louie, we don't want to give Colonel Hogan anything additional to worry about. I mean, it's like Michael said, the Gov'nor might begin questioning himself and his ability to lead. And we don't need the Gov'nor to have to worry about things like that when his recovery is the most important thing."

The men looked at Carter who stood with his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets.

"What do you think, Carter?" asked LeBeau.

Carter shrugged. "I say we shouldn't tell him. If he asks, we can just say it was an experimental drug and we have no idea."

"Wilson?"

"I say we don't tell him."

Kinch looked at the Frenchman. "Well, Louie, looks like you're alone with your decision."

"Oui, I know." He sighed. "All right. I will go along with all of you for now. We will keep the truth from the Colonel about the heroin and say it was an experimental drug. But just keep this in mind. Colonel Hogan is not stupid. He might eventually begin to put things together. Just make sure you know what you are going to say then."


	35. Chapter 35Diels Loses Control

**Chapter 35---Diels Loses Control**

"_Colonel Hogan, come to me. I have what you need. You know you want it. I can tell you want it. Just come to me and it's yours." _

_Hogan, looking around while holding his abdomen as a cramp overtook him and with sweat pouring down his face, slowly trudged in the direction he thought the voice was coming from. "Where are you?" he asked weakly._

"_You are getting closer to me. Just keep coming."_

_After taking a few more unsteady steps, Hogan found himself staring into the smiling face of Captain Diels. "I see you found me, Colonel Hogan," he said coolly. He held up the syringe. "I have what you want. It's all yours if you want it. You only have to answer one question and it's yours."_

_Hogan winced as a sharp pain brought him to his knees. He fell over onto his side, curling up into a ball. "I hurt so badly. The pain. I can't take the pain."_

_Diels slowly approached Hogan's body lying on the ground and, with hands clasped behind his back, walked around him looking down at him with a smirk the entire time. Finally, he knelt down in front of the Colonel and held up the syringe right in front of Hogan's eyes. "You don't look well at all, Colonel," he sneered. "I think you could use this. You just have to tell me you're Papa Bear and it's yours."_

"_I…I…." Hogan squeezed his eyes tightly shut._

"_Get away from him!" a voice shouted from behind the Captain. He turned, and slowly stood. He found himself facing Kinch, Carter, LeBeau and Newkirk, all armed with pistols. Diels smirked._

"_Well, well, what have we here," he sneered. "You've come back for your Colonel? Well, you're all a bit late. He belongs to us now."_

"_Us?" asked Newkirk, puzzled._

"_Um-hmm." Diels held up the syringe. "Me and this. Us. Colonel Hogan no longer belongs to you. You turned your backs on him. He was forced to rely on me. I was his only friend."_

"_That's because you bloody lied to him," Newkirk said as he and LeBeau, with guns pointed at Diels, made their way around the Gestapo Captain until they were beside Hogan. They each stuck their weapons in their waistbands and knelt down beside the Colonel. They gently eased the Colonel to his knees. Newkirk glared at Diels. "You bloody well lied to him about us being there and turning our backs on him, didn't you?"_

_Diels smirked. "So what if I lied to him about you. Fact remains, Corporal, Colonel Hogan doesn't trust any of you any more. He trusts me and this." He again held up the syringe. _

"_Lied?" Hogan said in a shaky voice. "You lied to me? My men…"_

"_Turn their backs on you?" Diels chuckled. "No, Colonel. They weren't even there. I needed you to believe they had abandoned you so you would depend on me completely. And you did."_

_Hogan allowed Newkirk and LeBeau to help him to his feet. He was very shaky. _

"_C'mon, Gov'nor. You can do it. Just take it slow. We're here to take you home with us."_

"_Home…" Hogan repeated through clenched teeth. "Want to go home." Newkirk, holding tightly to one of Hogan's arms, reached around him and wiped the Colonel's forehead with his hand. _

"_That's right, sir. We're taking you home and get you well again."_

_Diels smirked. "He will never belong to you again. He belongs to us now."_

"_Correction," Kinch said. "He belongs to nobody but himself, Captain. You don't control Colonel Hogan; nobody does. And we're gonna make sure you never come near him again." _

_Hogan seemed totally disillusioned as he tried to comprehend what he'd been told. His men hadn't turned their backs on him. The Captain had lied._

"You lied to me," Hogan muttered as he tossed and turned restlessly on the bed; he was between consciousness and unconsciousness. "He lied," he continued muttering.

Kinch sat down in the chair beside the bed. He gripped the Colonel's hand. "We're here, Colonel. We're all here. We won't let anybody hurt you. You're safe now. You're back home with us."

"Home….back home….safe…"

"_Home. I want to…go home."_

"_Don't worry, Colonel," Kinch replied, as he and Carter circled around the Captain until they stood in front of him, but between him and Hogan. "We'll get you home. But first, we have to deal with Captain Diels."_

_Diels sneered. "You think you can keep us away from him?" he asked with a laugh. "There is no prison cell in London that can hold me. I promise you I will be back and take Colonel Hogan somewhere where you'll never find him. And I will turn him into a hopeless drug addict after extracting all the information I can about his operation."_

"No," Hogan whispered. "Can't let him…can't tell. Must protect…men." Newkirk, Carter, and LeBeau all gathered around the bed. Carter gripped Hogan's other hand. Newkirk, sitting on the edge of the bed, placed a hand on Hogan's chest. LeBeau knelt beside the bed and gently stroked Hogan's dark hair. There were tears running down his cheeks.

"We'll all here, sir," Newkirk said, his voice breaking. "We won't leave you. You're safe now."

"Safe…the men…safe…"

"_Who said anything about you going to London," Kinch told him angrily._

_Now Diels was puzzled. "Then where am I going?" he asked._

"_To Hell!" Kinch replied and fired his weapon. Diels, with a stunned look on his face, staggered backwards. Looking down, he saw blood spurting from his chest. Kinch fired again, catching Diels in the forehead. The Captain collapsed to the ground and lay still. Approaching cautiously, Kinch knelt beside him and pressed two fingers against his neck to check for a pulse. There was none. Satisfied, he turned his attention to the syringe laying on the ground, and stomped on it with his foot, breaking the glass, it's contents mixing with the dirt. "Now you'll never hurt the Colonel again," he muttered. He and Carter turned and approaching the others, looked directly at Hogan. "Let's get you home, Colonel," he said. _

* * *

"Noooooooo!!!" Hogan suddenly cried out. Tears fell down his cheeks. "He lied to me. Lied." Hogan forced his eyes open and glanced around at the four men gathered around him. A frown appeared. "Papa Bear. Wanted to know if I was Papa Bear. Didn't tell him, did I?"

Kinch glanced over his shoulder at Prust and Wilson, licked his dry lips, then turned back to his commanding officer and smiled. "No, Colonel. You didn't tell him anything." Kinch secretly hoped that was true. They'd have to speak with Bluebird to know for sure.

"He lied to you, mon Colonel," answered LeBeau. "We would never abandon you. You should know that about us."

"Besides, Gov'nor," Newkirk added. "Since when did we ever follow orders to leave you?" he let a small smile appear.

"We'll always watch your back, Colonel," said Kinch.

"You can count on us, boy. I mean sir," Carter chimed in finally.

Hogan weakly looked at each man, though he couldn't focus on the faces. "My men," he said softly. "Trust you."

Wilson and Prust approached and began chasing the men away.

"We must take the Colonel's temperature and Sergeant Wilson must give another injection of penicillin. Producing a thermometer, Prust stuck it under Hogan's tongue while he checked his pulse. Meanwhile, Wilson swabbed the Colonel's hip and injected the penicillin." After a few minutes, Prust removed the thermometer and read it. A smile forced it way onto his face. "Your temperature has gone down to 101 degrees, Colonel. It seems the penicillin is doing its job."

Prust sat down on the edge of the bed. Patting his friend's shoulder, he noticed Hogan had drifted off to sleep. He sighed.

"_You didn't leave me," Hogan kept repeating as he allowed Newkirk and LeBeau to assist him walking with Kinch in front of them and Carter behind them, watching the rear._

"_Blimey, Gov'nor," Newkirk replied. "I'm sorry we couldn't find you sooner. We searched, we had the underground search, and even old Klink had the guards searching."_

"_Oui," LeBeau added. "We even called in favors from London to have them use their contacts to search for you. We refused to give up."_

"_But Diels said…"_

"_Forget Diels, sir," Kinch replied without turning. "He was out to destroy you, us, and the operation. But he's dead now so he can't hurt you anymore."_

"_Oui. And whatever he did to you, we will fix it."_

"_Main thing is we got you back," Carter chimed in. "And boy are we glad about that."_

"_What did he do to me," Hogan mumbled._

"What did he do to me?" Hogan mumbled in his sleep as he started turning and tossing restlessly. Prust patted his friend's shoulder and slowly got to his feet. As he did, Wilson sat down on the opposite side of the bed with a basin of water which he placed on the table. Wringing out the cloth, he proceeded to pat the Colonel's damp face. As he was doing that, Hogan suddenly cracked open his eyes and appeared to be looking at Wilson. "Joe," he murmured weakly.

Wilson paused what he was doing. He looked at Hogan. "Can I do something for you, Colonel?" he asked. "Can I get you something?"

"Chocolate," the Colonel requested weakly. "I need it. Please."

Prust allowed a wide smile to appear. He started to get some, but noticed LeBeau was already going through Wilson's desk and broke off a piece of the chocolate; Prust poured a glass of water.

LeBeau squeezed past Prust and sat down on the bed. Cradling the Colonel's head he fed him the chocolate and watched him chew and swallow it. Taking the glass from Prust he put the glass to the Colonel's lips and to his surprise, Hogan thirstily emptied the entire glass. LeBeau laid his head back down.

"How do you feel, mon Colonel?" he asked, worry etched on his face.

Hogan forced himself to turn his head towards the Frenchman. "Is Diels really dead?" he asked.

LeBeau seemed caught off-guard by the question. He looked at Kinch who nodded. The Frenchman turned back to Hogan and smiled. "Oui, Colonel. He is dead. He cannot hurt you any more."

"Good," Hogan's voice trailed off as sleep overcame him again. Neither man saw a slightly bigger angel with a smile on his face. The angel, reaching over, patted the Colonel on his shoulder.

"_You are going to make it, Colonel," the angel replied. "Just put yourself in the hands of your men and you will be fine. Trust them."_

"I trust them,'' the Colonel murmured.

* * *

Klink entered his office after being summoned by General Burkhalter. He had seen Hochstetter pass him by while he waited to be allowed back inside. The Major simply smirked at him as walked by and exited the Kommandantur. When Klink finally re-entered his office, the smell of burned paper assailed his nostrils. He slowly sat down behind his desk before noticing the smell was coming from his wastebasket. Picking it up, he noticed the ashes. He looked up at the General questioningly.

"It's none of your business, Klink," Burkhalter replied before the Kommandant could open his mouth. He slowly got to his feet, putting on his cap. "Now if you'll excuse me I have an important luncheon in town. Burkhalter opened the door to Klink's office, and smiled. "Are you ready, my dear?" he asked sweetly.

Hilda approached the doorway. "Jawohl, Herr General," she replied, forcing a sweet smile on her face. She saw Klink's face fall.

"Fraulein Hilda, how could you?" Klink muttered.

Burkhalter glanced back at Klink with a smirk. "You see, Klink. Being a General has its advantages."

"I'll keep that in mind, sir," Klink replied nervously.

Burkhalter chuckled. "Maybe after the war." He offered Hilda his arm in a gentlemanly manner. "Shall we go, my dear?"

Seconds later, Klink sat alone in his office; still wondering what had been burned in his wastebasket, but suspecting it was not only something bad, but something that both the General and the Major intended remain a secret.


	36. Chapter 36Cutting All Ties

**Chapter 36---Cutting All Ties**

Wilson had changed saline bottles later that same evening, making a total of four bottles since Hogan was brought back to camp. The Colonel had taken a few sips of beef broth at dinner, and another piece of chocolate followed by a few sips of water. So far, he had been able to keep everything down which, to Prust and Wilson, was a positive sign. Also, the fact that Hogan's fever had gone down to 101 degrees was promising as well. Both the doctor and medic felt that Hogan had possibly turned the corner in his recovery, and stood a good chance of surviving. But surviving knowing what he was given would be a different matter, that is if he was even told. So far, there was a difference of opinion among the Colonel's men.

Even Prust had to admit that Hogan looked a bit better than he had since he was brought back to camp. And while the Colonel slept, Prust, with Carter's help, unwrapped Hogan's right arm and as Carter watched, the doctor closely examined the infected areas. He was pleased to see that the infected punctures were beginning to show signs of clearing up. He and Carter exchanged smiles. Applying more medicated salve, Prust then wrapped a fresh gauze around the arm. While they were doing that, Wilson had given the Colonel a penicillin injection for the evening. Then, he and LeBeau gave the Colonel a lukewarm sponge bath. For the first time in days, a sense of hope appeared in the infirmary that Hogan might survive. While Hogan continued sleeping, the men all gathered in a far corner of the room to talk where Hogan would not be able to hear, yet kept their voices low just in case.

"I've been thinking about it since we last talked," Kinch said seriously. "And I'm starting to see LeBeau's point. I mean, Colonel Hogan had no control over what was given to him, and he has a right to know what was done to him."

"Oui," LeBeau chimed in. "That is what I have been saying all along. Also, he would have no reason to be embarrassed by what happened because it was forced on him."

Newkirk rubbed the back of his neck as he mulled everything over.

"Blimey. I know both of you are right, but it still bothers me just thinking about telling the Gov'nor what was done to 'im."

"Boy, it sure does," Carter added. "I mean, how do you think Colonel Hogan's gonna take the news once he finds out?"

"Because by him knowing," LeBeau explained, "He will be able to fight that much harder to break the hold that filthy Bosche has over him. Besides, mon Colonel needs to know what was done to him."

"Well," Wilson sighed. "I still feel in the Colonel's present condition, he couldn't handle being told."

"I don't mean now," said LeBeau. "I mean when the Colonel has recovered sufficiently." He looked around at the others. "All of you know as well as I that the Colonel will have questions. And how long do you think we can continue lying to him before he suspects we are keeping something from him?"

"LeBeau's right about that," Newkirk readily agreed. "The Colonel would know in two seconds that we were keeping something from him. And you know how he is when that happens."

"We sure do," Carter said eagerly. "And once he finds out he'd be madder than a wet hen. Boy, I remember one time…."

"Andrew, quit your yammerin'," Newkirk replied rolling his eyes. "We get the bloody picture."

"Carter's right," agreed Kinch. "The Colonel would definitely be furious."

Newkirk shrugged. "Yeah, but, I'm sure the Gov'nor would realize we only kept it from him for his own protection," he admitted.

"I'm sure he would, Newkirk," Kinch replied. "But his understanding would be overshadowed by his anger. And boy would he be angry."

The others looked at each other. They all knew Kinch was right. Despite understanding their reasons for not telling him the truth, Hogan would still be furious.

"So what's the decision gonna be?" asked Carter. "We gonna tell the Colonel or not?"

Kinch sighed. "I guess we're gonna tell him the truth when he's able to handle it. But under no circumstances is anybody else in camp, or even our own barracks, to know the truth. If anybody asks, it was an experimental drug."

"Kinch is right," LeBeau afreed. "To everybody else, it must be that way."

The radioman looked at Prust who had been silent up until now. "What do you think, Michael?" he asked.

Letting out a deep breath, Prust folded his arms and looked over his shoulder at the man sleeping in the bed. He had listened to the arguments by Hogan's team, and he already knew where Wilson stood. He sighed wearily.

"Robert would want to know the truth," he admitted. He turned back to face the others. "Tell him when he's well enough. But not now. Right now his condition is too fragile."

Wilson glanced at the doctor with raised eyebrows. "What made you change your mind, Michael?" he asked, curious.

"Joe, I know I haven't known Robert as long as you or the others. But from what I do know, and I'm sure all of you know this. He hates those closest to him to lie to him."

The men all concurred that the doctor was correct in his assumption.

"If you lie to Robert, he'll know it," Prust continued. "But worse than that, he'll feel that you believe he can't handle knowing. And there's no telling what effect that would have on him mentally. Now I know you men care very much for Colonel Hogan and would do anything to protect him. But with this, I think protecting him from the truth could be detrimental."

Newkirk folded his arms and sighed. "I guess that tears it then," he said tiredly. "When the Colonel's able to handle the truth, we tell 'im ."

* * *

_Hogan, sweating profusely, lay on the ground curled up near where Diels' body lay. His entire body was shaking from the tremors and the chills. And worst of all, he was alone beside a dead body and a smashed syringe. He dragged himself towards the smashed syringe, allowing his fingers to touch the pieces of broken glass. He let his forehead rest on his outstretched arm, and began to sob uncontrollably._

_"What am I going to do?" he slurred his words. "I need it and it's gone. What do I do now?" He ran his fingers over the contents of the syringe that had soaked into the dirt. He wrapped his arms around his abdomen as a painful cramp struck. "What do I do now? What am I gonna do?" And cried out as another cramp struck. He looked totally pathetic to anyone who saw him._

_Suddenly, Hogan felt a blanket being draped over his body. He struggled to raise his head to see who had put the blanket over him, but he was too exhausted. He could only manage to move his eyes and noticed Newkirk kneeling beside him, tucking the blanket around him. The Englander gently helped Hogan to a sitting position._

_"Newkirk…" Hogan whispered through gritted teeth._

_"Take it easy, Colonel," Newkirk replied while rubbing his hands up and down Hogan's arms in an attempt to warm him. "The others will be back in a few minutes. You're gonna be alright, Gov'nor. I've got your back as always."_

_Hogan clutched the blanket tightly around him. " I hurt so badly, Newkirk," he murmured. "I don't think I can make it without it." He tried to reach for one of the broken pieces of glass, but Newkirk wouldn't let him touch it._

_"You don't need that to feel better, sir," the Englander said gently. "You can survive without it. It's only because of that bloody bastard that you think you need it to survive. That's what he wanted you to believe, Colonel. But it isn't true."_

"Newkirk…" Hogan whispered.

The Englander hurried over to the bed and sat on the edge. "I'm here, Colonel. I heard you call me name."

_"I hurt all over. I need it so badly. You have to get it for me. Please. I'm begging you."_

"I hurt all over, Newkirk. You have to get it for me. I'm begging you. Please."

_Hogan began to cry uncontrollably. Not knowing what else to do, Newkirk held the Colonel close while continuing running his hands up and down. He could feel Hogan's entire body trembling from the shakes._

Newkirk gripped the Colonel's hand tightly. He could feel the clamminess of the Colonel's hand and the tremors. "Just hang on, Gov'nor. I'm right here and I'm not goin' anywhere. We're all here. We won't leave you alone. Just go with it. It'll pass, mate."

"How is he, mon ami?" asked LeBeau as he, Kinch, and Carter appeared from out of nowhere.

"He's got the chills and the shakes," Newkirk explained, worried. He saw LeBeau holding something in his hand. "What's that?"

"It's some chocolate which should make him feel better," the Frenchman said.

"And I have some water," said Carter.

_"I'm sorry," Hogan cried. "I'm so sorry."_

"I'm sorry," Hogan whispered to Newkirk. "I'm so, so sorry." He began to cry.

_"Sorry about what, sir?" asked Carter._

"Sorry about what, Colonel?" asked Carter.

_"For letting this happen." Hogan wiped his watery eyes and nose with the back of his arm. "I let it happen. I let this happen."_

"For letting this happen. I let it happen. I let him do this to me. "

_The men all knelt beside their commanding officer. Kinch rested a hand on Hogan's trembling shoulder. "Colonel, look at me."_

_Hogan struggled to look at his radioman._

_"You didn't allow anything to happen, sir. It was done to you. You have nothing to apologize for."_

"Colonel, you didn't allow Diels to do anything," said Newkirk. "He did this to you deliberately. You didn't let anything happen. You have nothing to apologize for."

_"I'm so embarrassed," Hogan sobbed._

"I am so, so embarrassed," Hogan said as the tears fell down his cheeks. "I can only imagine what you must think of me."

"Mon Colonel," LeBeau said, kneeling beside the head of the bed, gripped the Colonel's shoulder. "We don't blame you at all. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. You did nothing wrong. That filthy, lying Bosche did this to you."

Hogan suddenly doubled over from the stomach cramps. All four men were at his side. LeBeau fed Hogan a piece of chocolate.

"Chew it slowly, Colonel," he said. "It will make you feel better."

Hogan slowly chewed the chocolate and swallowed it. Carter immediately put the glass of water to his lips.

After a few sips of water, Hogan turned his head away indicating he didn't want any more. He then turned back and looked at the four men gathered around him.

"Why?" he asked quietly.

"Why what, Colonel?" asked a puzzled Kinch.

"Why are you helping me? Hogan asked though clenched teeth as a strong cramp hit him. He began coughing into his pillow for a moment. Newkirk could feel the pressure on his hand.

"Because you're our Gov'nor," said Newkirk.

"Oui, mon Colonel," LeBeau said. "We will always be there for you."

"We sure will, Colonel," Carter chimed in.

"You can always count on us to watch your back," Kinch added.

"I don't deserve your loyalty," Hogan explained in a tired voice. He knew he was falling asleep. "I don't…deserve it. Let you all down."

"Colonel," Kinch said. "You deserve our loyalty and much more. And you could never let us down. Not now. Not ever."

It was then that Kinch and the others realized the Colonel had fallen asleep on them. Kinch looked up at Prust.

"What's happening to the Colonel?" he asked, worried.

"Depression is setting in now," Prust explained. "He's coming off the withdrawal and the depression is setting in. He's going to suffer with it until he's completely through the withdrawal." He sighed. "I suggest we all try and get some sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day."


	37. Chapter 37Let The Healing Begin

**Chapter 37---Let The Healing Begin**

Come morning in the infirmary, Wilson hung a new bottle of saline solution, the fifth, then checked the line that ran from the bottle to the needle inserted into Hogan's arm. Everything looked good. He then gave Hogan another injection of penicillin in the hip. The Colonel, though still asleep, seemed to be resting peacefully. He then looked around the infirmary and noticed the others were still sleeping with the exception of LeBeau and Carter both of whom were gone. Wilson smiled knowing they were probably back in the barracks preparing breakfast.

"Ummm," Hogan suddenly murmured as he shifted his position. Wilson immediately sat down on the edge of the bed. He felt Hogan's forehead with the back of his hand; it was still warm. Producing a thermometer, the medic slipped it under the Colonel's tongue and checked his pulse. He was pleased that the Colonel's pulse had slowed down close to normal. He removed the thermometer and after reading it, a small smile appeared.

"What does it say, Joe?"

Looking up, Wilson saw Prust standing before him.

"His temperature's gone down to 100."

"That is good news. It means the penicillin is doing it's job. Have you checked his blood pressure yet?" Prust sat down on the chair beside the bed.

"I was just about to do that after I took his pulse." Wilson got up and walked to his desk and got his blood pressure device. After a short time, he looked up and smiled. "His blood pressure is still a bit high, but much better than its been. I've just given him another injection of penicillin and hung a fresh bottle of saline solution." He sighed wearily as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I hope things break soon."

"Well, major withdrawal peaks between forty-eight and seventy-two hours after the individual receives his last dose. The symptoms then begin to subside after about a week. So far, this is only the third day."

"To be perfectly honest, Michael. When they brought the Colonel in, I didn't think he'd make it through one night much less to this point. I had conditioned myself to accept the fact that he was going to die."

"A lot of those in his condition do, Joe," Prust explained. "But Robert's Irish origins make him the stubborn man he is. And it's that stubborness that has kept him alive." He noticed the exhaustion on Wilson's face. "When was the last time you slept?"

Wilson rubbed his tired eyes. "I caught a cat nap a few hours ago. I'm okay."

"Go lay down and get some sleep. I'll keep watch over our patient."

Just then the bell on the door chimed. Looking around, both men noticed LeBeau carrying a tray with hot coffee. Behind him was Carter with another tray filled with breakfast plates. The aroma of the food soon filled the infirmary and awakened the others. Moments later, everyone was eating breakfast which consisted of crispy bacon, scrambled eggs and toast with butter on the side. There was an extra cup half-filled with hot coffee which LeBeau had brought especially for the Colonel.

"How is he, Michael?" asked Kinch in between bites of bacon.

"His temperature's down to 100, and his vitals are still a bit high but are slowly returning to normal."

"That's good isn't it?" asked an excited Carter.

"It's promising," Prust replied with a slight smile. "But the Colonel still has a long way to go before he's over the hump as they say. I was just telling Joe that the withdrawal peaks in forty-eight to seventy-two hours, and then begin to subside after about one week."

"Ummmm," Hogan moaned again. Prust hastily put down his plate and approaching the bed, sat down on the edge. He saw Hogan looking at him through barely open eyes. "Michael…" he whispered.

"Robert. How do you feel? Are you in pain?"

"Hurt…all over…feel hot…"

"You have an infection that caused a fever to develop. But your fever is slowly coming down."

"Feel weak…." He suddenly gritted his teeth as a cramp came, but somehow with less intensity than the others. Prust gripped Hogan's hand tightly.

"Robert, your men are all here. They have been here since you were brought back to camp."

Hogan appeared confused. "Brought back? Brought back from where?"

"You don't remember what happened to you?" asked Prust, not seemingly concerned.

Hogan weakly shook his head. "Last thing I remember is being in Klink's office. Everything after that…" he gritted his teeth again as another spasm hit. "…is a blank. What happened…to me?"

"We can discuss that when you're stronger, Robert. Would you like to see your men? I know they would like to see you very much."

"Yes," he whispered.

Prust looked over at Hogan's men and waved them to come over. Kinch and Newkirk each sat on the opposite edges of the bed while LeBeau, holding a cup of coffee stood beside the bed. Carter sat in the chair. Hogan looked at each of them and saw the smiles and tears.

"Why the tears?" he asked, puzzled.

"You were so ill, Colonel," Kinch explained. "For awhile we didn't think you'd survive. You had such a high fever."

"For some reason I thought I'd never…see you….guys again. Don't know why…I thought that."

"Must've been because of the high fever, sir," Newkirk added. "I wouldn't worry about it none, Gov'nor."

Hogan's eyes fell on the little Frenchman. "Smell coffee…" Hogan said.

"Oui, mon Colonel. Would you like some?"

"Yes."

LeBeau cradled the Colonel's head and put the coffee cup to his lips. After a few sips, Hogan indicated he didn't want any more. LeBeau laid the Colonel's head back down on the pillow.

"Feel so sleepy. So…sleepy." Within minutes, Hogan was asleep again. LeBeau looked over at Prust, concern on his face and in his eyes.

"Do not worry, Corporal LeBeau," Prust explained. "He will fall asleep quite often until the fever's gone and he's over the withdrawal. He might even fall asleep during a conversation without warning."

"What about his not remembering what happened to him?" asked Kinch. He too, was worried.

Prust folded his arms. "That also is not unusual," he explained. "His mental functioning became so clouded and confused, that he may never remember what happened to him. That is why when you tell him the truth, you must keep in mind that to the Colonel, he will be hearing it for the first time. Don't push him and don't lay everything on him at once. Explain it to him gradually and then give him time to digest everything. Also, if he has any questions, try to answer them as honestly as you can."

* * *

The black Gestapo staff car, it's red flags, one on each side of the front of the car with the swastika emblazoned on them, flapped in the breeze. The driver got out and opened the front passenger side door and saluted as Major Hochstetter exited the car. Hochstetter returned the salute. The guard then opened the back passenger door and saluted as Captain Fuchs got out. Fuchs also returned the salute.

"Captain, I want you to check on Colonel Hogan while I meet with General Burkhalter and Kommandant Klink. Afterwards, I want you to come to Klink's office."

"Jawohl, Herr Major. At once," he replied, saluting; Hochstetter returned it half-heartedly. Fuchs hurried in the direction of the infirmary as the Major slowly walked up the steps of the Kommandantur.

As he made his way across the compound, Fuchs was worried about his friend. The last time he had seen Hogan was the day he and the Major had brought him back to Stalag 13. Things were so bad with Hogan, Fuchs had mentally and emotionally prepared himself for the worst. Reaching the infirmary, he took a deep breath before entering after exchanging salutes with the two guards posted outside. He looked up upon entering when he heard the tinkle of the small bell.

"That's our warning system," Kinch said with a smile approaching the Captain and greeted Fuchs. "It was installed in case we were talking about something we didn't want overheard. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How is the Colonel?"

"Come see for yourself," Kinch told him, leading him in the direction of the bed where Hogan was sleeping. Fuchs couldn't help but stare. LeBeau was busy shaving the Colonel having just finished combing his hair. Pausing for a brief moment, he looked up and smiled before resuming what he was doing.

"The Colonel always likes to look his best at all times," the little Frenchman explained without looking up.

"He looks much better than the last time I saw him," Fuchs remarked. "What's his condition?"

"His temperature's gone down from 103 to 100," Prust explained. "The infection in his arm is healing and he's responding to the penicillin. Also, he has no memory of what happened to him."

Kinch looked at Fuchs. "Where are my manners. Bluebird, meet Doctor Michael Prust. Doctor, meet Captain Fritz Fuchs, also known as Bluebird."

The two men shook hands. "I've met the doctor before, Kinch," Fuchs responded, smiling. "You couldn't have a better man working on the Colonel."

Prust motioned for Fuchs and the others except for LeBeau to the other side of the room, out of Hogan's hearing range.

"We've made a decision, Captain, and that is that Colonel Hogan, when he's well enough, will be told what happened to him as well as it being heroin he was given."

Fuchs didn't respond immediately. He clasped his hands behind his back. "What is your reasoning behind this decision?" he asked.

"He has a right to know," Kinch said. "He deserves to know."

"Also," Newkirk added. "He'll know right away if we keep it from him that we're hiding something. And knowing the Gov'nor, it won't take him long to find out what it is and he'll be bloody mad as hell."

"Are you prepared for the fallout that might come from telling him the truth?" Fuchs asked.

"Whatever the Colonel's reaction might be," Carter explained. "We'll be there for him and help him through it. But I do have a question for you, Captain?

"And what would that be?" asked Fuchs with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you gonna tell the Colonel if he asks you about what happened with Captain Diels?"

Fuchs let out a deep breath. He noticed everyone staring at him, waiting. Finally, after a long moment, he spoke.

"Should Colonel Hogan ask me, I will be as honest with him as I can. You're right. He does deserve to know and has the right to know. Lying to him would do more harm than good."

"Just out of curiosity," Kinch chimed in. "You said Diels is dead. What happened to the two guards who came here with him when he took the Colonel away?"

Fuchs sighed. "They're dead as well. Seems Diels got rid of the two guards and the driver. We suspect he didn't want anybody around who could turn on him so he eliminated his men. Personally, I believe he was probably going to leave Germany after getting all the information he could from the Colonel about his operation. And I also suspect he would've more than likely killed the Colonel before he took off."

The men exchanged looks but nobody said anything for a long moment.

"Blimey," Newkirk uttered softly, shaking his head.

"Well at least this Captain Diels can't hurt Colonel Hogan anymore," Carter replied positively. "We can at least be thankful for that."

Bluebird sighed as he lowered his head, lost in thought.

_You're right that Diels can't hurt Colonel Hogan anymore,_ he told himself. _But the damage may already have been done. All any of us can do is wait and see how much, if any of it, can be repaired__**.**_


	38. Chapter 38Hogan's Setback

**Chapter 38---Hogan's Setback**

Today was a big day for the Colonel according to Prust and Wilson. After four days, the restraints had been removed as was the needle for the saline solution bottles. The only things that continued on this fifth day was the penicillin injections and the treatment of the needle punctures. Wilson knew it would take three more days before the penicillin injections could be stopped; but the needle punctures wouldn't go away completely for at least four weeks. So the Colonel would have a reminder of what he went through for at least a month. In addition, his temperature was almost back to normal; and Hogan had been lucid for a little more than twenty-four hours.

Prust sat on the edge of the bed and proceeded to unwrap Hogan's right arm when he noticed the Colonel stir and open his eyes. He smiled when he saw the doctor.

"Michael, it's good to see you. How am I doing?"

"Robert, you're doing very well. I'd say if things continue the way they are, perhaps in possibly ten days more days you might be able to be moved back to your own quarters."

"Thank God," Hogan murmured. "I'm getting tired of seeing Wilson daily," he joked; his eyes watching the doctor unwrap the gauze. "Where is everybody?"

"Joe is in barracks seven; seems two prisoners have a cold. Your men are in barracks two but promised they'd be back." He tossed the dirty gauze in the wastebasket. He noticed Hogan's eyes narrow as he stared. "Robert, what's wrong?"

"Oh my God!" Hogan cried when he saw his bare arm. "My God! What was done to me, Michael? What happened to me? All those needle marks. Oh my God!" Hogan squeezed his eyes tightly shut and turned his head away so he wouldn't have to see the marks. He began to sob quietly. "Oh God," he kept murmuring.

Prust shook his head. He put a hand gently on his friend's shoulder. "Robert, look at me," he said softly.

"I can't. Oh God! Needle marks! That's why I was so sick, wasn't it?" Hogan suddenly opened his eyes and looked at Prust with red, wet eyes and tear-stained cheeks. "What was it, Michael? What was I given? Tell me. I need to know."

Just then Hogan's men re-entered the infirmary. They all sensed something was wrong by the way Prust looked at them from where he was sitting.

"I think the moment we've all been dreading has finally come," Kinch whispered to the others. They approached the bed and saw the distress their commanding officer was in and Hogan's bare arm lying in Prust's lap, and knew immediately the Colonel had seen the needle marks. The pain in their eyes did not escape Hogan.

"You all know, don't you?" he asked, his voice breaking. "What was it? Tell me!" Hogan was becoming agitated.

Kinch sat down on the opposite side of the bed; Hogan's eyes following him, never leaving his face.

"Colonel, we will tell you everything. But you have to calm down. Unless you calm down, we won't tell you anything," he said calmly. "Can you do that for us, Colonel?"

As Kinch talked, Prust proceeded to apply the medicated salve and re-wrap the arm with clean gauze. He had decided to let the men explain things to a certain point to the Colonel, then he would take over. He could see the Colonel appeared to be calming down as Kinch talked to him; but the fear was still in his eyes. Fear of the unknown.

Hogan swallowed hard and let out a deep breath. "Alright, Kinch, I'm as calm as I'm going to get. Now, what was done to me?"

Kinch proceed to then explain how a Gestapo Captain named Diels removed him from Stalag 13 with phony arrest orders. At that point, Newkirk, who sat down in the empty chair beside the bed, picked up the story from there, with LeBeau and Carter each taking turns finishing bringing Hogan up to the present moment.

"So, in other words, this Gestapo Captain kidnapped me for his own purposes which was to find out about the operation is what you're telling me?" He looked at each of the men.

"Yes, sir," Newkirk replied grimly, afraid of the next question he was sure to come. Stealing glances at the others, he could see they all felt the same way.

"You've all told me everything except the one thing I need to know," Hogan said. "And that is what this Gestapo Captain gave me to try and get this information from me."

The men all turned to Prust this time. Seeing them do so, Hogan's eyes shifted to his friend as well.

"Michael?" he asked nervously.

Prust sighed. "Robert, he injected you repeatedly with heroin and got you addicted."

There was a long moment of silence as only one word echoed in Hogan's head. Heroin!

Finally, there was a wail of such intense agony from Hogan, that everybody thought he was having an attack. Newkirk reached out and touched his commander's arm, but Hogan immediately turned away, shutting his eyes and sobbed uncontrollably.

Prust gripped his friend's shoulder. "Robert, look at me. Please."

Hogan covered his face with his hand. "Go away! All of you! Just go away and leave me alone! Oh God! Heroin! No!" He then buried his face in his pillow and continued to sob.

"Colonel…." Kinch said calmly. "Please. You're over the worst of it."

"Just go away! All of you! Please go!" Hogan's muffled voice was heard.

Carter would not be deterred however. Grabbing the Colonel by one shoulder, he pulled him onto his back forcing him to look at him. Carter also had tears rolling down his face. "Colonel, don't do this to yourself. Don't shut down because of what that bastard did to you. Don't let him win!"

"Don't you understand, Carter. Heroin! He turned me into a drug addict!"

"No he didn't, sir. I don't know much about this entire thing, but from where I stand, you can't be a drug addict if it was forced on you against your will. Heck, you didn't voluntarily take the stuff. This Captain did this to you…" He saw Hogan turn his head away and shut his eyes. But Carter gripped Hogan's jaw and turned his head towards him again and held it there. "Colonel, I won't let you shut yourself off from us. We thought we had lost you when this creep took you out of camp. We thought we'd never find or see you again. But then we got you back. Don't let this guy win by you shutting down. Please, sir."

"Andrew's right, Gov'nor. We're here for you. And we're not going anywhere," said Newkirk.

"Oui, mon Colonel," LeBeau replied wiping his face. "This was done to you deliberately by an evil Bosche. We are here for you always. No matter what."

"Please, Colonel," Kinch added. "Let us help you. You can beat this. You've already gotten over the worst of it. You just have to hang in and let us help you. Please, let us help you."

Hogan wiped his cheeks with the back of his hand and looked at the four men. His team. His friends. Still willing to stick by him despite everything. He looked at Prust.

"What are the chances that I will turn to this drug again?" he asked, still looking at the men.

Prust let out a deep breath. He clasped his hands, letting his arms rest on his legs. "Robert, you went through what is known as 'cold turkey' drug withdrawal meaning we had to wean you off the heroin gradually. But to fully recover from the withdrawal will take about one week. As a substitute for the drug, you were given pieces of chocolate followed by a few sips of water."

"Chocolate?" Hogan turned to Prust, puzzled.

"Yes. The chocolate gave you the same euphoric feeling as the heroin, and also the sugar your body needed to burn. The water was to cut down on the nausea. You haven't had any solid food for nearly a week except for the chocolate, water, a little thin broth and some coffee. You were also given several bottles of saline solution because you were very dehydrated. To answer your other question, Robert, there's always the chance you could relapse. There will be times when you will have cravings for the drug. But that will eventually pass in time. But whether or not you relapse will depend a lot on you, your strength, and help from your men and Sergeant Wilson."

Hogan sighed wearily. He was still in shock over discovering what he had been injected with and addicted to. "What kind of help, Michael?" he asked.

"Well, you'll have to occupy your mind with unrelated thoughts that will, in time, eliminate your body's physical craving for the heroin."

"And how much time are we talking about? A month? Six months? A year? What?"

"There's no way to tell, Robert. I'm sorry."

"I see," Hogan replied in a voice devoid of emotion. He laid an arm across his eyes. "Could all of you leave me alone for awhile? I need to do some serious thinking."

"Sure, Colonel," Kinch replied as he and the others and Prust got up and started to leave.

"Not you, Kinch," Hogan said keeping his eyes covered. "I want you to stay for awhile."

Kinch looked at the others, puzzled. "Sure, Colonel," he said sitting in the chair beside the bed. "I'll stay as long as you want me to." The radioman knew that he could be sitting for awhile without Hogan saying anything as he might just want Kinch's company. Or, it might be something he wanted to discuss with Kinch without the others hearing. He didn't have long to wait.

"Are we alone, Kinch?" Hogan asked still keeping his eyes covered.

"Yes, sir."

"Good." Hogan uncovered his eyes and turned his head to face his second-in-command.

"Kinch, I want you to answer a question for me."

"If I can, Colonel," Kinch answered.

"How would you feel taking over the operation for me?"

Kinch shrugged. "I can continue to hold things down until you've recovered, sir," he said, feeling there was something odd in Hogan's voice.

"I'm not talking temporarily, Kinch. I'm talking about permanently."

"Excuse me, sir?" Kinch stared at his commanding officer with raised eyebrows. "Colonel, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"You heard me, Kinch. I want you to take over the operation permanently."

"And where will you be if I might ask, sir?"

"I want you to inform General Butler that I am resigning my command effective immediately. When he asks why, tell him the truth about the heroin. Don't lie to him."

Kinch took a long moment before he uttered the words he never thought he would ever hear himself utter to his commanding officer.

"Colonel, you can court-martial me, kick me off the team or have me transferred out of the barracks. But under no circumstances will I contract General Butler with that message, nor will I replace you permanently."

Hogan's eyes narrowed as his face darkened. "Are you refusing to obey a direct order, Sergeant?"

Kinch let out a deep breath. He knew Hogan well enough to know when he addressed someone by their rank he was angry; very angry. "I guess I am, Colonel," he said gently.

"Then get out of my sight, Sergeant!" Hogan shouted loud enough to bring the others running, including Prust. They all saw Hogan glaring angrily at his second-in-command. "I said get out, Sergeant!"

Kinch sighed and looked at the others as he got to his feet and silently walked past them and out of the infirmary, slamming the door behind him.

"Mon Colonel, what is wrong?" asked LeBeau, confused.

Hogan laid his arm over his eyes again. "All of you just leave me alone! Please! Just go away!"

The men looked at each other, confused and worried. Something had happened between the Colonel and Kinch.

"Colonel, is there something we…" Carter began saying.

Hogan uncovered his eyes, and glared angrily at all of them. He didn't have to say a single word. His face and silence spoke volumes.

"I think we'd better leave the Gov'nor alone and let him rest," Newkirk grabbed Carter's arm and led him, followed by LeBeau, out of the infirmary. That left Prust alone with Hogan.

"Why are you still here," Hogan said; it was a statement as opposed to a question.

"Unfortunately, Robert," Prust replied calmly. "Until you have been discharged by either myself or Sergeant Wilson, a medical person must be with you in case any problems arise. So, in other words, you're stuck with me."

"Fine," the Colonel snapped. "Stay if you want. Just leave me alone!" Hogan abruptly turned his back on Prust and covered his face with one hand.

Prust, sitting down in the chair, crossed his legs and folded his arms; his eyes watching his friend's back. Although he wasn't absolutely certain, he thought he saw Hogan's body shake and heard himcry.


	39. Chapter 39A Temporary Rift Between Fr

**Chapter 39---A Temporary Rift Between Friends**

Newkirk, Carter and LeBeau found Kinch in the tunnels, pacing back and forth like a caged lion; anger evident on his face. He was rubbing the back of his neck and mumbling something nobody could understand. It took a few moments for him to notice his three friends staring at him causing him to stop pacing. Sighing wearily, Kinch sat down on the bunk he kept in the radio room.

LeBeau and Newkirk sat on either side of Kinch while Carter sat at the table with the radio.

"What happened mon ami?" asked LeBeau, perplexed. "What did the Colonel say that has you so upset?"

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you," the radioman replied.

"Try us," Newkirk told him.

"The Colonel asked me to take over the unit permanently, and to contact General Butler and inform him effective immediately, that the Colonel is resigning his command. I told him no on both accounts."

LeBeau chuckled weakly. "I bet that's what got the Colonel so angry."

"You think the Colonel was serious, Kinch?" Carter found himself asking. "About resigning his command, I mean?"

"He sounded pretty serious to me," Kinch replied. "Trouble is, I know why he's doing it."

"Well for one thing, the Gov'nor's not thinking straight right now. I mean, didn't Doctor Prust say that to fully get over the withdrawal would take about a week? It's only been five bloody days. The Colonel needs time to fully recover from this withdrawal he's going through. You can't take what he says seriously at this point."

"Oui, I agree," added LeBeau. "The Colonel needs time to get over the withdrawal completely. He will feel differently once he's better. You'll see."

Carter clasped his hands in his lap. His eyes narrowed. "But what after he's better he still feels the same way? What do we do then?"

The other three looked at him knowing the young Sergeant had raised a valid point. Nobody wanted to address the possibility. Finally, however, Newkirk spoke up.

"Let's just wait and cross that ruddy bridge when we come to it. Right now, we have a bigger problem."

"What's that?" asked Carter.

Newkirk rolled his eyes and shook his head sadly. "We have to find a way to mend things between Kinch and the Gov'nor."

* * *

Wilson, meanwhile, had returned to the infirmary and was met by Prust who filled him in on what had transpired while he was out. Wilson immediately approached the bed where Hogan lay, still awake. He indicated to Prust he wanted to speak with the Colonel alone. Prust agreed and made his way to another part of the infirmary to work on some paperwork.

Sitting down in the chair, Wilson gently touched Hogan's shoulder. The Colonel jerked his shoulder away. "Go away," he murmured.

Wilson sat down on the chair. He leaned forward with his hands clasped and arms resting on his thighs. He sighed as he gave thought to what he wanted to say. Finally, he decided to wing it.

"Colonel, I understand you and Kinch had a sort of argument earlier."

Hogan didn't respond or give any indication he was even listening to the medic. But Wilson didn't allow that possibility to stop him.

"You and Kinch have been together for awhile and are very good friends. He's your second-in-command. He's been by your side through thick and thin." Wilson could see his words had some kind of effect on the Colonel who let out a deep breath and bit his lower lip in an obvious attempt to maintain his composure.

"Care to tell me what your disagreement was about?"

Hogan, sighing, turned and faced the medic. Wilson could tell the situation with Kinch was tearing the Colonel apart.

"I asked him to do me a favor and he refused a direct order if you must know."

"What was the favor? Maybe he didn't understand…"

"I asked him to take over the team permanently and inform General Butler that I am resigning my command. I made it very clear. He outright refused."

Wilson gave no indication of what he was feeling at hearing the Colonel's news. Instead, he kept his face impassive.

"Colonel, are you certain you want to do this? What you've been through doesn't mean you can't continue to command."

Hogan massaged his forehead. "I suppose the entire camp knows about the heroin? And Klink as well?"

Wilson shook his head. "Not at all. The men thought it would be better if the entire camp, including those in your own barracks, believe it was an experimental drug that was used. They will never be told the truth. As far as Klink is concerned, he doesn't know either. Burkhalter and Hochstetter destroyed all documentation relating to what you were given. Klink may or may not know it was only an experimental drug. I don't know."

Hogan's eyes narrowed at hearing the Gestapo Major's name.

"I understand it was Hochstetter who rescued me?"

Wilson chuckled. "Let's just say he didn't have much of a choice as it was his aide that did this, and Himmler wasn't too thrilled."

Hogan managed a smirk. "I bet that assignment went over well with the Major," he said with a slight chuckle himself.

Wilson smiled for a moment; then became serious. "Colonel, I suspect there's something behind this sudden decision of yours."

The Colonel sighed and massaged his head . "What makes you so wise, Joe?" he asked wearily.

"Hanging around you for so long, I guess."

Hogan smiled lamely. "You're right. There are three reasons behind my decision." He looked at the medic again. "One, I could always relapse and start using this drug again at any time. Two, I don't feel I should be in command considering what's happened. And finally, and this is the main reason. I don't know what I may have revealed while I was addicted. What if the Gestapo is just biding it's time to come and arrest all of us because I may have revealed information to this Captain Diels? That, to me, makes it obvious that I should no longer be commanding this unit. Can you understand what I'm saying?" Hogan suddenly looked up; his response made Wilson look around. They both saw Carter standing quietly nearby, hands stuffed in the pockets of his worn leather jacket.

"What is it, Carter?" the Colonel asked.

Carter licked his dry lips and bit his lower lip nervously. He glanced from his commanding officer to Wilson and back to the Colonel as he mustered his courage.

"Colonel, can we talk?" he asked softly.

Hogan allowed a faint smile to appear. "Sure, Carter. Have a seat." Hogan looked at Wilson. "Do you mind, Joe?"

"Not at all. I have to update your condition with Kommandant Klink and General Burkhalter anyway." Wilson got up and left the two men alone. Carter sat in the chair.

"Colonel, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I heard what you told Sergeant Wilson. And I just want to say I disagree with your reasons, sir."

"Explain, Carter. I'd like to hear your reasons for disagreeing."

"Well, as far as you could relapse at anytime, I suppose that could happen. But we won't let you, Colonel. You have the four of us to help you. And like Doctor Prust said, you'll have to occupy your mind with unrelated thoughts. And before you know it, you'll no longer have a craving for that stuff. And as far as you thinking you shouldn't command because of what happened; well, boy, I mean Colonel, that's just plain ridiculous." Carter allowed a lopsided smile to appear. "I mean, if the situation was reversed, and this had happened to one of us instead, you wouldn't let us quit. No siree, boy. You'd be right there urging us to fight what was done to whoever, and make sure they knew it wasn't their fault and you were there to help. So why can't you follow your own advice, Colonel?" Carter's eyes brimmed with tears. "I mean, isn't what's good for duck good for the goose?"

Hogan chuckled. "That's what's good for goose is good for the gander, Carter," he corrected.

"Right. Anyway, as far as whether you revealed anything, I wouldn't worry about that, sir. I mean, the Gestapo hasn't done anything to us and we've been monitoring everything over the coffee pot and the switchboard since you were brought back. Everything's quiet with the Gestapo. But if you don't believe me, you can ask Captain Fuchs. He'll tell you the same thing."

Hearing Fuchs' name caught Hogan's attention. "How would Bluebird know?" he asked.

"Golly, Colonel, he helped Major Hochstetter rescue you and bring you back here."

Hogan appeared to be mulling over what Carter had said.

"Out of the mouth of babes," a British voice commented. Hogan and Carter looked up to see Newkirk and LeBeau stading close by. LeBeau, smiling, patted Carter on the shoulder.

"Where's Kinch?" Hogan asked quietly, not seeing the black man.

"He's back in the barracks, sir," Newkirk said quietly. "He thought he'd better stay away. In fact, that's why LeBeau and I came. We were hoping to talk with you about Kinch. But it looks like someone else beat us to it." The Englander looked down at the young Sergeant with a faint smile.

Carter, with a lopsided grin, looked up into Newkirk's face. "Well, gee. I mean, we've been a family for a long time. I'd hate to see something like this break us up. This is when a family is suppose to stick together, isn't it?"

Hogan sighed. "Yes, it is, Carter," he concurred. He looked up. "Newkirk, go get Kinch and tell him I'd like to see him."

"Yes, sir, Colonel. Right away, sir." The Englander turned and left the infirmary.

Hogan's dark eyes studied the two men before him. He let out a deep breath. "I need to apologize to you guys for my outburst earlier."

"There is no need to apologize, mon Colonel. We understand."

Hogan held up a hand. "Yes, there is, LeBeau. I've been told my emotions are gonna be heightened a little until I'm completely through this withdrawal. Please try not to take my anger or anything I might say seriously. It's just my mind is a bit jumbled right now. Hopefully by the end of the week, my mind will be clearer."

Just then the tinkle of the bell above the door was heard. Everybody looked up or around to see Newkirk followed by Kinch entering. The radioman appeared hesitant to approach his commanding officer. Hogan looked at the others.

"Could you guys give Kinch and me some privacy?"

"Sure thing, Colonel," Carter replied, getting up. He and LeBeau walked away, passing Newkirk and Kinch. The Englander motioned for the radioman to go ahead while he waited with the others. Kinch, not looking at the Colonel, made his way beside the bed and sat down on the chair. He crossed his legs and folded his arms; his face remained impassive.

The Colonel sensed his second-in-command's feelings were hurt and he was sorry for causing that. He relied on Kinch to keep things running smoothly for him; he was the one he could turn to when he had a problem; and he knew Kinch would never refuse to obey a direct order without a good reason.

"Kinch, I want to apologize to you. My emotions are just a bit on edge while I'm going through the withdrawal. And also I'm angry at finding out I was given heroin. I am really, really sorry to have taken out my misplaced anger on you."

Kinch's face remained impassive for a long moment, causing Hogan to fear that perhaps his second-in-command wasn't going to be forgiving this time. Suddenly, a smile broke out on the radioman's face.

"It's okay Colonel," he said. "I forgave you the moment you said what you did."

"Then everything's okay between us?" asked Hogan.

"Everything's fine between us. But can I say something, sir? I mean as to why I refused to obey your orders?"

"Sure. Go ahead."

"Well, sir, despite what you may believe, I refused to follow your orders because I believe you can still lead this unit and command the men despite what was done to you. You just have to give yourself time to recover and let us help you when you need it. Nobody knows the truth except us five, Michael, Joe, and Bluebird. Nobody else needs to know the truth. Not even the Kommandant. The other reason is that if you were to resign your command, then you're letting Diels beat you. You can beat him, Colonel. But to do that you have to fight harder than you've ever fought before. And the four of us will be right beside you all the way, no matter how long it takes."

Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose. He felt he was going to cry. But, he managed to compose himself before looking at Kinch again. "Kinch, what, if anything, does London know about what happened?"

Kinch could hear a nervousness in his commanding officer's voice. "Don't worry, Colonel. We told General Butler it was an experimental drug that made you very sick. Even when we found out it was heroin we didn't tell them." He saw Hogan was going to ask a question and held up his hand stopping him. "We told them the truth about everything except the heroin. We purposely didn't tell them about that because we were afraid it would go on your permanent record and possibly end your career. It was my decision to do that, Colonel."

The Colonel let out a deep breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He allowed a small smile to appear. "Thank you for that, Kinch," he said. "As a rule, I normally don't approve of lying or withholding the truth from London and General Butler. But this time, I will make an exception. And not because it would go on my record or possibly end my military career."

Kinch appeared puzzled. "Then why, Colonel?"

"Because I owe it to my men to fight with everything I have and not let Captain Diels beat me."


	40. Chapter 40Taking Back His Life

**Chapter 40---Taking Back His Life**

Hogan, sitting up in bed for a change, watched as Wilson injected penicillin into his hip that morning. Afterwards, he pulled the covers up to cover himself and sighed wearily. He hated needles with a passion.

"How much longer is this gonna go on, Joe?" he asked with a hint of annoyance which Wilson ignored because he was used to it.

"You get one more today and then two more tomorrow and with any luck, that should be it. You've been on penicillin for nearly a week now, but that was to combat the infection and keep it from spreading into your blood."

"I'll tell you something, Joe. After this, I wouldn't care if I never saw another syringe again."

"I can imagine, Colonel," Wilson replied with a grin. "Now hold still. He lifted both of the Colonel's eyelids and checked his pupils. He smiled. "Your pupils are normal," he explained. "That's a good sign."

"Good. When can I get out of here? I can relax just as well in my own quarters. Plus, I wouldn't have to see you and Michael hovering over me like vultures."

"Good morning to you, too," said a cheery voice. Hogan looked over and saw Prust standing beside the bed, smiling down at him. "I've been compared to many things, Robert, but never a vulture."

"Don't feel bad, Michael," Wilson said. "That's a sure sign the Colonel's feeling better when he gets ornery like this." He looked at Hogan again. "We'll see after a few more days, Colonel. It's gonna take time for the drug to get completely out of your system. Besides, Michael and I both would like you to start eating some solid food before we allow you back to your own quarters."

"Don't remind me about the drug," Hogan said dejectedly. He suddenly looked up at Prust. "Right now I could use something to eat," he said.

Wilson's face brightened. "LeBeau is fixing breakfast. I could send word for him to bring you something light."

"No. I don't want any cooked food yet. But I would like a piece of chocolate."

Prust and Wilson exchanged looks before the medic went to his desk.

"Do you feel a craving, Robert?" Prust asked, concerned, sitting down on the edge of the bed. His eyes met those of his friend.

"Yes." Hogan's eyes had a touch of sadness in them. He noticed Wilson had returned and handed him half a bar of chocolate and a glass of water. Hogan took a bite of the chocolate followed by a few sips of water. He glanced at the doctor. "Is this how it's going to be from now on with my life, Michael?" Hogan asked. "Periodically having to eat pieces of chocolate to satisfy a drug craving?" He ate the remaining chocolate and watched Prust, waiting for an answer. After swallowing the chocolate, he emptied half the glass before giving it back to Wilson.

"Not forever, Robert," Prust replied calmly. "But it will be for awhile. Then one day, you'll find your physical craving for the drug gone."

Hogan sighed wearily and bowed his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. He suddenly chuckled. Wrapping his arms around himself he let the back of his head touch the wall behind him. There was a slight smile on his face.

"What is it, Colonel?" asked Wilson, puzzled.

"I just had a funny thought," Hogan replied. "I'll be competing with Schultz for the chocolate bars."

"I don't think he'd mind, mon Colonel," a voice said. The men looked over and saw LeBeau with a tray of hot coffee and Carter with breakfast plates. Kinch and Newkirk were behind them. "Colonel, I brought you half a cup of coffee as per doctor's orders, and some dry toast to hopefully get you accustomed to solid food again."

Hogan let out a deep breath. "I really don't want any toast, LeBeau. But I will take the coffee." He then noticed the sad expression on the Frenchman's face and relented. "All right, LeBeau. Give me two slices of toast with the coffee." LeBeau's face immediately brightened. After they set the trays down on Wilson's desk, LeBeau immediately handed the Colonel a saucer with two slices of dry toast and a half cup of hot coffee.

As everyone was eating breakfast and talking, the tinkle of the bell was heard. Everyone grew quiet until they knew who it was who had entered the infirmary. They noticed it was Kommandant Klink and General Burkhalter. Klink didn't even try to hide a smile at seeing Hogan sitting up in bed and eating.

Burkhalter, with hands clasped behind his back, smirked at Hogan.

"Nice of you to visit, General, Kommandant," Hogan remarked with just a hint of bitterness in his voice. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"It's good to see you sitting up, Hogan," the General replied, ignoring the sarcasm. "We didn't think you would still be with us, much less recovering."

Hogan nibbled on a piece of toast. He was glad he had been told Burkhalter and Hochstetter had destroyed all evidence of what had been done to him to cover it up. His dark eyes were flashing dangerously.

"Now, General. You know it'd take more than an experimental drug or whatever it was to get rid of me." He gave his best lopsided grin. "It was an experimental drug, wasn't it?"

Burkhalter's large bulk stiffened and Hogan had seen it. He also noticed Klink look at his commanding officer.

The General's face reddened. He secretly wondered if Hogan somehow found out what drug had been used, but then dismissed the thought because there was no way he could. And keeping the information from Klink meant that he couldn't let it slip somehow. No. The General figured Hogan was fishing for information and didn't know anything. He smiled coolly at the American.

"I'm sorry to say, Hogan, that I have no idea what the experimental drug was and unfortunately, neither does the Gestapo. There was nothing left of whatever Captain Diels used on you that could be tested. I'm afraid the answer to that question is something none of us will ever know."

"Uh-huh," was all Hogan uttered. He looked at Klink. "How about you, Kommandant?"

Before Klink could open his mouth, Burkhalter answered for him. "Klink doesn't know any more than we do, Hogan. Isn't that right Klink?" he asked glaring at the Kommandant.

Klink swallowed hard as he wilted under the General's glare. "No, sir, I don't know a thing about what Colonel Hogan was given," he replied nervously. He then looked in Hogan's face. "And that's the truth, Hogan."

Hogan slowly nodded as he took another bite of toast. He knew Burkhalter was lying through his teeth but that Klink really had no idea. He figured that to be the decision of Burkhalter and Hochstetter who both knew Klink couldn't keep a secret. Plus it was their way of making certain Klink didn't let it slip to Hogan. If they only knew.

Burkhalter then turned to Prust. "Doctor Prust, as Colonel Hogan seems to be recovering so well, I don't think your services are required any more."

Prust put his empty plate on the table, got to his feet, and faced the General. He was used to pompous, arrogant jackasses like Burkhalter and could stand his ground against the best of them.

"General, Colonel Hogan may appear to be recovering nicely on the surface, but in reality, he is still a very sick man."

Burkhalter studied the American carefully. "He looks all right to me."

"General, what you see him eating now is the first thing he's eaten in a over a week. So far he hasn't been able to keep anything down. He still has an infection, a fever, and we have to get him on a regular schedule regarding meals. Now if you want me to leave, I'll go. But whatever happens to Colonel Hogan after I leave you will be responsible for and will have to explain it to your superiors."

Burkhalter stiffened at the thought of having to explain to Himmler that Hogan died after he ordered the doctor who was helping care for him to leave. He knew his head would roll along with Hochstetter's. "I was only thinking of your safety, Doctor. You are a civilian; this is a prisoner-of-war camp. You could easily be taken hostage here by any of these men seeking to use you as a hostage."

Prust smiled. "I am not concerned with my safety, Major. And from what little I understand, I don't think anybody in this camp would want to endanger Colonel Hogan's life by taking me hostage or worse. Besides, I can look out for myself, and am not leaving my patient until he is ready to be transferred back to his quarters."

"And how long before that will be?" Burkhalter asked with a touch of annoyance.

Prust glanced over his shoulder at Wilson. "What is your estimate, Sergeant Wilson?"

Wilson sighed. "Well, my best estimate would be another week."

"Very well, Doctor Prust. You are to remain here for one more week. At the end of next week you will return to town. Is that understood?"

"Understood, General. Thank you."

Burkhalter abruptly turned and marched out of the infirmary, followed by a very nervous Kommandant. Once the door was heard closing, Hogan grinned at Prust.

"Michael, you are good. I never saw anyone stand up to Burkhalter before."

"Oui," added LeBeau with a grin of his own. "It was magnifique!"

Carter had a lopsided grin on his face. "Doctor Prust, how did you learn to deal with people like General Burkhalter so well?"

"Sergeant Carter, I'm use to dealing with pompous and arrogant people in maintaining my cover at the hospital. I've seen many people like him. And even if he had me leave the camp, I would have come back through the tunnels."

Kinch took a drink of coffee. "So just what is the Colonel's condition as of right now?

Wilson let a smile appear. "His temperature's almost back to normal, the infection is clearing up nicely, and he's over the worst of the withdrawal. Now, we have to set up a schedule of regular meals. He can't have anything heavy, greasy, or spicy until further notice, LeBeau. Is that understood?"

"Oui. I understand. I'll do as you ask until you tell me otherwise."

"Also, don't be alarmed if he only takes a few bites in the beginning. Hopefully it won't be too long before he can eat an entire meal again."

"Also," Prust added. "it'll take another few days for the Colonel to be completely over the withdrawal and for his mind to clear up completely." He then turned to his friend. "Robert, once you're discharged from the infirmary and back in your own barracks, I suggest you keep some chocolate bars on you at all times. This is so whenever the craving for the drug hits you, you can eat a piece of chocolate. And if no water is available at the time, you will feel nauseous. Just make certain you drink some water as soon as you can."

"When will I know when I don't need the chocolate anymore?" Hogan asked.

"One day your body will no longer have any physical craving for the heroin. But you'll have to be patient, Robert. Something like this cannot be rushed."

Hogan sighed dejectedly. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Something wrong, Colonel?" asked Newkirk, eyeing his commander. Hogan looked at him.

"I was just thinking about what this Captain Diels did to me. And there's still one question nobody can answer to my satisfaction."

"What's that, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

"Nobody's been able to convince me whether I told this Diels anything while under the influence of the drug."

"Colonel, I told you…' began Carter, but Hogan cut him off.

"I know what you told me, Carter," Hogan replied, depressed. "But you weren't there. You have no idea what I may have said or what he may have said to Hochstetter. I just have this feeling I betrayed everything. I couldn't live with knowing I endangered the operation, you men, the underground, everything." He rubbed his eyes with one hand. "I just wish I knew if I talked," he muttered.

The men all looked at the Colonel with the utmost sympathy. Then Carter's face suddenly brightened.

"Colonel, you can get the answer to that question."

"What are you talking about, Carter?" Hogan asked, glumly.

"We may not have been there with you and that Diels, but Bluebird was there. Remember? I mentioned earlier that he and Hochstetter rescued you. If anybody would know it would be Bluebird. You could ask him."

"That's right. I forgot you had mentioned that. I guess my mind is still a bit hazy." Hogan looked up at his second-in-command. "Kinch, contact Bluebird. Tell him I need to see him as soon-as-possible."


	41. Chapter 41Needing Answers

**Chapter 41---Needing Answers**

Kinch left to make contact with Bluebird, LeBeau and Carter took the dirty dishes back to the barracks, Wilson left to check on the two prisoners with colds, and Prust went to check on a few things leaving Newkirk alone with Hogan. The Englander sat on the chair with hands clasped, arms resting on his thighs. He was keeping a close eye on his commanding officer who, after breakfast, slid down onto the bed and pulled the covers up over him. He noticed Newkirk watching him with a glum expression.

"What's wrong, Newkirk?" Hogan asked, concerned.

The Englander shrugged. "It's nothing you need worry your head about, Gov'nor," he said. "You've got enough on your mind as it is."

"Newkirk, I'm sick, not blind. I can tell from your face that something's wrong. Now I want you to tell me what it is."

Newkirk bowed his head and pinched the bridge of his nose before again clasping his hands and looking at his Colonel. "Well, sir. I can't rid meself of the guilt of not being able to find you before that bloody bastard did this to you. I mean, maybe if we had tried harder, you might not have had to go through all this."

Hogan smiled faintly. "Newkirk, you have no reason to feel guilty and neither do any of the others. You all tried. Diels was just extremely clever, and had everything planned out in advance. So don't feel guilty. Promise me that."

Newkirk let a weak smile appear. "Yes, sir. I'll try, sir. But that wasn't the only thing botherin' me."

"What else?"

"Well, sir. I just wish Bluebird hadn't killed that bloody bastard. All the others feel the same way. We all wanted to pay 'im back for what he had done to you." He saw Hogan about to respond and held up a hand stopping him. "I know you once said that's not what we were about, Gov'nor, but….you have no idea how badly we all wanted to make him pay for what he did to you. I just feel we weren't given the chance to pay him back. Am I makin' any sense, Colonel?"

Hogan thought about Newkirk's words for awhile. He could sense how the Englander was feeling; how all his men were feeling about Diels. Hell, he himself felt the same way after he found out what had been done to him. Finally, he spoke.

"Newkirk, I understand how you and the others feel. I really do. I mean, I even wanted to pay him back after I found out what he'd done to me. But I can't, and neither can any of you. But regardless of who killed him, justice was done. Diels had to die. The fact that Bluebird killed him doesn't and shouldn't matter. So, I don't want you and the others dwelling over it. And Newkirk, make sure you tell that to the others when you have a chance. Okay?"

Newkirk's face brightened a bit. "Yes, sir. I will, sir. I promise. But you better get some rest now. I'll be here and keep you company as long as you want."

"I'd appreciate that, Newkirk." Hogan closed his eyes, and was soon sound asleep. That's when the dream came.

"_Colonel Hogan,__look at me. I have what you need and want. All you have to do is take it."_

_Hogan was on his knees on the ground with the blanket around him, surrounded by his men. He had seen Kinch stomp on the syringe, smashing it; and now Diels had that same syringe in his hand, no longer smashed, and was holding it up for Hogan to see._

"_It's all for you. No questions this time. Just take it. You know how to inject yourself. I taught you. Just take it."_

_Hogan looked around at the men and then at Diels who lay on the ground bleeding. The syringe and it's contents were very tempting. He licked his dry lips as he stared at the syringe, seemingly mesmerized by it. He sighed._

"_I can't," Hogan replied. "As tempting as that syringe is, if it's a choice between it and my men, I choose my men. I don't need you anymore. You are not a friend and never were. Besides, you're dying anyway. So just go away."_

_Diels screamed "Noooooooooo!" as darkness began to envelope him. The syringe he held vanished and reappeared as a smashed pile of glass on the ground. Diels gave one last gasp and lay still._

_Hogan, bowing his head, glanced around at the four men with him and smiled weakly. "I don't need him anymore. He wasn't a friend," he said with a sigh. "You four are my friends and always will be."_

As Newkirk watched Hogan shift his position in bed, he noticed a smile suddenly appear on the Colonel's face and was puzzled as to what the Colonel was dreaming about. Regardless, Newkirk let a smile come to his own face as well.

Newkirk looked around once he heard the tinkle of the bell. He saw Kinch approaching. The Englander put a finger to his lips indicating for Kinch to be quiet. The radioman motioned for Newkirk to come to him. Watching the Colonel to make sure he didn't wake him, Newkirk got up quietly and walked over to where Kinch was waiting.

"Colonel's sleeping," Newkirk told him. "You managed to get hold of Bluebird?"

"Yeah. Had to use the switchboard; too risky to use the radio. He said he'd be here as soon as he could, but he didn't know exactly when."

"What'd you tell 'im?"

"Told him exactly what the Colonel told me to tell him."

"Blimey," Newkirk replied rubbing the back of his neck. "I sure hope he has good news for the Gov'nor." The Englander glanced back over his shoulder at Hogan. "Lord knows the Colonel sure could use some."

"Yeah," Kinch agreed. "I know what you mean."

"You know what means?" asked Carter as he and LeBeau walked in.

"Bluebird will be here when he can to speak with the Colonel," Kinch repeated. "I hope that when they do talk it'll put the Colonel's mind at ease that he didn't reveal anything."

"Mon Colonel would never reveal anything," LeBeau said with assurance. "Believe me, I know. He didn't tell that filthy Bosche anything."

"I agree with you, Louie," Carter chimed in. "Colonel Hogan wouldn't talk no matter what. He's taken a lot of abuse from the Gestapo without breaking."

"That's true," Newkirk agreed. "But the Colonel's never faced anything from those bastards quite like this before."

"You're right there, Newkirk," Kinch replied. "All of you are right. But one thing I know is that Bluebird would never lie to us or the Colonel no matter how bad it was. I say we wait until he gets here and listen to what he has to say before we all go jumping to conclusions."

* * *

Major Hochstetter sat at his desk in his office in Hammelburg pinching the bridge of his nose. He felt a headache pounding behind his eyes. This entire situation with Hogan was grating on him more than ever; especially when he was told if Hogan died after he brought him back he would still be held accountable. But according to his second-in-command, Captain Fuchs, Hogan seemed to be recovering. Then to complicate matters today, he had to go to the hospital and have all the records listed under Hogan's name regarding the dead body changed to Ernst Ritter. And finally, he had to return to Windheim and speak with Frau Ritter and inform her that her husband had been murdered but that the man guilty of the crime was dead. He thought it wise not to tell her that her husband's death was part of a plan. The woman, shattered by the news, fell sobbing into Hochstetter's arms. And for a few minutes, another, more human side of Wolfgang Hochstetter emerged as he hugged and comforted the new widow. He went so far as to give her his card and advised her to call him if she needed anything.

Now, back in his office, the Major could not even imagine how he'd feel if someone he loved had been murdered. He only saw how Frau Ritter reacted, and it broke his heart to see how shattered she was over her husband's death. These emotions were new to him and he struggled to understand them. He was actually glad when he left her home because he was beginning to feel uncomfortable as he wasn't exactly certain what to say. He envied his second-in-command, Captain Fuchs' ability to deal with things like this. Fuchs always seem to know what to say.

Hochstetter sighed as he leaned back in his chair and ran both hands over his dark hair. Now he had to update the Reichsfuhrer on Hogan's condition; but for some reason he was stalling. He felt somewhat better about things with the American apparently recovering. But he wouldn't feel completely relaxed again until Hogan was back in his own barracks.

He was brought back to reality by the ringing of the telephone. He picked up the receiver.

"Major Hochstetter here." He suddenly straightened up in his chair and ran a hand nervously over his hair. "Ja, Herr Reichsfuhrer. I was just about to call you with an update. Ja, Herr Reichsfuhrer, Colonel Hogan seems to be recovering so far. Ja, Herr Reichsfuhrer, it was heroin that was used and Colonel Hogan became addicted to it. Nein. Nein, Herr Reichsfuhrer, all documentation has been destroyed. Not even the Kommandant of Stalag 13 knows. The only ones who know besides you now, sir, are myself, my second-in-command, Captain Fuchs, and General Burkhalter. Nein. There is nothing to connect us to anything, Herr Reichsfuhrer. Colonel Hogan believes it was an experimental drug that was used on him. Jawohl. I will keep you advised. Danke, Herr Reichsfurhrer. Auf wiedersehen. Heil Hitler." He hung up and heaved a hugh sigh of relief as he fell back in his chair again. He smirked as someone knocked on the door. "Enter," he announced, still smirking.

The door opened, and Captain Fuchs walked in, saluting his superior officer. Hochstetter returned the salute. Fuchs noticed the smirk on the Major's face.

"Was ist los, Herr Major?" he asked, curious.

"I just spoke with the Reichsfuhrer, Captain. Seems now that Hogan is recovering, I am almost out of this mess created by Captain Diels. The Reichsfuhrer says that as soon as Hogan is released from the infirmary and back in his own barracks, I will have completed my mission and will no longer have anything to worry about."

"That is wonderful news, Herr Major," Fuchs replied, his face impassive. "I am extremely happy for you. Captain Diels created quite a mess that nearly cost you your life."

"And now Captain Diels is dead and is no longer a problem, thanks to you. Danke for eliminating an embarrassment to the Gestapo and to me. I am grateful."

"You're quite welcome, Herr Major. Herr Major, permission to speak frankly."

"Of course. What is it, Captain? Is something troubling you?"

"No, sir. It's just, well, you seem just a bit sad about something despite the good news. Is it something I could help with?"

Hochstetter got up and slowly approached his liquor cabinet. He offered Fuchs a drink and was refused. He poured himself a glass of expensive brandy. "Very perceptive of you, Captain. Ja, I am. Hogan is the only person who survived this new interrogation technique. It's too bad he didn't disclose anything while he was under the influence of the heroin. The things we could have learned about Papa Bear and his entire operation. I could have had all of them and the empty-headed Klink as well." He downed his brandy in one gulp and poured another.

Fuchs felt his own body stiffen at the Major's words. He was secretly glad he was the one outside the bedroom door instead of the Major. "Surely, Herr Major, the new technique will be allowed to be continued?" he asked.

Hochstetter frowned. "The Reichsfuhrer suggests the new technique be researched much further before it is again tried on a live person. He said the fact that Hogan survived shows promise, but that it still needs more research and development. It could be awhile before we can use it again." The Major's face soon became dark and a cunning smile appeared. "And as soon as it's ready to be used again, I know exactly who the first person will be to try it out on." He downed the brandy. "Hogan will not escape when that drug is ready for use, that I promise you."

Fuchs allowed a smirk to appear. "I could almost feel sorry for this Colonel Hogan when the time comes, Herr Major. Almost." He chuckled as did Hochstetter.

The Major clamped a hand on Fuchs' shoulder. "Captain, I want to thank you for all your hard work in helping me in this situation. I couldn't have managed it alone without your assistance. You were a tremendous help to me as always."

"Danke, Herr Major. That is very kind of you. But I was just doing my job."

"That is what I like so much about you, Fritz. You are always so modest. You're embarrassed by praise of any kind. Nevertheless, I shall not forget how much help you were." Hochstetter started back to his desk. "But I sense you didn't come here wanting to know about my phone call with the Reichsfuhrer. Is there something you wanted?"

"Ja, Herr Major. David and Lilli are both not feeling well and I was wondering if I could leave a bit early today."

"Nothing serious, I hope?" Hochstetter asked, genuinely concerned.

"Nein. Lilli has a cold and she believes the baby caught it from her. But the doctor feels both of them will fully recover."

Hochstetter waved his hand at Fuchs. "Go ahead, Captain. Give your wife my best. Now go."

"Danke, Herr Major." He saluted and Hochstetter returned his salute. Fuchs turned and exited his commanding officer's office. He smiled as he thought about what he had to do next.

First he would call Lilli and give her a heads up just in case; then, he would head to Stalag 13 and talk with Hogan.


	42. Chapter 42Bluebird's Lies

**Chapter 42---Bluebird's Lies**

LeBeau and Newkirk both carried trays into the infirmary and lunch was announced by the Frenchman. He handed Hogan a cup half-filled with a thin beef broth knowing that the Colonel probably wouldn't finish it all. He also had a half-filled cup of coffee waiting as well.

As predicted, Hogan only took three or four sips of the broth and then sat the cup on the table beside the bed. He was depressed, and the men knew he was and why.

"What's wrong, Colonel?" asked LeBeau anyway, concerned. "Is something wrong with the broth?"

"No, LeBeau, nothing's wrong with the broth. It's delicious." He wrapped his arms around himself. "I'm just not hungry."

Wilson looked up from his meal. "Colonel, you were told before that unless you eat, we can't let you leave the infirmary. You were quite malnourished when you were brought in. Now if you like my company that much and feel you're gonna miss me, I can arrange to keep you here and force feed you. But you've got to eat."

Hogan rested the back of his head against the wall and closed his eyes. "I wish I could, Joe. But right now I have something on my mind."

Kinch got up and sat in the chair beside the bed. "Colonel, you're not gonna do yourself any good worrying. If you did reveal anything to Diels, we'll deal with it as a team, the five of us. And if you didn't, then you're worrying about something for nothing. But frankly, I don't believe you revealed anything, sir. If you did, we'd all be under arrest by now. But everything's been quiet for days."

"Doesn't mean anything, Kinch," Hogan sadly commented. "Doesn't mean a damn thing. Hochstetter could just be waiting until this entire thing blows over and then arrest all of us." Hogan suddenly looked at his second-in-command, a panicked look on his face. "Kinch, maybe it'd be better if you got in touch with London, evacuate the camp, and get everybody out now."

Everybody froze and looked at each other, stunned.

"Colonel, you can't mean that," said Kinch when he finally found his voice. "Besides, what about you?"

"Never mind me," Hogan told him emphatically. "It'll be me Hochstetter will want anyway. But if you and the other prisoners are already gone by the time he arrives…."

"Mon Colonel, it's not like you to panic like this," LeBeau interrupted.

Prust got up and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Robert, look at me." Hogan focused on his friend; the panic seen on his face. "Robert, remember me telling you your emotions are heightened because of the drug. That's what's happening to you now. Your fear that you revealed information is controlling you. Don't give into it. Fight your panic. Take a couple of deep breaths, let them out, and tell yourself there is nothing to panic about."

Hogan allowed himself to take two deep breaths as Prust instructed and then let them out. He told himself there was nothing to panic about three or four times before he found himself starting to calm down. Taking another deep breath and letting it out, he then looked at Prust with a weak smile.

"Thank you, Michael," he said. "I feel better but I'm still worried." He then turned to Kinch. "Kinch, I'm sorry."

Kinch smiled. "No sweat, Colonel. We understand. As long as you understand this won't last forever," he said knowingly. He glanced up at Prust. "Right Michael?"

Prust smiled. "Sergeant Kinchloe is correct, Robert. These heightened emotions will not last. They should vanish by the end of the week along with the withdrawal symptoms."

Just then the bell tinkled. The guys looked over and saw Bluebird walk in. He smiled when he saw the Colonel.

"You look very well, my friend," he said. "We were all concerned that you might not survive."

"I was concerned I might not survive," Hogan replied looking up at Fuchs. "How are you Bluebird? How are Lilli and David?"

"They are fine as am I. But I understand you needed to see me?"

"Yes. I have questions and hopefully you're the one who can supply the answers. I'll try and make it quick so Hochstetter won't be suspicious."

"The Major isn't here, and he's not coming. I managed to leave work early because I knew you needed to see me. So, we can take all the time you need."

Hogan looked around. "Fellas, Joe, Michael, could you give Bluebird and I some privacy for awhile?"

"Sure thing, Colonel," Kinch replied, getting up from the chair so Fuchs could sit down. He looked at the Gestapo Captain. "Would you like some coffee, Captain?"

"No thank you."

On that note, everybody walked away leaving Fuchs and Hogan alone. But they kept their eyes on the Colonel ready in case he needed them. Fuchs looked directly at Hogan and could see he was deeply troubled, and he had a pretty good idea about what. "What's troubling you, Colonel?" he asked. "Kinch didn't tell me much except you needed to see me very badly."

Hogan let the back of his head rest against the wall for a moment as he let out a deep breath. Then, he looked at Fuchs, needing to know, yet afraid to ask at the same time.

"Before we talk, Colonel," Fuchs said. "Tell me how you are. Really."

Hogan shrugged. "I survived the three worse days of my life going through withdrawal. The infection in my arm is clearing up and my fever is nearly gone. But I'll have to fight the craving for heroin for awhile. Other than that, I feel better than I did when you and the Major found me. I thank you for finding and saving me, Bluebird," Hogan replied sincerely. "I might've died if you hadn't. I will always be grateful for what you did for me."

"There is no need to thank me, Colonel. I was glad I was able to rescue you from Captain Diels when I did. Now, I know you didn't ask me here to thank me for saving your life. What's bothering you?"

"I need to know. And I'm counting on you to tell me the truth. I need to know if I revealed anything to Diels or Hochstetter while I was under the influence."

Bluebird leaned back in the chair, crossed his legs, and folded his arms. He looked the Colonel directly in the eyes. "First, Colonel, let me assure you that Major Hochstetter did not come upstairs until after I had shot Diels."

"Tell me what happened from the time you found me. I have to know."

"Once I found where you being kept, I contacted Major Hochstetter. He came immediately with several armed guards. We got inside the house, and he ordered me and one guard to search the upstairs while he and another guard searched downstairs. I listened outside the door of one of the rooms and heard voices; one of them was Diels. He kept asking you if you were Papa Bear. But you never answered him, Colonel. He even had a pre-written confession he planned on having you sign after he got what he wanted from you. But after I shot him, the document, unsigned, was stained with blood so it was unreadable. As Major Hochstetter couldn't read what was on it, he threw it in the trash. However, when nobody was watching, I retrieved it and burned it."

"So you're telling me I didn't disclose anything to Diels that can be used against my men, the operation, you, or the underground?"

"I'm positive, Colonel. Not that Diels didn't try. Apparently, from what I could hear, he was quite upset that you wouldn't talk despite the condition you were in."

"What do you mean by the condition I was in?"

"From what we could tell, you were apparently going through withdrawal even then."

Hogan closed his eyes, and let out the deep breath he had been holding. He had not endangered his men, the operation, the underground, nobody. Opening his eyes again, he smiled at Bluebird.

"Thank you," he said. "I suspected my men would try and spare me if I had revealed anything to Diels or Hochstetter. But I knew you would not lie to me, and would tell me the truth no matter how bad it was."

"One thing I told you when we first became friends, and that was I would never lie to you, Colonel. And I meant that. I never will."

"Bluebird, why did you kill Diels? I would have thought the Major would want him alive so he could treat him to a taste of good old fashion Gestapo hospitality."

"It wasn't intentional. We wanted to take him alive. When the guard and I kicked in the door, he was standing over you with a syringe. Seeing us, he reached for his weapon, and the guard and I both fired at the same time. Unfortunately, he moved at the same time I fired and I hit him in the chest when I was trying to wound him. He died in Major Hochstetter's arms. We then decided to get you out of there and back here. But as I said, Colonel, you've nothing to worry about. You didn't reveal anything to Diels nor to the Major. I hope that eases your mind."

"You don't know how much, Bluebird. Thank you."

Fuchs' eyes suddenly narrowed. "Don't thank me yet. I do have bad news as well. But I think your men should be here to hear this as well."

Hogan motioned to his men and, getting their attention, waved for them to come over. Once they had gathered around, Hogan explained Bluebird had news they should all hear.

"What is it?" asked Kinch, nervously. "Is it about Colonel Hogan?"

"Yes and no. Major Hochstetter spoke with Reichsfuhrer Himmler today. Because Colonel Hogan was the only person to survive the new interrogation technique, Himmler feels the new technique shows promise. He therefore has ordered more research and development be done involving the drugs before they're used on prisoners again."

"You mean the Gestapo still intends to use those bloody drugs anyway after the Colonel nearly died, and all those other people did?" asked Newkirk, stunned and angry.

LeBeau mumbled something in French which everybody assumed was a string of obscenities.

"But that is not the worst of it," Bluebird continued grimly.

"You mean there's something else?" asked Newkirk, still recovering from the first piece of news.

"Let me guess," Hogan remarked solemnly. "When permission is given for these drugs to again be used on people, Hochstetter wants to try them on me first."

"I'm afraid so, Colonel. He can't wait for that time to come."

Hogan sighed wearily. He was suddenly so exhausted. Bowing his head, he sadly shook it before looking up again.

"There's no way we're gonna let that bloody boss of yours put the Gov'nor through all this again," Newkirk sneered. "I'll kill the bastard before I let him touch the Gov'nor again with that rubbish!"

"Oui," LeBeau agreed. "Perhaps we should try it on the Major and see how he likes it. Filthy Bosche!"

"Colonel Hogan nearly died from Diels pumping him full of heroin," Kinch hissed. "There's no way we'll let Hochstetter experiment on the Colonel for his own sick enjoyment. He comes near the Colonel with a syringe I'll beat him to death with my bare hands and gladly accept being shot for it. Nobody's gonna do that to the Colonel again. Nobody!"

Carter had been strangely quiet during the entire time. His eyes were bright with unshed tears. Newkirk noticed his best friend's face.

"What's the matter, Andrew?" he asked, his voice softening.

"It hurt when I saw what happened to the Colonel the first time. And to think of Major Hochstetter wanting and planning on doing it again to the Colonel makes it hurt all the more. I won't allow him to touch the Colonel. I'll blow him and his car to kingdom come before I let him near the Colonel. I swear I will."

"Calm down, all of you," Hogan said with a sigh. "Nobody's gonna kill anybody. At least not right now." He looked at Bluebird. "Is there anything you can do to stall the research and development of these drugs? Or perhaps sabotage them somehow?"

"I'll do what I can from inside, Colonel," Bluebird promised. "If necessary, I will do what I can to keep Hochstetter from coming after you should the time come these drugs are ready to be used again." Leaning forward, he gripped Hogan's hand tightly. "Try not to worry, Colonel." Bluebird checked his watch. "I'd better go now. Lilli and the baby are waiting for me at home."

"Thank you for everything, Bluebird," Hogan said, hoping he looked more at ease than he actually felt. "Give Lilli and the baby my love."

"I will. Take care of yourself, Colonel, and concentrate on getting well. If there is anything you should need, have one of your men contact me." He nodded to the others before leaving the infirmary.

"Did Bluebird relieve your fears about you maybe revealing something to that Diels, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

"Yes, he did. Diels apparently was upset because he couldn't get any information out of me. That makes me feel better knowing the operation and the underground will continue." Hogan suddenly reached over to the table and grabbed the cup filled with now barely warm beef broth. He smiled. "Y'know, LeBeau, I've suddenly gotten very hungry for this broth."

* * *

Fuchs sat in his car outside the Kommandantur, thinking about what he had just done. He had lied to his close friend, Robert Hogan, and gotten away with it.

The lie about 'accidently' killing Diels he didn't care about; it was the other lie he was glad Hogan had bought, yet bothered him. The lie about what he had actually heard outside that bedroom door before he and the guard broke in. He sighed wearily as he started his car and drove out the front gates of Stalag 13.

_Don't worry, Colonel, _he thought to himself. _I will never tell anybody what I heard you admit just before I broke in and killed Diels. Diels would have used you admitting to being Papa Bear and destroyed you, the operation, the underground, everything. I heard him continually ask you if you were Papa Bear. After refusing to answer for awhile, you finally admitted it so softly I barely heard it. But I did._ _And it was then I knew I had to kill him to protect you. If you knew you had been broken it would kill you. But you needn't worry, Colonel. I will take what I heard to the grave with me._

Knowing he had done the right thing, not only for Hogan, but for many others, Fuchs headed home to his wife and infant son.


	43. Chapter 43Home Sweet Home

**Chapter 43---Home Sweet Home**

The remainder of the week passed uneventfully, with Hogan improving every day. So by the middle of the following week, he was chomping at the bit to go back to his quarters. The penicillin injections had ended, though not soon enough as far as Hogan was concerned. His temperature was back to normal and the infection in his arm was clearing up nicely, even though both Prust and Wilson concurred that two or three of the needle marks would probably leave permanent scars. Despite still only still taking bites of food, he was eating regular meals consisting of broth, soup, coffee and dry toast. And he still required periodic pieces of chocolate followed by sips of water. But despite that, Hogan felt his emotions not only returning to normal but again under control.

Prust sat on the edge of the bed and proceeded to unwrap the gauze from around Hogan's arm. He smiled at his friend.

"I'll be leaving here at the end of the week, Robert," he said. "But should you need anything or just to even talk about what you're feeling while you're dealing with the cravings, don't hesitate to get in touch with me. I'm always here for you." He examined the needle marks carefully.

"I know you are, Michael," Hogan replied. "And I'll be forever grateful for what you've done for me during these last two weeks." He sighed. "How do they look?"

"Well, the infection's just about cleared up, and most of these needle marks are beginning to heal very nicely. Of course you're aware perhaps a few of them may leave permanent scars unfortunately."

"Souvenirs courtesy of Captain Diels," Hogan remarked with a frown. He watched Prust apply the salve and then re-wrap the arm.

"Don't look at it as souvenirs of a despicable man, Robert," Prust told him once he finished wrapping the arm. "Think of it as a reminder of what you went through so that when you get a craving, it'll make you fight that much harder." He laid Hogan's arm back on the bed.

Just then, Carter and LeBeau entered the infirmary. Their expressions told Hogan something was wrong.

"What's up, you two?" he asked. "Is there a problem?"

"No," Carter replied sheepishly. "At least I don't think so. Do either of you know where Sergeant Wilson is?"

"He's checking on the two patients who are getting over colds," Hogan told him. "Why?"

"Kinch is on the radio with London. General Butler's on the line. He wants to know exactly how long you're gonna be laid up."

The Colonel sighed. "Do they both know about my situation?"

"Yes, sir. Well, all except about the you-know-what," Carter said softly. "We never told them about what the drug was that was used. We just said it was an experimental drug."

Prust shook his head. "Corporal LeBeau, stay with Colonel Hogan. Sergeant Carter, take me to your barracks. I will speak with this General Butler."

Hogan chuckled as he glanced at Prust. "That's one conversation I wish I could listen in on. You and the General?" He shook his head, chuckling again.

Prust got up and followed Carter out of the infirmary while LeBeau sat down on the edge of the bed. He smiled at the Colonel.

"How are you feeling, mon Colonel?" he asked. "You look like you're ready to return to the barracks."

"Can't be soon enough for me, LeBeau," Hogan replied. He wrapped his arms around himself as he studied the little Frenchman's face. He noticed despite the smile, there was something in his eyes. "What's troubling you, Louie?" he asked gently.

"Nothing, mon Colonel. I am fine."

"LeBeau, you can't fool me. I can tell from your eyes that something's bothering you. Now what is it?"

The smile disappeared as LeBeau bowed his head. He shrugged. "I was scared, mon Colonel," he said looking at his hands. "I have never been so scared in my entire life. I can't get over how scared I still am."

"About what? Tell me about it."

"When you were first taken from the camp, and we couldn't find you, I was scared we never would. Then, when that body was found buried outside the camp in the woods with your cap, jacket, insignia and dog tags, I was scared believing it was actually your body. Then after we found out it wasn't you, I became scared we wouldn't ever find you. Then you were found and brought back, and I was terrified by the condition you were in and by what had been done to you. And even now, Colonel, I am scared as far as how much of the damage that was done by that filthy Bosche can be repaired." He looked at Hogan. "I mean, your physical injuries are healing, but what about what this drug has done to you that might not be able to be repaired."

Hogan's eyes misted over as he listened to the Frenchman. He remained silent for a long moment before responding.

"LeBeau, I want you to listen to me. I can appreciate how scared you must have felt, and still feel. I felt the same way when I first found out what was done to me. And I will continue to have cravings for this drug for awhile, but I've been assured they will eventually fade with time. And as far as how I feel now, I'm scared because I don't know how long I'll have to deal with these cravings. But I am sure of one thing, LeBeau."

"What is that, mon Colonel?"

"That I'll be able to beat this thing with the help of you, Kinch, Carter, and Newkirk. You four will have to help me remain patient until this thing fades." He smiled.

LeBeau smiled as he wiped one eye. "For sure, mon Colonel. For sure."

Hogan suddenly looked pensive. "Y'know, I feel guilty over that poor man who was killed by Diels."

LeBeau's eyes narrowed. "You had nothing to do with that, Colonel. Diels wanted everybody to think it was you he had killed. That wasn't your fault."

"I know. But he was killed because of me and that sort of makes it my fault. In a way, I'm responsible for that innocent man's death." There was sadness in Hogan's brown eyes.

"Colonel, you mustn't feel guilty. Feel sad for the death of that innocent man yes. But guilty? Non. Diels chose to kill that man because he wanted to hold onto you longer and make sure nobody would look for you anymore. He didn't have to kill him. He simply chose to. He was an evil man. Please don't feel guilty when you have nothing to feel guilty about."

Hogan smiled faintly. "I'll try, LeBeau," he said, knowing it would be easier said than done. "That reminds me. You said my cap, jacket, dog tags and insignia were buried with the body that was suppose to be me. What happened to them?"

"Klink has them in his safe. He was ordered to keep them there by Hochstetter when everybody thought you were dead."

"Since Kinch is the acting Senior POW while I'm incapacitated, tell him to have Klink give him my things and for him to hold onto them until I get back which hopefully will be in a few days."

"Oui, mon Colonel. I will give him your orders."

Just then Wilson entered the infirmary with Newkirk behind him. Wilson looked around.

"Where's Michael?" he asked, curious.

"You weren't here when Carter needed you to speak with General Butler, so Michael went instead," Hogan explained.

"Oui," LeBeau agreed. "Seems the General and London want to know how long the Colonel will be out of action."

"Bloody charming," Newkirk muttered sarcastically.

"I've got good news for you Colonel," Wilson announced with a grin. "I see no reason why by the end of the week you can't return to the barracks, providing you rest as much as possible and do what you're told." His face then became stern. "I'm serious this time, Colonel. This was not your usual bumps, bruises and gunshot wounds that I expect when you go out on a mission. Your body was pumped full of an addictive drug which you will have to deal with it's cravings for awhile. You had a serious infection that could have killed you if it had spread into your blood. And finally, you're going to be extremely weak for awhile. If you don't follow my orders I won't hesitate to have you back in the infirmary so quickly, you'll never know you left. Do I make myself clear?"

"Do I have a choice, mother?" Hogan joked.

"No. I mean it, Colonel." Wilson then looked at Newkirk and LeBeau. "And I'm counting on you two, plus Carter and Kinch to keep him off his feet as much as possible. He can move around for short intervals of no more than ten-to-fifteen minutes. And make certain he eats three times a day even if it's only a few bites. And most importantly, keep plenty of chocolate available."

LeBeau chuckled. "Schultzie isn't going to like that."

Newkirk couldn't help but chuckle himself. "The old barrage balloon could stand to lose a few pounds anyway."

Wilson merely shook his head as an amused expression came over his face. He knew of the obese Sergeant's love of American chocolate.

At the sound of the bell, everybody noticed Prust and Carter entering. Carter couldn't hide the amused grin on his face; neither could Prust.

Hogan seemed curious. "What do you two find so amusing?"

"Nothing really, Colonel," Carter replied. "It was just funny listening to Doctor Prust and General Butler. I don't think the General had a chance."

Prust smiled at Carter's assessment. "Now Sergeant Carter, you know the two of us had a very friendly conversation." He looked at Hogan. "I explained your situation to the General, Colonel. Of course I confirmed what Sergeant Kinchloe had been telling him when he again asked about the drug. I explained to him you would need six weeks to fully recover and get your strength back. I don't think he liked the news very much but had no choice really. He did however see things my way in the end."

"He sure did, Colonel," Carter added, still amused. "But the General told Kinch until then the operation will be suspended except for getting downed flyers out of Germany. They'll pass the other stuff onto the various underground units."

Hogan winced at the mentioning of six weeks. He looked at Prust. "Does it have to be six weeks, Michael? I can't lay around that long twiddling my thumbs."

"You can and you will, Robert. Or you will spend the next six weeks here in the infirmary with Sergeant Wilson instead of in your own quarters." Prust grinned at Wilson which told Hogan the two of them had conferred and were in cahoots together.

"I see you've been talking to my mother over here, Michael," the Colonel replied, motioning with his head towards Wilson. "And you're both enjoying it too much; especially Joe."

"That's what mothers are for, Colonel," Wilson joked.

Hogan rolled his eyes before finally looking at the Englander. "Is Kinch still in the radioroom?"

"He had something to do in the barracks," Newkirk explained. "Said he'd stop by afterwards."

LeBeau got to his feet. "I'd better go and give Kinch your message, Colonel," he said glancing at his commanding officer. He quickly left the infirmary and headed for the barracks.

The remainder of the week was just as uneventful as the beginning. While Wilson helped Hogan get dressed, Prust reluctantly bid the men and Sergeant Wilson goodbye and then he faced his friend who stood shakily on his feet. He and Hogan hugged briefly.

"Be well, Robert," Prust said looking at the Colonel as he pulled away. "You're over the worst of it. And you'll be all right as long as you do what you're told for the next six weeks. And remember, you can contact me if you need to."

"I can't say it enough, Michael, but thank you for everything. Be safe." He watched sadly as Prust left the infirmary where Klink had his staff car waiting outside to take the doctor back to town. He slowly sat back down on the bed glad to be off his feet.

"You all right, Colonel?" asked Wilson with a hand on the Colonel's shoulder.

"I'll be okay," Hogan replied sadly. "I just wish my legs were a bit stronger. I didn't realize how weak they were until I tried standing up."

Just then Kinch came in rolling a wheelchair in front of him. He was followed by LeBeau and Carter. Hogan eyed the wheelchair with hesitation, and apprehension (1).

"I thought I'd seen the last of that thing after the last time," he told Wilson while still looking at the wheelchair as it came closer.

Wilson patted the Colonel's shoulder. "It's just to get you back to the barracks. I don't want you walking from here to there. Your legs won't hold up. So just relax and enjoy the ride." He looked at Newkirk. "Do you guys have a supply of chocolate bars available?"

"Don't worry, Joe," he replied. "We hid two boxes from Schultz, and each box contains about thirty-six bars. If we need more, we'll get 'em from London same as usual."

"While you're in the barracks or your quarters you don't have to keep any chocolate with you, of course," Wilson reminded him. "But when you're outside the barracks and I don't care where you may be, just remember to keep a couple of bars on you."

Kinch stood in front of Hogan with a faint smile on his face. "Ready for your ride home, Colonel?" he asked.

"I'm more than ready to leave here," Hogan replied as he reluctantly permitted Wilson and Newkirk to help him stand and get into the wheelchair. He smiled at Wilson affectionately. "Joe, you I won't miss."

Wilson laughed. "You're welcome, Colonel." He then watched as Kinch wheeled the Colonel out of the infirmary with Carter, Newkirk, and LeBeau following.

* * *

Olsen was peeking through the cracked open barracks door keeping watch. Suddenly he became excited.

"Here they come!" he announced with a wide grin on his face. He motioned quickly for all the other prisoners to stand at attention before joining them.

The barracks door was opened by LeBeau who entered first with Carter. He held the door open as Kinch wheeled the Colonel inside followed by Newkirk.

"Ten hut!" Olsen announced as he and the others all saluted their commanding officer. Hogan looked at his men, stunned by the greeting while wondering how they would feel if they knew the truth. Misty-eyed, he returned their salute.

"At ease," he ordered as his eyes took in the scene before him. The men had a banner hanging between two bunks which read: 'WELCOME BACK COLONEL HOGAN !!!' There was food, a cake, and several bottles of wine on the table. Also, there were four packages of different sizes on the table as well. Hogan found himself overcome by everything. He looked at the four men around him who were all grinning from ear-to-ear. "When did you guys find the time to do all this?"

"We made the time, Colonel," Kinch explained.

"How do you feel, Colonel?" someone asked.

"I'm weak and have to take it easy for awhile; but right now, I'd have to say I feel absolutely wonderful," Hogan said with sincerity.

Newkirk nudged LeBeau in the ribs and motioned with his head towards the table. The Frenchman approached the table and, picking up the two smallest packages, handed them to the Colonel.

"Open them, mon Colonel," he said excitedly.

Letting out a deep breath, Hogan opened the smallest one first. He held up his dog tags which had been cleaned to remove any traces of blood. Hogan smiled as he slipped the chains around his neck, tucking the tags inside his shirt. He then opened the other package having an idea what was inside. He found his insignias, all highly polished, in a small box.

It didn't take long for him to pin the insignias on his shirt collar and his shirt pocket. The men cheered afterwards. They could tell from the Colonel's face that he felt a bit like himself again now that he had his dog tags and his insignias of rank back.

Hogan let out a deep breath as he looked around the room again. He sensed the men were eager to begin their celebration. And although he was a bit tired, how could he deny his men who he knew would look for any reason to have a party.

"Who am I to hold up a party?" he asked with a smile.

* * *

(1) The last time Hogan used the wheelchair was in my previous story A LIFE BLOWN APART.


	44. Chapter 44Diels Returns

**Chapter 44---Diels Returns**

Hogan lay on the lower bunk in his quarters while the celebration continued in the common room. His bomber jacket was again hanging on a hanger in his closet, and his crush cap, the insignia on the front having been polished, was hanging from a nail on the closet door. He was extremely happy to have those two items back again. His jacket and cap were a part of him. He smiled when he recalled unwrapping the two remaining packages and found his leather jacket and his cap, the American eagle on front with a shiny gloss. As far as the food, cake and wine were concerned, LeBeau had outdone himself. Hogan only managed a few bites of food and only very little of the cake. And when it was noticed, LeBeau immediately explained it would take the Colonel awhile to get accustomed to eating solid food again after being ill for nearly two weeks. The wine Hogan didn't touch at all, but had a glass of water instead. The explanation for that was thought up by Kinch who explained the Colonel had to take medication for a few more weeks for his illness and was forbidden to have any alcohol until further notice. Their explanations seemed to satisfy everybody.

After two hours, the Colonel had shown signs of tiring, so Kinch wheeled him into his quarters with Newkirk behind him with a glass, Carter carrying a pitcher of cold water, and LeBeau holding the door to Hogan's quarters open. Kinch slipped two chocolate bars on the footlocker beside the glass and pitcher. Kinch and Newkirk then helped Hogan up from the wheelchair and change into his pajamas. Kinch made certain to take the wheelchair out into the common room so the Colonel wouldn't have to see it. They then bid the Colonel goodnight and promised to keep the noise down so he could sleep. But sleep would not come to Hogan on this night as he closed his eyes.

"_Colonel Hogan, come to me. I have what you need. It's much better for you."_

Opening his eyes, Hogan raised his head and looked around the dark room expecting to see someone there. Seeing no-one, he laid his head back down and closed his eyes again.

"_Colonel Hogan, come to us. We are waiting for you. Come to us."_

Again Hogan opened his eyes and raised his head looking around. "Kinch?" he asked. "Is that you?" Then, for a fleeting moment, he thought he saw someone standing in the far corner of his room. "Kinch?" Receiving no answer, Hogan figured because he was so tired, he was hearing things. Punching his paper-thin pillow, he resumed trying to get some sleep.

"_Colonel Hogan, you can't escape from us. We will never let you go. You __belong to us forever. Come to us."_

Hogan's eyes flew open as he now felt someone's presence. Looking over his shoulder, he panicked when he saw Captain Diels standing in the corner of his quarters holding up a syringe with a white, milky substance. He sat up on his bed and tried moving away as Diels came closer.

"Get away from me!" he shouted. He grabbed the glass from his footlocker and hurled it at the Captain and was terrified when the glass went right through the Captain as if he wasn't there, and shattered against the wall. "Go away!"

The door to his quarters flew open, the light came on, and LeBeau, Kinch, Carter, and Newkirk all crammed into the small room and saw the Colonel with his arms wrapped around his head, rocking back and forth. Seeing other prisoners starting to gather at the open door, Newkirk motioned for them to get away and closed the door.

"Make him leave me alone!" the Colonel begged. "He's here!"

Kinch quickly sat down on the bed beside Hogan and gently pulled his arms away. "Who's here, Colonel?" he asked softly. "Who won't leave you alone?"

"Diels. He's here and he said he'll never let me go! He wants me back!"

"Colonel, Diels is dead. He can't hurt you any more. Trust me. He was shot and killed. You were dreaming the entire thing."

Hogan's terrified eyes turned toward Kinch. "But I saw him just as I see you now. He was here."

"Colonel, believe me when I say Diels is dead and he's not coming back. You only dreamed you saw him."

Newkirk nudged Carter's ribs, and motioned with his head towards the broken glass on the floor. He looked at Hogan.

"Where'd the broken glass come from, Colonel?" asked Carter.

"I threw a glass at Diels to make him go away," Hogan replied, still shaking. "He kept coming towards me."

"Carter, get a broom and clean up the broken glass," Newkirk said. "Then bring the Colonel another glass. If anybody asks what's happening, just tell them the Colonel had a bad dream is all."

"Right," Carter replied as he exited, making sure he closed the door quickly.

Kinch gripped Hogan's shoulder. "Do you want any chocolate, Colonel?"

Hogan looked at his radioman with frightened eyes. "Maybe I should. Maybe that'll make him leave me alone. If I don't have a craving, Diels will have no need to show up, right?"

"Right, Colonel," Kinch replied with a smile. Grabbing one of the candy bars, he broke off half of it and handed it to the Colonel. The Colonel slowly chewed on the chocolate. He was still chewing on it when Carter returned with the broom and a new glass. Kinch took the glass and filled it with water. When Hogan had finished the chocolate, he took the glass from Kinch with a hand so shaky that Kinch had to help hold it so the Colonel could drink from it. Then Kinch sat the now empty glass on the footlocker. He watched Carter sweep up the broken shards of glass from the floor and, using a magazine, scooped up the glass and dump the shards in the Colonel's wastebasket.

After a few minutes, Kinch could feel the Colonel calming down. Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm sorry," he apologized, not looking at his men. "I've never been so embarrassed in my life."

"It's okay, mon Colonel," LeBeau added. "After what you've been through, it's probably normal for you to dream about that filthy Bosche."

Hogan looked up, sighing. "I'm all right now. Why don't you guys go outside and get some sleep. I'll be fine."

"You sure, Colonel?" asked Carter, concerned. "Cause if you need us to stay…."

Hogan smiled weakly. "I'm sure, Carter," he said. "And thanks for telling the others it was a bad dream."

The men all said goodnight to the Colonel again, turned off the light, and closed the door. Hogan slid down onto his bed, pulled the covers over him, and closed his eyes, hoping now he could get some sleep.

Hogan had no idea how long he had been asleep when he heard a noise in his room which sounded like footsteps. He opened his eyes.

"_I told you before, Colonel Hogan, you will never escape from us. You belong to us forever."_

Hogan didn't move; he was afraid of who he might see if he did. He whimpered and squeezed his eyes tightly shut. He then felt pressure on his shoulder and a familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"_I will never leave you alone. Do you understand, Colonel? Never! You think you can escape from us? Think again. I will keep coming after you until you return to us. Only we can make you truly feel better. You are ours."_

"Please leave me alone," Hogan begged quietly. "You're dead! You can't hurt me anymore."

"_I'm dead? Is that what they're telling you? They're lying to you. They're telling you that chocolate will help you when you have a craving. Now, how would I know that if I was dead? No, Colonel, I am in your veins and in your head. You will never be rid of me. Never!"_

"Nooooooo!" Hogan suddenly shouted in a voice so full of terror, whoever heard it would think he was being killed. His door flew open again and Kinch and the others raced in, turning on the light and closing the door. The sight which met their eyes frightened them. The Colonel was curled up into a ball practically with his arms wrapped around himself tightly; his eyes wide open in sheer terror.

With the others looking on, helpless, Kinch sat down beside the Colonel who reached out automatically and gripped Kinch's hand so tightly, the radioman felt his hand going numb. He looked at the others.

"Carter, get Wilson and don't come back without him!"

"On my way!" the young Sergeant replied, scared. He raced out of the room. Once Carter had left, Kinch tried talking to Hogan calmly.

"Colonel, what happened? Can you tell us?"

Hogan didn't look at Kinch or anybody. "Diels came back. He said he's not dead. Said you were lying to me. He knew about the chocolate. He said I would never be rid of him. I can't take it! You have to make it stop! Make him leave me alone! Please!"

The door opened and Carter returned with Wilson carrying his medical bag. The medic, looking deeply concerned, exchanged looks with Kinch.

"Carter told me what happened. How is he right now?" he asked.

"Scared," was all Kinch could say.

Wilson sat his bag on the desk and opened it. "Okay, everybody out while I examine my patient," he said. "I'll let you know when I'm done."

Kinch gently tried to get Hogan to release his viselike grip on his hand.

"No!" the Colonel responded refusing to let go. Kinch glanced up at the medic.

Wilson sighed. "Kinch, you'll have to stay as he seems to not want you to leave. The rest of you will have to wait outside."

Grumbling, Newkirk, Carter, and LeBeau slowly exited the room, quietly closing the door. They noticed the other prisoners milling about looking at them, frightened and concerned.

"Was this a bad dream too?" Baker asked, suspicious.

"Oui," LeBeau explained. "The Colonel had a couple of bad dreams of what he endured as a prisoner while he was in the infirmary, and the experimental drug he was given made the dreams worse, that's all."

"The Gov'nor went through hell while he was missing," Newkirk agreed. "And that experimental drug he was given didn't help none. Just give 'im a break."

LeBeau, Carter, and Newkirk all sat down at the table to wait for Wilson to complete his examination. They watched the other prisoners go backs to their bunks; some sat down, some laid down. But none of them believed they would get much sleep tonight out of concern for their Colonel. LeBeau, Carter, and Newkirk all leaned forward so they could talk without being overheard.

"What if this is the way the Colonel is going to be from now on?" LeBeau whispered.

"I don't know what we're gonna do if it is," Newkirk replied.

"Do you think we'll have to send the Colonel to London?" asked Carter, his eyes shiny.

"If we do," Newkirk said. "We might have to admit we lied to London and General Butler about what really happened to the Colonel. Then we'll all be in bloody trouble, including the Gov'nor."

"But surely they'd understand we were only trying to protect the Colonel," Carter said, not understanding what his friend was saying.

"Oh, yeah, they'd see that all right," LeBeau said sarcastically. "What'd they see is that we were all lying to them about what really happened to Colonel Hogan."

"I still don't get it," Carter replied.

Newkirk rolled his eyes in exasperation. "We'd all be accused of lying to superior officers because we didn't tell them the Colonel had been addicted to heroin. We'd all receive reprimands from the higher ups in America. In addition, I'd also get it from the RAF, and LeBeau would hear it from France. But it's the Gov'nor who would get the worst end of it."

"How so?" asked Carter.

LeBeau shook head slowly before looking at the young Sergeant again. "Because the Colonel did not tell his superiors about the heroin, he would get a reprimand same as the rest of us. Not only would it go on his permanent record, but he would never be allowed to fly a plane again by anybody. He could even be chained to a desk job forever and denied promotions. He would probably never be allowed in the field again."

"Why?"

"Because they'd be afraid to trust the Colonel if he was out in the field. They'd be afraid if somehow somebody found out about the drug and gave him another injection, he'd be lost to them. Therefore, he'd be chained to a desk. You think the Colonel would be happy chained to a desk job?" explained LeBeau with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"He might also be forced into medical retirement from the military," Newkirk added. "And you know the Gov'nor is probably a career man."

"I understand what you're both saying," Carter replied. "But I'm sure the Colonel would argue his case."

"Sure he would," Newkirk agreed. "Not that anybody would care, because he'd be finished as far as the military was concerned." His eyes suddenly darkened as he lowered his voice even more. "If that were to happen, it's possible six months after that the Gov'nor could even eat his gun, not that I'm sayin' he would. But he might. Now do you understand, Andrew?"

"Golly. I didn't know all that could come out of telling one lie," Carter replied incredibly.

"And what's worst," LeBeau said sadly to both of them. "When the Krauts lose the war, and the war crime trials begin, we can't reveal even then that the Gestapo used heroin on the Colonel. Because to reveal that even then is to admit we were lying from the beginning."

"Blimey," Newkirk muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I never thought I'd see the day I'd have to agree with the bloody Krauts to keep something a secret."

Carter's eyes narrowed, anger apparent on his face. "You mean we can never let anyone know what they really did to Colonel Hogan? Not ever?"

" 'Fraid not, Andrew," Newkirk replied. "The Colonel would have too much to lose if we did."

"Oui," LeBeau agreed. "We must protect Colonel Hogan no matter what. We must all agree on that." He looked first at Newkirk.

"Count me in, mate."

The Frenchman and Newkirk then both looked at the young Sergeant. Carter glanced at both of their faces. He shook his head. "I'm with you." He then looked at LeBeau. "What about Kinch and Wilson?"

"We'll talk to both of them separately," Newkirk said. "I'm sure they'll go along with us to protect the Colonel."

Just then the door to Hogan's quarters opened, and Wilson walked out alone, closing the door quietly behind him. Seeing the three men at the table, he walked over and joined them.

"How's the Colonel?" LeBeau asked immediately. "And where's Kinch?"

"Kinch is still with Colonel Hogan," Wilson explained wearily. We got the Colonel to release his grip on Kinch's hand by promising Kinch would stay with him in his quarters so he wouldn't be alone." He ran a hand over his dark hair. "I should have foreseen this," he admitted. "If I had, I would have kept the Colonel in the infirmary for an additional week. Perhaps I should move him back there as a precaution."

"Do you have to do that, Joe?" Newkirk asked grimly. "I mean, if you do that, the Gov'nor might start thinkin' something's wrong with 'im and might begin to have doubts he can recover from the you-know-what."

"Can you perhaps sedate him?" asked LeBeau, worried.

Wilson sighed wearily. "All right, I'll hold off on moving him back to the infirmary for now. As far as sedating him, LeBeau, I don't dare. He's not strong enough to tolerate being sedated. And after what he's been through, his body couldn't handle it."

Carter's face suddenly brightened a bit. "Hey, what if all four of us stayed in the Colonel's quarters with him? At least until the dreams stop, anyway. I mean, maybe he might feel safer if he knows we're there in case this Diels should come back again."

Newkirk, smiling, gripped Carter's arm. "Andrew, sometimes you can be a ruddy genius."

"That's a great idea, Carter," LeBeau agreed.

Wilson mulled over Carter's suggestion. Right now it was better than anything he could come up with. He looked at each of the men.

"We might as well try it because I can't think of anything. You guys join Kinch in the Colonel's quarters, and I'll check on him in the morning. I'll also talk to Klink and get the Colonel out of roll call until further notice." He slowly got up. "I'd better say goodnight and get some sleep."

The men bid Wilson good night and then went about getting their blankets and pillows before quietly entering the Colonel's quarters.


	45. Chapter 45Driving Away the Ghosts

**Chapter 45---Driving Away the Ghosts**

Kinch, seated at Hogan's desk, looked up with surprise seeing LeBeau, Carter, and Newkirk dragging their pillows and blankets into the Colonel's quarters and closing the door. They noticed the Colonel lying on the lower bunk with his eyes open, and appearing to be staring at nothing. He looked around when the door opened and after seeing his men, turned away and resumed staring at nothing.

"What are you guys doing here?" a tired Kinch asked.

"We're here to keep the Colonel company," Carter replied. "We don't want him to be alone tonight."

An exhausted Kinch allowed a tired smile to appear. "Thanks, guys." He glanced at Hogan with a worried look. "Maybe with us here, the Colonel will finally have some peace and get some sleep."

Newkirk handed Kinch his blanket before climbing up the ladder to the top bunk, while Carter and LeBeau laid down on the hardwood floor and covered themselves with their blankets. "I'll use the blanket on the top bunk Newkirk replied, looking at the radioman. Then, everybody settled down and were soon asleep. Everyone except Hogan.

The Colonel was afraid to close his eyes, even with his men in the room with him.

"_I'm back, Colonel Hogan," Diels announced with a chuckle. "Do you think your men being with you can keep me away?"_

Squeezing his eyes shut, Hogan bit his lower lip to keep from making a sound. He heard Diels moving closer until he felt the hot breath on the back of his neck

"_You are mine,__Colonel! You will never get away from me nor will I let you go! You will __**never**__ know a moment's peace until you come back to me. And I __**will**__ have you again! You can count of it!"_

Hogan kept his eyes shut as he felt a hand gently stroke his cheek and a chuckle. _"I wanted you to see exactly how real I am, Colonel. I want you to feel my touch."_ Hogan heard the chuckling again as it grew fainter and fainter. Slowly opening his eyes he looked over his shoulder. He swallowed hard when he saw Diels standing in the far corner of the room, holding up a syringe. He had an evil smile on his face. But there was something different about him from the last time. There was a translucent look to him. He continued chuckling as his image grew fainter and fainter until he disappeared.

Hogan sat up with legs bent, his arms wrapped around his legs and his forehead resting on his knees. "Oh God," he murmured. "What's happening to me? Why won't he leave me alone?"

Unbeknownst to Hogan, Carter was still awake and had been watching and listening. Noticing the others were sound asleep, he quietly got up and, careful not to step on LeBeau, made his way to the lower bunk. He sat down on the edge.

"Colonel?" he said in a low voice. "Please look at me. It's Carter. Please, sir."

Hogan faced Carter with his head still resting on his knees; there were tears running down his cheeks. "Carter, I can't take this anymore. I can't. I'm afraid to sleep. Diels won't leave me alone," he replied in an equally low voice, not wanting to awaken the others.

"Colonel, why do you think he keeps appearing to you?"

Hogan, raising his head, wiped his face with the palm of his hand. "Because he won't let me go. He wants me back." He wiped his face again. "Perhaps I should just accept that I will never be free of him."

"No, Colonel," Carter rested a hand on Hogan's. "You can't give in to him. That's what he wants. And once you give in to him and go back to the drug again, you'll lose everything you've worked so hard for. Perhaps even your life. Don't let him take everything away from you, sir."

"I can't fight it, Carter. I just don't have the strength to do it."

"C'mon, Colonel," Carter replied with a grin. "You're probably the strongest man I know. Well, maybe next to Hercules."

Hogan couldn't help but chuckle at the comparison. He continued looking at his young Sergeant. "What makes you think that?" he asked, curious.

"Gee whiz, Colonel," Carter continued with wide eyes. "Don't you know?" He saw Hogan shake his head negatively.

"Well, for one, look how many times Major Hochstetter has come after you with his wild accusations. You've suffered all kinds of physical abuse from him. Sometimes really bad abuse. But you've always bounced back from it because of your inner strength. You never allow anything or anyone to beat you or keep you down for very long. You're stronger than you realize, Colonel. If you can survive what you've suffered from Hochstetter, than you can survive Captain Diels. He sees you as being weak, helpless, and afraid. That's why he keeps appearing to you. You just have to keep telling yourself that not only are you not weak, helpless, and afraid, but that he can't hurt you anymore and you refuse to let him hurt you. Can you do that, Colonel?"

"I don't think I can," Hogan admitted.

"Did I ever tell you why I enlisted in the Army, Colonel?"

"Because you enjoy blowing things up?" Hogan joked with a wry grin.

"Well, that too," Carter explained with a lopsided grin of his own. "But when I was a kid growing up in Bull Frog, North Dakota, I wanted to be a doctor like my dad. But I wasn't as smart as him and figured I couldn't do well in school to become one. Then my mom read me a story one night called The Little Engine That Could, and by the end of that story, I believed I could do anything I wanted to do. But then the war came and I enlisted."

"Carter, I know the story of The Little Engine That Could. I was a kid myself once."

"Well, sir, the little engine in the beginning didn't think he could go up this hill. But by the end of the story he made it because he kept telling himself 'I think I can, I think I can.' "

"I know the story, Carter. What's the point you're taking a long time to make?" Hogan was becoming weary. He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"The point I'm trying to make, sir, is that right now you're telling yourself you don't think you can, like that little engine. What you need to do is tell yourself you know you can whenever Diels appears to you or even while you're recovering from these cravings."

Hogan suddenly looked at Carter and smiled affectionately. "Carter, what makes you so wise?" he asked.

The young Sergeant smiled and shrugged. "I guess hanging around with you guys something must've rubbed off a little."

Hogan slid down on his bed. Laying on his side, he looked at Carter. "Thanks, Carter. You've been a big help more than you know. But you better get some sleep. It's late."

"Sir?" Carter asked after he sat down on the floor beside Hogan's bed.

"What is it now, Carter?"

"Nothing important. It's just that if you feel you might need a bit of extra strength, you can borrow some of mine by holding my hand. I'll be right here beside your bed if you need to."

"Thanks, Carter. Goodnight."

"You're welcome, sir. Goodnight." Carter watched as Hogan closed his eyes and waited. He smiled when he heard Hogan's gentle snoring. He then laid his head on the edge of the bed and went to sleep himself.

On the bunk above, Newkirk smiled. He had heard everything the young Sergeant had said. The Englander promised himself he would tell his friend how proud he was of him come morning.

* * *

Hogan was sleeping soundly when the dream came.

"_Colonel Hogan, you will come to me now! I have what you need right here." Diels held up the syringe with a cunning smile. "You know you want it. Come and get it."_

_Hogan stood looking around trying to figure out where he was. It took a few minutes before he realized he was in the woods outside of camp. He had heard the voice calling to him, so he walked in the direction the voice came from. After about five minutes Hogan found himself face-to-face with Diels._

"_Ah Colonel," Diels remarked with a smile. "Glad you came to us. We have been waiting for you." He held out the syringe to the Colonel._

_Hogan looked at it for a long while. While he was looking, he kept hearing Carter's words echoing in his head: 'You know you can. You know you can.'_

"_Take it, Colonel. It's all for you. Take it." Diels smirked when Hogan took the syringe from his hand, held it up, and studied it closely. Then, he smirked and dropped the syringe purposely on the ground and not only stomped on it with one foot, first smashing it, but then grounding it into the dirt. He wrapped his arms around himself and stared at Diels whose face was a deep shade of crimson. _

"_Do you realize what you just did, Colonel?" he sneered. _

"_I do," Hogan replied with a smile. "It'll take time to get you out of my veins, but I'm getting you out of my head once and for all."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I don't need you anymore, Diels," Hogan replied, sticking his hands in his back trouser pockets. "I'm taking back my life and you're not a part of it. So get lost! Now!"_

_Diels was seething at Hogan; yet he felt strange, as if some force was tugging at him._

"_I told you, Colonel. You will never get away from me. I will have you again no matter how long I have to wait. You belong to us!"_

"_I said __**beat it**__!" Hogan shouted. "I have defeated you by surviving the withdrawal, and with the help of my men I will survive the cravings I will continue to get for awhile. But you will __**never**__ have me again, And __**I **__can promise you that! So take a hike, Diels. I don't need you and don't want you." That said, Hogan turned and walked away leaving the Captain swearing at his receding back. Hogan could hear his voice growing weaker and weaker until he could no longer hear it at all. Pausing, he turned and looked back, still expecting to see the Captain. But he saw nothing. A lopsided smile appeared on his face as he turned and headed in the direction he knew would take him back to camp and his men._

Carter looked up from beside the bed when he heard Hogan moan softly in his sleep and shift positions. Noticing a smile appear on the Colonel's face, he smiled himself and went back to sleep.

* * *

Come morning, LeBeau, Kinch, and Newkirk all awoke an hour earlier than usual. Shortly after rubbing the sleep from their eyes_, _their attention turned turned immediately to their commanding officer, only to find him sleeping peacefully, and Carter seated on the floor with both arms folded on the edge of the bed and his head resting sideways atop his hands; he too, was sound asleep.

"Looks like our being here with the Colonel during the night did the trick," LeBeau whispered. "I didn't hear anything. The Colonel must have slept through the night."

"That's where you're wrong, Louie," Newkirk explained in a very low voice. "The Colonel had another nightmare." He saw Kinch and LeBeau staring at him. "I was still awake at the time. The Gov'nor had another nightmare and tried to keep quiet. Apparently Carter was awake and they must've talked for about an hour. Then, the Colonel went to sleep and apparently slept throughout the night without any more nightmares. And Andrew stayed close by in case he needed help. I'm tellin' you, you should have heard Carter. He was bloody brilliant."

LeBeau smiled. "I guess I better get breakfast started. Hopefully the Colonel will eat a bit more than he's been." He quietly opened the door and left, leaving Newkirk and Kinch alone with the two sleeping men.

Kinch tilted his head and folded his arms. He smiled as he gazed at the duo. "Andrew's quite a guy, isn't he?" he asked in a low voice only Newkirk could hear.

"That's what makes him me best mate, Kinch," Newkirk replied. "I have to remember to tell 'im that when he wakes up."


	46. Chapter 46A New Day

**Chapter 46---A New Day**

The aroma of LeBeau's cooking and the freshly made coffee found it's way into Hogan's quarters awakening the two sleeping men. Hogan, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, slowly sat up. He felt somewhat refreshed after getting some sleep. He then saw Carter still sitting on the floor, yawning and stretching his arms. He looked up at his commander.

"How do you feel this morning, sir?" Carter asked seeing Hogan watching him.

"Carter my boy," Hogan began slapping him on the shoulder. "I feel rested after some sleep. Now, I smell LeBeau's cooking, so I suggest we both get dressed because roll call will be happening in…." he checked his watch. "…two hours, and you don't want to be late."

"Yes, sir." Carter got to his feet. "Uh, Colonel…"

Hogan looked up. "What is it?"

"Do you really need to get dressed today? I mean today is your first full day out of the infirmary. You don't have to rush things. And you don't have to be at roll call."

"Wilson said I'm suppose to move around for ten-to-fifteen minutes at a time to build up the strength in my legs."

"I know, Colonel. But I'm sure he didn't mean the first day. And besides, you could just stay in your pajamas today and move around. I'm sure Sergeant Wilson would prefer you not go outside on your first day anyway."

Hogan let out a hugh sigh. "But I need to start getting the strength back in my legs. Now, let's see if I can at least stand up." He slowly stood up. His legs felt like rubber as he took one step towards his desk before his legs gave out and he stared to fall. He would've hit the corner of the desk if Carter hadn't sprinted over and caught him in time. He helped the Colonel sit back down on his bunk. Hogan looked up at his young Sergeant, a bit embarrassed. "Carter, I need you to do me a favor."

* * *

Newkirk and Kinch were seated at the table drinking coffee while LeBeau was busily preparing breakfast at the stove. While they waited for breakfast to be ready, Newkirk discussed with Kinch the necessity of keeping the Colonel's addiction to heroin a secret forever, and Kinch readily agreed with them. He told them he would talk with Wilson when he had a chance.

LeBeau was placing plates in front of each man when the door to Hogan's quarters opened. All the men waited to see who would emerge. They didn't have long to wait.

With Carter holding tightly to his arm, Hogan slowly walked out of his quarters and to the table where he sat down with Kinch and Newkirk. Both men noticed the Colonel was dressed, clean shaven and every hair in place; at least the hair they could see as he was wearing his crush cap pushed back on his head. LeBeau placed a cup of hot coffee in front of him which Hogan accepted gratefully.

"Would you like some breakfast, mon Colonel?" asked the Frenchman. "You are suppose to eat regularly."

"Give me a small amount of scrambled eggs, LeBeau, and some dry toast. I think I might be able to handle that." He looked up. "Carter, sit and have breakfast first. You can get shaved and dressed afterwards."

"Yes, sir," Carter replied sitting down at the table.

LeBeau placed plates in front of Hogan and Carter, then poured Carter a cup of hot coffee. "How do you feel this morning, mon Colonel? Did you get any sleep last night?" he asked as he sat the coffee pot back on the potbelly stove.

Hogan sensed the Frenchman was fishing for information, and from the way Newkirk and Kinch were stealing glances at him while they ate, told him he was right. "Since you three are so curious, just let me say that thanks to Carter here, I don't think I'll be having any more bad dreams." He clapped Carter on the shoulder and smiled.

Carter, blushing, grinned. "Aw shucks, Colonel. I didn't do anything so important." He stuffed a forkful of eggs in his mouth. Newkirk suddenly gripped Carter's other's shoulder.

"Andrew, you were bloody brilliant last night." When Newkirk noticed Carter staring at him, puzzled, the Englander continued. "I was lying there awake when you were talking to the Gov'nor. I was about to come down when the Colonel had another nightmare, but you took over first. Andrew, you are the best mate a bloke could have. And I really mean that."

"Cut it out, Newkirk," Carter replied keeping his head bowed. "You're embarrassing me."

Hogan grinned as he sipped his coffee. "Better listen to him, Carter. Newkirk doesn't give out praise on just anybody."

"Colonel's right, mon ami," LeBeau chimed in sitting down at the table with his own plate and coffee.

Carter glanced at the Englander, still embarrassed. "Carter, I just wanted to tell you you're me best mate and I was really proud of you last night with what you did," Newkirk added.

Kinch could see the young Sergeant was becoming emotional so he thought he'd better change the subject quickly. He looked at Hogan. "So, Colonel, what do you plan on doing today?"

Hogan shrugged. "Well, Wilson will be stopping by to check on me and get a status report from you guys after last night," he glanced around at his team who all looked a bit embarrassed. "Then after roll call, Kinch, I want you to contact London and patch it through to the microphone in my quarters. It's about time I speak with General Butler. After that, I don't know."

During roll call which included Schultz checking inside the barracks to find the Colonel seated at the table drinking coffee and eating breakfast, announced to Kommandnt Klink that all prisoners were present and accounted for including Colonel Hogan who was seated at the table in the barracks. After the men had been dismissed, Klink, followed by Schultz, entered the barracks with the prisoners trailing behind. He noticed Hogan look around and return to drinking his coffee.

"Morning, Kommandant," Hogan replied. "Nice of you to pay me a visit on a non-visiting day."

Klink forced his face to remain impassive despite inwardly being delighted to see his Senior POW officer alive and well enough to be back in the barracks again; but he did have an image to maintain.

"Colonel Hogan, I am pleased to see you've recovered enough to return to the barracks. However, until Sergeant Wilson informs me you're well enough, Sergeant Kinchloe will remain acting Senior POW."

"Fine with me, sir," Hogan replied looking up into Klink's face.

"Also, Sergeant Wilson has updated me on your condition, and says you are unable to appear for roll call for several days. After further discussion, he agreed you will be able return for roll call in one week."

Hogan smiled sweetly. "Kommandant, aren't you going to miss me for that one week?"

"Oh I won't miss you, Hogan," Klink replied, exasperated. "Sergeant Schultz will check every day to make sure you're here. And I warn you. You'd better be here or else!"

"Or else what, Kommandant?" Hogan asked innocently.

Klink shook his fist in the Colonel's face. "Or you'll spend your recovery time in the cooler! Is that understood?"

Hogan sighed wearily. "Understood, Kommandant." He took another sip of coffee. Noticing from the corner of his eye that Klink was starting to leave, he grinned. "Of course, he might not be too happy about it."

Klink, with his hand on the doorknob, released it and walked back to the table. "Who might not be happy about what?"

Hogan shrugged. "I really shouldn't say. He wouldn't like it."

"Hogan, you've heard something. Speak up. Who are you talking about?"

Hogan smirked. He knew he had Klink where he wanted him. "Reichsfuhrer Himmler of course. I heard he was quite upset when I was missing. And since I'm still under a doctor's care, I not sure he'd be too happy finding out I'm spending my recovery in a drafty old prison cell. Then again, he might also tell Burkhalter." He noticed Klink's body stiffen at hearing the names of Burkhalter and Himmler.

"Perhaps I spoke a bit hastily, Hogan," Kinch said with an extremely nervous smile. "I didn't really mean the cooler. I meant to say your quarters; it just came out cooler."

"Thought I might've heard you wrong," Hogan answered with a lopsided grin.

Turning, Klink again walked to the barracks door and opened it. He paused in the doorway and looked back. "Colonel Hogan." He saw Hogan look over his shoulder at him, questioningly. "It is good to have you back." Hogan simply smiled as Klink closed the door behind him. Once they were gone, the twinkle reappeared in Hogan's eyes and a smile on his lips as he stared at his men.

"God that felt good after two weeks," he laughed. He then glanced at Carter. "Watch the door, Carter." Hogan slowly got to his feet and with Newkirk's help by holding his arm, headed back to his quarters while Kinch struck the hidden mechanism, waiting for the lower bunk to rise and the ladder to drop.

Once inside his quarters, Newkirk helped the Colonel sit down at his desk. He fingered the microphone sitting there.

"Want me to hang around, Gov'nor?" Newkirk asked.

"No thanks, Newkirk. After I speak with Butler, I might as well remain in my quarters as Wilson will be dropping by soon." They both noticed the green light come on and knew Kinch was on the radio.

"Okay then, Colonel. I'll be outside if you need me."

"Thanks, Newkirk."

As Hogan watched the mic he noticed the light switch to white. He picked it up. "Go ahead, Kinch."

"Colonel, I have General Butler on the line."

"Patch 'im through, Kinch."

A moment later, the light switched to red. "This is Papa Bear, General."

"Colonel, General Butler. It's good to hear your voice. How are you?"

"I'm fine, General. Didn't think I'd make it in the beginning."

"I'm glad you did make it. You're a good man. Would hate to lose you under any circumstances. I understand you had an infection and a high fever as well from this drug?"

"Not exactly, sir. From what I was told by Dr. Prust, the high fever was caused by an infection. And the infection was from some of the needle marks becoming infected. I guess the Gestapo didn't care whether or not the needle was that sanitary."

"Colonel, I spoke with a Doctor Prust a few days ago, and he explained everything to me except one thing. He didn't have any idea what drug was used. Is there any possibility you might know what drug they used on you? Any idea at all?"

Hogan let out a large sigh. He was torn between lying to his superior officer whom he considered a close friend and telling him the truth. He understood if he told the truth now, not only would he lose everything he had worked so hard for, but his men would lose as well because they lied to protect him. If he kept the truth a secret, he would have to continue to lie and take the truth to the grave with him.

"Colonel? Are you still there?" Butler asked, concerned by the silence.

Hogan made his decision. "Sorry, General. I was just thinking for a moment. I'm afraid I have no idea what it was. All I **do** know is it was some kind of experimental drug the Gestapo was working on. "

"That's what your men and Doctor Prust said. It's too bad we don't know for sure. Is there any chance you might have revealed any information while under the influence of this experimental drug?"

"I have it on good authority, General, that no information was disclosed whatsoever."

"You're positive, Colonel?"

"Absolutely, General. The person who told me is privy to what the Gestapo was doing. He is absolutely positive."

Butler sighed. "I'm glad to hear that, Colonel, and sorry you had to go through what you did. And I'm both grateful and happy that you're alive and are recovering. Oh, before I forget, just in case you were not informed, the decision has been made to suspend your operation for the next six weeks except for getting downed flyers out of Germany. Any other missions will be assigned to the underground units. This was based on Doctor Prust's advisement that it will take that long for you to fully recover. Any questions, Colonel?"

"Nothing I can think of, General. We'll keep you informed should anything occur which I don't foresee."

"Very good, Colonel. Keep in touch. Goldilocks over and out."

"Papa Bear out," Hogan replied. He switched the mic off completely and leaned back in his chair, letting out a deep breath. He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes as a headache was beginning. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in," Hogan replied without moving.

The door opened and Wilson, carrying his medical bag entered, closing the door. Hogan looked up at the medic. Wilson noticed how exhausted the Colonel looked.

"How bad is the headache, Colonel?" Wilson asked sitting his bag on the edge of the desk.

"Bad. I just lied to a superior officer about the drug I was given." He massaged his forehead.

"I'll give you some aspirin for your headache before I leave. But first, I want to examine those needle marks on your arm."

Hogan grudgingly removed his bomber jacket and tossed it on the bunk behind him. He then unbuttoned his shirt cuff and rolled up his sleeve. Wilson quickly unwrapped the gauze and closely looked at the needle punctures. He glanced up at the Colonel. "Everything looks good so far." Wilson applied some salve and re-wrapped the arm with fresh gauze. Once finished, he poured a glass of water and handed it to Hogan; he then searched in his bag, found the aspirin bottle and shook two aspirin into Hogan's hand. The Colonel swallowed the aspirin and emptied the water glass.

"I think you should lay down and try and get some sleep. You should feel better when you wake up." Hogan slowly got to his feet and with Wilson's help, sat down on the bed with Wilson laying the jacket on the desk and the Colonel's cap on top. "I heard from Newkirk about what happened after I left last night, Colonel," he said. "I understand you were then able to sleep throughout the remainder of the night?"

"Yep. I was finally able to put Diels where he belongs. In the past."

"I'm glad for your sake, Colonel. I'll be back later this evening to check on you again. Now, try and get some sleep." Wilson pulled the blanket off the top bunk and covered the Colonel with it. Then, closing and grabbing his bag, he turned off the light and exited quietly closing the door. He noticed Newkirk, LeBeau, and Carter seated at the table playing gin. Kinch, who after returning to the barracks, was seated at the table playing solitaire. The medic approached them.

"How's the Colonel?" Kinch asked looking up for a moment.

"I just gave him some aspirin. He's got a bad headache and he's laying down. Hopefully he'll get some sleep. Don't let anybody disturb him; I want him to sleep as long as possible. He should be fine when he wakes up." Wilson handed Kinch a bottle of aspirin. "If he develops any more headaches, give him two. I didn't want to leave them with the Colonel. Too much of a temptation right now." His eyes then fell on Carter. "Carter, you did a fine thing last night. I think what you did may have helped the Colonel finally put Captain Diels in the past." He then rested a hand on Newkirk's shoulder. The Englander glanced up at the medic. "Newkirk, that discussion we had while I was waiting to see the Colonel. I just want you to know I agree with what you and the others have decided. The Colonel must be protected."


	47. Chapter 47Trying to Return to Normal

**Chapter 47---Trying to Return to Normal**

When Hogan awoke in the late afternoon, he felt somewhat better noticing his headache was gone; but he still felt strange. He sat up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed putting his feet on the floor. He looked at his watch and noticed it was nearing four p.m. It was then he realized the strange feeling he had was a craving. Reaching for the pitcher and glass on his foot locker, Hogan poured himself a partial glass of water and then broke off a piece of chocolate. As he ate it, he thought he could not wait for the day he didn't have to do this anymore. Of course by that time he'd probably be so sick of chocolate he'd never want to see it again. Finishing the candy, he washed it down with the water. He then slowly got to his feet.

As he slowly made his way towards the door of his quarters, his legs were still shaky, but he managed to reach the door and open it. Seeing him, his men immediately gathered around him, ready to help if needed. But Hogan was adamant he wanted to do it alone. After all, he explained, he had to eventually do it himself anyway, and there was no time like the present. But his men would not be deterred. They stayed close to him just in case. Hogan eventually made his way to the table and sat down. LeBeau poured and placed a cup of coffee in front of him then joined the others at the table.

"Joe told us about the headache, Colonel," Kinch replied. "How do you feel now, sir?"

"Better," Hogan replied taking a sip of the lukewarm coffee. "How long was I asleep anyway, Kinch?"

Kinch checked his watch. "Probably about five hours, give or take a few minutes here or there."

Hogan nodded as he continued drinking his coffee. He glanced at LeBeau. "Anything left over from lunch? I'm starved."

The Frenchman smiled. "Oui, Colonel. There is some soup left over. I will heat it up for you." He quickly got up and went about reheating the soup.

Hogan glanced around. "So, what's been happening while I was sleeping?"

Newkirk shrugged as he lit a cigarette. He took a puff. "That fat tub of lard, Burkhalter, left right after lunch, and is heading back to Berlin. Our beloved Kommandant saw him off looking like he just got a release from prison. Never saw him look so happy in me life."

Carter smirked. "If you ask me, Klink looked more like he just made General after Burkhalter drove off." The others laughed.

LeBeau placed a bowl of homemade chicken soup in front of the Colonel.

"Thanks, LeBeau," Hogan replied. He began to eat as he and the men continued to talk about things. Finally, Kinch asked the one question that nobody had wanted to ask.

"Sir, what happened with General Butler?" Everybody grew silent and were now looking at their commanding officer.

"What makes you think something happened with General Butler?" Hogan asked, continuing to eat.

"Because your headache began immediately afterward," the radioman explained gently. "And well, we were worried about you speaking with the General after the lies told him. We're concerned about you, sir. We don't want to see you lose everything, and we know how you hate lying to the General."

Hogan stopped eating for a moment and looked at his men. He knew they were concerned about him. He sighed wearily.

"I do hate lying to the General," he agreed. "But when he asked me if I had any idea what type of drug had been used on me, I quickly weighed the pros and cons of continuing the lie or telling him the truth, keep you guys out of it somehow, and take the heat myself for the lie being told."

"What did you finally decide, sir?" Newkirk asked nervously.

Hogan shrugged. "I told him it was an experimental drug"

Kinch and the others exchanged relieved looks before Kinch again faced Hogan. "We're sorry for putting you in the position of having to lie yourself to General Butler, Colonel. We really are."

"I know that. My decision was based solely on the fact that while I was so ill, you guys were in touch with London and updated them. There was no way I'd be able to say you were following my orders to lie about the drug used if I was completely out of it. It would have indicated you guys did it on your own. I can live with my decision." Then, his eyes narrowed as he studied each man. "Just no more lying to London. Understand?"

There were a chorus of 'yes sirs' from the men.

The remainder of the day proved uneventful as the men went about various tasks while Hogan ate a bit of dinner with the men, met with Wilson who checked on him again before lights out for the night. The men of barracks two were now grateful that things were starting to return to normal.

* * *

In Gestapo headquarters, Major Wolfgang Hochstetter collapsed in his chair after locking his office door. He heaved a hugh sigh of relief. Now officially off-duty, he opened his bottom desk drawer and pulled out a full bottle of Scotch and a glass. He poured himself a glass. Holding it up to the light, he studied the dark liquid.

He had earlier received a phone call from the Reichsfuhrer who congratulated him on a job well done in bringing Hogan back to Stalag 13 alive, and eliminating an embarrassment to the Gestapo by the name of Hermann Diels. But also allowing the case to be closed, and that he, Hochstetter, was officially off the hook. It was then that the Major decided he was going to have a drink, maybe several drinks, to make himself forget having to rescue the most dangerous man in Germany. He continued looking at the liquid.

"Hogan, you have made me look like an idiot to my superiors. You are without a doubt the most dangerous man in Germany; you know it, and I know it. You have done many, many things to make me look foolish. But the worse thing you have ever done to me is cause me to have to save your miserable life." He downed his drink in one gulp and quickly poured another.

"I will get you for this, Hogan," the Major mumbled. "You will pay for this humiliation and everything else you've ever done! I will see to it. So you'd better regain your strength quickly because once you have, I will be coming after you." He took a sip of the Scotch. "And this time I won't have to worry about anybody threatening my life if I do so." He emptied his glass and proceeded to pour another.

Fuchs sat at his desk in his study while Lilli was busy giving David his bath upstairs. He ran a hand over his hair before getting up and making his way to his liquor cabinet. Opening it, he pulled out a bottle of brandy, a glass, and proceeded to pour half a glass of the alcohol. He then returned the bottle to the cabinet. Holding up the glass, he looked at the contents and thought about the events of the last two weeks. He and many others had survived the pending disaster which could have resulted in hundreds of deaths and possibly his own as well, if Diels had managed to succeed with his evil plan. Fuchs had no regrets about shooting Diels; it was a necessity. There was no other way to make certain the information he had gotten would be revealed. But out of everything that had occurred, he was most grateful for two things. One being that his friend, Robert Hogan, had survived his ordeal and was now recovering. And two, that neither Hogan nor anybody else would ever know Hogan had been broken by Diels. He would take that information to his grave.

Sighing wearily, Fuchs took a sip of his brandy. He shook the glass gently causing the brandy to swirl around. "Don't worry, Colonel. I will do whatever I have to in order to protect you." He then emptied his glass.

* * *

The next six weeks went by extremely slowly from Hogan's point-of-view. With regular daily short walks around the compound, Hogan felt the strength returning to his legs. And after one week of this, all the prisoners were excited when he appeared at roll call one morning; pleasing not only himself, but Klink and Schultz were pleased to see him in formation again. Of course this recovery wasn't complete, and whenever Hogan felt his legs tire, Wilson ordered that he take it easy and rest and not push himself.

Also, his appetite had improved considerably where he could now eat regular meals again and finish them which made LeBeau extremely pleased as he was like a mother hen when it came to how much the Colonel ate. He was also beginning to regain some of the weight he had lost during the withdrawal and subsequent illness.

Wilson, who for the first week the Colonel was back in the barracks had checked on him twice a day, was now reduced to one day a week. Hogan was pleased the day the medic informed him the infection was completely gone and all the needle punctures had healed and pretty much disappeared with the exception of three which, although completely healed as well, had left scars on his arm just below the crook in the elbow.

But for Hogan, the worst thing was watching his men go out through the tunnels whenever there were downed flyers needing to be rescued and gotten out of Germany. And while he came up with the ideas, he still felt left out because he couldn't participate in any of the rescues. The cravings came and went daily, sometimes several times a day depending on what was happening; but more so when he was bored. He knew being bored was not good for him while fighting drug cravings. And he was bored no matter what he tied doing in order to occupy himself. And that was because while he was bored, the cravings came more often forcing him to eat chocolate more often. One particular bad day he guessed he must've eaten chocolate four times that day. And he was also feeling stressed with nothing to do but relax, walk around , meet with Klink as his Senior POW duties were restored during those six weeks. In fact, bothering Klink was the most excitement he had right now. And Hogan knew if pestering Klink each day was the most excitement he was having, he must really be bored beyond belief. Even when Carter or Klink engaged him in a game of chess, he found he couldn't concentrate and would make stupid moves. He would become 'antsy' so to speak.

The men had noticed the Colonel's restlessness and were concerned. Each one of them, in his own way, tried engaging the Colonel in different things to keep his mind occupied so he wouldn't feel or become bored. Carter had even suggested a game of 'hide and seek' and for Hogan to find him. It took the Colonel exactly five minutes to discover Carter hiding in his footlocker in his private quarters. Kinch had the Colonel monitor the radio every chance he could. But with the bulk of the missions being assigned to various underground units in the area, there wasn't much happening. Newkirk tried out some new magic tricks on Hogan and even engaged LeBeau's help to have Hogan play gin with them. Nothing seemed to work in calming the Colonel down and keep him from being bored.

Then two days after the end of the six weeks, a message came in from London that would change everything.


	48. Chapter 48Hogan Fights The Devil's Re

**Chapter 48---Hogan Fights the Devil's Return**

Hogan, Carter, LeBeau, and Newkirk were gathered around Kinch as he furiously copied down the message from London. When he finished, Kinch acknowledged receipt of the message, handed Hogan the clipboard and removed his headset. He and the others waited as the Colonel read the message.

"What's it say, Colonel?" asked LeBeau anxiously.

"Well, for one thing, we're back in the sabotage and espionage business," Hogan explained. His words were met with cheers by the men. Hogan quieted them down. "It seems London's been saving three missions for us they feel the underground couldn't handle. They're giving all three to us and want them completed this week."

"What!" said Newkirk, stunned. "Three bloody missions in one bleedin' week? Somebody's gone balmy over there." He rolled his eyes.

"They can't be serious, Colonel," said Carter.

"They must be joking, mon Colonel," LeBeau added. "How do they expect us to accomplish three missions in one week?"

"Apparently they do," Hogan explained. He was trying hard to hide the nervousness he was feeling as this would be the first time he'd be going out on a mission in weeks. He felt like a rookie pilot going on his first bombing mission instead of the experienced leader of a group of experienced saboteurs. He could feel the butterflies. He took a couple of deep breaths to try and relieve the tension he was feeling. It didn't go unnoticed by the men.

"You all right, Colonel?" asked Kinch, growing concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Kinch. I'm just a little tense. It's been weeks since I've been on a mission."

The radioman rested a hand on Hogan's shoulder. "You'll do just fine, sir. Just take a couple of deep breaths and tell yourself you'll be all right. And we'll be right beside you all the way."

"What do they want us to do, Colonel?" asked Carter.

"Let's see. First we're to blow up a supply depot. Next, we're to meet with an underground operative by the name of White Knight who has information to be passed on to London. And finally, we're to sabotage a German ball bearing plant that's been converted into making rockets." He tossed the clipboard on the table and sighed.

"Blimey, they sure don't ask for much, do they?" Newkirk asked.

Hogan looked at his young Sergeant. "Carter, how are we fixed for explosives?"

"No problem there, boy. I mean Colonel."

Hogan checked his watch. "Okay. Carter, we'll need about six bombs for the supply depot. We'll move out tomorrow night after evening roll call." He looked at his men and saw each of them looking at him with so much confidence in their eyes and on their faces. He could see their belief in him and it helped ease his nervousness even if only a little. He sighed. "We'd better get back upstairs. Schultz will be coming soon for evening roll call."

* * *

The following night, Hogan led his men out through the tree stump and in the direction of the supply depot. Nearly two hours later, they watched from their hiding place as the supply depot went up in flames before hurriedly leaving the scene hoping their luck would hold; and it did. They did not run into any of the patrols who were in the woods, and were able to return to the safety of the tunnels unscathed. Everybody was in a good mood, laughing and joking over their success. But it was Hogan who was the most relieved. He had managed to take his team out of camp, accomplish their mission, and get everybody safely back in one piece without any problems. It was as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He heaved a sigh of relief.

"Okay you guys," he said, "It's late and we'd better clean up and get a few hours sleep before roll call in the morning."

There was a chorus of 'yes sirs' from his team. Then, as they were changing back into their uniforms, Sergeant Richard Baker emerged from the radio room and handed Hogan a slip of paper.

"This message came in while you were gone, Colonel," he said. "It's from the underground regarding the meeting with White Knight."

"Thanks, Baker," Hogan replied as he read the short message. The young Sergeant who often relieved Kinch on the radio, smiled and returned to the radio room.

"What does it say, Colonel?" asked LeBeau.

"The meeting with White Knight is scheduled for tomorrow night at 2300 hours at the regular rendezvous place. He wants me to come alone."

The men all stopped what they were doing and stared. They all began protesting at once. Hogan held up a hand.

"Okay, pipe down! Look, I appreciate your concern, but I can't expect you guys to baby-sit me twenty-four hours a day. I promise I'll be careful and be home early."

"At least let one of us go with you as backup," Kinch suggested.

"It's not necessary, Kinch. I have to do this myself. I need to do this myself. Can you understand what I'm saying?"

Kinch looked his friend directly in the face. "Yes, sir, I can. But as long as you understand you don't have to prove anything to us or anybody else."

"That's where you're wrong, Kinch," Hogan replied. "I have to prove it to myself. Now, I suggest we finish changing and get upstairs."

* * *

The following night at about ten-thirty p.m., Hogan, dressed in black with grease covering his face, and his pistol in his hand, exited the tree stump and immediately ducked behind it as the searchlight from the guard tower scanned the area. Once the searchlight had passed he quickly moved in the direction of where his meeting was to take place with White Knight.

As Hogan made his way through the bushes he began to admit to himself that his nerves were getting to him and perhaps he had made a mistake in not having at least one of the men accompany him as back-up. But it was too late for that now. Hogan took a deep breath and continued on his way. He knew he would be at the meeting place with about five minutes to spare.

Finally, Hogan reached his destination but stayed hidden in the bushes yet had a good view of the rendezvous spot. He didn't have long to wait before he saw three flashes from a flashlight. Reaching inside his pocket, he produced his flashlight and responded with two flashes of his own. Then, both men stepped out into the clearing. Hogan's felt his heart suddenly stop beating, the blood freeze in his veins, and a nervous tension take over his entire body.

"White Knight? He asked nervously, barely able to get the words out.

"Yes. You are Papa Bear?"

"Yes. I believe you have something for me?" Hogan was trying to control the urge to turn and run back to the safety of the tunnels. But his feet wouldn't move.

White Knight, reaching inside his jacket, pulled out a thick manila envelope and handed it to Hogan. The Colonel began thumbing through the contents when White Knight spoke up.

"What you have are detailed documents, plans, and blueprints outlining a new defense system the Germans are in the process of building on the outskirts of Hammelburg. Once it is completed, the Nazis will be able to spot Allied planes much sooner and alert their anti-aircraft artillery more quickly."

"Heavy duty stuff," Hogan remarked. He wished White Knight would leave; maybe his nervousness and fear would leave with him. Suddenly, the sound of a snapping twig caught their attention.

"I'd better go and you should get back to camp. Auf wiedersehen." White Knight turned and disappeared into the bushes.

Hogan, tucking the envelope inside his jacket, did the same. He raced as fast as he could until he reached the safety of the tree stump. He was so unnerved he almost let himself be caught by the searchlight scanning the area. Fortunately, he regained his senses and hid before he could be spotted. He felt a strong craving come over him. He needed something badly.

Once the light had passed, the Colonel quickly opened the emergency tunnel entrance and climbed inside, closing the lid behind him. Stepping off the bottom rung of the ladder, Hogan clung so tightly to the ladder his knuckles turned white. He pressed his forehead against the ladder. His pulse was racing as he tried to calm himself.

He suddenly jumped with fear when a hand touched his shoulder. He turned and saw Kinch behind him looking at him with concern.

"Colonel, you all right?" he asked seeing Hogan was white as a sheet. "Colonel, what's wrong? Did something happen out there?"

"No, nothing. Just leave me alone!" Hogan hurried away. He needed some chocolate badly as the craving he felt was becoming stronger. He hurriedly changed into his uniform and searched through his locker knowing he kept a few candy bars there. There were none to be found. He slammed his fist against the door of the locker while Kinch, who had followed him, watched. Something had happened to the Colonel in his meeting with White Knight which rattled him badly. He was about to approach and ask, but Hogan, seeing him, turned and raced toward the ladder leading to the barracks and climbed up. Stepping into the barracks, he spotted the men sitting at the table playing gin as they usually did when the Colonel went out alone. They always refused to turn in until he was back. They looked up and saw the expression on his face.

"How'd the meeting go, Colonel?" asked LeBeau innocently.

Without answering, Hogan quickly walked past them and into his quarters slamming the door behind him. A moment later, Kinch entered the barracks and struck the hidden mechanism; he was holding the manila envelope that the Colonel apparently dropped in the tunnel. He looked at the others.

"Where's the Colonel?" he asked, worried.

"He walked right past us and went into his quarters and slammed the door," said Carter. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, Andrew. But something happened at that meeting that really rattled the Colonel. He wouldn't even talk to me about it." Kinch looked at LeBeau. "LeBeau, you'd better go get Wilson. Tell him something's wrong with the Colonel and he needs help."

"On my way," the Frenchman replied as he jumped to his feet and was out the barracks door. Finding Corporal Langenscheidt on guard duty, he approached him and explained he needed to get Sergeant Wilson and that something was wrong with Colonel Hogan. Langenscheidt accompanied LeBeau to barracks twelve.

Inside the barracks, Kinch approached Hogan's door and knocked. Not waiting for a reply, the radioman opened the door and noticed Hogan sitting on his lower bunk with his elbows on his knees and his face buried in his hands. Entering the room he closed the door and slowly sat beside the Colonel. He put a hand on Hogan's shoulder. The Colonel jumped at his touch. Hogan stared at Kinch who could see the panic and fear in his commander's face.

"Colonel, talk to me. Please. What happened out there at that meeting between you and White Knight?" Kinch thought for a moment that the Colonel was about to answer him when the door opened, and Wilson entered carrying his medical bag with LeBeau behind him, worried. Kinch got up and with LeBeau, they both left Hogan's quarters, closing the door quietly.

"What do you think happened, mon ami?" LeBeau asked Kinch in a low voice as they both stood outside Hogan's quarters.

"I wish I knew," Kinch replied. "But if I didn't know any better, I'd think the Colonel saw a ghost."


	49. Chapter 49Learning to Live With What

**Chapter 49---Learning to Live With What Happened**

Wilson sat his bag down on the Colonel's desk and sat down beside his commanding officer. "Colonel, LeBeau didn't tell me much except that something was wrong with you. Can you tell me what happened?"

Hogan lifted his head and looked at the medic. Wilson noticed there were tears running down the Colonel's face and his eyes were wet. "Joe, do you have any chocolate? I need some very badly. I can't deal with this! I thought I had some but I don't. Please help me."

Wilson got to his feet and, opening his bag, removed a chocolate bar and handed it to Hogan who began to eat it as if starving. Meanwhile, Wilson poured him a glass of water and sat it on the footlocker.

"I had a suspicion you might need some so I brought a few with me."

Once finished with the chocolate, Hogan drained the glass and put it back on his footlocker. He massaged his forehead as Wilson sat back down beside him. He rested a hand on the Colonel's shoulder. "Feeling better now?" he asked.

Hogan let out a deep breath and nodded.

"Now, Colonel, tell me what happened."

"I saw him again, Joe. I saw him. He won't leave me alone!"

"Who did you see, Colonel?" Wilson asked gently.

"Diels! He won't leave me alone. He just won't."

Wilson took a deep breath. He could see the Colonel was obviously very agitated and needed to talk.

"All right, Colonel. Start at the beginning and tell me what happened."

Hogan wiped his face and eyes. Getting to his feet he began to pace back and forth. "I went out to meet with an underground operative named White Knight. But when I met him he looked exactly like Captain Diels. It was like seeing a ghost! I panicked and my fear took over. I was actually afraid, Joe."

"I can understand when you saw the resemblance why you would think he was Diels. It hasn't been that long since your involvement with him."

"But the worst part is when we were speaking, I didn't hear his voice; I heard Diels' voice. It was like he was mocking me again. Threatening to get me back. Letting me know by coming back in the form of somebody else that I couldn't escape from him. I couldn't wait to get back to camp and into the tunnels." He stopped pacing finally and sat on the edge of his desk. "Joe, what's happening to me? Am I going crazy?"

Wilson smiled. "You're not going crazy, Colonel. As I said, it hasn't been that long since Diels kidnapped you and did what he did to you. It's still fresh in your mind. But you are aware that Diels is dead?"

"I know that, Joe. In my heart I know he's dead. But in my head he's still there. I thought I had gotten rid of him forever. But seeing White Knight brought him back to life again."

"Colonel, tell me something. Have you really come to terms with what was done to you?"

"I know what was done to me, Joe." Hogan wrapped his arms around himself.

"I know you **know** what was done to you. What I'm asking is have you come to **terms** with it?"

"Are you asking me if I've accepted what was done to me?"

"That's what I'm asking you."

Sighing wearily, Hogan looked up at the ceiling. "Maybe I haven't really," he admitted sadly. "Maybe I keep hoping if I deny that it happened, it never really happened at all. Maybe if I pretend it never happened, I can forget what happened." He faced the medic. "Am I making any sense?"

Wilson crossed his legs and folded his arms. "Colonel, forgetting what happened to you will not make it go away. Nor will pretending it didn't happen. You can either accept what happened to you, deal with it and move forward; or you can deny what happened, pretend it didn't happen, bury it, and slowly let it devour you."

"Is that what I'm doing? Trying to bury what happened to me and pretend it didn't happen?" asked Hogan.

"Do you have any other explanation why seeing somebody who resembled Diels would have such an effect on you?"

"Not really," Hogan replied with a sigh.

"Colonel, I'm not a psychiatrist, but I'm gonna try and explain this as best I can. By burying your feelings about what was done to you doesn't make it go away. It's just a way for the mind to protect itself from something it can't deal with. Thing is, something traumatic like what was done to you, for example, won't stay buried long. Everytime you see something or someone in this case that reminds you of Diels, you're going to react just the way you were reacting earlier. Afraid, panicking, scared to death. But if you can face what was done to you, get angry over it, and then accept that you can't change what was done, you'll be able to move on with your life."

Hogan allowed a lopsided grin to appear. "Thanks, Joe. I'm grateful you stopped by." His eyes suddenly narrowed. "Just how did you happen to stop by at this time as if I need to ask."

Wilson grinned. "Your men were concerned about you after your behavior earlier. By the way, what we discussed will stay between us."

"Thanks, Joe. But that won't be necessary. The guys have already seen my reaction so it's better if I explain it to them. I can't keep it from them."

"It's up to you, sir," Wilson said getting to his feet. He rummaged through his medical bag, removed three chocolate bars, and handed them to Hogan. "I assumed by your earlier condition you had run out. These should hold you until you can have London airdrop some more."

"Thanks, Joe," Hogan replied. He put the bars on his footlocker.

"And no giving them to Schultz, Colonel," Wilson warned. "Also, just in case, I do have a few extras in the infirmary for emergencies." He grabbed his bag and started for the door.

Hogan smiled. "Thanks again, Joe," he said.

Wilson smiled back. "You'll be all right, Colonel. And if you need to, you can always come to me and talk. I'm always here for you."

"I know. It's late, and you'd better get some sleep. Just make sure one of the guards escorts you back to your barracks, so you don't get in trouble. Tell the men I want to speak with them before you leave. Goodnight."

"I will. Goodnight, Colonel." Wilson left Hogan's quarters, closing the door behind him. He found four pairs of worried eyes staring at him seeking some kind of assurance. He approached them.

"He's going to be fine," the medic explained. He heard the collective sighs of relief. "He asked me to tell you that he wants to talk to all of you. But it's late and I'm returning to my barracks. I'll check on the Colonel tomorrow and see how he's doing. Try not to worry. Goodnight."

The men all bid Wilson goodnight as he walked out of the barracks.

A few minutes later, the door to Hogan's quarters opened and the Colonel emerged. He appeared calm as he grabbed a coffee cup from the window sill and filled it with some of the remaining lukewarm coffee still in the pot. Then, he sat down at the table. He made a face after taking a sip.

"Wilson said you wanted to speak with us, Colonel," LeBeau said. "Is everything all right with you?"

"It will be," Hogan began slowly. "But first, I think I owe all of you an explanation for my behavior earlier." Hogan proceeded to explain everything to the men from the moment he first met the underground operative White Knight up to and including his coversation with Wilson. When he was finished, he waited for their responses to what he had told them.

"Colonel, why didn't you tell us how you felt before?" asked Carter. "I mean, I wouldn't mind you yelling or screaming at me if it meant you'd get Diels out of your system."

"You don't have to pretend with us, Colonel," Newkirk said sincerely. "You always allow us to lean on you if we need to. Well, now it's time for you to lean on us. We're always here for you, sir."

Hogan stared into his coffee cup, running his fingers around the edge. "It's not your job to worry about me. It's my job to worry about you."

Kinch shook his head before looking Hogan directly in the face. "You don't get it, do you, Colonel?"

Hogan's eyes narrowed. "Get what, Kinch?"

"Without you we're just four guys trying to fight the Germans. You gave us a purpose, direction, and leadership."

"Mon Colonel. We need and want you to lead us. Without you, there is nothing."

Hogan's eyes misted over before allowing a slight grin to appear as he looked at each man. "I'm warning you now, there are going to be times when I might scream, yell or get angry for what seems like no reason at all. Just keep in mind it won't be directed at any of you personally."

"We understand, Colonel," Kinch told him. "And if there is anything we can do to help, all you have to do is ask. I mean, just because you're an officer doesn't mean you can't come to us with a problem."

Hogan sighed. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks. By the way, Kinch, that envelope you've got. That was given to me by White Knight. Inside are plans, documents, and blueprints for a new defense system the Krauts are building on the outskirts of Hammelburg. Those have to be coded and transmitted to London. Oh, and after you do that, I want you to put in a request for me."

"Sure, Colonel. What do you need?"

"I need you to request several boxes of chocolate bars. I seem to have run out of them. Wilson gave me a couple to hold me over until I can get some more from London."

"No problem, Colonel," Kinch replied. "What do I tell them if they should ask about the chocolate?"

Hogan smirked. "Tell 'em I've developed a sweet tooth."

* * *

The next day, Hogan led his team outside the camp after evening roll call and blew up the converted ball bearing plant. They hung around for a minute or two to watch the plant engulfed in flames before heading back to camp.

Once they were back in the tunnels, they all congratulated themselves on a successful week of accomplishing three missions. It felt good to have the travelers aid society fully operational again, and Colonel Hogan back in charge as he should be. After they changed back into their uniforms, they all were passing the radio room when Baker yelled out to the Colonel that a message had come in addressed to him.

Sighing wearily, Hogan approached while the others waited. "What is it?" he asked Baker. The Sergeant handed him the clipboard. Hogan read the brief message and chuckled. He looked at Baker. "Send this reply. 'Message received. Thanks for your concern, but I am fine. Will contact you tomorrow with rendezvous time and place. Papa Bear.' Get that out right away."

"Yes, sir."

Hogan exited the radio room and noticed the men waiting for him. They noticed the twinkle in his eyes and a wide smile.

"Who was that from, Colonel?" asked LeBeau who was just as puzzled by Hogan's expression as by his reply message to Baker."And who are you going to be setting up a meeting with tomorrow?"

"Now LeBeau," Hogan began, "You should know a gentleman never kisses and tells." He headed in the direction of the ladder leading to the barracks, leaving his men still puzzled. Suddenly, a wide grin appeared on Kinch's face as the realization came to him.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Newkirk, confused. "Just what is so bleedin' amusing?"

"Tiger must be back," Kinch replied.

With that news, the men headed in the direction of the ladder leading to the barracks. They all knew that everything was back to normal, and that it was good to see their Colonel smile and the twinkle back in his eyes.

**The End**


End file.
